Harry James Pettigrew
by sodapop765
Summary: Peter Pettigrew stumbles upon Harry in a London alley and decides to raise him as his own.
1. Things found

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and never will. Yea! My muse is back!!

Peter Pettigrew walked down a London street at five o'clock in morning trying to clear his head. It was the six year anniversary of the day he betrayed the Potters. He looked mournfully down at his hand with the missing finger. It was also the day he got an innocent man put an Azkaban. Soft crying from behind a dumpster jolted him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw none other than Harry Potter. He looked just like James and had Lily's eyes too.

"D-don't hurt me." Said Harry as he crawled out from behind the dumpster giving Wormtail a good look at just how skinny he was. He was clad in an oversized shirt and trainers that were scuffed at the toes.

"I won't. Are you by any chance named Harry?" asked Wormtail tentavely

"Yes. How do you know me?"

"I was at the hospital when you were born."

"D-Daddy?" said Harry hopefully. Wormtails heart stopped then started going like there was no tomorrow.

"Y-Yes. I am." Said Wormtail quietly

"Daddy!" said Harry as he jumped into Wormtail's arms. What had he gotten himself into

"A-Are you h-hungry, son?" asked Wormtail. He needed sometime to get used to this

"Yes. I haven't eaten in two days." Said Harry. Peter transfigured Harry's hair from black to blonde and his eyes from green to blue. Harry squealed in delight at this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered Peter's flat he though about what James would do to him if he was still alive. He was basically going to raise James' son as his own. His mind quickly went through everything that could possibly go wrong. Most of it involved him going to Azkaban of being hunted down. He was jarred out of his thoughts by Harry tugging at his overcoat.

"Is this my home now?" asked Harry

"Yes. Well for now, then we'll live with your grandmother."

"Why did you change my hair?"

"Uhh…" Peter needed to think up a lie and quick "It was always like that. Your aunt Petunia dyed your hair black."

"Oh, ok." Said Harry. He trusted his 'dad'.

"Do you like hotcakes?" asked Wormtail suddenly

"Yes." Said Harry. Which was true. He had them once when Dudley didn't finish his. Which was rare.

Peter set off to the kitchen to start breakfast and Harry decided to explore. Most of the things in their house looked like they came from the Victorian ages. Some of the things were very strange. Their were pictures of people on the walls that he vaguely remembered. A black haired man smiled and waved. For some reason the word Padfoot came to mind. When Harry got bored exploring he went to the kitchen and took a seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not continuing 'till I get at least one review.


	2. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! sorry if this is short but I did this during silent reading.

Harry took a place at the short Victorian style table. He could just barely see over the top. Wormtail noticed this and muttere something as he cooked. The chair rose a full foot in the air. Harry was amazed but knew better than to ask why 'freaky' things happened. There were only two seats and Harry wasn't sure if any of them were his. His 'father' put a plate in front of him and a large plate of hotcakes in the middle of the table as well as a large plate of toast. Harry was so hungry he didn't even wate for the syrup. He stuffed them into his mouth and didn't even taste them.

"You'll get sick." Said Wormtail simply as he took a piece of toast from the plate. Harry noticed that he was missing a finger but didn't dare ask why.

"What?" said Harry through a mouthful of hotcake

"If you eat that fast it'll all come back up. Trust me on this."

"Ok." Said Harry as he slowed down. He didn't want to get on his 'father's' nerves. Wormtail started buttering his bread. He was so nervous that he put way to much on it. Harry noticed that the shades were drawn and even though it was morning they were eating by candle light.

"Why is it so dark?" asked Harry as he ate in moderation

"B-because…because…um…we might get hunted down!" said Wormtail quickly then regretting it. **"Scare him why don't you!" **thought Wormtail as he saw the look of pure fear on Harry's face.

"H-Hunted down?" asked Harry meekly forgetting his breakfast altogether

"**I can use this!" **though Wormtail

"W-Why would we get hunted down?" asked Harry again

"Well you see there's this criminal named Sirius Black…"

Not continuing 'till I get at least two more reviews


	3. Of Sirius Black and mental Breakdowns

Disclaimer: you know the drill. The chapters are short because I'm doing this in school!!!

Peter's rendition of what happened went something like this: Sirius black told the dark lord were Harry's mother was. Peter was too late to save her but the curse rebounded off of Harry. Peter had to hide because Sirius might hunt him and Harry down. By the time that peter was done Harry was an unhealthy shade of white. Not quite a ghost but p[retty close.

"A-are you alright?" asked Wormtail as he shook Harry a little

"Sirius black might try to get revenge on me?" asked Harry meekly

"Try not to dwell on it." Said Peter. That was what his mother always told him. Try not to dwell o the fact that you might be a squib. Try not to dwell on this, that and the other. Story of his life.

"M-may I have some more food." Said Harry meekly. The Dursley's always refused hi food when he had eaten a lot at once. Maybe his father might be different.

"Eat as much as you like." Said Peter a little taken back that his son had to ask. If he ever wanted to pass Harry off as a Pettigrew he would have to fatten him up. Which didn't look like it would be so hard.

"These are very good." Said Harry trying to be polite like aunt Petunia was when uncle Vernon cooked. Which was quite rare.

"Peter was taken back at the politeness of the boy. He seemed grateful for the smallest things. When peter was a boy he was just a tiny bit spoiled. By the servants anyway. He wondered how Harry would react to being wated on hand and foot by the servants. This boy didn't look like he had ever had a kind word before today. Come to think of it…

"Why were you in that dumpster?" asked Wormtail as calmly as he could

"I'm sorry! I was just so hungry! Please don't send me back! PLEASE!" yelled Harry as he dropped off the chair and ran under the table. He was crying uncontrollably now.

"What happened!" yelled Wormtail as his mind went through all the possible scenarios. Most of them gruesome.

"I couldn't clean fast enough and they d-didn't f-feed me! I tried I really did!" yelled Harry now in Peter's arms. So this is what the boy who lived, the savior of the wizarding world was reduced to.

"It's alright." Said Peter over and over again. He was going to send and avanda kendara the dursley's way. Dumbledore's too. He didn't care how powerful Dumbledore was he should have known. Wormtail shook his head. He needed a distraction and found one as he looked at the clothes Harry was wearing.

"C'mon, were going to get you some decent clothes." Said Wormtail as he lead Harry to his room. He shrunk down a pair of brown suspenders and a simple white button down shirt. He gave Harry on of his overcoats and was exstaric. This was going to work!

"How come aunt Petunia didn't shrink Dudley's cloths down for me?" asked Harry

"Because she's a muggle."

"What's a muggle?"

"Not a witch or a wizard."

"Ok. What's a wizard?"

Please review!


	4. Things explained

Disclaimer: Sorry about the lack of continuances but I've been kinda busy with school and stuff. I do not own Harry Potter bla, bla, bla… My favorite animal is a hippogriff!

Wormtail was once again taken back. Harry saw the expression on his face and mistook it for one of anger.

"I'm sorry! Magic is bad! Very, very bad!" sobbed Harry as he ran under the table to hide. He knew very well what would happen if he mentioned magic and braced himself for the inevitable blows that would surely come.

Wormtail was gripping the table so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was going to kill the Dursleys slowly and painfully with the Cruciatus curse. But now he had other things to attend to.

"Harry please come out." Said Wormtail in the nicest voice he could muster as he crouched down to Harry's level. Harry knew what it was going to be: the belt. Definetly. He slowly got up and stood in front of his father with his eyes closed tight. Wormtail pulled pulled out his wand and performed the cheering charm as best as he could. He succeeded and Harry broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. S-U-C-C-E-S-S that's the way you spell success! 

"As Harry began to stop laughing he became confused as to why he wasn't in horrible pain."

"Just do it." Said Harry softly as to get it over with. The wating was almost as bad if not worse than the pain.

"Do what?" asked Wormtail again fearing the worst.

"Aren't you going to whip me?" asked Harry as he turned his head to the side in confusion. This was new.

"No. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I may give you a few whacks to the back of head if your bad but you definetly won't be whipped."

"Oh. But I mentioned magic?"

"Magic is not bad." Said Wormtail through gritted teeth.

"But only freaks use magic."

"WHAT! Now you listen here! I am not a freak and you are not a freak! If anything those Dursleys are the freaks! Who the hell does this to a small child!?!"

Harry cowered again. Wormtail was going to have to work on his temper.

"What's going on in there? I heard shouts?" said a female voice from


	5. Of presents, guests, and fits of crying

Disclaimer: I don't even own this computer what's that tell ya'!

"Oh dear." Muttered Peter as he attempted to smooth down what was left of his hair

"Peter are you OK?" said the woman from behind the door

"Coming!" said Peter as he opened the door to reveal a very plain looking woman in her late thirties, early forties in a simple pink dress which went well with her light brown hair and eyes. She stood at exact height with Peter

"Hello Pattie everything is fine." Said Peter as he stood in the door way to block Pattie's view

"Are you sure? Everything didn't sound fine."

"That was just the Hendersons next door. Now if you'll excuse me I have to-uh-shave my cat!"

"But you don't even have a-"

"Sorry Pattie can't talk now busy, busy, busy!" said Peter as he shoved her out of the door way

"Who was that?" asked Harry

"Patricia Dextri. The only person besides my mother who still knows that I'm alive"

"Is she your girlfriend?" said Harry innocently

"Well she thinks so but she's not really my type. Now if she was-I should be discussing this with you."

"Ok. When do we leave? I'm starting to get catastro phobic."

"That's claustrophobic and we can't leave until night fall."

"Oh. Are there any books or toys?"

"Well let's see." Said Peter as he dug through a long forgotten dusty box. He started tossing things out and muttering to himself. He threw various spell books out as well as some old school robes until he came across a color changing ball. It looked just like a super ball only it kept flashing different color. This was never going to keep his attention for more than five minutes.

"Is it for me?" as Harry in awe

"Yes it's my gift to you for your birthday."

"B-but my birthday's tomorrow." Said Harry in a small voice. He really wanted the ball but knew what the penalty would be if something was given to him early. Once the Dursleys had given him Dudley's old action figure with the missing arm for his birthday but his birthday wasn't for another week. He didn't say anything and when his birthday rolled around they called him a sneak and didn't feed him for a week. Harry really didn't want his father to think that he was a sneak.

"Consider it an early present." Said Wormtail a little taken back but hen he remembered: he was used to getting whatever he wanted whenever he wanted as long as he didn't bother his father or sister. If Harry had trouble accepting an early birthday present then how was he going to accept being spoiled rotten by his mother. He was really starting to develop a migraine.

"Thank you. It's the best present I ever got." Said Harry as tears streamed down his face and onto his shirt

"Harry don't cry!" said Wormtail stearnly in the voice his parents always took with him

"You are a Pettigrew. You will live in fabulous wealth. You have no reason, none at all to cry!" Wormtail knew for a fact that money couldn't buy happiness but really didn't care at the moment. He could see that the boy needed to think that he was someone. Hell if he didn't think he was worthy of receiving a simple present…

"Fabulous wealth?" questioned Harry in a small voice as if he didn't believe his father. And why should he? The flat was beyond decrepid with things that should be in a museum.

"Belive it." Said Wormtail as he noticed the look of disbelief on Harry's face "Stay there." Said Wormtail as he went into the front closet and came out with a diamond encrusted tie pin. A gift from his mother for getting into N.E.W.T. level charms. Something that astounded everyone

"Are they-?"

"Real? You better believe it is and it's yours. Here." Said Wormtail as he took off his tie and put it around Harry's neck and then put the pin on it. Harry was on the verge of tears.

"H-hey, how about a nice nap to pass the time until night fall?"

"Sure, I'll wait for you to wake up." Said Harry as he started bouncing the ball against the wall. With each bounce the ball turned a different color.

"_Please god let this work!" _thought Peter as he drifted off to sleep

Like it? Hate it? C'mon you guys must have opinions!


	6. Almost time to leave

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Was it night yet? Harry couldn't tell because of the shades but he was sure of one thing: he really liked the ball. With each bounce it turned a different color and it wasn't even in any order. It was amazing. Harry gave the ball a particularly hard throw and the ball ricocheted off the wall and hit the front mirror. His 'father' woke up with a jolt.

"Who, what, where!" shouted Peter as he groped around looking for his wand. Harry took this time to hide when he remember that he wouldn't be beaten for making noise

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"It's alright! I never much liked that mirror anyway."

"You're not mad?" said Harry in a small voice

"No just sleepy." Said Wormtail with a yawn

"Ok Peter now I'm sure that I heard screaming!" yelled Patty from behind the door

"It's nothing love, go back to your stories!"

"You called me love? Something is definetly going on in there and I will break down the door if you don't let me in right this second!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" said Wormtail as he went to open the locks "Harry hide." Whispered Wormtail as he undid the lock

"Are you sure that your OK?"

"Positive Patricia. You do know that your missing your stories right?"

"Oh dear! Well you just give me a holler if you need me of company for dinner. Hint, hint."

"Oh t-that alright I'm moving to my mother's h-house after t-today a-anyway."

"Oh." Said Patty slightly downcast "I shall make you a departing cake and then desert if you know what I mean."

Peter's face discovered a new shade of red and from Harry's hiding place inside the closet he stuck his tongue out

"Yes well…um… your stories! You're missing your stories!"

"Oh right! Well remember my offer!" said Patty as she closer the door and ran down the deserted stair case to her flat

"You can come out now." Said Wormtail as he got a pan out of the cabinet

"What did she mean by-"started Harry as Wormtail dropped the pot on his foot

"I'll tell you when your damh older." Said Wormtail as he sat down and nursed his damaged foot.

"Is this like when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon-"

"Yes exactly like that! Now could you please go into the icebox and get some ice and the yellow bucket from the closet. And be fast! After the swelling goes down we'll leave."


	7. Almost there

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. Thought the poem up myself.

Harry looked excidedly at everything. This was the first time he had been on a boat let alone a steam boat on the ocean. He looked over at his who was practically glaring at the ocean ahead of them.

"A-are you mad about something?" asked Harry meakly wondering if his father was still mad about them almost getting caught while they were walking to get to the docks. Harry had tried to keep a 'low profile' as his 'father' had instructed him to but it was all so interesting. People were appearing and dissapearing and they were all dressed so strangly. Needless to say that constant moving of Harry's head had gotten somne attention. They barely made it and Peter had looked like he was ready to strangle Harry right then and there.

"No son, it's just that I made a vow to myself never to return to this pkace but now I suppose that I have no choice in the matter. Do you remember what you are to say when we reach the island." Said Peter changing the subject

"How do you Grammy Parallaxia, how do you do Aunt Margaretta, you look well. Good day cousin Persephone hope you get well soon." Said Harry monotoniously

"Good boy, but pronounce it aunt not ant."

"Why?"

"You want the grandmother to like you right?" Harry nodded yes "Then enounciate."

"What?"

"Pronounce it correctly. Oh god I'm going back to my old speech patterns."

"What?"

"I used to be very artuculate as a child, all Remordians are."

"Remordian?"

"It means you're from Remordiere, the island."

"Oh, I understand."

"We're here." Said Peter simply as he pointed to an island barely visibly throught the thick fog that incased it. Harry struggled to see over the railing of the ships deck. Peter gave him a boost so he could see over the top of the railing.

"_Remember ,my child."_

"_Of a time long ago."_

"_Befor electricity."_

"_And the telephone."_

"_Remember my child."_

"_Of a time long ago."_

"_Of a class system."_

"_Keeping you on top."_

"_And them down."_

"_Remember my child." _Finished Peter as he continued to stare straight forward oblivious to Harry's staring.

"That was pretty, where'd you hear that?"

"It's a Remordierian poem passed down from the first generations to settle this island." Said Peter as the ship docked. "Come along Harry we have quite a bit of walking to do since the carriges don't run at this hour.

Please review! Did you guys like the poem, I got a B+ on it.


	8. Are we there yet?

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Harry was getting blisters, he was sure of it. He wasn't sure how long he was walking for but it seemed like hours.

"Are we there yet?" asked Harry for the umpteenth time

"Just a little more." Replied Peter more than a little annoyed

"You said that five hours ago!"

"That was four minutes!"

"OK. Are we there yet?"

Peter started to curse in Remordierian. Harry looked up at him.

"Don't repeat that, OK."

"Yes papa." Peter bit down on his bottom lip, the reality of the situation taking hold of him. He almost didn't notice Harry pointing to a house looming ahead of them.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, welcome the most noble house of Pettigrew." Peter lead Harry past the carriage houses and gazebos, past the children's play house and magnificent gardens and up a mahogany porch. Harry was in awe at the house before him.

"Close that mouth or a seagull might fly in." said Peter jokingly as he as he pulled the rope dangling in front of him. A loud bell sounded.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your shirt on, I'm coming." Yelled a heavily accented woman's voice

"Was that the grandmother?" asked Harry

"No, that's your aunt Margaretta."

Sorry it's so short but I did this during school.


	9. Secret siblings

Disclaimer: these aren't really necessary, I looked it up

Harry grew up nicely with the stable home that Peter, Margaretta, and his cousins provided. Her wore expensive suites and robes and went to the best school's money could buy. He proved to be quite the mischief maker. He usually planned the schemes and his cousins Galatea and Persephone went along with them. There was one thing that Peter was keeping from Harry. Harry had a sister named Portia who Peter had given to his friend Addie to care for. Addie had been taken dreadfully ill which was not an unusual occurrence for her. This time however it looked like her time was coming. With her time coming came his daughter Portia. He felt that the time for Harry to meet her was then.

"Have you been informed?" asked Persephone her face illuminated by the light of the gas lamp. Harry was confused and shook his head no.

"Don't tell him! It's supposed to be a surprise." Said Galatea. She sighed as she ran a brush through her long black hair. She was the oldest at twelve years old and because of that she felt like she was the most mature and the final authority on everything. Her mother held a secret from her that she was desperate to unravel, it was the mystery of her hair color. Black was not a normal hair color in the Pettigrew family and on the island as well. Harry asked her once and she said that she didn't know so he unwittingly started all of her curiosity. Well, she had been curious before but not to that extent.

"Well I'm sorry queen Galatea! Next time I'll ask your permission before I speak." Said Persephone taking a bow. Galatea shoved her and she pulled Galatea's hair. After that they quickly gained their composure.

"What is?" asked Harry looking over his book. He was trying to figure out how it would be possible to get off the island without anyone knowing for just a bit. He was very grateful for the life he had and all of his wonderful things but he was longing for the world outside of the island that he read about in books. Galatea also longed for the world outside of the island but Persephone seemed to have no urge to leave.

"Our cousin Portia." They both said in union. Persephone began to braid her long blonde hair as she thought of having another girl in the house. She had never really been allowed outside save for the few times she had snuck out at night. The only new people she met we staff and they were never very friendly.

"We have another cousin?" asked Harry looking up from his book and rubbing his eyes. Reading in the dim light of Portia's gas lamp put a terrible strain on his eyes and he wondered how she could live like that.

"Me and Persephone do." Said Galatea in a superior voice. Harry and Persephone were used to it being ten and nine respectively. This confused Harry greatly and he could only scratch his head. The only explanation that he could think of was that this Portia was his sister. He recalled his father saying something about a sister when he was very young but he wasn't sure if it was a real memory.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry bumping the gas lamp with his foot. Galatea caught it and sighed deeply. Persephone rolled her eyes at her older sister and Harry did the same. She always sighed when she felt that others were asking stupid questions.

"I mean that she is your sister, Harry. She is your twin sister. Mother told us about her but we weren't supposed to tell you. Please do try and act surprised when she gets here and act like you have no idea that she even exists. Much obliged." Said Galatea patting him on the back condescendingly. Harry thought that she was kidding and it was all just an elaborate joke. He left Persephone's room to get to the bottom of everything. He knew that his father was the person to ask since he'd probably know if he had any children he neglected to tell Harry about.


	10. Wands and Sleeves

Disclaimer: We really don't need these disclaimer things…just saying.

"You shouldn't have said that." Said Persephone putting Harry's book back on her shelf. She looked at it and wondered why Harry needed to know the exit procedures of the island. She had fund this book when she had been feeling more trapped than usual with the hopes of escaping at night some day. Her hopes were soon dashed when she read that in times of turmoil in the outside world the boats didn't run at night. She wasn't sure if things had gotten better and knew that asking would bring other people's questions.

"Who are you to tell me what to do Princess Persephone?" asked Galatea mockingly. She began to laugh until a doll hit her in the face.

"I am Persephone daughter of Demeter!" she proclaimed loudly while jumping on her bed. The bed was magical and took her jumping as her being a heavy person and adjusted itself accordingly. She quickly sank in past her waist.

"Maybe if you hadn't of eaten all of those pomegranate seeds you wouldn't be so heavy." Said Galatea as she helped Persephone out.

"You think Portia will be fun?" asked Persephone as she helped Galatea smooth her dress down to it's original shape.

"I met her when I was very young."

"Well, was she fun? Or was she stuffy and boring?" asked Persephone as she took her gas lamp and began to walk down the hallway hoping to catch up with Harry.

"Fun is a word you could use." Said Galatea remembering the way her cousin would jump on the furniture and terrorize that staff. She hoped that in the many years that they had been apart her cousin had gained a level of maturity.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is she fun the way piano lessons are supposedly fun?" said Persephone remembering her dreaded piano lessons which always seemed to take place when she was the least anxious for them, which was always.

"Learning to play the magical piano which can sound like any instrument is always fun."

"Back to the subject of our dear cousin Portia"

"Right, well you know how mother talks about Addie."

"She so seldom does but I remember."

"Well, Portia was raised by Addie so think about it."

"It's still better than being me." Said Persephone sadly as she looked at the gas lamp that she was holding. She wanted to be able to leave her house, be out in the day light, and maybe even someday get married. She knew that these were all fantasies. Is modern magic couldn't fix her nothing could.

"I'm sure they'll fix you soon. Magical medicine is evolving everyday. Just yesterday they found a cure for diaper rash." Said Galatea trying to cheer Persephone up but failing.

"You're not helping."

"At least I'm trying!" said Galatea exasperatedly stomping her foot

"Quiet!" said Persephone as she heard voice on the other side of her uncle's doorway.

"No, you be quiet!" said Galatea who had taken one too many insults that day.

"I hear uncle Peter talking to Harry."

"Well move over so I can have a listen!" said Galatea nudging her sister out of the way.

"You have to understand Harry these were dark times, very dark times. I had no choice but to hide her. I wasn't as lucky with you. It was one the most difficult things I ever had to do and I tried my best." Said Peter not happy about what Harry's cousins had told him. He feared having to come clean about everything to Harry is he ever became trapped in his own trappings. Harry was getting older and he needed more answers than ever before.

"But a twin!" said Harry unhappy with his father. He instantly thought back to his time with the Dursley's and suddenly felt very ungrateful as he looked around at the wonderful things that surrounded him and the wonderful clothes he wore. Peter saw this and quickly thought of something which was true enough and would satisfy him.

"She is your age but was fathered by and mothered by a different woman."

"So you cheated on m mother?"

"Harry, this is something that I will defiantly tell you when your older."

"Tell me now!" said Harry for the first time being ashamed of his father. Peter took a deep breath and thought of what his father would tell him when he was Harry's age.

"Son, when you become a man you'll find that things become much more complicated, difficult, and wonderful at the same time. there will be more options and with these options will come the potential for mistakes. Sometimes under the influence of alcohol you will make mistakes…especially intimate ones with women but the important thing is that you do all you can to make it right. Do you understand me Harry?"

"I suppose I do father but what sort of mistakes do you mean? What kind of a mistake do you make with a women? Will I make them?"

"Harry I hope you don't but I don't live in fantasy land and I can't see the future. I failed divination pretty hideously. "

"Will I make them with Galatea and Persephone?"

"Harry I want to make this perfectly clear. Are you listening?" said Peter suddenly very serious and stern.

"Yes father, I'm listening."

"Good. I'm not raising any mutant squib grandchildren. Do I make myself perfectly clear."

"You're speaking clearly but I don't understand what kinds of mistakes you mean. What do they have to do with making babies?"

"Harry, sit down. I didn't want to have this conversation with you so early but now I suppose I have to."

"What conversation?" said Harry curiosity burning in his green eyes. Peter took a deep breath and began.

"When a witch and a wizard love each other very much they do something in bed, or a broom closet, or any soft surface really."

"They build a pillow castle like me and my cousins do?"

"No, the um…well a wizard has a wand and a witch had a…um…wand sleeve."

"Why do only wizards have wands and witches have wands sleeves, that doesn't make any sense. Why don't they have both?"

"Because that would be wrong and actually a bit disgusting now let me finish."

"Yes sir."

"Well a witch lets a wizard inside of her…sleeve…and he moves in and out for a while until…sparks…come from the wand and then nine months later a baby comes out of the…sleeve." Said Peter his face burning red.

"Oh, so if I find a girl and put my wand in her sleeve a baby will come out of it."

"Yes. Exactly. Now let's never speak of this again."

"Alright, I'm going to go play with Persephone and Galatea now."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" muttered Peter as he drank some fire whisky and wondered why he decided to be a false father.


	11. Fire Forged Friendship

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. I feed on reviews so please don't starve me.

Harry thought about what his father had said, both about his sister and wands and sleeves. He supposed that it was dark times and his father could be forgiven. He was very confused about the wands and sleeves thing though. He discussed it at length with his cousins and they were also perplexed and apologetic about listening in on their conversation.

"But I have a wand and a sleeve, maybe we all just misheard him." Said Galatea as he inspected her wand. Out of the three of them she was the only one with an actual wand. It was eight inches willow with a dragon heart string center carved in an intricate design of dragons fighting. Wands were carved like that for the rich on the island and she displayed hers with an ostentatious pride.

"Maybe it's a special kind of wand." Said Persephone as she brought out her own toy wand. She was the youngest and had just gotten her practice wand but she was afraid to use it too often. As a consequence of inbreeding some Pettigrew's had unstable magic. Persephone was one of them in addition to her light allergy.

"Maybe he doesn't know what he's talking about, I mean he has a wife but only two children." said Harry pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. Lately it had been getting darker but his father said that it happened with age. Something about that answer didn't sit right with Harry nut he dismissed it.

"Or maybe we should be thinking about something else, like the arrival of our cousin?" asked Galatea trying to be the mature one of their group. She felt that it was her duty being the oldest one. Herry was the second oldest at ten and Persephone was the youngest at nine.

"I hear a carriage!" exclaimed Harry as he ran to the window and opened the heavy curtain. Galatea threw the blanket from the bed onto Persephone.

"The sun!" cried Persephone. Harry put the curtain back into place and raced down the hall to see his sister. Galatea and Persephone followed him through the darkened halls. Persephone was angry and wondered if her wand would allow her to hex her cousin. She still loved him but she was angry that he would put her life at risk. Galatea was also angry but knew that there was nothing that being angry could accomplish. Well, she told herself that she felt that way but she really wanted to hex Harry through the wall.

"Is she here? Can I see her?" asked Harry as he ran to the front door by Peter's side. Persephone hung back in the halls because the door was going to be opened. She didn't see what all the excitement was for; this cousin of hers was going to be living there.

"She's here alright and so is you new mother." Said Peter thinking of Addie. He hadn't seen her in years and he was almost as excited to see her as he was to see his daughter. He had seen them at social gatherings but now they would be living under the same roof. They would have done so earlier if not for social constraints with him being on the outside for so long and all.

"New mother?" asked Harry

"Remember, I was telling you about my wife Addie." Said Peter as he straightened Harry hair. It just wouldn't stay down unless it was slicked down with oil. It was going back to its original black because Peter had used the spell for so long Harry was becoming immune to it.

"Right, I remember. Don't call her Heidi." Said Harry not too happy about this Addie person coming. For the longest time he had thought of Margaretta as his mother and he felt that Addie was going to replace her. But maybe because she was his father's wife she was technically his mother.

"Here she comes. Hooray, our house will be a bordello." Said Margaretta glaring at the door. Peter coughed embarrassedly and Harry and Galatea looked confused.

"Mother, what's a bordello?" asked Galatea innocently

"Something that you'll learn about when your aunt Adelheid comes in finally." Said Margaretta spitefully. Harry and Galatea looked at each other and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Father, what's a bordello?" asked Harry

"A…hotel….where they sell….wand sleeves." Said Peter blushing bright red. Margaretta laughed at her little brother's embarrassment while Harry and Galatea were even more confused. Before they could press the matter further footmen carrying many trunks and suitcases came in followed by maids and then finally Addie and Portia.

"Peter, Margaretta! It's been far too long." Said Addie as she entered. Her hair was light brwn and piled high atop her head under a large hat that seemed to have a rose bush growing out of it. Her dress had a rose patterned where the flowers would grow, bloomed, and then die over and over again. Harry and Galatea were knocked back as her entire dress came through the door. It was wider then Peter Pettigrew himself and he felt trapped in it when she went over to kiss him.

"Who are they?" asked Portia. Portia was a bit taller than Harry and her hair was tangled and loose under a hat which seemed to have a peach tree growing out of it. It was the fashion for wealthy ladies to look like a garden but Harry felt that it was too much as a peach fell and knocked his glasses off. Portia's dress was similar to her mother's but her dress' pattern was a macabre one of a mother bird laying eggs, nurturing her children, and then falling down dead.

"These are you cousins, Harry and Galatea. My how you two have grown! I'm assuming that the shut in is in the darkened upper floors." Said Addie coldly towards Margaretta

"Yes, but it's much less macabre than what you little…offspring it wearing." Spat Margaretta

"It's not my fault that you can't afford nice things. You just couldn't stick with anything, even a husband." Said Addie as she went and sat down in the parlor. Everyone followed suit.

"I don't think they like each other." Said Harry more to himself than anyone. Portia caught this and decided that this boy must be her brother; he dumb brother

"Of course not glasses boy; they love each other very much." Said Portia sarcastically as they all sat down. There was more fighting and the children soon grew bored of watching adults make morons out of themselves.

"Want to go play?" asked Harry hoping to get away from the fighting. At first it was fun and then it was scary but towards the end it was just boring.

"Might as well, if I know my mother this could go on for quite some time." said Portia as they made their way upstairs. They all began to play after Portia had been introduced to Persephone but then they all remembered what they had heard yesterday.

"So, I have a wand and sleeve but we should try this with someone else's." said Portia as she got her wand out

"You have a real wand?" asked Harry in awe. He had been wanting a wand for the longest time but it was tradition that a child get their first wand when they go to magic school at eleven. Harry knew he'd go to the Remordere School of All Things Magical considering that it was Remordere's first and best magic school.

"My mother isn't much for tradition now we'll see what happens!" said Portia as she jumped on a chair and waved the gas lamp around dramatically

"Why are you trying to set a fire?" asked Persephone as she noticed the oil drops falling into her room.

"I'm not, I'm being dramatic! Now, you must have a wand sleeve!" said Portia putting the lamp in front of herself for dramatic effects.

"Yes, what do you want with it?" asked Galatea worried about the amount of oil that was falling everywhere

"This!" said Portia as she pushed the wand into the sleeve like her brother said their father said. She forgot that there was already a wand in there and suddenly sparks began to fly from the wands.

"If it's a girl we'll call it Ruby Gem and if it's a boy we'll call it…Ivan the Dragon Slayer." Said Persephone before her room promptly caught fire. They all ran out of the room and the fire was put out quickly.

"What were you all doing in there?" asked Peter furious that her daughter was only there for five hours and she had already tried to burn the house down.

"We were making a baby!" said Persephone excitedly from the corner she was placed in. the others nodded from their individual corners in Peter and Addie's room.

"What!" yelled every adult at once. Peter's nanny who was now the children's nanny faint and then Addie began to laugh. Peter and Margaretta glared at her

"Oh c'mon! it's in the Pettigrew family spirit after all." Said Addie as she wiped tears from her eyes

"We were just doing what father explained. With wands and sleeves." Said Harry not quite understanding what was going on. Maybe this was one of those mistakes with women that his father was talking about. The only problem was that he wasn't sure if his sister was a woman, she seemed like a little girl to him but then again he didn't know much about women.

"Harry, come with me and I'll explain everything to you." Said Peter as he dismissed everybody. The children were glared at by servants magically repairing Persephone's room.

"You children will get new wands when you can handle them." Said Margaretta angrily. She was being pushed to her breaking point and she didn't like it one bit. She rubbed her temples in exasperation.

"But mother, what about when school starts up again after the summer holidays? They won't let me un school without it and if I don't go to school what will become of me?" asked Galatea worried not just about academics but about her magical abilities

"Fine!" yelled Maragaretta as she stormed off to her room wondering why she even had children. as she left the girls could hear Harry screams of disgust and they looked at eachother.

"Now this is what I call a fire forged friendship." Said Portia. The other's nodded in agreement and Harry could be heard proclaiming disgust.


	12. Three Hogwarts letters

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"That's the Grimorum Acranorum." Said Galatea as she held a gas lamp up to the book

"The what?" asked Harry from his wizard's chess game with Portia who was beating him largely due to cheating. He could tell by the cuts on her hands from when the pieces had hurt her when she moved them. She thought Harry wasn't looking but she was wrong.

"The Magus' lost book of spells. Don't you ever pay attention?" asked Portia as she destroyed Harry's knight. Harry in return destroyed her pawn ad Galatea put a hand to her temples.

"Looks kind of small, how do you read it?" asked Persephone as she took the book from Galatea. Harry and Portia rolled their eyes. Persephone was more ill than normal and she always seemed to become slower when she was ill.

"It's just an illustration." Said Galatea shaking her head

"Oh. Well, what does that have to do with us?" asked Persephone as she sat down on the ground next to Galatea. In the light she looked awful but nobody said anything.

"If we got that book think of what we could do." Said Galatea thinking of all the power that came from that book.

"We could use it as an excuse to learn ancient English." Said Harry knowing that if the book was that old they'd need to decipher it.

"Or Gaelic." Said Portia laughing under her breath

"Oh come off it, it's a powerful book." Said Galatea thinking of how great a witch she could be. At thirteen she had dreams of leaving the island but knew that her dreams would most likely never come fo fruition.

"Let's not fight everybody. It's a hot day and this room is very stuffy so please let's not add to the unpleasantness." Said Persephone wiping the sweat from her forehead

"Not as hot as that fire." Said Portia remembering the fire from a few years ago that had seemingly welded their friendship together

"I said I was sorry!" said Galatea indignantly

"Let's do what father always said and leave the past behind us." Said Harry remembering how his father always said that whenever Harry asked him about his past. As of late his father was getting very nervous and seemed to be afraid of the owls that brought their daily post.

"Agreed." Said everyone as they continued with what they were doing. They went about their business until the breakfast bell was sounded. They tore down the stairs and almost knocked down the servant who rang the large meal bell. They took their places at the table and began to eat.

"Owls late today." Remarked Addie between bites. Peter handed her a napkin and nodded in agreement

"What?" asked Margareta from across the table. She had to be sat far away Addie because the two of them fought almost constantly about everything form the weather to how to discipline the children.

"She said the owl post was late this morning" said Harry loudly as he buttered his toast.

"That's odd." Said Margareta

"Enough about the bloody owl! From this moment onward it's against the house rules for anyone to mention owls in my presence." Said Peter angrily. He was worried because he knew that Harry and Portia's Hogwarts letters would be coming soon. Galatea had been attending for two years so as not to arose suspicion. He had several problems with that but Galatea was his sister's daughter and he had no say about her but she was under strict orders not to mention him.

"Uncle Peter?" asked Galatea as an owl perched itself upon Peter's shoulder. He didn't notice and continued to eat as if nothing had happened. The owl seemed to be laughing and she saw that it had several large envelopes tied to its legs.

"Is this about the owl?" asked Peter rubbing his temple. He felt something on his shoulder and assumed that it was one of the children playing a prank

"Yes but it's important." Said Galatea as everyone began to laugh

"I've had a servant dispatch the owl to the post building. It'll come back eventually with your letter. I thought you Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart." Said Peter not meaning to be so short with his niece

"Peter…" stated Addie Peter sighed and threw his hands un in mock defeat

"Alright, I'm sorry Galatea please accept my forgiveness." Said Peter

"Father…"started Harry and Portia

"Children, remember what I said."

"Merlin! Brother there's and owl on your should and I think it just stole a bit of your toast." Said Margareta annoyed with the whole affair. She found it most undignified

"What?" said Peter jumping up. The owl was startled and flew away. It perched itself on the table and hooted in anger

"Come here you bloody bird." Muttered Margareta as she untied the mail from the owl. She shooed it off to its roost ad noticed that there were two new letters.

"My letter!" said Galatea in excitement. She forgot her manners and snatched all of the mail away from her mother.

"Galatea!" said Margareta trying to get the letters back but she was already back at her spot with the rest of the children crowded around her

"Dear Mrs. Pettigrew, we are glad to welcome you to your first year at Hogwarts?" said Galatea in confusion

"I think that's mine." Said Portia taking it unceremoniously from Galatea's hand leaving a paper cut. Galatea put her hand in her mouth while Harry found his Hogwarts letter

"Look, I got one too!" said Harry tearing the envelope open.

"I think you'd better give the to me." Said Peter getting up to try and take the letter away from Harry

"Wait, just a quick read?" asked Harry. Peter shook his head no. he was afraid of what Harry would find on that bit of parchment and he was also afraid of how Dumbledore even knew Harry was there.

"I'll do it!" said Portia snatching the letter away from her father. She wished that Persephone could have been there for the momentous occasion but her cousin took most of her meals in her room.

"You give that back to your father right now!" said Addie angrily. She was worried about how mush Dumbledore knew and was also confused as to how Dumbledore would even be aware of Harry's presence

"Later. Ah yes, here we go. Dear Mr. Pettigrew, I am most surprised to find your name amongst the new first years but then it came to my attention that you were found through the Pettigrew family tax records. I am pleased to welcome you to your first year at Hogwarts…supplies…pets…boring!" said Portia handing the letter back to her father

"You are in so much trouble but now we're going to have a family meeting. No children allowed!" said Peter summoning a servant to shoo them out of the room

"No fair." Said Portia digging her shoes into the floor as a servant tried to drag her away

"Yes fair now go!" said Peter slamming the door. The children felt hurt but then felt better as they thought of Hogwarts. They ran upstairs to show Persephone their letters and try to tell her that her letter would come one day too.

"This is bad." Said Addie trying to compose herself

"Bad? This is awful! I won't have my brother rotting in Azkaban for life just because he made some bad decisions." Said Margareta

"Let's not panic!" said Peter as he began hyper ventilating

"Peter…" stated Addie as her husband began to turn red

"I said stop panicking! Why are you all panicking!" said Peter as she began to pace the room

"Brother, you're the only one who's panicking."

"I have every reason too! They know he's here! What else do they know? They could be watching us right now." Said Peter as he looked around the room suspiciously

"Peter be reasonable! Nobody's watching us." Aid Addie as her eyes shifted back and forth

"Will you too calm down! Brother, you of all people should know what happens when you act without thinking." Said Margareta as she fanned them both with her handkerchief. She was worried too but she had to be the one to keep a calm head or else the household would descend into chaos.

"I don't want to go to Azkaban!" shouted Peter as he began to cry into his wife's dress. The bird pattern on her dress flew away from his tears.

"You won't go, here's the plan: Margareta, think of a plan." Said Addie

"You're just like your daughter…Heidi!" said Margareta turning her back to Addie

"Yeah well, at least I didn't sleep with Sirius Black!" said Addie arrogantly

"Yes you did! And the entire Quidditch team too!" said Margareta haughtily

"Yes well, at least I never got pregnant by them!"

"Say that to my face!" said Margareta drawing her wand

"With pleasure!" said Addie before trying to curse Margareta. She was stopped as Peter's old governess and now high maid walked in with a new scullery maid

"Just like old times." Said Paulette as she handed the scullery maid supplies and surveyed the scene

"What?" they all asked at once. Peter was sitting on the floor panicking and the others were going to have an impromptu dual.

"Whatever it is I'm sure you can find a solution that doesn't involve sending each other to the hospital."

"Paulette it's alright. You don't need to worry yourself in your old age." Said Peter calming down after seeing his old caretaker

"You've always said that since you were just a boy. In fact; when you were just eleven years old you were so excit4ed about Hogwarts you wouldn't stop talking about it but then when we got to platform 9 ¾ you cried and wouldn't let go of my skirts. It took Addie and that nice Lupin boy to get you off of me. But I guess I'm just rambling on in my old age. The think you're dead after all, nobody from the island would have reason to say otherwise to Dumbledore. Even the children are young enough for it to be believed that they never knew you. I always said you were fast with the women. I never like you hanging around that Mudblood girl Lily Evans anyway; Halfblood children could come of that. But I suppose this old woman does tend to ramble. Well, back to my duties." Said Paulette hoping that the three of them got the message. They were so like children even as the approached middle age.

"Paulette is a genius!" said Margareta looking like her daughter Galatea. Addie and Peter go it too and decided to tell the children what to say and use the fact that everybody thought he was dead. It was a fool proof plan.

"Paulette?" asked Margareta as she opened the door. Paulette came back through the door with a knowing smile on her face

"Yes ma'am?"

"Summon the children. We have something important to discuss with them." Said Margareta

"Yes ma'am, right away."


	13. Into the Light

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"This Hogwarts thing must be serious business." Said Persephone from her bed. She had been feeling weak all morning but was starting to feel better.

"Maybe we shouldn't go." Said Harry quietly. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy and he began to feel very self-conscious.

"What?" said everyone at once. Galatea had been the only one of them to attend Hogwarts so far and she had regaled them with stories of the castle, great hall, and classes. That combined with the stories their parents told had made them very excited about the whole thing.

"Well, father is upset." Said Harry looking at them floor

"They were all upset, you were there." Said Portia. She didn't want to go without her brother and she was prepared to shrink him down and put him in her trunk if he refused to attend.

"I just don't want him to be upset with me. He saved me, remember?" said Harry

"Why?" asked Persephone. She hadn't been informed of the exact details of where he came from but she never asked. She knew that he had been raised but his mother's muggle sister and he had run away but she didn't know why.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"Why did he save you?" asked Persephone sitting up. She suddenly felt much better and didn't feel like eating. She always felt better until she ate.

"Because he's their father. Our father…well my father…your…I'll just stop talking now." Said Galatea

"Because the people who used to take care of me, the Dursley's , weren't good people. One day I ran away and he found me."

"Why were you even with muggles in the first place? Not to pry." Said Persephone. Now everyone was looking at Harry. This was a question which had been burning in the back of their minds and now that they were older it was time to ask it. As children they always assumed that it had something to do with the war which had decimated their population.

"Because…he said that I had to be hidden because people would try and kill me." Said Harry

"Kill you?" said Galatea. She being older knew a little more about the war than the rest of them but she had read that all of the death eaters had been captured and tried by the outside ministry.

"Because of my scar." Said Harry pushing up hid bangs.

"It's like mother always said; outsiders spend most of their lives chasing after things they don't need and ignoring what they do." Said Portia getting up and going to the book shelf. She rooted through everything until she found the book Galatea had been looking through earlier. Hogwarts was exciting but finding a way to help her cousin was more important.

"What are you looking for?" asked Persephone finding strength enough to get out of bed. Galatea and Harry helped her walk to the soft chair next to the large bookshelf. They set a gas lamp down next to her as Portia began to flip through the book.

"Are we done prying into Harry's personal life?" asked Galatea getting the book about the Grimorum Acronorum off the shelf.

"I wasn't prying!" said Persephone crossly

"Looked like prying to me." Said Galatea

"Exactly like prying." Said Portia as she walked over to the heavy drapes that covered the window

"I was most certainly not prying! Harry, was I prying?" said Persephone

"Just a bit but I didn't really mind." Said Harry. He did mind and now he had many questions for his father. These were questions he was afraid to ask. He wanted to know exactly why his scar had come to be and why his mother was raising him without his father.

"You're too tolerant of us." Said Galatea taking some parchment out for notes and things she thought she might need for Hogwarts

"We're a family, we have to tolerate each other." Said Harry

"The grown-ups don't seem to be tolerating one another too well." Said Portia as she heard her father scream at everyone to stop panicking.

"Well, most of us are very tolerant of each other." Said Harry uncomfortably as he heard his father crying.

"Tell that to all of our relatives that either ran away to Bermuda or India." Said Galatea

"Some went to Europe or the outside but I think that dark wizard got them." Said Portia alternating her view from the drapes to the book in her hand.

"We'll consult the Pettigrew family tree later. Portia, what are you doing with the drapes?" asked Galatea

"This book says that the particular kind of light allergy that they say Persephone has clears up on its own with magical children or can be help with exposure to small doses of sunlight for many years." Said Portia pointing to a passage she outlined in the book. It was then that they noticed that the book she was holding was much nicer than the others in the room.

"Let's talk to mother about this later. They sound upset down there." Said Persephone as she heard the adults being reprimanded by Peter's old governess.

"Do you think Aunt Addie will leave?" said Galatea as she pressed her ear to the floor and listened to what was going on. The others did the same.

"I don' think so, she seems happy with father." Said Harry as he tried to get his glasses to stay on as he tilted his head to the floor

"She hates Aunt Margareta." Said Portia

"Why is that? Aunt Margareta seems alright when she's not upset." Said Harry

"I don't know, something about her childhood or something. Now be quiet everybody I can't hear anything anymore." Said Galatea as the fighting below them grew quiet. They stayed that way until Paulette opened the door.

"Eavesdropping is rude. You children should know that by now." Said Paulette taping her foot. Everyone sheepishly got up and stood before Paulette's stern gaze.

"Sorry ma'am." They all said at once

"You are forgiven. Children, everyone but Persephone will come down stairs with me. Your parents have summoned you." Said Paulette as she motioned for them to follow her. Persephone watched them disappear down the darkened corridor. She walked over to the drapes and opened them a crack. Persephone shielded her eyes as the crack of light shown though but she tentatively but her hand in the light. It didn't hurt.

"I still say it's a bad idea." Said Peter as he sat nervously in his chair pouring himself a glass of dragon whiskey

"You'd know a lot about bad ideas, wouldn't you brother?" said Margareta as she took the glass from him

"Don't' you talk to my husband that way!" said Addie snatching the glass back. Paulette kept the children in the hallway while this was happening but they could hear everything.

"I'll talk to my brother anyway I so choose." Said Margareta taking the glass back

"Can I please have my drink back?" asked Peter tentatively

"No, it's nine thirty in the morning." Said Margareta and Addie at once

"Well, I'm very stressed about this entire thing." Said Peter

"We all are. What if something happens?" asked Peter feeling his forearm

"Nothing will happen." Said Addie putting her hand on his shoulder

"Did you suddenly become a seer?" said Peter leaning back worriedly. He knew that they had to go as to not arose suspicion.

"No but I love you and I have confidence in our children." Said Addie holding him close and making the flowers on her dress pattern get crushed.

"Child." Said Margareta. Addie and Peter glared at her but said nothing. Their looks said everything and she felt guilty about what she said.

"The children are here." Said Paulette before it could go any further. The adults quickly looked happy and the children were confused by what they just heard. They said nothing and took a seat in front of the adults.

"You will all be attending Hogwarts at the end of the summer. Your supplies will be purchased in Diagon Alley and you won't mention me or Harry's origin. You all know what would happen if you did." Said Peter getting it all out quickly.

"We understand." Said Portia as she smiled. She was happy that they would both be going to Hogwarts and not school on the island. The island school was boring and gender segregated but Hogwarts was going to be the most fun she was ever going to have in her life.

"Good. Any questions?" asked Peter hoping that there weren't any. Addie and Margareta stood there wondering what if anything to say. They both hoped that the children hadn't heard Margareta's comment.

"Why doesn't Persephone ever leave her room?" asked Portia suddenly. Everyone looked at her like she had just dribbled on her shirt.

"Because she's allergic to the light. You children know that." Said Margareta

"Portia thinks she's not." Said Galatea

"Portia thinks a lot of things dear. Your sister is very sick and nothing can change that." Said Margareta sternly

"But a book said it could have cleared up on its own by now." Said Portia. Peter let out a sigh of relief at the change of subject. It went unnoticed by everyone except for Harry.

"Well I'll consult a doctor but I won't hear anymore of this. You are all dismissed." Said Margareta as she motioned for them to leave. The left without word and headed back to Persephone's room. They were amazed at the light when they got there and were shocked to see Persephone standing in the middle of it with her eyes closed.


	14. Platform nine and three quarters

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. Please review.

"Why can't I go? I can walk around in the light now." Whined Persephone as the discretely made their way to platform 9 ¾.

"Daughter, you're too young." Said Margareta shorty as they made their way through the muggles. They turned a few heads with their long dresses but most people assumed they were part of some religious movement and left them alone.

"Don't worry, you'll go next year." Said Galatea as she pushed her cart. She looked around and glared at a couple who was staring at them.

"Why didn't we just get some servants to do this for us?" asked Portia as she struggled with her cart

"Better yet why didn't we just use a charm or something to at least make them lighter?" asked Harry as he too struggled with his cart. He remembered that he had done harder work when he lived with his aunt and uncle but years of being catered to by servants had made him soft.

"Because we don't want to go to Azkaban for breaking the statute of secrecy." Said Margareta and Addie quietly together.

"Strange." They both said at once again. This made all of the children start to giggle. Persephone then remembered what had made her so angry and stomped her foot.

"I want to go now!" said Persephone stomping her foot. Addie rolled her eyes.

"I want a lot of things I can't have."

"Like what, mother?" asked Portia as she steadied the cage perched on to her cart. The cage held Peter Pettigrew in his rat form. He wanted to see his children off and this was the only way he could.

"Oh, my old job as an auror back, a longer lasting cushioning charm for my shoes, these muggles to stop staring." Said Addie as they approached the platform.

"Why would you want to be an auror, it sounds dangerous?" said Portia as she heard a red haired woman loudly ask where the platform was.

"It was but exciting too. I hope you never have the chance too though with the war and all." Said Addie as she glanced at Molly Weasley who was drawing undue attention to herself and their world.

"Is that Molly Weasley, from school?" asked Margareta as she remembered her first year at Hogwarts. She then wondered why Molly would be ignoring the statute of secrecy so blatantly.

"Wow, I would have thought she could have found her way to the platform blind folded with her legs tied together." Said Galatea

"How would she get there if her legs were tied together?" asked Harry as he saw the sea of red heads pass him by being led by a loud woman. He assumed that this was the Molly Weasley that the adults had been talking about

"She could slither like a snake or roll around or…something. Harry, don't ask me to explain these things. Said Galatea as they stood behind the family

"Do we really have to run through or is this a trick?" asked Harry asked Harry as he looked apprehensively at the seemingly sold looking wall.

"Oh, it's your first year?" asked Molly Weasley as she looked over at the child behind her. He looked darling in his blue and green checkered suit coat, matching knee length breeches, and long white socks.

"Yes, mine and my sister's." Said Harry. He decided he liked this woman even if she did look a bit shabby. She reminded him of his old governess only less stern.

"You're a twin?" asked Fred and George at the same time. This got the adults attention and they began to quietly argue whether or not to stop Harry from talking to them.

"No, she's just my sister." Said Harry motioning towards Portia. Portia smiled and did a little curtsy. Molly found her darling too in her knee length pink dress with bows down the front, long stockings, and adorable pink wide brimmed hat on her head.

"So your father was a busy man?" asked Ron as he too noticed the children behind them. Molly Weasley slapped Ron hard on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry for my son." Said Molly

"It's alright. We really must be getting onto the platform." Said Addie. The conscious that was reached was that they would be free to speak to whoever they wanted to once they actually made it too the train.

"Quite right Mrs…" said Molly

"Misses Pettigrew, pleased to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Said Addie shaking her hand

"How did you know I was a Weasley?" asked Molly

"Red hair and second hand clothes. Not to offend of course." Said Margareta clearly meaning to offend. She wanted the children to have a clear idea of their social class in the grand scheme of things. She watched Galatea almost be knocked out of the way as one of the twins pushed past her onto the platform. Persephone looked down at them; an impressive feat given her size. They went onto the platform quickly and stowed their stuff. After some teary goodbye Margareta and Addie prepared to find a secluded place to disapperate.

"Addie?" asked Margareta as they found a phone booth to leave. Persephone rinkled her nose at the filth but said nothing. She had whined herself horse at the train station but she was happy that she at least got to see the train.

"What?" asked Addie as she took Persephone's hand and reached for her husband's.

"Where's Peter?" asked Margareta as she realized that her brother was nowhere to be found. Addie gasped as she saw that he wasn't there and she had been holding Margareta's hand the whole time.

"He must still be with the children." Said Addie quietly as realization dawned on her. She was then angry, she knew that it was a bad idea for him to come even if eh had turned himself into a rat.

"This is bad, this is very bad." Muttered Margareta as she began to panic

"I have an idea!" said Addie suddenly. Persephone gave her a critical look.

"What?" asked Margareta

"We just go to Hogwarts with the children and take him back." Said Addie amazed at her own brilliance

"How do we explain our presence there? Hmm?" asked Margareta thinking it was a stupid idea

"We came along to collect a pet." Said Addie smugly

"You expect a Legitamens like Albus Dumbledore to believe that lie?" Said Margareta

"He's a Legitamens?" asked Addie

"What's a Legitamens?" asked Persephone

"He's can go into your mind and pick through your thoughts." Said Addie

"Really?" asked Persephone

"Last I checked. Face it, we just have to wait until the children come back for winter holidays." Said Margareta worriedly. Addie nodded in agreement and they disapperated with a pop.

"Face it, there aren't any empty compartments." Said Portia as they walked along the hallways. Every compartment had at least one person in it and every seemed to find their clothes hilarious. They felt the same way and made it known. They weren't making many friends that way.

"Change and then sit anywhere." Said Galatea as she came from the bathroom in her Hogwarts robes. They snickered at her uniform.

"You look like a new comer." Said Harry between snickers. He knew that he would have ti wear almost the same thing soon but he didn't want to think about it.

"Laugh now cousin but just wait, you'll have to change soon." Said Galatea haughtily as she walked over to a compartment and said high to her friends. Harry and Portia decided that they wouldn't enter because it looked full and they didn't know anyone there.

"Let's find those red heads we met earlier." Said Harry

"But they looked so…poor." Said Portia

"We know them. Besides, father said that the didn't go by class at Hogwarts." Said Harry

"Did you really?" said Portia as she held the cage with their father close to her face. Suddenly realization dawned on both of them.

"We forgot him!" they said loudly at once. They raced to the first compartment they saw to figure out what to do. They ignored the bushy haired girl with her nose in a book and they began to panic.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Harry as he held the cage

"I know, we jump from the train and try to apparate home! How hard could it possibly be?" said Portia

"Extremely." Said Hermione noticing her new compartment mates. They looked at her in alarm and then tried to look innocent. They nonchalantly put their feet up on their trunks but their breathing and eyes betrayed them.

"Hello there, mind if we stay here?" asked Portia

"Alright, what are you both so upset about if you don't mind me asking." Said Hermione

"We accidently took our…pet with us and we need to take him back." Said Harry nervously. Peter was glad that they remembered not to mention him.

"Well you could just take him back when they let us go home for Christmas." Said Hermione

"Good idea!" said Portia and Harry once as they relaxed. They hoped that their father could play the part of the pet rat until Christmas.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Said Hermione offering out her hand Portia took it first and shook Hermione's entire arm up and down.

"I'm Portia Pettigrew and this is my brother Har…old." Said Portia remembering that Harry was going to be called Harold at Hogwarts so as not to arouse suspicion.

"You're twins?" asked Hermione surprised. They didn't really look alike.

"No, we have different mothers." Said Harry and Portia at once

"I'm sorry." Said Hermione embarrassed. She wondered if things like that were accepted in the wizarding world. She also wondered if they were normal as she looked at what they were wearing.

"About what?" asked Harry. He had grown up knowing that he had a half-sister so it didn't seem strange to him that he had a sister by another mother.

"Oh…nothing." Said Hermione as she thought of a change of subject. Just then the compartment door opened.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" asked a very distraught looking Neville Longbottom. Hermione was happy for the distraction.

"No but we'll help you look." Said Hermione. Harry and Portia looked at eachother before nodding and getting up. They spent some time looking for the toad until they came upon the compartment Ron Weasley was sitting in by himself.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." Asked Hermione. Ron shook his head no and then looked over at the other two people with her.

"Hey, I remember you." Said Ron

"And we remember you…" said Harry

"Ron, Ron Weasley." Said Ron holding out his hand. Hermione was the first to shake it.

"Hermione Granger."

"Portia Pettigrew." Said Portia as she shook Ron's hand

"Harold Pettigrew." Said Harry as he shook Ron's hand. He decided that he would like to have Ron for a friend. He had never had a boy for a friend before.

"Would you like to help us look for the Toad, it's more fun than sitting around." Said Harry.

"Sure." Said Ron


	15. Sorting

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"C'mon! by the time we get there all the boats will be gone and we'll have to swim across!" said Portia as she tugged Harry along.

"I'm going as fast as I can! I'm not used to these clothes." Said Harry as he followed

"Neither am I but at least nobody can see your pantalets." Said Portia

"I'm a boy, I don't wear pantalets." Said Harry as they got to a boat.

"Hey Harold, Portia." Said Ron as he climbed into a boat with them

"Ronald, Hermione." Said Harry and Portia in union

"My brothers said there's a giant squid in the lake." Said Ron as he stuck his hand in the water. Hermione quickly yanked it out.

"There is a giant squid in the lake, I read it in 'Hogwarts a History'. So you'd better take your hand out of the water unless you want to loose it." Said Hermione. Portia mouthed 'know it all' to Harry and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I hope we get sorted into the same house." Said Portia addressing Harry

"I guess I'll be in Gryffindor. All my brothers were there." Said Ron not knowing that he wasn't being addressed.

"You'll be a Ravenclaw Hermione, you're smart." Said Harry

"I suppose so. Where do you think you'll be?" asked Hermione

"Me and Portia were thinking Gryffindor because our parents were in Gryffindor. I'm not sure if we're particularly brave or anything like that but maybe we'll be in Ravenclaw like our cousin." Said Harry Portia nodded

"I hope we don't get separated like they separated us from Galatea." Said Portia pushing her skirt down to cover her pantalets

"Galatea? Galatea Pettigrew" asked Ron incredulously

"Yes, you know her?" asked Portia

"Fred and George said she's mental."

"Who?" asked Harry

"My brothers. They said she's always reading these old dark books and she sometimes hexes people. Not normal hexes, dangerous ones." Said Ron

"Galatea doesn't like it when people make fun of her." Said Harry

"Or disrupt her reading." Said Portia

"Or if she just plain doesn't like them." They both said at once

"So she just hexes people? Is that normal in the wizarding world?" asked Hermione

"For us yes but we're not from around here." Said Portia

"You're both from that island?" asked Ron

"Remordere, yes." Said Portia

"I've read about that, were you born there?" asked Hermione eyeing them. She had read about the island in books and was curious about them.

"Me yes, him no." said Portia as they docked

"It was nice meeting you two." Said Hermione as they raced off to join the other first years. They skidded to a halt when they saw Hagrid but then went back to following everyone else. They kept their eyes peeled for Galatea but they didn't see anyone older. They were stopped outside the great hall by Professor McGonacle.

"Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. I'm professor McGonacle and soon you'll step through these doors and be sorted. There are four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepup, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." Said Professor McGonacle as the door opened. Harry and Portia followed quickly and looked up at the ceiling.

"Mother says it's bewitched to look like the sky." Said Portia

"I wonder if they can make it rain? I guess it'd be terribly inconvenient." Said Harry as the came to a stop in front of the Great Hall.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'd like to remind you all that the Forbidden forest is forbidden to all students, students are well advised to stay away from the third floor corridor if they do not wish to die a terrible death. Also, Harry Potter is still missing from his aunt and uncle's home so the search will continue. Now, Let's being sorting." Said Dumbledore

"Harry Potter?" muttered Harry. That name seemed familiar to him, almost like it was his. He knew his father saved him when he was very young and he got memories of being locked somewhere small and dusty. He looked up at the teachers and fell the space where his scar was covered up with glamor spells burned.

"You alright, brother?" asked Portia as names were being called

"Fine, just a very strange headache." Said Harry

"Probably just stress. Hey look, they're calling Hermione." Said Portia pointing to the sorting hat. They were surprised as it announced Gryffindor

"I thought all of the smart people went to Ravenclaw." Said Portia scratching her head in confusion.

"Maybe the hat's getting old and senile." Said Harry

"Can hats become senile?" asked Portia

"Maybe magical ones." Said Harry not noticing that it was getting closer to his name.

"Harold Pettigrew?" said Professor McGonacle in confusion. She knew Peter Pettigrew had a daughter but not a son. She found it a bit suspicious that Harry Potter was missing and that Dumbledore had turned up a Harold Pettigrew through tax records. She looked at his forehead as he came up and saw no scar.

"Hmm…" said the hat inside of Harry's head

"What?" asked Harry inside of his head. He felt a bit violated as his innermost thoughts were read. The hat picked up on this and laughed.

"You're not who you say you are." Said the hat

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"I mean what I said and I said what I meant." Said the hat

"You're not making sense, just sort me." Thought Harry in what he hoped was something close to the voice his father used when he was ordering people around

"Well aren't we the impatient one. Your years with Peter Pettigrew have changed you." Said the hat

"My father saved me." Said Harry stomping his foot impatiently. Everyone could only guess by his body langue that he was having an argument with the hat and everyone found this amusing or slightly worrying.

"Your father tried to save you child but that's a story for another day." Said the hat

"Sort me now!" yelled Harry this time out loud. Everyone was startled and the hat look like it was rolling it's eyes. There was a quiet murmuring amongst the great hall until the hat finally sorted him.

"Gryffindor!" said the Hat finally. Harry took the hat off of his head and looked at it in distain before heading down to the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Ron and watched as Portia sat down to be sorted.

"Hmm…another Pettigrew." Said the hat

"You will sort me now or else!" said Portia in her head. She always got her way in the end

"Now I suppose you'll be telling me that you'll pick your own house and your own classes." Said the hat

"Yes I will! I will be in Gryffindor with my brother and I will take all of the classes he takes and you will sort me into Gryffindor now!" said Portia smugly

"Your mother was willful too; if only your father had that same quality."

"What do you mean?"

"That's a story for another time. As for now…Gryffindor!" said the hat. Portia tossed the hat to McGonacle and stomped over to Harry.

"Stupid hat." Muttered Portia as she sat down. Harry patted her on the back

"You were right, the hat's going senile in its old age." Said Harry

"It said things about father and mother." Said Portia

"You too?" asked Harry. They didn't notice the attention that they were getting or the strange looks from Dumbledore. He knew that there was something about those two children but he didn't know what. For now he was content to watch them carefully.

"Well, let's eat and think about that later. Huh?" asked Harry as some food magically appeared in front of them. Portia nodded and dug in without even caring that there was only one type of fork, knife, and spoon. They ate and then were led to Gryffindor tower. They settled into their separate dormitories but neither of them slept well. Homesickness set in.


	16. One new seeker and one vow of revenge

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Harry and Portia adjusted well to Hogwarts after a few days. They both eventually accepted that they wouldn't be getting their way for everything and the fact that their father was always with them helped. Even though they saw little of Galatea and only received letters from their family they were alright. Homesickness became a thing of the past after they made friends with fellow Gryffindors Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. After they learned not to bring blood or class status into everything they became very agreeable. The search for Harry Potter wow ever was something that pressed on the minds of staff and students alike. So far they had taken everything but their flying class.

"Up you stupid broom!" said Portia stamping her feet. Impatiently she continued to order her broom like a small child.

"Let me try." Said Harry as he stood over his broom. Many other first years were having similar problems but Portia was making a spectacle out of herself.

"Let's see how well you can do it then." Said Portia crossing her arms. She had learned that teachers and student couldn't be ordered around as well as Mrs. Norris but inanimate objects were another story.

"Up!" said Harry and his broom went directly into his hands

"Lucky." Muttered Portia as she kicked her broom. It sailed across from her and hit Draco Malfoy in the face.

"I'll teach you to be careless!" said Draco pulling out his wand

"Bring it on you slimey Slytherin!" said Portia. Harry chuckled at the lameness of her reply. They hadn't gotten along with any of the Slytherins but Draco seemed to want to bother them.

"Was that the best you could do?" laughed Draco as he stalked towards her

"Leave her alone you white haired pretty boy!" said Harry pulling out his own wand. He didn't really want to fight but he had to defend his sister. He could hear his father squeaking with dis approval from his pocket.

"Oh that's it Pettigrew I'll-" started Draco as Neville Long Bottom sailed past them knocking Madam Hooch down. She was going over to break up the fight when Neville had sailed past them.

"Mr. Longbottom! If you don't come down from there I'll-" said Madam Hooch as Neville fell off of his broom. He hit the group and his arm was at an odd angle

"It hurts!" yelled Neville. Madam Hooch ran towards him and picked him up.

"I'm taking him to the Hospital Wing. All brooms are to stay of the ground or you'll be expelled faster than you can say 'Quiddich'." Said Madam Hooch as she carried Neville away

"Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he'd have remembered to fall on his fat asrse." Said Malfoy picking up the remembrall that Neville had dropped.

"Has the Malfoy family fallen on such hard times that they've had to resort to stealing?" said Portia as she swung her broom at Draco Malfoy. She was Neville's friend so she felt an obligation to him. Harry tried to hold her back.

"I see that the Pettigrew family isn't teaching their children proper behavior. Or maybe you're the bastard, Portia." Said Draco as he hopped on his broom and flew a but out of reach. This made Harry lose his temper and he tried to hex Draco Malfoy but missed.

"Hold still!" said Portia as she tried to stupify Draco but hit a passing owl instead

"What's the matter Pettigrew? A bit beyond your reach?" asked Draco as he began to fly in circles above them

"I'll kill you!" said Portia as she snatched her brook off the ground and took off

"Portia get down before you get expelled!" yelled Harry as Portia began to fly after Draco Malfoy. Neither of them had much experience on a broom and they almost hit each other.

"Hold still so I can knock you off your broom!" said Portia as she took of her shoe mid flight and swung it at Draco's head.

"The things I do for my sister." Muttered Harry as he took off after them.

"If you want it so bad then take it!" yelled Draco as he threw the remembrall at Harry. Harry caught it just as it was about go through a window. Portia slammed into Draco and threw him to the ground unharmed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew?" said Professor McGonalce as she made long strides out of the castle

"We're dead." Said Portia as she tried to hide behind Harry

"Worse, we're expelled." Said Harry as she lead them into the castle

"We go home and then we're dead." They both said at once as they were lead in front of the defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Maybe we have to duel Professor Quirrel as a punishment." Said Portia as she looked at the stuttering professor.

"Not again." Said Harry as he felt his scar burning, he put his hand to where his scar would be if it wasn't covered up by glamor charms.

"Professor Quirrel, may I borrow Wood please?" asked Professor McGonacle

"Maybe Wood is the cane they're going to beat us with." Said Portia as an older handsome boy came from the classroom. Portia got the strangest expression on her face and her she could hear her heat beat in her ears.

"Portia? Sister? What wrong with you?" asked Harry. Professor McGonacle began to speak before Portia could reply

"Harold, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I think we've found our new seeker." Said McGonacle happily

"What about me?" asked Portia airily

"I'll deal with you later Mrs. Pettigrew." Sais Professor McGonacle sternly. She lead Portia away and Wood said that he'd explain Quiddich later. Harry knew that Quiddich was a sport but he was just happy that he wasn't going to be expelled. He was worried about Portia and he hoped she wouldn't be expelled. He was happy that he could see her sitting with their friends in the Great Hall at dinner. She looked very cross and Harry was worried.

"She took fifty points from Gryffindor and made me have a month's detention and made me…apologize." Said Portia angrily stabbing at her food.

"At least you weren't expelled." Said Hermione

"No but I had to…apologize." Said Portia angrily

"Don't worry, you'll get Malfoy back and those points too." Said Ron angry that she had lost Gryffindor the points. It was then that they noticed that Harry was there.

"Harold, Portia told us that you're going to be the new Gryffindor seeker." Said Hermione happily

"Professor McGonacle said that I'm the youngest seeker in a century." Said Harry as he put Peter on the table. Peter began to nibble at Harry's food.

"Harry, that's unsanitary." Said Hermione not used to rats as pets let alone table guests

"He's clean." Said Portia a bit too offended for someone who's rat was just insulted. Harry kicked her under the table

"He looks like the rat my brother Percy used to have, Scabbers." Said ron. Peter's blood ran cold and he went into Harry's pocket

"He couldn't be. We got him at…." Said Harry

"A pet store. He's a high class rat." Said Portia as she began to shovel food into her mouth quickly

"Oh, alright." Said Ron not wanting to get into a discussion about class with them. It was a tentative friendship at best and he didn't want to strain it.

"Back to…Malfoy. I'll get him back. After dinner of course." Said Portia finishing. She dragged Harry with her back to Gryffindor tower. They went to Harry's bed in the boys dorm and began to talk and write letters to family. This went on well into the night.

"I have an idea!" said Persephone from under the tent she and Harry had made from the blankets of his bed.

"You're going back to your own dormitory before we get into trouble." Said Harry as he peaked his head out from under the tent apprehensively. They had been doing this since Portia had figured out that she could get into the boys dormitory.

"No, I think that we should try and do something fun!" said Portia almost loud enough to wake someone

"Like not get in trouble?" said Harry

"Why are you so afraid of Professor McGonacle? She's not as scary as Snape." Said Portia

"I'm not afraid of her, I just don't want to expelled." Said Harry as he watched his father sleeping in his rat form

"I'm sure we won't get expelled for a prank or sneaking into that Hogsmeade place or streaking across the Quidditch pitch ." said Portia thoughtfully

"I just got on the team, I'm not going to run around naked." Said Harry

"Fine, I have a better idea!" said Portia standing up. Ron muttered something about spiders making him tap dance

"Does it involve me getting some sleep?" snarked Harry

"No, we strip Malfoy and paint him in Gryffindor colors then we-"

"What is your obsession with nakedness?"

"It's funny."

"You know what else is funny?"

"What?"

"You sleeping in your own dormitory so I can sleep."

"Sleep during history of magic."

"Go bother Galatea! At least you can sorta be with her!" said Harry losing all patience. He liked his sister and all but lately he had been becoming more distant.

"Fine! But I'm taking him with me!" said Portia as she picked Peter up and stomped out of the room waking everyone up.

"Glad my sister's still at home." Said Ron turning over to get some sleep.

"Good for you Ron, good for you." Said Harry as he began to sleep.


	17. Troll in the Dungeon!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Portia, that's not what we're supposed to be doing." Said Harry as Portia began to flip through her potions book. She had taken it from the restricted section last night. It had many dark potions and Portia was currently reading about one that made skin fall off.

"Oh brew your boil potion! I have bigger fish to bake." Said Portia as she pulled the cauldron towards herself

"Fry." Said Harry as he began to cut rat tails. Peter felt sick and hid in Harry pocket

"I hate fried fish, you know that." Said Portia as she took the rest of the ingredients for herself. Harry snatched them back and stuck out his tongue childishly.

"That's not the point!" said Harry loudly getting professor Snape's attention

"You and your point. Fine, I'll get another cauldron and I'll make my own potion." Said Portia standing up.

"We have to work together." Said Harry as he pulled the cauldron back over to his side and tried sit her back down

"Who says?" asked Portia not noticing Snape standing behind them. Harry's eyes widened and he began to point at professor Snape.

"I say." Said Professor Snape. Portia froze and tensed up. Snape smiled at this display of fear. He didn't want his students to fear him, just respect him but it was obvious fear was the only thing he was going to get from some of them.

"H-Hello Professor Snape. Nice weather we're having." Said Portia finding the ability to move. Snape gave them both a hard look.

"That cloak and robe set suits you very well professor." Said Harry trying to make Snape stop looking at them like that. It was starting to scare him. Peter peaked his head out of Harry's pocket and squeaked in fear.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew but I didn't come here to debate fashion or the weather." Said Snape

"You're welcome sir." They both said at once. Everyone was looking at them now and Snape began to sneer at them.

"What are you all looking at? Have you all finished?" asked Snape. Everyone made a mad rush back into their work.

"That was a good show of leadership sir." Said Harry sounding like Peter. Portia glared at him.

"Stop kissing up to him." Whispered Portia elbowing him in the ribs

"I'm not kissing up to him. I'm simply complementing out professor's show of leadership.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!" said Harry standing up and forgetting Snape was there.

"As interesting as this is I would like to know why you two haven't started yet." Said Snape. Harry sat down quickly and Portia hid the book in her robes.

"We have a good reason for not starting sir." Said Harry

"A very good reason." Said Portia nodding in agreement

"And what is this amazing reason? Or is making a simply boil potion beneath the Pettigrew family?" asked Snape clearly not amused.

"That's a good reason." Muttered Portia. Harry nudged her in the ribs.

"What was that?" asked Snape clearly annoyed but a bit amused at their bickering

"Well you see sir." Said Harry in what he hoped was his most mature tone

"Yes Mr. Pettigrew?" asked Snape ignoring the half glances he was getting. He didn't like them very much off the bat because they were Peter Pettigrew's children but he seemed dislike Harry even more. He knew it was suspicious that Peter Pettigrew's illegitimate son popped up through tax records almost as soon as Harry Potter was supposed to have gotten his letter and that this Harold Pettigrew had Lily's eyes. He blanched at the thought of Peter Pettigrew and Lily. His Lily. He knew that Portia must have come from Addie, she looked just like his old childhood nemesis.

"I want to brew a different potion." Blurted Portia. Everyone looked at her as if she had just pledged her allegiance to the Dark Lord. Snape was seething.

"What did you just say?" asked Snape in a barely controlled voice

"I want to do a different potion." Said Portia more slowly. Harry covered her mouth. Snape looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"You think you are above the class?" asked Snape in a dangerous voice. Everyone crouched back in fear.

"No sir, I just feel that I can brew a potion which I have found in a book to use for my own devices." Said Portia through Harry's hand

"She's dizzy from the fumes sir, she doesn't know what she's saying." Said Harry trying to cover up for her.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for lying to me Mr. Pettigrew!" said Snape. Now even the Slytherins were starting to crouch behind their desks.

"But sir…" said Haryy

"Twenty points!" said Snape

"Twenty?" said Ron loudly. Snape turned around and glared at him. Ron went white and he was grateful he had gone to the bathroom before class.

"Thirty Mr. Weasly! Mrs. Pettigrew what is under your robes?"

"Pantalets and a chemise sir." Said Portia. She knew that he had probably seen the book and she was trying to play dumb.

"I meant the book not your outdated underwear." Said Professor Snape earning him some snickers. He silenced them with a glare.

"It's a library book, sir." Said Portia sounding guilty

"And why are you hiding a library book in your clothing?" asked Snape

"Because I know that it'll be confiscated." Said Portia as Harry muttered at her to tell the truth

"Detention for taking a book from the restricted section and for not working."

"How did you know it was from the restricted section?"

"You just told me." Said Snape. Harry and Portia exchanged a look. They quickly got to work on their potion and Portia muttered about something being unfair. Portia muttered angrily to herself for the rest of the day and Harry tried to sooth her to no avail. She continued muttering until she got to the great hall for dinner.

"I hate this day!" yelled Portia before she sat down. Most of the Gryffindor table ignored her, they were used to her yelling at odd times.

"I thought you liked Halloween, cousin." Said Galatea as she sat down across from the and between Fred and George Weasley.

"Merlin Galatea, where have you been?" asked Harry. He was a bit on edge after all of the muttering Portia had done. Many Gryffindor's were angry with him for loosing points but he was happy that they were madder at Ron than they were at him.

"Over there." Said Galatea pointing to the Ravenclaw table

"Oy, what are you doing here?" asked Fred and George at the same time. She grabbed Fred's hand under the table.

"I've checked and there's no rule against visiting family…or friends…here or in the astronomy tower." Said Galatea lazily as she began to eat. Fred blushed and George snickered. Portia looked at Harry and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"You shouldn't steal books from the library, the rest of us could lose privileges." Said Hermione recalling the incident earlier in potions

"I was going to return it!" protested Portia with a mouth full of food

"Then why didn't you just check it out?" asked Hermione handing her a napkin

"Who was going to let me take it out?"

"So you did steal it?" said Hermione

"No, I borrowed it without asking and let that be the end of it!" said Portia as she began to put food into her pockets for her father.

"Why don't you just leave your rat in the dorms?" asked Hermione as she grimaced. She still didn't understand why their rat ate at the table

"Why don't you just leave your books in your room and then go to class alone?" said Portia as she almost chocked Peter with a piece of bread.

"I think your rat's chocking to death." Said Ron sadly. Everyone was mad at him for loosing their house so many points. The Slytherins were thanking him for putting them in the lead.

"Ron, I didn't realize you were there." Said Harry and Portia at the same time

"That was weird." Said Fred and George at the same time as well. Galatea rolled her eyes and put a piece of parchment into Fred's hand. She stood up and he followed her. He motioned for George to stay put and he made a lewd motion.

"I think he's cursed." Said Harry. Portia nodded in agreement. Just then Professor Quirrel ran into the great hall

"Troll! In the dungeon! Just though you ought to know." Said Quirrel before he promptly fainted. Everyone began to panic.

"Stop panicking! Everyone!" said Portia as she shook Ron back forth

"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore. He looked very imposing and everyone instantly froze and stared at him.

"We're going to die." Muttered Portia as she clung to Ron

"I will if you don't let me breath." Said Ron as Portia held him tightly

"Will the head prefects of each house please lead their respective houses into their common rooms. The rest of the professors will please come with me to the dungeons." Said Dumbledore. Everyone left the great hall in a mess of whispers.

"Galatea!" said Portia as she suddenly stopped the line

"What?" asked Harry

"She doesn't know!" said Portia as she ran towards the astronomy tower

"She's in the tallest tower in the school! She'll be fine!" said Harry as he tried to free himself from her grip

"Harry…" said Portia as she spied a troll rounding a corner

"What? You are finally going to do what your told?" asked Harry sarcastically

"I think the troll's left the dungeons." Said Portia as the troll walked towards them

"Run!" they both screamed at once. They ran but the troll followed them until they were cornered. Suddenly the troll fell to the ground next to them and they were too stunned to speak.

"You are both in so much trouble." Said a full formed human Peter Pettigrew as he stood above the troll.


	18. Maybe he is Peter Pettigrew's son

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. Please review!

"They're going to find you!" said Portia as she stood in front of him to hide him

"No they won't now will you both please explain to me why you're here." Said Peter angrily

"You were there." Portia. She then realized that it wasn't the best thing to say

"It was her idea. Every bit of it." Said Harry as his eyes darted back and forth seeing if anyone was coming

"You both could have been killed!" said Peter holding them both close to him

"We're fine now." Said Portia as she was crushed in a hug

"Really." Said Harry as he tried to get free

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Said Peter as buried his face in their hair

"I think people are coming." Said Portia as she heard quick foots steps

"Damn!" said Peter as he transformed into a rat. He scurried up Harry's leg and into his pocket just as all of the professors came to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew! Explain yourselves this instant!" said Professor McGonacle. All of the other professors were speechless as they saw two first year students standing over the troll.

"The troll left the dungeons." Said Portia. She nudged Harry and motioned towards Snape. He was limping and there was blood on his leg. Snape noticed this and covered his leg quickly.

"I can see that! What happened!" said Professor McGonacle still both seething and amazed

"Magic." They both said at once

"I'd like to see you both in my office." Said Professor Dumbledore cutting McGonacle off

"We're expelled!" yelled Portia. Harry tried to quiet her down

"Calm down, he just wants to speak with us." Said Harry

"I'm not going down without a fight!" said Portia before she took off running

"Sister! Please!" said Harry. He tried to go after her but Professor Snape grabbed him by the arm

"Where do you think you're going, Pettigrew?" asked Snape menacingly

"Well, I was going to stop my sister but now that you've grabbed me I'm going to stay put because you scare me and you know much more magic than I do so I'm going to stop rambling and go quietly." Said Harry as he was pushed towards Dumbledore

"Follow me Mr. Pettigrew." Said Professor Dumbledore as he led Harry down the halls to his office. They stopped in front of a large stone Gargoyle

"Sir, am I being expelled?" asked Harry tentatively.

"Of course not young man. Lemon drops." Said Dumbledore. The Gargoyles rose up to reveal a spiral staircase. Harry followed Dumbledore up to his office and sat down in front of the desk.

"Is Portia going to be expelled?" asked Harry as Dumbledore sat behind his desk

"No, she'll be punished though in the way that your head of house sees fit. For now I'd like to speak to you about a matter of grave importance." Said Dumbledore

"Yes?" squeaked Harry as he clutched Peter

"There is no doubt that you've never heard of Harry Potter." Said Dumbledore. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Peter almost turned human and confessed right there

"The boy who lived." Said Harry. He had heard of Harry Potter and the name was familiar. It felt like it was his but his name had been Harry Evans like his mother. He tried to recall more memories from that time but they were hazy.

"As you know he disappeared many years ago." Said Dumbledore

"Well, I hope he's alright." Said Harry. He could feel his father squirming in his hands and he assumed that he was worried about Portia.

"Harold?" asked Dumbledore eyes twinkling for behind half moon spectacles

"Yes sir?" asked Harry

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Sir?"

"About your family?" asked Dumbledore. He noticed the worried look that crossed Harry's face. Peter wanted to take Harry's wand and Avanda himself right there

"My family sir?" asked Harry quietly. He assumed that Dumbledore was referring to Galatea

"Yes, your family." Said Dumbledore folding his arms on his desk

"Galatea is up in the astronomy tower with one of the Weasley twins! Portia sleeps in my dorm room! I accidentally used the girls bathroom a few days ago! Sometimes my parents fight on their bed in the middle of the night without clothes on and most of the time my father wins!" said Harry as he collapsed onto the floor. Peter was happy that he hadn't been given away but embarrassed that Harry had aired the family's linen in public. He was going to have to remember to lock the door more often.

"Mr. Pettigrew, are you alright?" asked Dumbledore having heard more than he ever needed to know. He wondered if this was just a diversion from the truth or what he suspected was the truth.

"When my father was young his father used to put him in dresses and tell him he was a girl! Sometimes I bathe in the prefect's bathroom! I haven't changed my combinations in days! Sometimes I wonder what Hermione looks like naked!One time when I was thinking about Hermione my-" spilled Harry. Dumbledore wondered if this was really Peter Pettigrew's son. He certainly couldn't handle pressure very well just like Peter.

"That will be quite enough about your family. Tell me about the troll." Said Dumbledore before things got too embarrassing for Harry

"Me and Portia used magic o kill it." Said Harry making up a lie quickly. Dumbledore thought it was truth based on what Harry had told him earlier

"What spell?" asked Dumbledore curiously. Harry thought of one quickly

"Stupefy." Said Harry. He remembered that it was a stunning spell and he could perform it if he tried hard enough

"Where did you learn this?" asked Dumbledore

"My cousin Persephone stupefys the servants sometimes when she's in a bad mood or when the light gets to her."

"The light?" asked Dumbledore. He had seen the tax records for the Pettigrew family and he saw that Peter Pettigrew had claimed her as his child. Dumbledore suppressed a shudder as he thought about how some pure blood families remained pure blooded. He hoped it was just a case of a tax error

"She's allergic." Said Harry

"I remember Galatea saying something about that." Said Dumbledore. The truth was that he hadn't seen or heard much from Galatea. When he had spoken to her she hadn't mentioned her cousins.

"You're dismissed." Said Dumbledore as he thought over what Harry had said.


	19. Beadle Bard? No!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: Does anybody still read this? Should I continue or just quite while I'm ahead?

"A troll? In Hogwarts?" asked Addie. It was Christmas holidays and the children had returned home. Peter had just gotten through telling his family exactly what had happened and how he was almost revealed.

"No Addie, it was a pixie just taking an evening swim in the Great Lake." Said Peter rolling his eyes. He didn't know what to do or how to feel but he knew he had to be strong for his family.

"The point is that none of them should go back." Said Margareta as she sipped a brandy. It was Christmas Eve and she just wanted to enjoy the time with her children while they were there.

"Margareta, you may be right but we can't just pull them out of Hogwarts." Said Peter

"Why not? Mother and father pulled our older brother Betelgeuse out in the middle of his fifth year." Said Margareta

"Well, he was taken out for getting all of those girls pregnant." Said Peter

"And the fires." Said Addie

"And the time when he tried to resurrect that Grindylow he cursed to death." Said Peter

"I thought that was just a rumor." Said Addie

"Can we please get back on the subject?" asked Margareta

"They're my children and I say that they stay at Hogwarts." Said Peter

"Your daughter, brother." Corrected Margareta

"Fine, my daughter and Harry-"

"Made them yourself did you?" said Addie in a huff

"Fine, mine and Addie's daughter and Harry and they will stay at Hogwarts." Said Peter literally putting his foot down

"Maybe this is the kind of thing we should discuss quietly." Said Addie looking around. She knew that the children liked to spy on them

"They're sleeping." Said Peter

"Which means that they're discussing something late into the night." Said Margareta

"How is Persephone doing by the way?" asked Peter

"She's still sensitive to light but she doesn't break out in blisters and begin to suffocate so it's much better than can be expected." Said Margareta

"Well, lets be grateful that it cleared up with magic and on it's own." Said Peter

"I hope that none of our children get it." Said Addie

"Well, that's the good thing about our children being so old; we don't have to worry about that anymore." Said Peter

"I need to talk to you…alone." Said Addie glaring at Margareta

"I know what you two do in the dark of the night, that is how children are generally created after all." Said Margareta

"Leave sister." Said Peter

"Fine." Said Margareta. She left and Addie turned to Peter

"I think you know what I'm going to say."

"How could this have happened?" asked Peter putting his head in his hands. He was conflicted. On the one hand he was getting another child but on the other hand people were going to ask questions.

"Remember the night I came back." Said Addie

"Twice." Said Peter. He couldn't help himself. Addie shot him a glared and he stopped laughing

"Well, the children can't mention it of course." Said Addie

"I think Harry might have slipped up an mentioned me to Dumbledore." said Peter

"What?" asked Addie dropping her glass

"No by name and I think Dumbledore has other thing to worry about."

"Like what? You know, besides being Headmaster and all the other heads he is."

"Quirrel." Said Peter

"What about their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Addie

"The mark wakes up while I'm around him. You know what else? There's a three headed dog gaurding something in the castle."

"Peter, I think you've had a bit too much to drink."

"I had my suspicions." Said Peter

"Yes, that's why you told me about Quirrel and the dog and Dumbledore." Said Addie rolling her eyes

"No, about you." Said Peter simply

"What about me?" asked Addie a bit offended

"You've adjusted the top hoop of you dress pretty high and you're drinking pumpkin juice while the rest of us are drinking Brandy."

"The children weren't drinking Brandy." Said Addie

"Beadle Bard." Said Peter

"Peter, you're a grown man."

"So?"

"You can't continue to read The Children's Fairy Tales of Beadle the Bard."

"Actually it's called the-"

"I know what it's called! The point is that you can't still be reading children's stories."

"I meant as a name if it's a boy."

"You can't be serious."

"Of course I can't be. Sirius is in Azkaban." Said Peter sadly

"I'm sorry."

"Every time I try an do some good it backfires into my stupid face."

"I like your face. It's round like a cherubs."

"A cherub? Really Addie?" said Peter in mock offense. He put his hands up and Addie laughed

"Alright, a grown man's." said Addie in mock defeat. Peter laughed and put a hand on her stomach

"We can't keep the cat in the bag forever can we?" said Peter

"Can you keep your wand in its sleeve?" asked Addie innocently

"Addie!" asked Peter blushing bright red

"It's slipping out." Said Addie pushing his wand back into its sleeve."

"Oh, grow up." Said Peter crossing his arms

"Pumpkin Celery Pettigrew." Said Addie

"What?" asked Peter

"If it's a girl." said Addie rolling her eyes. She wasn't interested in the name, she just wanted to get back at him for the Beadle Bard thing

"That's worse than Beadle Bard." said Peter. He hoped that she wasn't serious.

"It's cute." Said Addie

"What about when she grows up?" said Peter

"You know the gentlemen won't be looking at her first name." said Addie fingering the Pettigrew family ring

"And the ladies will care about his first name?" said Peter

"Fine, you have a point."

"Can I please come back in?" asked Margareta from outside the room

"Fine." Said Peter

"No." said Addie at the same time

"I have something to tell you that may be interested in." said Margareta

"What?" asked Peter trying to diffuse tension between his sister and wife

"My youngest daughter has been eveasdropping.


	20. The way the world works

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"You're going to have younger brother named Beadle Bard and we're having Pumpkins and celery for dinner tomorrow." Said Persephone after racing to her cousin's room. Her mother had discovered her and she had panicked. Looking back it wasn't the best thing to do as it made her look the guilty party.

"What are you going on about?" asked Portia as she and Harry chased a golden snitch around the room

"You're getting a new brother and I'm getting a new cousin and we're getting a new house if you destroy this one." Said Persephone

"What do you mean? How we possible destroy this house?" asked Harry as he jumped from the nightstand to the bed

"Well, you could knock down a lamp and the house could burn down." Said Persephone

"It didn't happen last time." Said Portia as she pushed Harry off of the bed so she could get the snitch but she missed

"She has a point." Said Harry from the floor

"Who has a point?" asked Galatea as she entered the room.

"Portia, the house didn't burn down last time we knocked a lamp over." Said Harry as he climbed the book shelf

"That wasn't my fault!" said Galatea angrily

"Nobody said it was." Said Portia as she climbed up the bed post

"What are you two doing anyway?" asked Persephone

"Playing Quiddich of course." Said Portia

"Don't you need brooms for that?" asked Galatea

"Mother and Father said no flying in the house." Said Harry as he caught the snitch

"Best two out of three!" said Portia

"What is wrong with you two?" asked Paulette as she came in with some fresh linens

"I'm still slightly photo-sensitive." Said Persephone showing the red marks where the sun had touched her skin

"I need glasses." Said Harry taking off his glasses for emphasis

"Apparently it's called 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' not 'Best uses of the Dark Arts." Said Galatea remembering the note on her last progress report

"I'm practically perfect in every way." Said Portia self-importantly. Everyone promptly threw whatever was near at her

"Then I'm absolutely perfect in every way." Said Harry. Portia shoved him down and he pulled a button off of her shoe

"Fine, I'm slightly bossy and the teachers say I have a problem with authority and apparently the rules are there for a reason." Said Portia

"That was a rhetorical question but it's nice that you children haven't got terribly big heads. You parents on the other hand had to have their heads wheeled around in front of them because their necks were too small to support them." Said Paulette

"Really?" asked Harry. Everyone laughed and he blushed

"Child, you take things too literally." Said Paulette as she put the linens in the closet

"Paulette, why are you doing this if you're the head maid?" asked Harry

"We're even more short staffed than normal this holiday." Said Paulette

"Why?" asked Portia

"Well, lots of people have children at school or have just plain gone on to better work in the mainland." Said Paulette

"Why don't they just work here?" asked Harry

"Because they think that the factory is Squib work." Said Galatea happy to know something they didn't

"But the houses need servants and they make good servants so why don't they just work here?" asked Harry

"Come here children." Said Paulette as she sat down. She remembered having a similar conversation with Peter as he came back from his first year at Hogwarts. She took a relaxing breath, none of the children completely knew how the world worked.

"Why Paulette?" asked Persephone as she sat down next to Harry

"Things are different on the outside." Said Paulette trying to remember how she explained it to Peter. He was about their age but it was different times.

"I know that." Said Galatea

"What do you know?" asked Paulette

"Well, there are muggle and sometimes muggles make magical children. They're called Mudbloods btu we're supposed to say muggle borns. Also, everyone wants to work for the ministry and the pure blood families are rich but I'm not entirely sure how they got their money. Also, they don't have any colonies." Said Galatea trying to sound like an expert

"I noticed that too. They're also afraid of someone called You-Know-Who but I don't know who." Said Harry

"I think he's Lord Moldy Wart or something." Said Portia

"No, he's Lord Voldemort. Honestly, haven't either of you read 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'." Said Galatea

"Back to subject, things work differently in other ways. All of you know that there are no muggles on Remordere, right?" asked Paulette. They children nodded.

"Plenty of Squibs though." Said Persephone

"Yes, do you know how Squibs come to be?" asked Paulette

"A man has a wand and a woman had a wand sleeve-" started Harry

"No Harry, not like that. You see when people marry their cousins… or siblings…problems happen." Said Paulette

"That's why I'm the way I am?" asked Persephone

"Yes, your parents were siblings." Said Paulette

"But mine weren't?" said Galatea

"No, your father may have been a pure blood but his family didn't mix with the Pettigrews before you." Said Paulette

"Are mother and father siblings?" asked Harry

"You idiot, mother's maiden name is Hillspare." Said Portia

"Close cousins." Said Paulette

"So if you want to be a pure blood you have to marry a member of your family." Said Harry slightly queasy. He liked his sister and cousins well enough but he didn't want to marry either of them.

"Yes, but it will bring good fortune upon you." Said Paulette

"Because we're better." Said Galatea

"How do you figure that?" asked Paulette

"Well, we're not mudbloods, we're purebloods." Said Galatea

"That's the kind of mentality that makes all of the magic people leave the island." Said Paulette

"But if all of the magic people leave why are we here?" asked Portia

"Because you're children. You go where your parents go." Said Paulette

"Why are our parents here then?" asked Harry

"Because somebody has to take care of the house." Said Paulette

"I thought that the servants did that." Said Persephone

"The servants are all leaving, dummy." Said Portia

"They weren't leaving before!" said Persephone

"Oh, they've been leaving since before I even started working here as a scullery maid." Said Paulette

"That was when Grindelwald was in power. I thought people were seeking asylum in Remordere and the colonies." Said Galatea

"Oh the rich and moderately wealthy yes but the poor went off to better things on the outside. They became Aurors you see and they just didn't come back. They had pure blood so they did much better than they would have here."

"Why did you stay?" asked Portia

"For you father." Said Paulette

"You were his nanny." Said Harry sating the fact

"Nanny, governess, wet nurse, tutor, the works." Said Paulette

"I figured that's why you went to India with the family." Said Galatea

"India?" asked Harry

"The rich and their servants went to their estates in the colonies." Said Paulette

"Why didn't we go when the dark lord came to power before?" asked Galatea

"Because your parents left to fight the dark lord." Said Paulette

"They just put us in harm's way?" asked Persephone

"You weren't even born yet." Said Paulette

"Is that why I lived with those muggles when I was little?" asked Harry. Everyone looked at him like he had grown an extra head

"It was a case of…mistaken identity." Said Paulette

"I've been asking for years but you tell Paulette?" asked Portia

"So rude." Said Persephone

"No family loyalty." Scuffed Galatea

"No don't be like that, it's his business." Said Paulette

"Father said we had to hide because a criminal was coming to get me." Said Harry

"Yes, they thing you're Harry Potter and some of the dark lord's old followers would like to…hurt you." Said Paulette

"Maybe it would be safer for me to stay here all the time. I don't really want to spend my life here but have I really got a choice?" said Harry

"You're going to continue to go to Hogwarts. Just don't mention your father."

"We've been told that a million times." Said Portia

"Why all the cloak and dagger secrecy anyway? This dark lord seems long gone." Said Persephone

"I don't think he is. A man as crazy as that had to have some kind of contingency plan. Besides, I saw the same thing after Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald, the splinter cells can be just as dangerous." Said Paulette

"Splinter cells?" asked Portia

"Followers who want to carry on his work. That's why your father was born in India. The Pettigrew family his for almost twenty years after he fell." Said Paulette

"And we're hiding again, just our own home this time." Said Galatea

"No more of this doom and gloom. You children may be better off but it's our actions, not the circumstances of our birth that dictates how good we are. Remember that." Said Paulette as she got up. She left the room and the children started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Let's just hope that this generation listens to me." Muttered Paulette as she looked at an old group portrait of the Pettigrew children.


	21. Not a Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will

"Wake up everybody! It's been Christmas for six hours!" shouted Portia as she ran through the halls. She banged on every door before sliding down the banister to the main hall. Harry, Galatea, and Persephone woke their respective parents as they did every year and as per tradition Margareta told them to get dressed and wait for every one to wake up completely.

"Look for any broom shaped ones." Said Harry as he inched closer and closer to the literal mountain of presents

"They're in boxes, dummy." Said Portia

"They weren't last year, remember?" said Persephone as she shook a box. Something inside shattered and she nonchalantly put it back down.

"That's because we took all the boxes last year." Said Portia. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"We agreed never to speak of that again." Said Galatea. She shuddered as she remembered the pixies, all the pixies.

"Fine, but it was an adventure." Said Portia as she shook a present

"No it wasn't, it was a disaster." Said Harry as he took the present from her hands and pointed to the label which clearly had his name on it

"But at least we learned that you can drive out a boggart with pixies, chickens, and fire." Said Portia

"I thought we were never going to speak of that again." Said Addie as she entered the parlor. She sat in her customary comfy chair and sipped a tea.

"Sorry mother but we learned that-" said Portia

"The fire drove everything including half of our servants out." Said Addie

"We lost the other half of our servants?" asked Peter as he came into the parlor.

"Aunt Addie's just reminiscing. " said Galatea

"Well children? Shall we begin?" asked Margareta as she sat away from the other adults. Paulette began to pass the presents to their respective owners. Portia waited and waited for Galatea to open hers, being the oldest child meant she went first, and we amazed when a cage was revealed.

"A raven?" asked Galatea puzzled

"Nevermore!" quote the raven

"A replacement for your owl, daughter." Said Margareta rubbing Galatea's head

"What do you mean my owl? My owl ran away when I was eleven." asked Galatea slightly alarmed

"Nothing, just thought it was about time you got a new pet. Besides, Nevermore ravens are hard to come by." Said Margareta. Galatea wasn't convinced this was the only reason for her new familiar but she didn't press it.

"Didn't they drive all those muggles insane?" asked Harry as Portia ripped into her present

"That, dear nephew, is why they are hard to come by." Said Margareta as Portia finished opening her present

"Wow! A world class racing broom!" said Portia as she pulled it out of the impossibly small box.

"Nevermore!" quote the raven as it landed on Peter's head. It dipped it's head down and began to drink Addie's tea

"Yes, and it doesn't even talk." Said Peter as he tried to wave the bird away. He was rewarded with a bite to the ear.

"This is the best present ever! I'll never have to walk again!" shouted Portia as she sat on her broom

"Not in the house!" said Addie as she threw her tea at the bird

"Nevermore! In the house!" said the bird as it began to fly around them like a vulture

"Hey, it can say other things." Said Persephone as she made a fort from herself out of presents

"You know you're going to have to open those, right?" asked Harry as Persephone shut herself into the fort

"I know, I just don't care." said Persephone

"Harry turn." Said Peter as the bird once again perched its self on his head

"Um…Peter?" said Addie as the bird eyed her

"Ignore the bird." Said Peter as he crossed his arm

"I think it knows you're a rat." Said Persephone

"Ravens don't eat rats." Said Galatea

"Do so!" said Portia swinging her broom like a club

"I'll side with Portia for my own safety." Said Harry as he hid behind Portia

"No." said Peter darkly

"What?" asked Harry

"Don't ever side with someone for your own protection." Said Peter looking at nothing

"Brother?" asked Margareta as she tried to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Addie slapped it away and gripped his hand.

"Never mind, children. Now, let's get to those presents!" said Peter with false enthusiasm. If the others noticed they said nothing. Peter looked over at Harry and he remembered, it was all a farce. In the past few years he had pretended, hoped, that if he took in Harry everything would be made right.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a merry Christmas. Harry Potter was still missing and even though he wondered about this Harold Pettigrew there was nothing he could do to prove he wasn't who he said he was. He wanted to go to Remordere and just get the truth out of the Pettigrews but he knew that they'd just run off and disappear to India or Africa and he'd never be able to find them. He had paid a visit to the Dursley's months ago when his letters got no reply. Mrs. Figg had told him that she hadn't seen Harry in years but he assumed that the Dursley's were keeping him inside for his own protection. He was surprised to find them telling him that he had disappeared years ago and they hadn't even filed a report. The money they got for his care went to their oversized son, Dudley. He tried to keep it under wraps but the Daily Prophet had gotten wind of it and published the story. He vowed to keep Harry safe. Even though the dark lord was dead his followers still wanted to destroy Harry Potter. He would not let that happen.

Sirius Black was not having a merry Christmas. He sat in his cell in Azkaban staring at his 'Daily Prophet'. It was terribly out of date but it was difficult for him to get a recent edition. He knew Harry was missing and he knew who's fault it was. It was Albus Dumbledore's fault because he gave Harry to Petunia's rotten sister. It was his fault to for switching secret keepers and it was James and Lily's parents fault for having children in the first place. He knew he had to get out and he knew he had to get out. He vowed it.


	22. It's happening again

Disclaimer: see chapter one

"I don't want to alarm anybody but could you please take one last look at the children and join me in our bedroom." Said Margareta to her husband. Peter was playing wizards chess with Harry while the children watched. They looked up in alarm and Peter excused himself.

"Peter, remember what we always feared." Said Addie

"The dark lord rising again?" said Peter

"No, not that."

"Me getting sent to Azkaban?" said Peter looking very pale at that thought. Neither of them knew that they were being listened to by four children.

"Close but no." said Addie sitting on the bed. Peter grew exasperated at the guessing game.

"Just tell me!" said Peter not liking where this was going. Addie handed him the copy of the daily prophet she was holding.

"I love you." Said Addie as Peter began to hyper ventilate.

"I know what we'll do! We'll go away, far away!" said Peter

"Where?" asked Addie. She felt like she was losing him all over again.

"India!" said Peter summoning a suitcase from the closet. His clothes quickly began to fold and shrink themselves to fit

"Peter, I love you." Said Addie looking down

"This is no time to panic!" said Peter as he began to pace around the room

"I love you." Said Addie

"Stop saying that! We're going to be fine." Said Peter

"No we're not. It feels like before." Said Addie

"No, it's nothing like before! I'm playing double mole secret agent man!" said Peter. He could have sworn he heard a giggle from the other side of the door.

"Peter, it feels like before and you know it. There nothing we can do!" said Addie. She broke down crying on the bed.

"No it doesn't! we have more to lose now!" said Peter

"What? Another child! You know that's why he escaped!" said Addie. She had gotten up and was now pointing an accusing finger at Peter.

"I did what I had to do." Said Peter shrinking under her gaze

"Who told you to do that?" asked Addie

"I did." Said Peter

"For your own redemption! You were supposed to stay away until all of his followers had either been found out or killed!" said Addie

"That would have taken decades. I couldn't live in a hovel under glamor charms among muggle forever." Said Peter

"I would have waited." Said Addie

"I didn't want you to wait. I had to help him. My grievance was with Sirius and my own stupidity." Said Peter

"I believe you but do you think Sirius Black will!" Said Addie

"Sirius Black isn't immortal." Said Peter quietly

"Peter…"

"He's not and he's not only a threat to ours but Margareta's as well." Said Peter

"How would he even know where to find Galatea? Our lives aren't exactly common knowledge to outsiders." Said Addie crossing her arms

"He has his ways. I will stop him, Adlhyde. If he threatens my family I will stop him." Said Peter darkly

"Peter, not again, all of those muggles…" said Addie

"Not to sound like Dumbledore but it was for the greater good." Said Peter holding her

"Are we still going to India?" asked Addie

"I'll go to India. It'll look suspicious if you come too." Said Peter

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth my love." Said Addie

"I could never ask that of you."

"It wasn't an offer, it was a statement." Said Addie seriously

"I won't put you in any more danger." Said Peter

"Peter, we've been together almost our entire lives. When we're apart it's hell. Do you know why I was so angry at your sister?"

"You two never got along."

"No, you know she withheld your letter."

"I know but she's my blood and has nowhere else to go."

"When did our lives become such a mess."

"When we grew up."

"This could all just be a storm in a tea cup." Said Addie brightly. Peter gave her a look of doubt.

"How so?"

"The people at the ministry may be slow but they aren't dullards. They'll stop him before he even comes to Hogsmeade.

"They let him escape. Besides, when Sirius Black is determined nothing can stop him." Said Peter

"Then we'll face him head on together. Besides, there is no place safer than Hogwarts." Sais Addie

"They can't stay there all summer." Said Peter sadly

"You and I both know that those children do whatever they want."

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts with them. It won't be safe." Said Peter

"That's for the best. What shall we tell the children?"

"They'll figure out what happening on their own." Said Peter

"No, I mean what do we tell them about what they're eavesdropping on?" said Addie motioning to the door

"Bloody hell!" they heard Portia say. This was followed by shushing and then feet running down the hall.

"When in doubt let Paulette tell them." Said Peter. He motioned for his suitcase to unpack and then held his wife. She let out some silent sobs. She didn't want to lose what she had.


	23. Pack the guns, knives, and maybe wands

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"We'll run away to Africa and start our new lives as profession explorers!" said Portia as she dumped out her school trunk

"You're jumping to conclusions." Said Galatea trying to calm her cousin down

"We'll take the guns, the knives, the wands, and this picture!" said Portia holding up the most recent family portrait.

"We even have guns." Said Galatea dryly

"Right here!" said Portia as she pulled a toy gun out of her closet. Galatea rolled her eyes.

"You can't hurt anyone with that." Said Galatea

"Yes I can, see?" said Portia as she pulled the trigger. Galatea pushed the gun away and Harry got a face full of soot.

"Stop it, you're making a mess." Said Persephone as she packed the knives, wands, and that picture. Harry seemed oblivious to what was happening.

"It's my room and I'll do what I want with it!" said Portia as she shot Persephone. Persephone dodged the blast and threw her shoe.

"If we're running away can I at least cast my vote for Australia?" said Galatea folding clothes

"What's in Australia?" asked Portia from under Persephone

"We can hide in the desert and farm those magical kangaroos that can carry you in their pouches." Said Galatea sarcastically

"I like it." Said Persephone getting off of Portia. Portia stuck her tongue out and Persephone slapped her over the head.

"No, that sounds boring." Said Portia fixing her bow. Harry sat very still and was seeming looking at nothing. Portia hit him over the head with her wans and accomplished nothing.

"Fine, we'll liberate the penal colony and start our own country." Said Galatea handing Persephone her shoe.

"I like it." Said Persephone putting her shoe back on. Portia began to hit Harry over the head with her wand.

"What would we call it?" asked Portia giving up on Harry.

"Avalon!" said Galatea picking up the Grimourum Acranorum and waving it madly above her head. Even Harry looked at her in shock.

"There's already and Avalon…Avalon." Said Persephone

"It'll make for an adventure." Said Portia

"Angering Oberon?" asked Persephone

"Yes, we'll have a grand fight where we ultimately triumph over the king of the fairies!" said Portia jumping onto the bed.

"No, I mean we can journey to Avalon and start new lives there." Said Galatea pointing to the notes in the Grimorum.

"I think this Magus guy is full of it." Said Persephone as she read it. It was very close to old Remordierian

"He really existed and he was a great wizard." Said Galatea

"I thought he was a Magus." Said Persephone

"What do you think about what they were talking about?" asked Harry out of the blue. He had been mostly oblivious to what was going on around him.

"I think he must have been a great wizard because they didn't have wands or schools back then." Said Portia

"What?" asked Harry

"Can't you follow a conversation?" said Portia

"No, I meant about Sirius Black. I get the feeling that they were talking about me." Said Harry

"No, were talking about the Magus." Said Galatea

"I thought we were talking about Avalon." Said Persephone

"No, I'm talking about what mother and father were discussing." Said Harry

"They want to send father away to India and separate us, that's why we have to run away." Said Portia motioning to her suitcase

"I think that they might have been talking about me. I mean, I used to live with muggles when I was very small but then father rescued me." Said Harry

"You mean like in Cinderella when her father died and left her with her squib step mother and sisters but then it turned out that she was descended from fey and left her home for Avalon and married Oberon and became-" said Persephone reading from her children fairytale book. Galatea took if from her and put it in the seemingly bottomless suitcase.

"Maybe, it's hard to remember. I think I slept in a cellar or a cupboard." Said Harry trying to remember

"Maybe you got displaced when they sent us to India like our squib cousin." Said Persephone

"No, I don't remember anything about India." Said Harry. Galatea rushed over towards the bookshelf

"Tell me what you do remember." Said Galatea flipping quickly through 'Divination for Dunderheads.'

"I remember a big man and a small woman." Said Harry

"You must be remembering mother and father." Said Portia

"No, mother is bigger than father." Said Harry

"Father is much fatter." Said Portia

"Keep remembering." Said Galatea impatiently

"I remember a green light." Said Harry

"Green light? Might have been some sort of spell or maybe the boat you were on to India exploded in a flash of green light and some evil muggles took you in to be their servant." Said Persephone

"What are you four on about?" asked Addie with forced cheer

"Green light." They all said at once

"Well that's certainly interesting but Peter has something important to speak to you children about." Said Addie motioning for them to follow her. They all made their way back to the parlor where Peter Pettigrew sat nervously next to an angry looking Margareta.

"Children, there are things that you need to be informed about." Said Peter. He gave Margareta and Addie a pleading look. Margareta gave an exaggerated sigh and continued.

"Things, affairs in the outside leave much to be desired so because of this changes must be made." Said Margareta

"We know, we've began packing." Said Portia

"Packing, daughter where do you plan on going? Not running away to slay dragons and conquer the savage lands are you?" asked Addie. Portia gave a sheepish look.

"Only to free a penal colony and become their leaders." Said Portia

"Or to run off to Avalon dear aunt." Said Galatea

"I wanted to stay under the bed but that wasn't an option." Said Persephone

"Where are we to go, mother." Said Harry looking up at her. Addie stomach dropped when he called her mother but she regained her composure.

"We may have to go but you three will…return to Hogwarts for the time being." Said Addie looking over towards Peter

"For the time being? Mother, does she mean that we won't be returning to Hogwarts next year?" asked Galatea

"It depends on whether or not Sirius Black is caught." Said Margareta

"He may come after Ha…Galatea." Said Peter catching himself before he could let things slip. He didn't know how much they had heard but he was going to try and play this right.

"Me?" asked Galatea in surprise

"Yes, Sirius Black is your father but he went bad and abandoned us many years ago. After that we lived on Peter and Addie's hospitality."

"You told me he died in the war!" said Galatea not appreciating being lied to

"I had to but I trust you all to understand this turn of events. Daughter, we will discuss this later but as of now we will have to be on our toes." Said Margareta leaving with a rustle of her long purple dress.

"Will we be returning after the holiday?" asked Harry

"Yes." Said Peter

"So we won't have to liberate the penal colony?" asked Portia upset at the wasted adventure

"No daughter, we won't." said Addie

"Father?" asked Harry hoping to get some answers to his questions

"Yes?" asked Peter wearily. Harry noticed this and decided not to say anything. It would just upset him.

"Nothing." Said Harry. And with that they left the parlor in a Christmassy state, each of them lost in thoughts.


	24. The door closes

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Now, defense a-a-against the dark a-arts is very im-important in these troubling times." Said Professor Quirrel looking even more scared than normal

"We're going to hunt him down ourselves?" asked Harry more to Portia than anyone else. He was worried and Portia seemed like a rock he could hold onto. The atmosphere at the castle didn't help either; Dumbledore had aurors patrolling the halls and he was ignoring Harry

"N-No Mr. Pettigrew, I could never have children like yourselves stop a m-man like Black

"Why can't we just find Sirius Black? It's been a week!" said Portia in defense against the dark arts. She was currently standing on the table trying to get everyone's attention.

"Mrs. Pettigrew! G-Get down from there!" stuttered Professor Quirrel

"We need to band together and hunt him down!" said Portia rallying the troops. Harry pulled on her robes but she paid him no mind.

"Yeah!" said most of the Gryffindor Slytherin mixed class. Hermione just buried herself deeper into her book, she had a hard enough time learning through the professor's stutter.

"We need to drag him back to Azkaban by his toenails!"

"Yeah…"

"We need to shave him and put him in ladies undergarments!"

"Yeah?" asked everybody. Professor Quirrel grabbed Portia and tried to bring her down. She in turn lost her balance and grabbed onto his turban for balance. What happened next scared everybody for life.

"Oh my god! He has a parasitic twin sticking out of the back of his head! Run for Hogsmeade" yelled Portia running around waving the turban above her head. She got out the door and knocked a suit of armor down with her. Everyone else was paralyzed in shock as the face in the back of their professor's head. A thud was heard as somebody fainted.

"Harry Potter! Get him you idiot!" said the face in the back of Quirrel's head. Harry felt pain but looked transfixed. It had an effect on him, almost like a charmed snake. Suddenly he felt as though his head had a rabid squirrel in it.

"Ahh!" said Harry as he had a white hot intense pain in his scar. This got everyone out the shock and they began to run out the door. Harry got pulled along in the crush. They ran through the halls screaming and waving their wands dangerously above their heads. This set off complete and total chaos. People ran others out of windows, magical creatures got loose from their cages as people outside began to panic, Dumbledore was knocked down the stairs and twisted his over one hundred year old ankle, and a glass of milk was spilt in the kitchen. In all of the insanity Quirrel was looking for Harry who had been pushed into the third floor girls bathroom, which promptly flooded as her bathroom was ruined.

"Enough!" yelled Dumbledore as he hobbled up the stairs. His voice seemed to carry throughout the entire castle. Everyone stopped what they were doing accept for Quirrel who was making his way through the terrified students.

"Quirinius! What is the meaning of this!" said Dumbledore stunning him. Quirriel spun around and Voldemort was facing Dumbledore

"You've lost old man! He will be mine! Then I will have my-" said Voldemort before he was hit in the head with the steel mace of one of the suits of armor.

"Does anyone have a problem with what I just did?" asked Portia who had tied the turban around the suit's helmet. Dumbledore, dumbstruck as he was, motioned for Portia and Harry to follow him.

"We'll just take him to the ministry, or maybe St. Mungo's." said an Auror. He and the others bound Quirrel and headed for the apparition point.

"All of you back to class, nothing to see here!" Said Professor McGonacle trying to do some crowd control

"There's that." Said Galatea as she collected her things from the ground. She had been sitting in charms minding her own business when the castle seemed to go crazy. She had assumed that it was a fire, not everyone finding out about a professor's deformity.

"Now is not the time, Mrs. Black." Said McGonacle. Slowly but surely everyone went about their business.

"What exactly happened?" asked Harry as they were both sat down in front of Dumbledore

"It appears that an old enemy has taken up residence on the back of our dear professor's head." Said Dumbledore offering them both a lemon drop

"Yeah, and I stopped him!" said Portia proudly taking an entire handful of lemon drops

"But what was that all about?" asked Harry his scar still hurting him.

"Well, your sister seems to have caused a castle wide panic." Said Dumbledore giving Portia a hard look. She slunk back into the chair and tried to disappear

"It seemed like a good thing to do at the time." Said Portia

"I've been meaning to speak to you both for quite some time now." Said Dumbledore

"Yes sir?" they both asked at once

"Who are you, really?" asked Dumbledore not looking nearly as grandfather like as usual.

"Harold James Pettigrew." Said Harry nervously. He didn't like what was going on, it made him feel just a bit scared.

"Portia Lillian Adlhyde Pettigrew. My Parents were Peter Pettigrew and Adlhyde Hillspare and their parents were-" said Portia

"No more games you too, everyone is in great danger now you two will tell me who you are!" said Dumbledore. He was cut off when the fireplace behind them glowed green and out stepped two fancily dressed ladies and one rat.

"Say no more children!" said Addie her wand drawn towards Dumbledore. The fire place turned green again and out stepped an old women dressed like a servant but a high ranking one.

"Paulette!" said Dumbledore in surprise

"Albus? Hmm, nobody's killed you yet." Said Paulette taking the rat from Addie and placing it upon her head. Peter nestled himself in her hair happy for the protecting she provided.

"What's going on?" said Harry losing his patience with everything

"We are going home." Said Margareta as she fixed Harry's hair

"Why are you even here mother? Aunt Margareta?" asked Portia

"We received an owl from Galatea about the goings on here and we've decided that Hogwarts is much too dangerous." Said Addie omitting the part about Harry holding his head where his scar was.

"You can't just remove these children so suddenly." Said Dumbledore

"Can and will." Said Addie smugly

"How is your husband?" asked Dumbledore looking at her stomach which was starting to protrude

"My husband is dead." Said Addie wishing that she could have pulled her corset tighter

"Illegitimate is such a terrible word isn't it?" Said Dumbledore. Addie visibly wavered but Margareta saved her.

"What my sister in law does is the business of the Pettigrew family, not the Dumbledore's." said Margareta

"Come now ladies, I know you too aren't too proud to admit when you've lost." Said Dumbledore walking towards them. He stopped as a wand was pressed to him.

"Albus, this is not a confession of whatever your guilty mind has though up but a defense of the Pettigrew family now I'll have to ask you to allow these children to collect their things." Said Paulette

"We don't want to leave Hogwarts!" said Harry and Portia once

"You both know why you must." Said Addie giving them a knowing look

"I will not!" yelled Portia stomping her feet and throwing lemon drops.

"I agree with her." Said Harry

"It appears that the children don't want to leave." Said Dumbledore

"They're only children, they don't know what they need." Said Margareta grabbing both of them by the arms

"It's a curious thing." Said Dumbledore

"How transparent you are?" said Paulette giving him a hard look. Dumbledore sighed

"No, how unlike all the other Pettigrew children I taught he is." Said Dumbledore

"You speak craziness." Said Paulette

"I'll ask again, where is your husband."

"Dead." They all said at once

"Just Addie's." said Dumbledore

"I told you, dead."

"If an innocent man was sent to Azkaban…"

"Sirius Black isn't an innocent men, or have you forgotten the past three years?" said Margareta harshly. With that the door was closed to both Dumbledore's office and an entire world. Harry found it ood that he didn't mourn it.


	25. It's a Boy

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"I don't like it there." Said twelve year old Harry as his things were packed for his first year at Spellwick's Academy for High blood Witches, Wizards, and Various Magical Crosses Born to High Blood Families…or just Spellwick's for short.

"You've never been." Said Paulette as she shrunk his things into his trunk

"I want to go back to Hogwarts." Said Harry glaring at the brochure the school had sent. It began to actually crinkle under his gaze

"And I want some time off and higher pay but there's nothing I can do about it." Said Paulette

"You could ask father." Said Harry ro0lling his eyes

"And he'd say no." said Paulette

"He wouldn't." said Harry focusing his magic on the brochure. He only managed to make it crinkle more and give himself a headache

"He would so now stop that! You'll damage your magic and become a squib." Said Paulette

"I thought that happened if you-" started Harry before being cut off by Paulette

"Yes, that will make you into a squib too." Said Paulette

"I will be going back to Hogwarts and there is absolutely nothing you can say or do to stop me!" yelled Persephone. Harry and Paulette stuck their heads out the doorway and watched the scene unfold in the hallway.

"Daughter, you will continue to be home trained." Said Margareta in an exasperated voice. This was an argument that had been brewing since the beginning of June.

"Why? I'm not some poor squib in a work house! I'm Persephone Demeter Pettigrew!" said Persephone her magic cracking around her

"No, but your condition makes it rather difficult for you to be far from home." Said Margareta rubbing the bridge of her nose

"I can be out in the sunlight! It's perfectly fine." Said Persephone waving her arms around for emphasis

"That was your magic protecting you." Said Galatea having heard enough. Sometimes she swore that Portia and Persephone were I completion for who could be the most willful

"It's protecting me now!" yelled Persephone

"But you do get taxed sometimes and then-" said Galatea lazily

"Who asked you?" said Persephone whipping her wand from her sleeve

"Nobody but you are drawing quite a bit of attention to yourself." Said Galatea drawing her own wand. Portia came from her room and drew her own wand. Harry reached for his and Paulette was about to break it up.

"I'm Persephone Demeter Pettigrew daughter of Templeton and Margareta Pettigrew children of Magnolia and Wolfgang Pettigrew children of-" started Persephone her anger making sparks fly from her wand

"And I'm Galatea Algoria Black daughter of Margareta Pettigrew and Sirius Orion Black." Said Galatea with a bit less conviction

"Exactly! I have the better breeding and therefore my argument is better and therefore I'm right." Said Persephone smugly

"Now don't you two go into that breeding business. I value you both equally." Said Margareta taking their wands away. She looked at Galatea and for a moment saw Sirius determine face. She looked just him when he had been insulted

"Yes, but society doesn't." said Portia throwing he two sickles in. Harry was motioning for her to shut up but she didn't notice. He hated it when they fought. It seemed that the older they got the more different they became. Galatea was by far the most different, followed by him but he was a boy so he supposed that it was normal. He wished that his father was there to diffuse the tension and not with his mother bringing their brother into the world. He was glad that it was a three weeks before his birthday, he had a hard enough time sharing his birthday with Portia.

"Must you always put your two sickles into everything?" said Paulette walking over to her

"What's a sickle?" asked Portia cheeky as the day she was born. Paulette slapped her over the head.

"All of you go back to packing. Now!" said Margareta at her wits end with these children

"But why are we packing so early? It's not even august yet?" whined Portia

"Because packing this early shows commitment." Said Margareta

"Well I'm not packing because I'm not going." Said Persephone glaring at her mother.

"Yes but you should still practice your spell work." Said Margareta

"You just want to get rid of me. Why don't you just send me to France like you did Galatea? Or to Scotland like you're doing to Harry and Portia? Or to the midwife like aunt Addie and Uncle Peter?" said Persephone before she slammed her door and began to pound on the walls.

"No midwife for you until you're married! And I'm not sending you all the way to Beuxbaton's." said Margareta

"Not like you'd be accepted anyway." Said Galatea pounding right back on the walls with equal gusto

"Haven't you all go packing to do?" asked Margareta. All the children scattered. Margareta wished she were anybody, even Addie, right now.

"I wish I was dead!" yelled Addie as she tried to push something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon. She had forgotten just how painful childbirth was.

"It's alright, just a while longer." Said Peter as Addie crushed his hand. He wished Paulette was there but in accordance to tradition his first born son would have to be born in the Palace of Justice to the Grand Midwife so everybody could be sure that this was really his heir. He was happier when Addie gave birth in their marriage bed with Paulette as the acting Midwife because Portia was only a girl. At least then less people were seeing his wife's nether regions.

"More relief of pain potion!" yelled Addie. She grabbed the assistant Midwife by the sleeve and began to shake her arm

"Ma'am I'm sorry but at this stage of your labor it won't do much." Said the assistant midwife

"Besides, it looks like your guilt is eating you." Said the Grand midwife

"How dare you insinuate such things! I'm Adlhyde Gretchen Hillspare-Pettigrew and I demand more potion!" said Addie breaking what was left of Peter's finger

"I could use some." Said Peter through tears

"Here you go then." Said The assistant midwife handing him a purple vial

"Why does he get some? He only hurt his little half finger? I'm getting my insides torn out here!" yelled Addie

"Do all of these people need to be here?" asked Peter motioning towards Addie's parents and barrister, his barrister and younger sister complete with her own husband his younger cousin, and the various testers and record keepers.

"For the last time yes." Said the Grand midwife

"I hate this child!" yelled Addie as more of her son's head made an appearance

"The head is almost all the way out." Said the assistant midwife. The crowd came closer and now consisted of some of Peter close and distant cousins as well. He was glad that none of them ever went to the mainland or even played a part in the first war.

"I hate you Peter Pettigrew and when this is over I'm castrating you!" yelled Addie as the rest of her son came out.

"It's a Pettigrew boy!" yelled the tester after taking a drop of the baby's blood. The barristers started talking amongst themselves and the extended family began to coo. Someone even told Addie 'about time'.

"Name please." Said the record keeper.

"Beedle Bard Pettigrew." Said Peter. Everyone gave him a look like he had just named his son Grindlewald Voldemort Death to Cobbler Elves like his father had attempted to with his last bastard son.

"Beadle with an 'A'." said Addie. Everyone looked at her now.

"I named the last one." And so it came to pass the Beadle Bard Pettigrew came to be named the heir. Unfortunately it had been printed in the society section and a certain animagus had stowed away on a boat bound for Remordere.


	26. Thirteen in Harry's opinion

Disclaimer: this is so archaic but I do them out of habit.

Thirteen, Harry decided, was a terrible age. He didn't like his voice changing octave at the strangest of times and he didn't like the clumsiness that came with increased height but most of all he hated the thoughts that would come to him at the strangest times. He also hated the sense of difference that he felt from his family. He wasn't stupid, not a genius but not stupid, and he could notice difference between himself and his family. He was tall while his father and sister were shortish, he needed glasses, and his face was different from his father. He remembered being told when he was very young that he was sired by his father and his mother was a different woman. Maybe that was why his two year old brother wore the heirs ring and not him.

He hated certain things about his home and by extension his country. Oh yes, Remordere was separate from the English Ministry and counted as their own country but nobody seemed to feel the need to state it. He hated the social rules the governed his every public action as a young man of breeding. He hated the stuffiness that was Spellwicks academy with nothing but the same people having a million variations of the same conversation and the endless lessons about how what they were learning made them better than everyone else. He missed Hogwarts with its lesson and changing staircases and teachers with extra evil heads that made his scar hurt.

He sometimes even hated them. No, hated was too strong a word. He was sick of the being friends with the same three girls and only the same three girls. He noticed that this was normal with families and that may have contributed to the inbreeding. He would talk to some of the Hillspare children but they similarly introverted. He sometimes hated how Portia was his age but never thought things through. He hated how she would plan wild, world wind, adventures that never came to fruition. He sometimes hated Persephone who sometimes spoke of terrible things to herself and did more than she safely could. He was grateful that she was home trained, it was getting harder and harder to be around her. He hated how Galatea made him feel. She was older, prettier, nicer to look at. She was really nice looking. He wished that her skirt didn't touch the ground, he missed her legs. Why? He didn't know. It brought him back to the wands and sleeves discussion he had with his father all those years ago.

His father. He loved his father more than Quiddich and planning adventures. He loved how he was saved from the muggles he barely remembered and he loved having a family. He sometimes hated them but at the end of the day he loved them. He hated what his father had explained to him though. He had let slip his thoughts on Galatea to his father and was told point blank that he was a good marriage candidate to him. He knew that cousins often married but he couldn't see himself married to Galatea. She was nice to look at but incredibly bossy. She was secretive as of late but about what he didn't know.

Thirteen, Peter Pettigrew decided, was possibly the worst age that anyone could possibly be. It was the start of that horrible time in life when you weren't a boy anymore but not a man either. He hated it then and he hates how Harry is going through it now. He shuddered at how he was going to have to deal with this when Beedle Bard in eleven years. He hoped that the child Addie was carrying was a girl, then it wouldn't be his problem.

He had more problems than a man his age had any business having. He wasn't a big player on Remordere and he liked it that way. Dumbledore had come far too close for his liking. If he hid on Remordere than nobody, not even Sirius could find him. He wondered why they hadn't caught Sirius yet, he was never subtle. He wished that he had been a stronger man in his youth, that he was a smarter man, that he hadn't decided to play secret agent man.

He knew, through the amazing ability of hindsight that he developed when his youthful exuberance was cruelly destroyed, that most of his ideas were very bad. Looking back he wished that he had paid more attention to class and not depended on Paulette to teach him. She was a great witch but a terrible teacher. He could charm and disillusion but not create a potion or perform several shields. He could curse with the best of them, all Pettigrew children could, considering the way they lived, but he knew only one shield. He wished that he paid more attention in divination. If he had he would have been able to tell that he would need to deflect more than his sibling's curses.

He wished that he had a better relationship with his siblings. They were all mean, rotten, spoiled little things. They fought with fists and magic but were good to their small groups of friends. He was grateful for Paulette who at least taught him that he needed to make a good first impression on everybody, not just people he needed. That was how he made friends with Sirius, James, and Remus. Only Sirius, James, and Remus. It was sad, he could count the number of friends he had on one hand and still have a thumb to spare. Paulette didn't count because she was in charge of him.

He didn't want this new generation to go down that path as well. He knew however that he could stop their adventures but there was not much he could do against tradition. At least they were good to their cousins on Addie's side. He regretted telling Harry that Galatea would be a good marriage prospect but they often married their cousins, up until the last half century they often married their siblings but that caused even more problems. That was the only reason he was grateful that Sirius Black sired Galatea.

Sirius Black had settled with a Wizarding family, the Weasleys, shortly after escaping. He had tracked Peter's scent to their home. It was stale but there, apparently he had been living as a rat there and escaped seven years before he even escaped. He was grateful for his magically enhanced sense of smell. He didn't know where to go from there, Peter could have been in India or Africa for all he knew! He resigned himself to his fate until his escape boiled over and they found their newest story. It didn't though. He had even been implicated in the disappearance of Harry Potter! He knew that Peter was behind it. After he found Peter he was going to pay those muggles that let him be stolen a visit. All he could do now was wait and allow himself to be scratched behind the ears.


	27. A voice in the night

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Harry slept soundly in his bed. Home. It was summer holiday and he was home. He was back at the sprawling estate with his family. He dreamt of something strange though. It was a reoccurring nightmare involving people he felt that he should have known. There was a red haired woman and man with her. There was yelling, crashing, a green light, and then he woke up. Sometimes his scar hurt after that.

Galatea Algoria Black did not sleep soundly. She didn't need to. She wasn't tried despite the hour. She knew what she had to do. She looked at the wrapped parcel on her dresser. Attached to it was a not on delicate paper. In spidery script it told her to use it well.

"Define well." She muttered under her breath. She hoped that she knew what it was but didn't want to look. She might even know who delivered it to her.

Portia Pettigrew couldn't sleep. She tried and tried but she couldn't. Something was going on with Galatea and she was going to find out what. It could be something grand, like an adventure. Yes, an adventure for the family Pettigrew through dangerous places. It would be truly brilliant! Btu first she would have to see what was going on. She heard a bump in the hallway.

"Too late for servants. Too early for my parents." Muttered Portia as she put on her dressing gown and ventured out into the darkened hallway.

"Lumos." She whispered into her want. She kept it as dim as possible and walked down the hallway. To what, she didn't know. She knew that it could be an adventure, or more likely her brother had found his way out of his crib.

"Claudine!" she heard a harsh whisper and put her light out. She cursed herself for forgetting her wand on her night table.

"Timothy, leave me be." Said a small voice. Portia deduced that these were either robbers or distant cousins. She stayed to the wall and listened.

"We need to go now before we're seen. You did it now come on!" said the older, male voice.

"If we're seen then we are meant to be seen." Said Claudine haughtily

"We don't exist yet!" said Timothy

"You do, in a way." Said Claudine

"I'm even sure if I do."

"Well, I need to do something." Said Claudine walking down the hall

"At least cast a silencing charm."

"Yes, and have the house detect a new magical signature? Really, cousin?"

"She is not your mother, not yet." Said Timothy grabbing for Claudine. Claudine went back and brushed against Portia. Portia gasped as Claudine brushed against her.

"Oh God! Oh God!" said Timothy fumbling with something in his robes

"I saw her before you dunderhead." Said Claudine holding onto Portia with a vice like grip. If Portia wasn't so scared or wasn't kicking herself so hard for losing her wand, she would have noticed how cold Claudine was.

"Will this thing even work?" asked Timothy panicked. Claudine rolled her eyes and handed Portia her wand.

"Tim, it if it worked them it'll work for us. And you, hex me or cast a light but hurry up." Said Claudine. Portia felt the wand in her hand. Oak, thirteen inches. Unyielding beneath her grasp. She tried a hex but couldn't manage it so she tried a light.

"How many rules have we broken." Said Timothy. Portia took a step back as she looked at him. About twenty years old with thick black hair but that wasn't what amazed her. His ears were pointed and tall, his build was lean, and he seemed to radiate a sort of magic.

"Y-You're a fairy?" asked Portia wishing she had paid more attention in magical creatures with human intelligence class. The only class on creature someone of her breeding and status would need.

"Fey. Half fey and this is a dream. You are dreaming." Said Timothy

"His broom has been known to fly on the other pitch if you know what I mean." Said Claudine. Portia raised the wand to Claudine's face.

"You-you-re a v-v-vampire." Said Portia

"I am what I am and I am half of what you think I am." Said Claudine looking into Portia's eyes. Portia seemed to get lost in the grey pools.

"I-You-him." Said Portia not noticing the wand that was taken from her hand.

"You are tired, sleepy. You sleepwalked here you silly girl." Said Claudine

"You-you're not much older than me." Muttered Portia as she felt her eyes grow heavy

"Claudine, the house…." Muttered Timothy

"This is inborn not magic so shut up…" said Claudine in a sing song voice. Portia went to sleep slumped over in the hallway.

"That was too close." Said Timothy as she grabbed Portia by the ankles and proceeded to drag her down the hall.

"Mind her head." Said Claudine

"You could help you know." Said Timothy as he retraced their steps from their beginning place.

"I helped duplicate that damned phoenix gate." Grumbled Timothy wishing that Portia didn't weight so much.

"No, we just stole it in the future and delivered it in the past along with that stupid book."

"It had to be done and you know it." Said Claudine a bit too loud.

Do you remember where she came from?" asked Claudine walking down the familiar hall. It was amazing how some things could always change and other could be counted on to stay the same.

"No! I'm walking blind here." Said Timothy. He looked at the portraits and prayed that they didn't wake up and alert the master and mistress of the house to their presence.

"Just leave her in this room." Said Claudine motioning to a random door.

"Are you crazy."

"No, I just want to go home. Besides, time is like a river correcting it's course against all change."

"Who told you that? That's crazy."

"Crazy? How?"

"That's why they regulate time turners." Said Timothy

"Well, this isn't a time turner and my feet hurt."

"Oh, you're in pain."

"Hurry, dawn approaches." Said Claudine. Timothy pushed Portia unconscious body into the room. Thye then disappeared into a burst of red flame.


	28. DEFLAGRATE MVRI TEMPI ET INVERVALIA

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Portia's back was sore. It was the first thing she noticed. The second thing was that it was not her room. No, her room didn't have quiddich posters or toys on the floor. She then concluded that either she really did see a half fey and a half vampire or more likely she sleep walked and fell asleep in Harry's room. She went over to Harry's bed and shook him awake.

"What time is it?" asked Harry rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"I don't know but get up! Now brother!" said Portia throwing the covers off of him. She stared and then looked away. His nightshirt had ridden up in the night.

"Go away." Said Harry straitening his night shirt out

"No, it's too important. Oh, and for Merlin's sake cover your shame. Said Portia throwing him his robe. He got up and tied the sash. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you sometimes, just sometimes, oh I don't know…that maybe you should knock?" said Harry putting his glasses on in a huff

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I think I either sleep walked or there was a half vampire and half fey somewhere in the house."

"Or you were sleep walking." Said Harry

"Or maybe I wasn't." said Portia putting her hands on her hips.

"Was." Said Harry standing as tall as possible but failing to look intimidating.

"Wasn't." Said Portia looking harry in the eye

"Was! Was! Was!" said Harry stomping his feet. It was way too early for this.

"Wasn't! Wasn't! Wasn't!" yelled Portia banging onto the wall. A picture fell to the floor and the glass shattered.

"You broke my framed chocolate frog card collection I keep behind a picture of Galatea!" said Harry getting his wand to fix it.

"Why do you have a picture of Galatea?" said Portia in a sing song voice. Harry turned red and repaired the frame. Galatea's picture looked up him, brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, and continued to lace her boot. He began to put the chocolate frog cards back into their frame. A shadow threw it's self across the floor.

"Children, please don't destroy the house until mommy and daddy have their coffee." Said Addie the sun illuminating her auburn hair. She had been woken up to bits of the ceiling falling onto her and her husband. She had immediately assumed the worst but was relieved when she saw them arguing.

"Sorry mum." They both said at once. Immediately afterwards they heard Beadle crying.

"Do you think the new baby will cry as much?" said Portia looking at he mother's baby bump. Addie pulled her robe closer around her.

"That's enough you two, now get dressed for breakfast." Said Addie turning away.

"I don't think that you're supposed to talk about things like that." Said Harry picking out his clothes for the day. He motioned for Portia to leave.

"Well, why should we dance around the obvious? We're not supposed to talk about these things in public, I understand that, but in our own house is another story." Said Portia

"It's just not right." Said Harry pushing Portia towards the door. Portia dug her heels into the Persian carpet. She wished that she was wearing shoes but her feet would have to do.

"Neither is you being in here when I get dressed." Said Harry picking Portia up bridal style.

"No fair! You're bigger than me!" said Portia wiggling to get free. She fell on top of Harry. Harry then noticed two new things about his sister. Two very new, very different things.

"We're not children anymore." Said Harry pushing her off of him. That was the strangest, most wrong thing to ever happen to him. He knew that pure bloods married their sibling sometimes but that didn't make it alright.

"Well then if we're not children then I guess that you won't mind me telling Galatea you fancy her." Said Portia straightening out her nightgown

"I do not!" said Harry getting his wand. By the time he got it off the night table she was already out the door.

"I'm telling! I'm telling!" said Portia racing down the hall. She pushed a servant carrying laundry down and clean sheets went everywhere. Harry lost his balance and tripped into the wall, knocking an oil lamp over.

"There's nothing to tell!" said Harry. He then cast a slipping jinx on the floor and she crashed into Galatea's room. Harry ran after her and they were both shocked at what they saw. Portia immediately covered her eyes and made gagging noises.

"Get out! Out!" said Galatea. She was in nothing put pantalets and an opened corset. Harry didn't know what to do. It was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He knew that he had to leave, knew he had to be a gentleman, knew he had to preserve his cousin's modesty but his feet didn't respond. Galatea whipped her wand out and the door slammed in his face. He didn't register when Portia ran away but he did register being knocked back and slamming into the opposite wall.

"What on earth is going on up here?" said Peter as he surveyed the damage. There were clean sheets everywhere, pictures were askew, and his daughter had just run out down the hall screaming about Harry fancying Galatea.

"Nothing! I didn't see anything! Everything she says is a lie!" said Harry with his hand over his nose.

"Hold still. _Episkey_." Said Peter as he fixed Harry's nose. He got the feeling that he and Harry were going to have a long overdue talk. A real talk, not the childish one.

"Thank you. I'm going to get dressed now." Said Harry turning on his heel to leave. Peter grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No, you're going to tell me what it going on here. First I get woken up to my ceiling trying to cave in, then I find my staff assaulted and the laundry needing another cleaning, then I find you lying on the floor bleeding."

"Um, Portia found a half fey and a half vampire in the house last night." Said Harry meekly

"He's a peeping Tom! Peeping Tom!" said Galatea through the door. She felt both violated and oddly excited. Btu still violated.

"Harry, let's discuss something important." Said Peter dragging Harry back to his room.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Harry looking down at his bare feet

"I'm not sure but let me make one thing clear; seeing a lady naked is no way to get to her heart. Also, please respect the house's right to be a house." Said Peter not sure what to do about the situation.

"Yes sir." Said Harry hoping his father would leave soon so he could get dressed and sort out what happened.

"Good. Also, do try and make it up to Galatea. She seems upset." Said Peter

"Yes sir." Said Harry meekly

"Also, please leave the house alone." Said Peter as he looked at the mess in the room. He picked up a framed picture of Galatea and then tsked at the state of the room.

"Why don't we have silencing charms on the rooms and make every room unbreakable?" asked Harry wondering why he cared. They were rich. They could either afford to get it fixed or made unbreakable.

"There was some unpleasantness when I was a boy." Said Peter

"What unpleasantness?" asked Harry genuinely curious.

"There's a reason we don't have house elves son. I'll tell you the rest when you're older. Now get dressed and come down to breakfast."

"Yes sir." Said Harry. Peter left and Harry began to get dressed for the day. He decided on a light blue summer suit with a cloak over it in case it rained. He went downstairs to breakfast and avoided Galatea's eyes. They ate together, the silence only permeated by Portia whispering to Persephone about something. Galatea looked over at them and seemed to get very pale all of a sudden.

"May I be excused." Said Galatea suddenly. She didn't wait for a reply and immediately went for her room.

"May we be excused?" asked Portia and Persephone at the same time. They too didn't wait for a reply and left.

"May I be-" started Harry looking at the empty table

"Just go." Said Addie with a hand on her stomach. Beadle began to laugh and wave a piece of toast around.

"Did I miss something?" asked Peter as he surveyed the empty breakfast table

"Why do we bother to have a family meal if the family leaves?" asked Addie rhetorically as she spread some butter on her toast

"It's not like when we were little." Said Peter remembering eating alone in his room with only Paulette as company

"We had more siblings." Said Addie remembering drowning in a sea of siblings

"They aren't siblings." Said Peter

"So you're going to tell them the truth? Are you mad?" asked Addie alarmed. She was contented with her life up to that point. Harry wasn't her son but she loved him just the same.

"No, I meant that they are cousins, not siblings." Said Peter looking up at the large family portrait above the table.

"What is he going to say when Beadle Bard inherits?" asked Addie picturing curses flying and a trip to the hospital…or the morgue.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." said Peter crossly

"Let's hope that isn't soon." Said Addie putting Peter's hand to her stomach.

"Pumpkin." Said Peter

"Yes?"

"No, Pumpkin Pasty Pettigrew." Said Peter

"Alright but you're teaching it to fight." Said Addie picturing bloody noses and torn clothing.

"Look at the others, they get along just fine." Said Peter

"Are you mad? Are you, Galatea Algoria Black? Well?" yelled Portia as she looked at Galatea's newest acquisition.

"You're the one always wanting an adventure." Said Galatea snatching the phoenix gate from Portia

"This is suicide." Said Persephone quietly

"No, we must." Said Galatea

"Why?" asked Harry as he examined the Phoenix Gate. It seemed to radiate an ancient sort of magic. He wanted to hold it, to possess it. To master it.

"I've seen this person for many years, my whole life. She said that when the time came I would need to use it. Yesterday I was told what I had to do."

"Step on a butterfly?" said Harry

"What?" asked Galatea

"I don't know where I heard that but I know that if you step o a butterfly in the past it will destroy the future."

"Well then I won't step on any butterflies Mr. Peeping Tom."

"I didn't mean to see you naked!" said Harry loudly. Awkwardness hung in the air like a dense fog.

"You saw her naked?" asked Persephone giggling

"That's none of your business." Said Harry and Galatea together

"When did this happen?" asked Persephone

"This morning." Said Portia

"Can we return to the task at hand?" said Galatea

"Your quest to destroy the present?" asked Harry

"It would already be destroyed if she went back though." Said Portia

"Who's side are you on?" asked Harry

"I'm just saying. I mean, if she was going to do something she would have already done it." Said Portia

"Except that she didn't do anything yet." Said Harry

"But if she goes back into the past then-" said Portia

"My head hurts!" wailed Persephone. Galatea rubbed her back

"It's too early for this." Said Portia thinking about the remnants of her breakfast.

"Whose fault is that?" asked Harry remembering what had transpired that morning

"The task at hand!" said Galatea loudly

"Hey! What's that say?" asked Portia grabbing the phoenix gate from Galatea. Galatea held onto it with one hand

"I just want to see." Said Portia pulling on it

"Let me see!" said Persephone grabbing onto the phoenix gate. This alarmed Harry

"Give me that! That's a delicate magical artifact!" said Harry. Now they were all touching it

"What's his gibberish? DEFLAGRATE MVRI TEMPI ET INVERVALIA?" said Portia. Soon they were consumed in a ball of light.


	29. Maybe this is a bad idea

Disclaimer: I own nothing!...of value

They were engulfed in a ball of fire but they were not burnt. They watched as the world seemed to burn into a hazy around them and then be reborn from the ashes. Soon they found themselves where they had started but it seemed different. The door to the private bathroom had just slammed and angry muttering could be heard.

"Give me that!" whispered Galatea angrily as she snatched the phoenix gate from Portia. She led them all into the magically enlarged closet.

"What happened?" asked Persephone he head swimming. She felt something akin to motion sickness and she sat on the floor of her sisters magically enlarged closet.

"Portia is completely mad! That's what happened!" said Galatea getting her bearings

"What'd I do?" asked Portia as she untangled Harry's glasses from her hair. Harry was very grateful that his glasses were nearly unbreakable as Portia handled them roughly.

"Do you have any idea what deflagrate mvri tempi et invervalia means?" asked Galatea

"I don't, I said I didn't." said Portia pulling Harry's glasses free from her blonde tangles

"So your first thought is to read it out loud?" said Harry sarcastically. Portia shoved him into Persephone who then was shoved into Galatea.

"Can we please act like adults?" said Galatea momentarily forgetting the seriousness of their predicament.

"I'm only twelve." Said Persephone retying her hair ribbon. Galatea gave a long suffering sigh.

"We need to be adults right now because you all don't understand the seriousness of our predicament." Said Galatea

"Fine but you have to tell us what's going on." Said Harry

"This is the phoenix gate, it allows you to travel in time to anywhere and any when you want." Said Galatea sounding like a professor

"So Portia wanted to go to where we already were? What a waste of a time…thing." asked Harry

"I was thinking about breakfast time when I read it." Said Portia

"It needs a mind to guide it." Said Galatea

"So why did it listen to Portia?" asked Harry. Portia stuck out her tongue

"This is serious." Said Persephone quietly

"Right you are sister, at least someone here is mature even if it is the youngest. We need to get back to the future." Said Galatea

"I don't want to know my future." Said Harry

"Why not? I'd like to know everything so no bad things could take us by surprise." Said Portia

"Harry's right, it is a bad idea." Said Persephone

"What do you know? You're only twelve."

"I know that if you know your own future you'll have to stick to that path unless you want it to change."

"See, Persephone agrees with me. We're going to see the past." Said Harry

"Wait, when did you become the leader." Said Portia

"I'm the leader because it's my phoenix gate." Said Galatea

"Why can't we just get back?" asked Persephone her words falling on deaf ears

"It's in the house of Pettigrew and I'm a Pettigrew now give it here Black." Said Portia

"You really want to do this?" asked Galatea her wand coming from the holder in her sleeve and down to her hand. Rage seemed to radiate from her person as she gripped her wand. Portia backed down defensively, she knew she's get hurt. Harry and Persephone held their wands in case they had to make a defensive move. As of late Galatea had been unhappy with who and what she was. Persephone thought she should just have been grateful that she was a pure blood witch.

"I-I'm sorry cousin." Said Portia pushing her wand back into its holster. Galatea's rage was replaced by a determination that sacred them all just a bit.

"It's yours." Said Persephone taking the phoenix gate from Portia and handing it to Galatea. They were so wrapped up in their conflict that they didn't hear the bathroom door open but they did hear angry muttering as footsteps stalked across the floor. Galatea grabbed a bag from her floor and then the rest of them. Suddenly just like before they were engulfed in a ball of flame. This passage seemed to take longer but they weren't sure for certain. Time seemed to be simultaneously be passing quickly and slowly until they found themselves on a dusty floor.

"Now when are we?" asked Portia whipping the dust from her dress. Galatea put a finger to her lips and cast a spell to reveal any people. Except for themselves they were alone in the closet, bedroom, floor, and indeed almost the whole house.

"I want to go home!" wailed Persephone. She was scared. She didn't know where she was or when she was. She just wanted to get back to her own time and eat her breakfast and maybe write to her mother.

"Quiet cousin!" said Portia as she was the first to venture out of the closet. She opened the door and found a bare room. Everything but the bed posts had been packed some time ago. A long time ago judging by the layer of duct on everything.

"Don't be scared Persephone, it's um…an adventure. You know, like we used to plan al that time ago." Said Harry

"I don't want an adventure I want to go home." Said Persephone clingy to Harry

"I think were still home." Said Galatea as she walked around the dusty room. Yes, this was her room but it was different. She could hear explosions somewhere off in the distance she looked at eh name on the closet door.

"What's wrong?" asked Portia as she saw the look her cousin gave the door.

"I wanted to go back to before I was born but I didn't make it specific." Said Galatea

"What's that mean for us?" asked Harry as he emerged from the closet with a much calmer Persephone

"Do you who Flossie Santilla Pettigrew is…or rather was?" asked Galatea remembering the family tree she stared at every day.

"She died during the dragon pox epidemic of the Grindelwald wars. She died along with all of father's older brother except for Betelgeuse and his little brother Templeton as well as several half-brothers." Said Harry reciting the Pettigrew family history. He could recite it back to their nation's breaking off from the main British Wizarding world in 1914 if given enough time and a cheat sheet.

"We shouldn't be here." Said Persephone reaching for the phoenix gate. Galatea held it closer to herself.

"You're not leaving anyone behind. Never again." Said Galatea

"Again?" they all said at once

"Never mind. I'm sure we won't catch it." Said Galatea with conviction

"Mother and father are in India." Said Harry the wheels in his head turning

"Or not born yet. I need to see the date. And we're not going to India it will upset my plans." Said Galatea leaving her future bedroom.

"Alright cousin two things; One: What plans and two: we literally have all the time in the world." Said Harry walking alongside her

"There are certain things which have been set in motion, things we must do." Said Galatea walking towards the Pettigrew family library.

"Like what?" asked Portia looking at the unfamiliar familiar space. In place of the portrait of her dead aunts, uncles, and cousins there were people she didn't even recognize. These must have been people who had died before. She looked away as she saw a portrait of a sleeping baby.

"You'll know when they happen now leave me in peace." Said Galatea putting a handkerchief in front of her nose as dust assaulted her senses. Nobody had defiantly been there in a while. She summoned the book she needed quietly so she didn't get the portrait's attention. She led them into the hall and opened the book.

"Here's the last entry in grandmothers journal. This must be from before she lost her gobstones. Said Galatea

"Why would it be in the library?" asked Persephone. If she wrote down all of her personal thoughts she wouldn't leave them in a library for everyone to read.

"She probably thought she wouldn't make it back and left it as a legacy or something." Said Galatea

"Just read it already." Said Portia. Galatea sighed and began to read.

"The year is 1943 the date I have lost track of. The disease has taken another one of my children, Peter. I hope to reuse this name again. Perhaps for the younger brother of my surviving son, Betelgeuse if he does not contract dragon pox. I have contracted it and the only hope is to leave the house, the country. Grindelwald will come for us next, add us to his master race his perfect world. He will kill us all, we will not be swayed as easily as the muggles. Paulette will watch out for Betelgeuse and later the infant Peter. We will journey to India, the infant Peter will live out his life there with the servant Paulette. Paulette is not who she claims to be; this I know as a fact. She claims to be part of the servant class but she shows magical aptitude above anything I've ever seen in a servant. However, I am confident in her ability to protect my son at all costs. I have buried almost ten children now and I fear that I too shall succumb to the plague which has decimated our population so. Mt husband however proves to be immune. I can hear the muggle fighting grow closer and closer to my home and I leave whatever descendant of mine who finds this with this message; don't forget the enemy you cannot see. Magic is not everything, it will fail you and when it does you will lose everything. –Magnolia Peony Pettigrew." Read Galatea

"You think it's true?" asked Portia breaking the silence that had engulfed them

"It was written by grandmother wasn't it?" asked Harry quietly as not to startle the portraits of the dead

"No, I mean about magic failing us." Said Portia

"Like squibs?" asked Persephone grasping her wand in her pale hand. She knew that they had borrowed and improved many devices from muggles but the thought of not having magic chilled her deeply. She resisted the urge to perform a spell, any spell, to make sure it was as within her grasp as her wand.

"I think she meant that magic isn't everything." Said Galatea leading them down the hallway. She felt the phoenix gate in her satchel and knew what must have been done next

"It can't be everything. We have magic and we have everything but if we lost the magic we'd still have everything." Said Portia

"But how could we have something we lost?" asked Harry scratching his head in confusion at Portia reasoning

"Because we'd still have the money, obviously." Said Portia rolling her eyes

"But what's money without magic?" asked Portia

"Solid gold and bank notes." Said Galatea leading them towards the kitchen

"But what use can we have for our things if we don't have magic?" asked Harry

"Can we please stop talking about losing our magic?" said Persephone drawing he wand. Everyone put their hands up defensively

"Alright whatever you say." Said Portia her own wand clutched in her sleeve ready to slide out of its holster

"If everyone is quiet done can we please look for any left-over food for our journey?" said Galatea as she picked cans off the dusty shelves

"Journey?" asked Persephone quietly

"Why can't we just get food when we're where we're going?" asked Portia as she looked around

"Journey?" whispered Persephone a little louder

"Because our money has its mint date inscribed on the side and I don't want to risk being without food." Said Galatea

'I don't want to go on any journey!" said Persephone taking in her familiar unfamiliar surroundings . all of that talk of adventure in childhood was just that, talk. She wanted to be safe and sound in her home with her family.

"You have to come." Said Galatea unyieldingly

"You are not the boss of me!" said Persephone with a stomp

"Cousin…?" asked Harry as Portia motioned to the door. Harry could hear some talk coming closer and began to frantically put some food into the bag. These must have been the soldiers left behind to guard the house.

"If you go back now you'll tell everyone what we did. I know you." Said Galatea

"I will not! You don't know me at all." Said Persephone

"Hey?" said Portia trying to get their attention. They paid her no mind.

"Besides, what if we're gone a long time. We'll look either older or younger than you." Said Galatea

"Hey!" said Portia tugging on Galatea's dress. Galatea batted her away.

"I don't care." Said Persephone

"I don't want to lose you. You're my only sister." Said Galatea. Portia started to pull on Galatea's hair. This got her attention.

"What! Can't you see I'm trying to keep her from blowing the entire operation?" said Galatea as Harry put the last of the food into her bag.

"There are servants or something out there and when they come back and see all of their food missing they're going to be really mad." Said Harry

"Why didn't you two say something earlier?" said Galatea. She was met with annoyed looks.

"Right. Sorry." Said Galatea sheepishly. She reached around her bag and retrieved the phoenix gate. They once again burnt down the walls of time and space to their new destination.


	30. Castle Wyvern

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Where or rather when are we now?" asked Harry trying to stay calm. The truth of the matter was that he wasn't entirely happy with being dragged along against his will on a journey he had sort of planned when he was a child. He knew however, that being angry wouldn't help anyone. Besides, Galatea obviously knew what she was doing.

"A building." Said Galatea quietly

"Obviously but where and when?" asked Portia taking in the brick walls. It looked almost like Hogwarts but the magic of this place was different. It didn't hum as magic usually did when noticed. This magic seemed to sing, to entrance with some of other worldly power.

"Here! Just shut up. We need to be very quiet." Said Galatea thrusting a piece of paper at Portia before quietly disillusioning herself and the others. Persephone knew that magic like this was above the capabilities of any fifteen year old but said nothing. She wondered if this really was Galatea, or the Galatea she knew. She decided not to rock the boat until she knew what was going on. She was only twelve and therefore scared but her fear had brought a sort of clarity to her thoughts. She has one focus; going home.

"How did you do that?" asked Portia lacking the planning that Persephone seemed to possess even at twelve.

"With magic." Said Galatea as she led them down the darkened hallway. Portia was so absorbed into the paper that she almost got separated from them. This was some sort of list but a list of what she didn't know. These were times, dates, places, items, and seemingly random facts but she knew that they were important somehow. She also knew that Galatea must have had a copy of the list. They walked down a darkened corridor not knowing that they had set off a silent alarm.

"Now what exactly do you think you're doing?" asked the boring voice of Owen Burnett, otherwise known as Puck, as he flicked the light on. He had felt the very twinges of magic a moment ago but now it seemed to bombard him. These people were magical but still young, he could take them.

"Leave us be." Said Galatea forming a barrier between him and her family. She reached into her satchel, the other assumed this was for her wand and took theirs out even though they assumed this was a muggle, but instead she pulled out an iron bell.

"A bell?" said Owen Burnett is his calm, dull voice. Puck on the other hand felt some panic. He now knew who this was but he hadn't seen her in years. She must have just now gotten the gate.

"I know who and what you are." Said Galatea cooly. The others just exchanged confused looks and shoulder shrugs.

"Do you now. I know who you are Lady Black." Said Owen with just the hint of smugness. He missed this about her; the arrogance she seemed to radiate. It was barely present now but she was young.

"You claim to know me but you address me by a title you know I can never possess." Said Galatea

"Yet, you aren't a Lady yet." Said Owen looking at the traces of the woman he knew, knows, will know? This was giving him a headache. Harry moved to act but Portia gave him a look as if to say that Galatea had everything under control and they should enjoy the show. Or maybe she just didn't want to break the statute of secrecy.

"Just let us be. I know for a fact that your…employer…is out of the castle flying around in a mechanical gargoyle. Said Galatea hoping that the information she had was correct. It sounded absolutely absurd even for her but it had been written down and left in the Grimorum.

"What the hell is going on!" said Portia breaking what she communicated to Harry. She had felt that Galatea had it all under control but that was just absurd. She had never been known for her patience anyway and she wanted, needed to know where she was, when she was, and why she was there. Persephone squeezed her hand tightly. Portia took this as reissuance; if Persephone wanted to shut her up she would have squeezed harder.

"The sister?" asked Owen. The last he saw her was in the sixties. She was older and had only Galatea with her. He didn't remember her being outspoken then. Calmer, colder, scary even but not brazen. She must have grown out of it.

"Cousin. The younger one is my sister." Said Galatea sizing him up. She knew what he was and she also knew what she had to do. For her title, her future, and her offspring everything rode on this. It was a bit of a burden knowing the future but she had given herself this cross to bear for a reason.

"If I tell you she'll get pissed. Trust me, go with it." Said Owen still eyeing the bell still grasped in Galatea's hand.

"Give it to me I'm on a schedule." Said Galatea. Harry opened his mouth to once again tell her that she had all the time in the world but thought against it.

"Bring it back before the night is out." Said Owen. He disappeared and then reappeared with something in an ornate box.

"Tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" said Portia hexing the box out of his hands. She pointed her and at him but Owen just gave a flick of his wrist and disarmed her. This seemed to wake Harry and Persephone out of their stupor and they let out the most powerful hexes they could. Owen deflected them easily. That is until Galatea began to ring the bell.

"Don't you three know I can handle things? Myself. When I want your help I'll ask for it." Said Galatea still ringing the bell with an odd look of enjoyment on her face.

"The ring of an iron bell can kill a fey." Said Persephone quietly. The wheels in her head were turning as she took in everything. Avalon. Their childhood plans. The pieces were coming together. Harry understood what was happening now but it didn't reassure him of anything. He wanted to go home, back to safety. The thirst for adventure he had before seemed to dry out the instant it actually happened. Maybe he was a coward. Maybe he was never the Gryffindor he was for those few months when he was eleven. He was right, thirteen was a terrible age.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Said Owen as the ringing stopped. He got up and turned into Puck with much overkill.

"The boy I saw…"said Portia quietly thinking about the previous night. It felt like a hundred years ago. For all she knew it very well could have been.

"Never you mind that." Said Galatea cutting her off with a flick of her hand. She picked up the box and tucked it into her shoulder bag along with the Grimorum and Phoenix Gate.

"So we came to…here… to attack a fey posing as a mortal to steal a fancy box?" asked Portia cocking her eyebrow in questioning.

"It probably what's in the box that we're after." Said Harry finding his cracking voice. He felt some sort of power coming from it. He seemed to feel it in his scar like when he was young only this wasn't pain. It was more of a pull.

"Right you are Harry. Right you are." Said Galatea getting the Phoenix Gate

"Harry? Harry P-" started Puck. Before he could say anything Galatea gave the bell a good hard ring.

"Keep it to yourself." Whispered Galatea quietly. Before her family both present and future could question her she activated the Phoenix Gate and disappeared.


	31. Claudine and Celeste

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Tell me what just happened." Said Persephone as they arrived at their newest destination. It was a bedroom that much she knew. She wanted to go home, she wanted her mother, her aunt, he uncle,…she'd even settle for a familiar maid.

"We got something we needed." Said Galatea tucking the Phoenix Gate safely into her bag

"Where are we?" asked Harry as eh looked around. The room was dim lit only by a candelabrum but they could make out a bed, dresser, and a book shelf.

"Quiet, brother." Said Portia gathering that the person inhabiting the room must have been asleep. She didn't want whoever it was to wake up, she was beginning to like this adventure somewhat. She had seen a fey, a living fey. They did walk amongst mortals but they often blended in seamlessly. It might have been a child of Oberon himself but he had been taken down rather easily. How did he know Galatea? That was the question.

"Alright. That was Castle Wyvern in a muggle city called New York in America. That was fey called Puck who I come to know later in life. I got something of great importance from him but it is crucial that certain things happen. We are now in the Pettigrew Estate in the next island, yes the one that smells funny, and what I need is a sort of…device." Said Galatea glancing at her list.

"What?" they all said at once not caring for a moment about where they were. That was too much at once.

"I need this." Said Galatea pulling out an illustration she seemed to have torn out of a book. It looked like an ordinary compass albeit a golden one.

"A compass?" asked Harry adjusting his glasses.

"It's not an ordinary compass and it is not of this world." Said Galatea as she began to quietly root through the things in this darkened room.

"Not of this world? How can it not be of this world? Was it forged from meteorite?" said Harry his wand in his hand in case of danger

"No it's just…not." Said Galatea picking through the drawers. The paper said it would be in this room but where it didn't say. She tried to accio it but nothing happened.

"This is a bad idea." Said Persephone as she stood in the middle of the room. This was too familiar, the darkness. It seemed to taunt her. She suddenly felt as though the walls were closing in on her. She looked around do a window, a gas lamp, another candle, anything to make light.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry as Portia pushed past him to get to the closet. Persephone let out a sigh as the magical light from lumos filled the room.

"I'm alright now." Said Persephone. She and Harry watched Portia and Galatea flittered about the room now not caring about the mess they made.

"Maybe we should go home. Like you said." Said Harry giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. He hadn't lost his earlier fears about destroying the present by changing the past now he had new ones. If something was to happen to any of them their parents wouldn't know what had happened to them.

"Galatea has it. She decides where we go. She didn't even listen he me the first few tines I said it." Said Persephone resting herself against Harry.

"What if something happens to us?" asked Harry as he and Persephone sat down.

"Like what?" asked Persephone leaning back against Harry. He seemed to take most of the anxiety away.

"Something bad. That fey could have easily killed us." Said Harry

"Fey are tricksters, they don't kill." Said Harry

"They can hurt you. I've read about them, they twist what you say and what you do, even change your entire perception of the world." Said Harry

"Is the great Harold Pettigrew scared?" said Persephone almost teasingly

"A little. I'm no Gryffindor." Said Harry running his fingers through her blonde hair, freeing it from its ribbon.

"Why do you care so much about being a Gryffindor anyway? You were only at that school for a few months." Said Persephone

"I felt so…right there. Like everything made sense. Almost like I was meant to be there" Said Harry

"Except for the part where your teacher had a demon growing out of the back of his head." Said Persephone with a giggle

"It wasn't a demon." Said Harry avoiding falling books as Portia opened them all up so see if they had been hollowed out.

"What then?" asked Persephone as she watched Galatea grow more and more frustrated. She began to throw things off of the walls just seemed to generally panic.

"It was the last Dark Lord. He had somehow attached himself to the back of that teacher's head." Said Harry

"I don't understand magic sometimes." Said Persephone with a shake of her head

"I wish we could have stayed but with that and Galatea's father escaping from Azkaban prison mother and father made us come home." Said Harry

"Well I knew that part. I'm not completely out of things." Said Persephone

"Sorry. Do you ever feel like they're keeping things from us?" asked Harry

"I know Galatea is keeping things from us but I'm going to find out. I don't think this is just about Avalon like when we were little." Said Persephone as Galatea threw open the curtains to reveal daylight. Persephone instinctively crept backwards from it.

"I meant mum and dad." Said Harry backing away from Galatea. Portia wisely did the same.

"Yours or mine? I know yours are too. Everyone hides everything from us." Said Persephone

"It's not here!" yelled Galatea looking quite mad. Her jet black hair was loose and flying around her face, her eyes were wild and scared like a trapped animal's. She felt as though the floor of the world had been pulled out from under her.

"Maybe it's in another room." Suggested Portia as she surveyed the damaged they did. She wondered if Harry was right about right about stepping on a butterfly. She looked at the bottom of her shoes and was relived to find no butterflies.

"It's supposed to be here!" yelled Galatea wild magic flipping the bed over. This seemed to get someone's attention as the door opened. They stood frozen in shock not knowing what if anything they could do. They were do far away from each other to disappear and attacking them would do no good if there was more than one of if this was an adult.

"Give it to them, Celeste." Said the vampire from the previous night in the Pettigrew house. She didn't look like the vampires they had seen in illustrations; those vampires were either mad predators or arrogant aristocrats wearing the clothes and airs of a different time. This girl looked well, like them. She was dressed nicely, she was clean, she hair was set in a mass of light brown curls cascading down her back, and her eyes were red but it was just the iris. They were a predators eyes, the shape fot he pupil gave them away but she looked very sane. He skin was pale but not inhumanly so and her fangs stuck out from inside her mouth, almost as if it were too small for her teeth. That would explain her slight lisp though.

"Fine! Here." Said the girl who stood next to the vampire. This was a fey but she was their size. He ears were long and tall, her hair was white but a wand could be seen in her left hand. Her eyes were oddly familiar and it took them a moment to realize that these were the Pettigrew eyes. The dull blue Pettigrew eyes. Harry pulled Portia and Persephone away from them out of fear.

"Thank you." Said Galatea in the most polite voice she could muster. She wasn't as afraid of them as she was afraid of what would happen. She knew who she was looking at and it made what she was doing all the more real. She knew she couldn't fail. Galatea reached out a shaking hand to take the golden compass from the fey girl's outstretched hand.

"Can you read it?" asked the fey girl Celeste. She didn't know how to feel at this moment but a jab to the ribs from her cousin Claudine stopped her form saying anything stupid.

"I can figure it out." Said Galatea. She glanced back and saw they everyone had their wand drawn. She decided that it was best to take their leave before anything bad could happen.

"Well see each other again soon." Said Claudine as she extended her hand to Galatea. Galatea shook her hand and felt a piece of paper make its way into her sleeve. Galatea gather her current family and they once again left.

"That was the strangest thing I've ever done." Said Celeste as she rubbed her side

"I've done stranger." Said Claudine

"Do you think we did the right thing?"

"I don't know." Said Claudine as she surveyed her room

"They think you're a full vampire, I could feel it." Said Celeste

"It's best that they think that for the time being. Mother always said I was a surprise. Call the house elf and have this cleaned up and close the curtain. Just because I can stand the light doesn't mean I like it.." Said Claudine


	32. Now say it again

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"The children have been awfully quiet haven't they?" asked Addie as she sipped tea. Usually one of them was making noise; quietness always meant some sort of trouble from them.

"I hope they aren't up to something." Said Peter bouncing Beadle Bard on his knee. He looked lovingly at Addie; this was the life he was meant to live. He knew now that he should have listened and never left.

"If they are I just hope it doesn't involve fire or ludicrous ideas about Avalon." Said Addie

"It exists." Said Peter simply

"I never said it didn't; I just don't want them going out and getting themselves lost or killed." Said Addie

"If they do run away the farthest they'll get is the front gate before they realize that none will be there to cook or clean for them." Said Peter

"We didn't stop at the gate." Said Addie

"But we should have." Said Peter regretting everything he did after leaving at seventeen. Well, not everything. He loved Addie and the children even though only Portia, the unborn one, and Beadle were his. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a crying from upstairs. It sounded like a baby but that made no sense.

"Master Pettigrew! Missus! Ya must be comin' quick! Ya gotta see this!" cried a servant running into the room. Peter and Addie exchanged a look before hurrying up the stairs; Beadle left to his own devices in the sitting room.

"_Galatea? Galatea?" screamed Persephone as she shook Galatea back and forth. She looked around for help but found only Portia. It was daytime and they were to the far side of the island so none of the humans could hear them._

"_Is she dead?" asked Portia as she crouched down on the grass beside her cousins, he shins being blackened with dirt. She wished that she had brought another dress from home. Home. It seemed like a distant memory now._

"_I'll get Katherine!" said Harry running towards the castle. Avalon was looking less and less like paradise._

"_Get Magus!" called Portia_

"_No moron this is something a woman needs to do!" said Persephone slapping Portia for thinking of bringing a man into this._

"_He's smart he'll know what to do." Said Portia looking at Galatea's still form. She looked almost like she was sleeping. _

"_We know most of what to do!" said Persephone as she hiked up Galatea's dress. She knew that she wasn't an expert but a woman would know what to do about this more than a man would. Back home men never even saw their children being born._

"_Who do I get?" yelled Harry pushing his hair out of his eyes. He got right up to Persephone and she realized that he was much stronger than her now._

"_Wait!" said Portia as she got Alethiometer from Galatea's bag. The golden compass was dirty and beat up but it still worked. She asked and stared but she just couldn't read it._

"_Give it to me." Said Harry taking it form her hands. He looked into it and it seemed to look into him. It hurt his scare but he knew what to do…_

"Timothy you've got to be quiet!" said Galatea bouncing her baby on her hip. She didn't have time to take everything in; she had to keep him quiet until she could find a believable way to tell them all that they had done.

"Shut that little bastard up!" said Persephone. She hated this; being young again. She had to stand on her toes just to see eye to eye with her sister.

"I'm married and you know it!" said Galatea flashing her ring. It was solid gold and it seemed to be made of many individual bands wrapped around a small flower.

"Alright, that servant definitely went to mum and dad." Said Portia worriedly

"Your mum and dad not mine!" said Harry as he left the room furiously. He didn't stop until he go to what he remembered as his room.

"Harry come back!" yelled Portia. Harry ignored her and took everything in.

"My old room. My own life." Said Harry looking around at the quiddich memorabilia on the walls, the prim and proper clothes hanging in his closet and wardrobe, and the pictures of him and his so called family. He hated them and loved them. How could he go back to being…this? To being Harold James Pettigrew? He wasn't even a Pettigrew, he was redemption. He was redemption for a man beyond it. He could hear loud talking but he decided to let sleep engulf his new old body. Well, on the bright side he didn't have to shave anymore.

"Again tell me what happened." Said Addie as she sat the girls down in the sitting room. Harry was in his room and they'd deal with him later but now they had this to deal with.

"We've already told you twice." Said Persephone irritably.

"Don't you take that tone with me." Said Addie crossly. Persephone just sat back and watched Beadle and Timothy playing. The boys had taken an instant liking to each other which was the only good thing to come from coming home.

"Mum we told you he came from Avalon like we did." Said Portia as she showed her mother the Grimorum, Phoenix Gate, Eye of Odin, and Alethiometer.

"How?" asked Peter quietly. This was just too much to take in. for him it was sudden; they had only just finished tea and now his niece has a child. If Timothy Oberon Burnett-Black could be called a child. He looked every bit a fey. His ears were pointed and tall, his face elven, his hair soft, his fingernails short, but he had black hair, Galatea's eyes with iris, and was the same size as Beadle Bard. He remembered form Magic creatures that fey were small and had no iris.

"With these items we traveled to Avalon where I married my husband and had my son." Said Galatea looking away from him. She fought back memories of dragon whiskey, absinthe, and sweaty bodies rolling together on a feather down bed. She wondered if by again down she's have to redo everything she did as an adult.

"Why?" asked Addie not believing what she was seeing and hearing. She hoped that the servants has done something to the tea in an effort to drive them from the house as part of a rebellion. Yes, civil unrest would have been preferable to this.

"Because if I hadn't a lot of things wouldn't have happened and people wouldn't have existed, Lady Pettigrew." Said Galatea

"So I'm Lady Pettigrew now?" asked Addie with a laugh

"As old as it makes you feel it is who you are as I am the Lady Black now." Said Galatea a she pulled some legal documents from her bag as well as a cup. Peter took the documents and read them.

"Sirius is legally dead?" asked Peter as he read carefully

"And so are his siblings if not really dead. Bellatrix LeStrange while being willed above him never actually consummated her marriage so she's still legally a Black.

"You should have been in Slytherin." Said Addie as what Galatea said came together in her head like pieces of a puzzle.

"I am clever aren't I? Anyway that's how I got this cup. I'll need to find a way to destroy this but it's been…stubborn." Said Galatea picking the cup up by some paper and putting it in her bag again.

"So you did all of this for some badger cup?" asked Peter incredulously

"It's not just a cup." Said Portia remembering how it promised her power and eternal glory. She had seen it for its evil and left it alone. Persephone being younger spent more time with it until Galatea had done something to her bag so it couldn't be sensed by them.

"Then what is it?" asked Peter feeling a bit calmer. At least they had a reason and had come back to him.

"We both know that a certain someone isn't really gone." Said Galatea darkly. A look of understanding flashed across Peter and Addie's faces before they sat back.

"I don't want any of you doing anything like this again." Said Peter in a voice that conveyed the utter seriousness of this order. Portia nodded in agreement before Galatea and Persephone joined her with their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"Ginny come down for tea." Called Molly from the bottom of the stairs. Ginny way lying on her stomach writing in her diary. Well, it wasn't really her diary; she had found it in her cauldron after visiting Diagon Alley in a rare middle of summer trip. Her father had won some money in the ministry and they had gotten all the things that they need for the Borrow before planning a trip to Egypt to visit her brother.

"Coming mum." Said Ginny as she closed the diary. She knew Tom would understand. She left the room and Ron's dog ran in after her and tried to get the diary. It was supposed to be everyone's dog but it was unofficially Ron's. She pushed him out as Ron was passing her in the hallway while telling him to keep that dog away from her things. It was like Tom said; she had to be more assertive to her family if she wanted to be taken seriously. Ron just looked at her in confusion; she used to be so nice to him but lately she had changed. His parents said that girls got moody when they were growing up. He went down to tea and saw the paper. Harry Potter was still missing and his muggle relatives had been questioned.

"It's a horrible thing." Said Molly as she took a look at the paper. On the cover Harry Potter relatives were hiding their faces as they were led away to be questioned.

"Why are the questioning them now? Why not when he was at was supposed to be at Hogwarts?" asked Ron as he took a biscuit

"It says here that his relatives said that they were sending him to a muggle school; St. Brutus' it says." Said Molly

"Do you think they'll find him?" asked Ginny

"I'm sure they will." Said Molly not quite believing herself. She set out the rest of the things for tea while deep in thought. Surely Dumbledore would have known about this? Maybe not thought, it wasn't as if he was omnipresent but still this was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Sirius came downstairs as Padfoot and saw the Headline. He had hoped that Harry had truly been in a muggle school as his relatives had reported all those years ago but now he was torn over what to do. He needed to find Harry but he had no idea where to look and according to Prophet he was actually a suspect in his disappearance.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore knew where Harry Potter was. He knew where Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were to but he didn't know where to go from there. He had hoped that as Harry grew older he would figure things out, confront Peter, and then seek out Sirius before defeating the Dark Lord. He looked over the ring he kept under a glass cover charmed so that only he could even come near the table it was on. There was still time but he knew that there might come a time when he would have to pay the noble and most ancient house of Pettigrew a visit. The only problem would be entering the sovereign nation of Remordere. They didn't take kindly to wizards just entering their country without papers even if they were Albus Dumbledore. He would have o collect the boy himself is this went on any longer; it was only a matter of time.

Harry didn't know how long he sat on his bed but he came to a conclusion. He was going to go from where he left of. He wouldn't let Addie, Peter, or anyone who didn't already know he knew what he knew that he knew he was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He knew that now he was young but the day would come when he would come of age. Let Peter tell him and everyone else then what he had done when the question on inheritance came up. That is if Beadle Bard Pettigrew even got it.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" asked Celeste as she sat lounged on Claudine parlor couch

"We're here aren't we?" asked Claudine sipping a glass of something red and sticky which everyone hoped was animal blood or wine.

"But how would we know what we changed if it was changed?" asked Celeste

"The same reason we know that we've put thing in motion." Said Claudine

"And that reason is?" asked Celeste her ear twitching in annoyance

"Isn't that an erogenous zone?" laughed Claudine as Celeste's ear twitched

"It's a lot of things but answer the question cousin." Said Celeste

"I don't really know, alright?" said Claudine drinking the rest of her cup down in one gulp.

"Well, we'll figure it out later then." Said Celeste as she walked towards the fire place

"You're leaving?" asked Claudine sadly. She was feeling rather lonely with only her servants as company.

"I have to go home. It's late and my mother will be upset." Said Celeste as she grabbed some floo powder. Before she could throw some in the fire burned green and out stepped Pietro brushing soot from his body, a blue velvet box in hand.

"Oh, sorry." Said Pietro as she stepped past Celeste

"I was just leaving. Give aunt Portia my best." Said Celeste not wanting to intrude on this moment between the two of them. It was a shame the Pietro's arranged marriage had fell through and he was reduced to courting. Not that courting Claudine was a bad thing it was the fact that someone with his breeding would have to resort to it. She sighed in sympathy before returning to her home. She flopped down on her bed and noticed a loud banging sound coming from above her and the candelabra swaying dangerously.

"You forgot the silencing charm!" shouted Celeste. She heard her brother hastily vats it and chuckled a bit. Depending on who it was this could make for wither a funny story or good black mail. Black mailing the Black male heir. She hummed as she ran a brush through her white hair. While brushing she knocked a bottle of perfume off of her vanity table. It rolled all the way to the wall and she crawled in after it. As she picked it up she noticed some writing on the wall. She read it carefully as gasped; this was going to be a great day after all. She ran to her closet and felt around until she got to a loose floor board. She pried it up and felt around until she grasped something cold and metallic. There in her hand was her alethiometer. She'd have to tell Claudine bout this…later.


	33. He knows

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"…and after Adam and Eve at from the tree the noticed that they were naked and fashioned for themselves clothes. They found that their magic wasn't working so from the branches of the tre they fashioned for themselves wands…" said Harry, Portia, Persephone, and Galatea in union as they read from the Bible atop the stairs. Peter had been forgiving but Addie had not. She had decided to punish them in the worst way she could…Bible reading. Now she had nothing against the Bible but reading the entire thing was boring and did strain the voice.

"This is ridiculous." Muttered Persephone digging the toe of her boot into the rug. She was too old for this. She saw Galatea nod in agreement from the corner of her eye.

"At least mum didn't punish us worse." Said Portia thinking of the groundings. Though she wouldn't have minded being grounded form school which started soon. She didn't like it and missed Hogwarts. At least interesting things happened there even if it was the dark lord growing out of the back of a teacher's head.

"Speak for yourself I want to sit down." Said Galatea rubbing her lower back. Everyone looked at her concerned. She had done that a lot when she was pregnant with Timothy.

"You're not-" started Portia before being silenced by a harsh look from Galatea. She didn't want to discuss this and she certainly didn't want to be punished. She wished that her mum was still there and not off doing breeding experiments with her new husband and brother Templeton Pettigrew. She didn't realize it as a child but her family was very might have accounted for a few things.

"No, I've just been standing in one place for too long." Said Galatea feeling their burning eyes on her abdomen.

"If you were you'd tell us right?" asked Portia searching for signs of life within her cousin. Galatea sacred her a bit. She was both afraid for Galatea and then for herself. For what she'd have to go through in a few years to the man she was to marry. She knew she might have had a marriage contract being the first born daughter of the Pettigrew family but she had no idea to whom or even what the parameters were. It could have been as simple as getting pregnant form the man or as difficult as providing him with a very generous dowry.

"Why the fascination with my reproductive functions?" asked Galatea crossly. She didn't want this attention or to have another child. She wanted to be young again. Well, almost. By being the Lady Black she had come of age which was useful though it couldn't get her out of this punishment. She considered using the Phoenix Gate to go back to the moment of creation to see if this was true but she decided that maybe there were some things man wasn't meant to know.

"I don't know, I've never known a married woman before I guess." Said Portia. Persephone snorted.

"What about your mum? You calling yourself a bastard?" asked Persephone giggling. Portia swore that she even saw Harry crack a smile. He had been no fun since coming home and knowing the truth. Portia knew how he felt. Their father, her father, was a murderer but he had just been trying to protect her and her mum. Besides, he made it up to Harry with the roof he put over his head.

"No but mums are…different." Said Portia. Her mum was simply her mum. She couldn't imagine, even after seeing it, that her mum had at some time been young like her.

"They're married and so is Galatea." Said Persephone in a 'case closed' sort of voice. Portia shook her head.

"But Galatea's…different." Said Portia looking for word which seemed to describe this invisible change in her cousin. It wasn't just the ring and the title. It seemed to make her older somehow.

"I love how you all discuss me like I'm not in the room." Said Galatea but nobody paid her any mind.

"She's a married woman and a mum just like you're mum and mine." Said Persephone

"But she's Galatea. Harry, back me up here brother." Said Portia

"I'm not your brother." Said Harry darkly causing everyone to take a step away from him

"The circumstances of your birth not-withstanding but we cannot ignore the simple fact that you were raised together as any siblings can be." Said Galatea

"You know what that man did! You know and I'm just supposed to stay here and pretend to be…his son?" said Harry slumping to the ground.

"But he saved you and that must be worth something." Said Portia putting her hand on his shoulder. He threw it off violently. Portia looked hurt and went back to her family.

"He wanted his own redemption. Nothing more." Said Harry sourly. He both hated and loved Peter, the man who raised him but stole his original family from him.

"He gives you everything and yet you still feel betrayed?" asked Persephone sarcastically. Harry gave her a glare and she just stuck out her tongue childishly.

"I wouldn't expect you to know. You all have mums and dads. Well, not you Galatea but you know what I mean!" said Harry throwing himself against the wall. The wall gave a slight shake which was enough to disturb a portrait.

"What's that racked? Why don't I hear reading?" yelled Addie as she poured over record books. Timothy and Beadle were playing at her heels whilst her second daughter kicked her repeatedly in the ribs from the inside. She was adding Timothy to the Pettigrew family record books even though he was so different. The Black family records books would be harder to come by, for her at least. She looked over at Timothy and shuddered. Half breeds always took some getting used to. She went back to her books and was surprised when she felt a small weight on her stomach.

"The little girl needs more room." Said Timothy. Beadle got up and stood next to him making the physical differences more evident. Black hair against blonde, thin against short, blue eyes against darker blue, and human against fey.

"How do you know that?" asked Beadle curiously. Addie nodded in agreement with his question. She knew that Timothy's magic was different from hers and Beadle's. He might have also just been saying some of the nonsense that children came to say from time to time.

"Just do." Said Timothy. Addie reached a tentative hand and rubbed his head. His hair was unusually soft, even for a child. Beadle almost looked jealous. Addie reached over and pulled him into a hug. This seemed to make him feel better.

"This is a mad house." Muttered Peter as he paced his study. He was close enough to, with a charm, hear what the children were going on about. Harry knew. Harry knew who he was. This was bad. This was worse than bad. He was going to have to hide again. He had thrown himself to the mercy of the Remordierian tribunal and forced to pay a fine but the Ministry of Magic didn't answer to Remordiere. He knew one thing for a fact, he was not going to Azkaban. No matter what happened he was not going to Azkaban. He uncorked a bottle and poured himself a glass of wizarding absinthe. More powerful than the muggle version and addictive, very addictive. At least he had been told so. He was more of a dragon whiskey sort of person but he needed to calm down, to forget even for a moment. He gagged as eh gulped down the green fairy.

"Sit Snuffles. Sit." Said Ron as he held a bacon treat out for his dog. If Sirius was human he's be rolling his eyes. He obediently sat and was fed a treat. He knew he was safe here but he needed to find Harry. To find Peter. He needed to clear his name and get his revenge. The rat would pay. He would suffer as no one had ever suffered before.

"Ron, let Ginny play with Snuffles to." Said Molly worried for her only daughter. Ginny had been very introverted lately and everyone had attributed it to school starting soon. She understood but she knew that Ginny couldn't spend the rest of the summer in her room.

"Mum she doesn't want to. All she wants to do all day is sit in her room and wait for Hogwarts to happen." Said Ron

"Well go ask her if she wants to play too." Said Molly in a tone that left no room for contradiction. Ron got up and motioned for Sirius to follow. They went up to Ginny's room and were given an order to go away.

"See? Girls are mental. I hope she gets better in time for our trip." Said Ron. Sirius' head perked up when he said that.

"I told you to go away." Said Ginny angrily. Ron pulled Sirius with him and went outside.

"I heard mum and dad talking and they said that we might use the money dad made to take a trip either to Egypt or this Remoridere place dad likes. Dad only wants to go there because they live like muggles. Harry and Portia were from there. " said Ron finding a stick and throwing it. Sirius almost forgot his disguise as Snuffles. The wheels in his head were turning. Peter was from Remordiere. He must have been hiding there. He had a daughter didn't he? Galatea? No not Galatea. His sister had a daughter named Galatea. There was something about her, something important. Portia. Peter's daughter was Portia. Harry. Peter. Remordiere. Revenge. Dog thoughts clouded his mind once again as he chased the stick.


	34. Familiar faces

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. To clarify a year has passed and Ginny didn't take the diary to Hogwarts with her until her third year because she had been too caught up in the search for Harry Potter.

It was Harry's birthday, fourteen. A year ago he had lamented being thirteen but fourteen was a little better. At fourteen he could drink legally in the places where rich children enjoyed themselves, each other, and the drink. It also meant he had to start thinking about girls to court but he didn't want to think about that now. It seemed as though Harry was walking through a thick pudding, pushing but not really going anywhere. Well, he was going somewhere. He was going somewhere where he knew he shouldn't. He was going to drown his sorrows with wizarding absinthe and women. Not common women, if his so called parents found out they'd be upset. He didn't know why he cared but he did so he went to where high born women, well girls his age, went wild. He wanted to confront Peter, to yell and scream and curse. He wanted to but he didn't. Peter was almost a father to him, the only one he had ever known. It was true Peter had betrayed his parents but maybe his parents shouldn't have defied Voldemort with a son. At least that was what Galatea said and she was a mother now. He came upon the pub/ club/ place where bored rich children went to get drunk and enjoy each other. Unfortunately it was a faux-slumming place which was located on the dock ports near the actual slums. On his way there he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"But we haven't got lice." Said Ron as an official picked through his hair. It was embarrassing not just for him but for his whole family. They had booked passage and found lodging to visit Remordere per his dad's request. The wanted to visit his brother Bill in Egypt but work had prevented his brother from accepting visitors, even if they were his own family. They couldn't only afford steerage tickets for their family as well as lodgings because they wanted to have some money left over for other things. Unfortunately steerage meant lower class and now they were not only seen as backwards mainland wizards but members of the servant class. The Weasley family had always been mocked for being poor but they had never been checked for lice, scabies, and whatever else these people thought they had.

"Just let them check you Ronald for goodness sakes!" said Molly Weasley as she held the family dog in place. Snuffles was trying to run away, probably just excitement she reasoned. She felt embarrassed but less so when she saw the other passengers getting checked as well. Many were natives to the island and looked even worse off than she was. She saw a women dressed a bit more nicely than the others flash something and avoid the check. She was then handed shrunken bags as a carriage pulled up.

"The House of Pettigrew thanks you for your service." Said Paulette as she climbed in. She had just been to the heredity research colony to tell Margaretta in person what Galatea had done. It wasn't entirely necessary but she enjoyed traveling now and again. It was the part about Margaretta and her husband Templeton that got to her. Sometimes she thought that Pettigrews married too close. She looked over at what appeared to be a family of red heads. Well, it was nice to know that they weren't the only inbred family in the wizarding world.

"Stay! Stay!" yelled Molly as Snuffles broke away from her. She drew her wand but Snuffles had already got into a crowd and out of sight. Arthur was promptly handed a citation for bringing a dangerous animal into Remordere. Sirius ran after the carriage. House of Pettigrew. Peter. He was going to find Peter and kill him. He chased the carriage through the busy streets not caring what happened. He was getting more and more of his human mind back as he chased the carriage. He vaguely noticed that he was being chased but that didn't matter to him. Unfortunately he didn't notice the fruit cart until it was too late. Why couldn't these people aparate like normal wizards?

"Snuffles! Stop!" yelled Ron as he caught up to his dog. He almost made it when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt. He looked and saw that the man was big but obviously poor. He looked at the mess his dog had made and realized what had happened.

"Someone's gotta be paying for this, Lad." Said the man not letting him go. Ron looked around but saw no sign of his family. They had disappeared into the thick crowd of carriages, vendors, and beggars. A lot of beggars he now noticed.

"I'll pay how much?" said Ron scared. He shook as he took all the money from his pockets which was mostly knuts. Why did they have to come here? Why? They could have maybe gone to Romania to see Charlie and maybe Hagrid's dragon Norbert.

"I'm only takin' our money boy. Notes. Can't be walking around jinglin' money get myself robbed I will." Said the man.

"I-I'm sorry I've only got this." Said Ron. He saw Snuffles trying to walk away but he had hurt his leg and seemed to have trouble even standing up.

"What's the damage?" asked Harry. He had watched the scene with interest and now felt that it was his time to intervene. He hadn't seen Ron for years and had found memories of the boy. That and he craved male company. Portia, Persephone, and Galatea was nice but they were girls. Well, technically Galatea was a Lady now which meant that she had power. So far she had only claimed property and named her son the heir. That and paid to have the heirs ring removed from Timothy's stomach. At on he was eating everything in sight.

"Quite a bit I'm afraid." Said the man. He looked Harry up and down and realized that this was a boy with money. His wife had cursed that club for opening but it did bring rich brats with no sense but plenty of money down.

"Will this cover it?" said Harry holding out more money than he knew was owed. It was only money and he did have more. That was one god thing about keeping up the charade, unlimited wealth.

"Yes, quite nicely." Said the man as he threw Ron down. Ron went over to see if Snuffles was alright even though he knew he wasn't.

"Could be broken." Said Harry. He remembered that dog from somewhere, it was like a memory from a dream. He knelt down as inspected the dog's leg.

"thanks for that back there. I-I'm Ron Weasley." Said Ron extending his hand. Harry laughed a little in his mind, he knew not to do it out loud because Ron at eleven could e easily offended. Ron was taller now, his hair was longer and his build fuller. Harry on the other hand was still skinny but not as much and his wild hair had grown out enough to have to be tied back.

"You don't remember me?" asked Harry his voice still breaking. He hated it at thirteen and he hated it now even though his voice was mostly evened out at this point.

"Um…" started Ron. Harry held up a hand to stop him. Ron looked at him for a moment and failed to notice the 'P' on his shirt.

"Harold Po-Pettigrew. Hogwarts?" Said Harry. A look of realization drew across Ron's face. This was Harold Pettigrew. Harry. He wondered if he knew what happened to Harry Potter. Ginny had been so caught up in Harry Potter being missing that she even forgot about that book she had been obsessed with.

"Harry? Man, you grew up. Where's your sister?" Said Ron. Harry had almost never been without his sister Portia during their Hogwarts days. Harry was tempted to tell him that he had no sister but though against it.

"She's at home. What are you doing here?" asked Harry

"Dad won some money at his job and he wanted to come here because everyone lives like muggles. Dad reckons it's because most people here are squibs." Said Ron tactlessly. Harry resisted the urge to tell him that it was better than writing with quills and using open torches as light. He was getting moody lately.

"We have a high population of squibs because we have a higher population in general." Said Harry

"Well I guess that makes sense. What happened at Hogwarts? Why'd you leave so suddenly?" asked Ron. He knew what had happened, there was a face growing out of the back of Quirrel's head and then Harry had left. Around this time Harry Potter's muggle relatives had been found and they said they hadn't seen the boy in months.

"My parents thought that it would be better to educate me here in light of the circumstances." Said Harry

"Well he haven't had any other teachers possessed." Said Ron

"Is that what they said happened?" asked Harry. He now knew that Quirrel had been harboring the soul of Voldemort who had left him when he outlived his usefulness. Time travel had its advantages.

"Yeah, they said he picked up an evil spirit in Albania who was stealing his life force to grow a new body or something." Said Ron. Sirius had been starring at Harry in awe the whole time. Even with the blonde hair and slightly altered appearance this must have been Harry. Peter must have stolen him from his muggle relatives and trained him to be dark. He knew that Peter didn't have a son that age and it had to be Harry. He ignored the stabbing pain in his legs and went to Harry.

"Come with me, I'll take that dog to my house and have him healed up. He was an animal haler on hand and it's about time he had something else to do besides livestock." Said Harry being reckless. Just because he wasn't going to give up the charade didn't mean that he was going to be the perfect little boy. He knew how class conscious Addie was and Ron was clearly poor.

"Sure!" said Ron without thinking. He knew, vaguely, that he should have been back with his family but he reasoned that he'd find them later and that they had found some muggle thing to do. Besides, snuffled needed medical attention. He followed Harry as they hailed a carriage and went on their way to the House of chased the chaaa


	35. An Eventful Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Why can't we just floo?" asked Ron as he was jostled around in a carriage.

"Because you can only floo from a few set locations. Otherwise, anyone could just come waltzing in." said Harry as he watched Ron's dog. It was standing surprisingly still. Harry didn't have much experience with dogs but he knew how they acted in moving vehicles.

"Oh no!" said Ron standing suddenly and then falling over. The carriage driver could be heard cursing from the front.

"What? Motion sickness?" asked Harry inching away from him. He didn't want to ruin his nice clothes even if they were casual.

"Mum and Dad don't know where I am!" said Ron suddenly as his eyes searched the green fields outside of the carriage. They were well out of the city now and heading to the main estate.

"Why'd you run off in the city anyway? Especially that part of it?" asked Harry. It wasn't a dangerous part just…seedy. He knew why he was there but it wasn't exactly a respectable place. Well, Ron himself wasn't exactly respectable either.

"That's not important, I gotta go back!" said Ron. Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose and the dog even seemed to be upset by this.

"You can floo to the port from my house." Said Harry

"You said we couldn't floo to your house." Said Ron confused. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Too and from are different things my friend." Said Harry with a long suffering sigh

"Why can you floo too but not from?" asked Ron not noticing Harry's sigh

"Because sometimes we don't have time for carriages and aparating is difficult here."

"Why?" asked Ron not knowing that he was getting on Harry's nerves.

"Didn't they give you any tourist booklets?" asked Harry

"Didn't read 'em." Said Ron. Harry smacked his palm onto his forehead.

"I don't suppose you did either?" asked Harry sarcastically to the dog. The dog looked almost as if it understood him.

"Where we headed, Pettigrew?" asked the Driver. He spat the word Pettigrew as if it were poison.

"The north entrance, please. The head servant, Paulette, will pay you." Said Harry as the Driver opened the door. He and Ron stepped out and coaxed the dog out.

"There's enough room for ten families in there." Said Ron as he took in the structure that was the main estate of the house of Pettigrew.

"It's bigger on the inside." Said Harry as he led Ron into the house. Ron looked around at everything in amazement as Harry turned around with his arms out. A servant quickly took his coat and stood near Ron. Ron imitated Harry and his coat was taken as well.

"Wow. Ron simply as he looked around. It was the same size as, maybe even bigger, than Hogwarts and complete with living portraits. Brilliant, he thought.

"Fetch the animal healer and have him look over that dog." Said Harry in a commanding voice.

"Yes sir." Said the servant with a bowed head

"Also, tell my family I have company." Said Harry referring to his 'father'. He didn't know if his so called parents were working on getting Peter exonerated as he was in Remordere. Harry almost thanked God that those Ministry Morons largely left them alone.

"Yes sir. Shall I press these as well, sir?"

"No, simply use a charm. Not enough time with all the ladies clothes I'm assuming?"

"They do keep us a tad bit busy sire but we make do." Said the servant

"Fetch the healer." Said Harry pointing at the door

"Yes sir. Goodbye sir." Said the servants with a bow and a flourish.

"You were kinda mean to her." Said Ron. Harry was confused and it showed.

"I treated her just fine." Said Harry not liking being corrected

"A bit too well if you ask me." Said Galatea as she walked towards the carriage house. Ron looked her up and down. Her sausage curled hair was piled up under a hat with many peacock feathers which matched her overcoat. She looked both the height of fashion and incredibly tacky.

"Where you off to, cousin?" asked Harry looking her up and down. She was most likely wearing something she shouldn't have under that coat but it probably wasn't his business.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Galatea eyeing Ron. He wasn't anyone she knew but he did look familiar. She took in his home made clothes and decided that they weren't the same socially.

"Not really. For all I know you could be hiding bodies." Said Harry sarcastically. Galatea rolled her eyes.

"Looking for Portia actually." Said Galatea deciding that Ron wasn't worth her trouble. She didn't like him looking at her.

"So I take it she's somewhere she shouldn't be." Said Harry. Now he was almost flirting with her. Ron could see it and it made him feel a bit ill. He had said she was his cousin after all. That's society pure bloods for him.

"Much like you were." Said Galatea flicking him on the nose

"You had me followed?" asked Harry twirling her curl between his fingers

"You stink like a bordello. Do you really need a courtesan?" asked Galatea getting closer to him. Now Ron was feeling very uncomfortable and was glad when the servant came back with his dog.

"Where exactly am I supposed to then, Lady Black. Lady, Burnett-Black." Said Harry

"You can cut the tension in here with a knife." Said Galatea as she took a step back.

"What?" said Ron in alarm as he looked at the servant.

"Creepy dog." Said Galatea simply as she took in the mangy beast. It was a huge black dog, looked more like a grim if anything.

"It's not a dog, ma'am." Said the servant

"Are you daft? What it is then, a duck." Said Galatea. Harry hid his laugh. Maybe they should have been educated if they didn't even know what dogs were. He pushed those thoughts from his mind. That was his so called mother talking.

"She's says he's a man." Said Ron talking a step back. This was a mad house. Flirting cousins and daft servants.

"Tis what the animal healer said." Said the servant. Peter Pettigrew walked down the stairs with Addie. He smiled and put a hand to her bulging midsection.

"You!" yelled the dog as it turned into Sirius Black. Several things happened at once. Galatea whipped her wand out tearing a feather from her coat, Harry's glasses fell off and he dropped down to get them knocking into the servant, Ron tried in vain not to wet himself as the dog eh spent years with turned into a mass murderer, Peter turned into a rat and ran for it, all the while Addie's water broke and Bertie Bott Pettigrew prepared to make his grand debut. And while this was happening Portia was trying to see how much Absinthe she could drink while she watched male metamorphs dance in the Diamond Dog before people figured out how old she was. All in all it was quite an eventful day.


	36. Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sirius Black tore through the house after Peter. Sirius was gaining on him as he ran past servant and family member alike. He was consumed with a mad rage that seemed to burn up his entire thought process. All he could think about was killing Peter, making him suffer. After tripping over a servant Sirius stole her wand and began to fire curse after curse at the chubby rat which was getting slower by the minute. Peter wasn't as young as he used to be and a rat could only run so fast. Unfortunately, the house didn't have holes or crevasses to disappear into. Peter cursed Addie for sealing most of them up in an effort to beautify the house. The rat squeaked in pain as a curse cut into him and brought him back to human form.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" yelled Persephone as she made her way towards the commotion. It wasn't the smartest thing to do but nobody disturbed Persephone Pettigrew. Timothy and Beadle toddled behind her in curiosity. Being two going on three they couldn't see the danger in the situation.

"Well hello there Peter. Nice of you to join me." Said Sirius circling Peter like a predator. Peter's hand inched towards the wand in his sleeve. If he could just get it free he could get rid of Sirius and then he could get on with his life. Yes, he could plead his innocence to the ministry on stop hiding on the bloody rock.

"S-Sirius. Wh-what bring you here." Said Peter meekly not noticing the children watching from the archway. Galatea and Harry had their wands trained on him and Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm here to destroy you Peter." Said Sirius with a calm sort of determination. Galatea mouthed something and Harry and Persephone nodded. Galatea attempted to shoo the children but they stood their ground.

"G-Go Sirius. Leave me and my family be." Said Peter as Harry entered his peripheral vision.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort! You traitor! You coward!" yelled Sirius firing curses at Peter. He deflected most of them and casted a few of his own at Sirius. Harry attempted to put Sirius into a body bind but was knocked into by Ron. His spell hit Galatea who was to put Sirius into unconsciousness. She went stiff and fell into Persephone who was trying to lead the children away. Sirius didn't bother to watch that as he began to beat Peter into bloodiness. By the time that Harry was able to get himself sorted out Peter was a bloody mess and his wand was across the room. Sirius then attempted to hit Peter with a reducto at close range which would kill him but the wand had other ideas. The reducto fizzled out as many of his other curses had. This wand was just too different. Not that Sirius knew it but he had taken the wand off of a near squib witch who had only managed to get a child's training wand.

"Mummy!" yelled Timothy as he acted almost without knowing it. Harry was going to attempt once again to incapacitate Sirius but it seemed that Timothy Black beat him to it. Timothy felt magic coursing through him and he knew he had to take the scary man's wand before his mother was hurt again. He focused his magic and then snapped his fingers. Sirius' wand went flying through the air and into Timothy's hands.

"Bad man, you go away now!" said Beadle as he pulled his child's wand out and threatened Sirius Black with it. All Sirius could do was laugh.

"What's funny?" asked Harry as he held Sirius at wand point. He knew who Sirius Black was and his relation to the morons who both made him and then went and bothered the newest crazy to call himself the Dark Lord. Harry also knew that this man obviously had some kind of a problem and had also threated Harry's pseudo family.

"Didn't know Peter had a boy or are you just that daughter I've heard about?" laughed Sirius. He was so close and now he was being held at wand point by children. Persephone had sorted out Galatea and she joined Harry. She knew that the proper authorities were coming; the governess had better have been alerting them when the children ran off.

"Shut up. The authorities are coming to take you to the Palace of Justice." Said Galatea every bit the Lady Black. She looked at Sirius for a while. What had her mother seen in him. She could see herself in him and felt a bit of possessiveness towards this filthy, crazy man. He was her father, her maker, after all. Then again he did threaten her family and that was reason enough to do what needed to be done.

"What are you then love, his mistress? How much is old Wormtail paying you anyway? Mind if I have a go?" asked Sirius truly not knowing who he was talking to. She looked pretty enough he decided but too much like his cousin Bellatrix. Actually, she looked more like a girl he used to be involved with. What was her name again? Something with an M. Marge? Mary? It wasn't important.

"That's sick." Said Galatea as she resisted the urge to bring her hand to her mouth. She was brought up on Remordere. Anything closer than cousin was just wrong. Very wrong.

"Kill me then, I got him back. He had a knife on him and I got him a few times. He'll be dead soon and then the power that be will sort him out. He'll pay for eternity for what he did." Said Sirius. Harry and Galatea silently agreed to keep him talking until the proper authorities arrived. Persephone took the children upstairs not even complaining about doing a servant's work. She had been shocked into silence by Timothy's display of power. Made her want to have one of her own.

"For protecting his wife and child?" asked Harry sarcastically. He now realized that he had come to care about Peter, Addie, and the rest. They were his family sort of. They raised him and made sure he was safe. That wasn't true of what he saw of his time with his aunt and uncle.

"For selling out his friends!" yelled Sirius. Behind him Galatea could he heard chanting over Peter's wounds. She did look a bit like him, mostly in hair color. The flesh did reflect the madness within in Sirius' case.

"He had a child to worry about. A wife too but I'm not sure if you've ever had much experience with one of those." Said Harry wondering where the authorities were. What did they do, stop and take in a matinee?

"I would have protected my friends!" yelled Sirius. He didn't want some kid questioning him. Some selfish, spoiled, pureblood brat.

"Above your daughter? Your flesh and blood!" asked Harry angrily. He could feel his magic threatening to escape. He was fourteen for god's sake! His magic should have been completely settled! Ron whimpered from a corner and Harry wondered what would have happened if he hadn't brought Ron and his so called dog him with him. He would have probably gotten drunk on wizarding absinthe and found a fun courtesan. He almost slipped into a fantasy of that day, ending in being chastised by Addie and given an awkward talk from Peter. Were their talks always awkward because Peter wasn't his father or because Peter was just so out of his element? A laugh from Sirius Black broke him from his digression.

"Oh yeah, I got one somewhere don't I? Now I remember, his fat lump of a sister tried to trap me with some bastard. Probably wasn't even mine." Said Sirius. Galatea could be heard muttering some words which were never to pass a lady's lips.

"I can assure you she was." Said Harry matter- of-factly. Harry could hear Ron in the corner asking for his mother. This must have been a shock to him but Harry and Galatea had other things to worry about.

"How do you know that? Huh?" asked Sirius. He didn't know what to do. He had gotten Peter, killed him even, and now he awaited death. Wherever Harry potter was he was surely safe now. Probably found a nice family to take him in and bring him up proper.

"The Lady Galatea Black is a close personal friend of mine." Said Harry as he felt the wards shift to allow as large number of people. Good, there were there.

"And who are you then? Some bastard Pettigrew?" asked Sirius. Harry felt himself getting angry. His magic was threatening to act of its own accord. This wasn't good.

"Some little servant boy then?" mocked Sirius. Footsteps could be heard. The house had shifted at some point. It did that because of the sheer size of it. They must have been near the kitchens towards the back. If he could just control himself for a little longer…

"Run off to your master then, servant boy." Mocked Sirius in a sing song voice. He was brought up Harry James Pettigrew. He was no servant. He clenched his hands and bit his lower lip.

"What's a matter you poor little servant, lost your wages? Maybe the mistress of the house could…" started Sirius before a burst if white light blinded him.

"I'm not a bloody servant! I'm Harry bloody Potter!" yelled Harry as his disguise dropped. A hush filled the crowd that had gathered. The authorities picked that moment to enter the room.

"Harry…" said Sirius quietly. Harry James Potter stood before them.


	37. Things fall apart

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Harry quickly realized what he had said and was shocked. He backed himself closer to the wall as Sirius came towards him.

"Harry…Harry….look at you…." Said Sirius as he came towards Harry slowly. Harry hit the back of the wall and panicked. He waved his wand but his magical reserves were very low and he could only get a few sparks out.

"You sir are under arrest!" said one of the authorities who looked at bit like one of Addie's people. May have been with such a small gene pool. Sirius was broken out of his amazed stupor and tried to run. He was caught with a chain around his ankles and he came crashing to the floor. He slid a few inches in the blood and began to scream. It looked like a horror movie.

"I got him Harry! I got the traitor!" screamed Sirius Black madly. He had done and now he had Harry back to. This was great, this was perfect. Harry was here and Wormtail was dead. With Wormtail's body he could free himself. After that he and Harry could live somewhere nice and he'd teach him to be a marauder with Remus. Remus…he's had to find him. He should have never doubted him.

"By order of the nation of Remordere you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent which I advise you to take. You will now be taken for holding in the palace of justice. If you do not have a barrister you may defend yourself." Said the authority as he prepare to take Sirius away in the prison transport carriage.

"What took you so long." Said Harry angrily. The authority looked at Harry for a moment and realized that this wasn't the Pettigrew heir. He was just some kid. Hmm…the name Harry Potter did ring a few bells. This was him! The boy who lived!

"You, you will be taken to the department of peacekeeper mages until we can sort this out." Said the authority as he grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Get your hands off me! Don't you know who I am?" said Harry as he tore his arm away

"Not a Pettigrew." Said the authority. More care was taken with Peter and Galatea. Peter was taken in an emergency medical carriage to be patched up. Harry was put in next to Sirius Black and was forced to listen to his demented ramblings the entire ride there. This was a magical horseless carriage which moved fast but not too fast. It took half an hour to deposit them at the Palace of Justice. Harry was put into a holding area and Sirius was put into an actual cell.

"I got him! I got him!" yelled Sirius madly. He just needed to get one of these flunkies to listen to him and then he was free.

"We get it!" yelled Harry in annoyance. Harry took off his glasses and put his head down. When had it come to this? One minute he was a beloved pseudo son and now he was a common criminal. He felt his bottomless pocket and found quite a bit of money there. Galleons and paper notes. He wondered if eh could make his way to Gringott's, change his money for muggle money, arrange passage to India, and then hide out with which ever relatives were there until everything blew over. Wait…they weren't his relatives. He was alone. He drew his knees up to his chest and prayed for forgiveness for every impure thought he had towards Galatea, every fight he had with Portia and Persephone, and every bad thought he had towards Peter and Addie. He didn't know how long he sat like that but he was broken from his thoughts.

Albus Dumbledore was having a pleasant night. He had finished a staff meeting and was sitting down to a nice glass of hot chocolate when letter arrived for him. The strange thing was it didn't come by owl, it flew through the closed window breaking the glass. Hogwarts was largely unplottable so how did this get there. When he looked at the seal he knew that it was important. He tore the seal and began to read. He dropped his hot chocolate onto the velvet rug and rushed to his fireplace. Harry Potter had been found.

"I can, can-can. Oh yes I can-can can." Sang Portia as she danced through the streets. She was drunk plain and simple. Absinthe as it were was quiet alcoholic and wizarding absinthe was dangerously alcoholic. She was happy though, morphs were fun and several of them worked at the Diamond Dog. She could even experience their…charms…first hand. She hailed a carriage and fell in becoming a tangled heap in her dress. She laughed out her address before ruining the interior of the carriage. She stumbled up her steps and threw her coat onto the ground. She didn't notice the pandemonium around her as she made her way to her room and collapsed into her bed.

"Bertie Bott Pettigrew." Said Addie as she held her newborn son. He was much too small and his coloring was wrong. He just wasn't healthy. His birth came without the usual gathering of female relatives and Paulette could barely get him out safely. This was one of the worst days of her life. Bertie had come too fast and too young even with the aid of magic. She urgently waited for news of Peter's condition. Curse that knife he carried with him in case he was ever disarmed. Curse Sirius Black! She would have gone and done…something…but she was weak. She had taken blood replenishing potion but she was still weak. In the span of a day her family was splintered and broken.

Galatea Black met with her barristers. Sirius Black was very much alive and could take back headship of the house of Black. She couldn't let that happen. Curse him for not marrying her mother! They were making it nearly impossible for Sirius of use any of his power or wealth. He was going to need to depend on Galatea for everything which didn't exactly make her happy. How had this happened? Everything was wrong. Her life was almost perfect but now it had gone sour. Oh well, when life gives you sour milk make smelly cheese. The milk in this was that she knew what she was going to do with her life now. Investing the Black family fortune was one thing but if she could somehow join the government, become a battle mage or a researcher maybe, and climb her way up. She could make a name for herself and leave a legacy to her children.

Peter was in stasis. He was healing but he had lost a lot of blood and his lungs were punctured in various places. He sat there in a dreamless sleep unaware of what was transpiring around him.

"Harry Potter?" asked Dumbledore as came to the holding room where a well dressed young man was sitting the fetal position.

"What?" asked Harry not caring who it was. He looked familiar but Harry had other things on his mind besides who this old man with no fashion sense was.

"Amazing." Muttered Dumbledore. His scar now clearly visible gave him away. Even without it he would haven't looked that different from the blond haired blue eyed Pettigrew heir. He had been hiding in plain sight all that time just like Sirius. Sirius. He should have alerted someone when he had discovered him in his dog form at the Weasley house. He was one of the few people who knew about Sirius' animagus form.

"What do you want?" asked Harry not caring for politeness. He just wanted to close his eyes and pretend he was home. Still, where had he seen this man before.

"We've been looking for you for quite a while, my boy." Said Dumbledore. It was then that it hit Harry.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" asked Harry timidly. Now he knew he was in trouble. For the Headmaster to bring himself away from his school and his duties to the Wizengamot. Harry debated running.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you." Said Dumbledore as he sat down next to Harry. Harry's eyes darted towards the door but it was charmed to only open for the guard outside. It was better than a prison cell, those didn't open from the inside period.

"I want to go home." Said Harry bitterly. He glared at the purple of this man's robes and tried to go back to that place in his head where everything was perfect.

"I'm going to take you home to you aunt and uncle." Said Dumbledore. He needed to stay with the Dursley's until a suitable magical guardian could be found. He would have kept the boy at Hogwarts but by sending Harry to his aunt and uncle he could curb the wave of anti-muggle sentiment. He didn't want to but things were getting rather bad.

"Margaretta and Templeton Pettigrew, in India or maybe Africa. Galatea and Persephone would know considering their her children." Said Harry simply but hollowly

"No, the Dursley's. They're your family Harry." Said Dumbledore. Harry turned to look and Dumbledore and reached for his emergency wand. Dumbledore saw this coming and disarmed him wondering how they had missed something as serious as a wand in a bottomless pocket.

"They abandoned me! Left me for dead and now you want me to go back to them?" said Harry. If he had magical reserves at normal levels he might have been able to at least wandlessly levitate something at Dumbledore. If he tried really hard that is.

"They are the only family you have. And their blood will protect you." Said Dumbledore trying to appear grandfatherly. Harry would have to see reason.

"From what? And how will it protect me better than the wards at the Pettigrew manor?" asked Harry crossly. Dumbledore sighed. Harry was may have looked like his father but he had his mother's willfulness.

"I trust you know that you defeated the Darklord when you were a baby. He may not be dead and his followers will be looking for you for revenge." Said Dumbledore. Harry looked at Dumbledore like he had just sprouted another head.

"One, I've lived here most of my life and the worst thing that happened was the fiasco at your school. Two, why not just make everyone take veritaserum or something and lock up all of these so called followers?" said Harry. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"It's not that simple." Said Dumbledore. Harry began to pull at the door hoping that he could force it opened. Of course, he couldn't. in fact, he looked rather comical trying.

"I want to go home! It's just that simple! You go and deal with your adult problems in your backwards ministry world while I live out my life here where my biggest problem is dealing my-my attractive cousin!" screamed Harry. Dumbledore shook his head and then wordlessly put Harry to sleep. Harry sat slumped on the floor and Dumbledore arranged for Transport for Harry. Harry Potter was going home.

Ron Wealsey was in shock. He sat in the Our Lady Charity hospital with his family all around him. Everyone but Ginny seemed to be worried. Ginny looked like something was sucking the life from her. She had been strange last year when she had the evil diary as she took to calling it. At one point it had been her friend and confidant but then she started acting strangely and loosing large chunks of time. It went on until something killed all of the school roosters and petrified a cat. After that the school had been on high alert until Luna Lovegood, saying something about wackspurts being afraid of chickens, bought two chickens and a rooster as a Christmas present for Hagrid. Hagrid had taken a liking to the rooster saying that it had some sort of magical property and took it with him when he entered the building. She stopped loosing time after that and Tom had stopped talking to her nicely and started insulting her and her friends. Soon she decided to hid the diary at the bottom of her trunk and moved her trunk far away from her bed and kept all the essentials under her bed. She had wrote in the diary to see if a little alone time had taught it a lesson but it was even meaner than before. After losing another chunk of time she had buried the diary behind her shed and went on the vacation.

"Oh Ron!" sobbed Molly. She didn't understand all of this medical jargon but seeing Ron on the strange moving bed with a mechanical device putting some sort of potion directly into his blood. Arthur Weasley blamed himself for this. He should have gone with the original plan and gone to Romania to visit Charlie.

Harry came to the next day. His wands were gone, his things were packed, and he was coming into port. He was groggy and didn't notice that he was sitting in a wheeled chair or leaving the boat. He was still trying to figure out what had happened. He was angry with that old codger Dumbledore and then he went to sleep. It might have been a potion but it seemed like a spell. It made sense; spells put on living things eventually had to run out. Either that or Dumbledore had woken him. He tried to get up and found that he was stuck. He couldn't talk either. At least he didn't have to use the bathroom. He could hear Dumbledore asking why he had to be restrained and suspected that this was a discussion that had been going on for a while. Harry suspected that maybe the various authorities just didn't like him. The Pettigrew family was respected but not well liked and he knew he was no picnic on the beach either. Soon he felt a hook dig into his navel and jerk him forward. He seemed to go spinning through time and space its self. He rather preferred the phoenix gate to this.

Petunia Durlsey was using her time alone to catch up on her cleaning. Vernon was at work, Dudley was with his friends, and the freaks weren't bothering them for once. At first things had been good since she got rid of perfect Lily's freaky little brat but now it seemed like every other week another freak was asking about him. It used to be every day. What did they want? He wasn't there and she didn't know where he was. They could have checked public care for records of him or even the morgue as she suspected he was dead. She had never been asked if she had wanted him in the first place. He had just been left on her front step like a bottle of milk. She was thrown from her musing when she heard a large crack followed by her living room being filled with people. She saw the freak sitting there in a wheel chair before it was banished. Papers were given for her to sign and a pen was thrust into her hand. She began to protest but the pen moved on its own accord. She had vague feelings of gladness that they had stopped using those ridiculous quills before they all left. Harry looked at the aunt he hadn't seen in years before reaching into his pocket and giving her a large number of galleons.

"This is ten thousand pounds approximately. If anyone asks I live here." Said Harry popping his stiff joints. Petunia started in horror and he shrugged his shoulders and left the money there. It was part of a vague sort of running away plan and it involved a lot of money. He was planning on running away to another country but now he was running away home. He went out the door after shrinking the things that had been packed for him and decided to find a wizarding district nearby. One way or another he was coming home. Petunia looked at the front door and then the money and promptly fainted. Later when Dudley came home he attributed it to the strong cleaners she was using and called emergency services. Aside from the gold coins on the table it seemed as if Harry Potter had never been there.


	38. The Futility of it All

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Portia felt like her head was inhabited by a particularly put out hippogriff. She dared to crack open her eyes and was assaulted by the burning fire of the sun. She tried to move but her body felt like it had gained a hundred pounds in a night. In short she felt awful.

"That's the last time I pay the green fairy a visit." Said Portia as she tried to turn onto her back. She noted in dismay that she was wearing the clothes from last night. Well, at least it was silk but the peacock feather in her hair was most likely ruined even with magic. To add insult to injury she had slept in her shoes.

"Do be getting up child. No use hiding from it; tragedy has struck us all." Said Paulette as she entered Portia's room with a tray of breakfast and a pepper up potion.

"What do you mean by tragedy?" asked Portia as she managed to prop herself up on a pillow. She sunk into it and cursed the luxury she lived in.

"I suppose you were too inebriated to know so I'll fill you in. Your brother who is not your brother was taken away, your father is planning on running to India before he's found, your new brother Bertie Bott was born, and you've been asleep for two days. Please, never drink wizarding absinthe again." Said Paulette as she pulled a new outfit out for Portia. It was a simple navy robe style dress.

"That's not a funny joke, Paulette." Said Portia sourly as she brought a spoonful of porridge to her lips. Paulette shook her head in annoyance.

"This is no joke. Prepare to go to India for a while until this gets sorted out." Said Paulette as she left. Portia got up slowly and stripped off her pink silk dress. She put the navy one over her head and was momentarily trapped in it before getting it right. She went to bed happy and woke up mourning.

Harry Potter didn't take many things into account when he made his escape. One; he didn't have any muggle money and no idea where to get some. He had paper Remordere notes and gold but nothing he could use. Two; he had no idea where he was and no idea where to find another wizard. Three; he was getting looks. The residents of private drive were out and about with their lives that morning and saw the strangely dressed boy. He looked like something out of a period piece. He pulled at his frock coat self-consciously and decided to pick a direction and walk in it. He walked and walked before he realized that he was a bit out of shape. He patted the slight belly he had developed and sighed. He knew that this was England and eventually he would get to water. Water meant boats and boats meant that he would be able to get back to that blasted island. Soon it began to rain and Harry took refuge in an alley. It was dark and wet and he was miserable. What he didn't know was that he was being tailed by a member of the Order of the Pheonix.

"Potter, go home. I don't want to involve Dumbledore." Said Nymphadora Tonks and she took in the miserable, shivering form that was the boy who lived. Harry looked up and then immediately reached for his wand. He didn't have it. He was cornered.

"St-stay back! I warn you I'm heavily armed!" bluffed Harry. Tonks shook her head reached for her wand. Harry turned his head away and awaited whatever came to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Said Tonks as she cast a drying charm on Harry in an effort to at least keep him from catching his death.

"What do you want?" asked Harry as he took in her pink hair. How could he have not noticed her? She stuck out like a kneazle in a dog pound. He mentally cursed himself for his stupidity.

"I'm going to bring you back home. It's for your own protection." Said Tonks as she tried to put her arm around him. Harry let her, his eyes never leaving her chest. The perils of being fourteen.

"Remordere then. I've lived there for years and I've always been safe." Said Harry with the conviction only someone his age could manage. Tonks didn't need this; she was in her last year of Auror training and she was stuck babysitting this kid. She knew that he had good reason not to like his aunt and uncle but Dumbledore put him there for a reason.

"No, your relatives. I know they're not exactly an afternoon of Quiddich but…" said Tonks before Harry interrupted her.

"You've got that right." Snorted Harry. He had his foggy memories of them. Locking him in a cupboard, working him like a servant. He was Harry bleeding Pettigrew for God's sakes! Wait…he wasn't. He was Harry Potter.

"But they're your blood and you're safest with them." Finished Tonks her hair turning red in frustration. Harry rolled his eyes and debated taking her hand off of him. He gave her a look over and decided that he could be tolerated.

"If you want to get technical about it I'm a wizard and therefore related to just about every other British Wizarding family at some point. Hell, we're all related somehow in some way. And how exactly does Dumbledore know my family tree anyhow. I know the Pettigrew family tree inside and out. Potter's have married Pettigrew's before and those children last married into the main line about a century and a half ago. That's blood relation right there. " said Harry taking a breath after his little tirade. Tonks blinked.

"Done yet?" asked Tonks her hair turning back to pink.

"Quite." Said Harry as the rain stopped completely. He decided that he could at least get some information from her before he ventured out with a prayer for a plan.

"Good, let's go back then." Said Tonks. Harry weighed the pros and cons. There were too many cons so he decided to go his own way. Hmm… she was a morph and she knew her way around. Best not to make an enemy out of her; she could be useful later.

"And how would I go back; if I were to be on my own." Asked Harry in an overly innocent way. Tonks was immediately suspicious.

"Why don't I just show you the way back. C'mon, let's go. No need to burn anymore day light." Said Tonks not in any mood for games. Harry unfortunately was.

"But you have so much to do." Said Harry grasping straws. Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know that when you don't even know so much as my name?" asked Tonks. Harry decided to flatter her; girls liked to be flattered.

"I'd imagine someone as beautiful as you would have to get to work." Said Harry laying it on thick. Tonks couldn't believe this; she was being chatted up by some kid barely into puberty.

"Aww, you really think so?" Said Tonks with false modesty. Harry took it as progress and laced his fingers into hers. Her hand felt ruff; nothing like the ladies hands he had felt outside of gloves. Well, she wasn't a lady after all.

"Oh yes I do. You more beautiful than the girls at our Moulin Rouge; not the famous one never been there, but if you did work there I'd bet you'd be the star." Said Harry. Tonks laughed internally as she batted her eyes.

"And what exactly is this Moulin Rouge? Some sort of theatre?" asked Tonks softly.

"Our is still part night club and part bordello. The one in France is a Bohemian theatre. Rather stupid really; they convert it into a theatre for some dancer and then she goes and dies of consumption. Good of the Duke to give the deed back to the original owner." Said Harry going off on a tangent.

"Bordello? Why would-how-what-?" started Tonks taking her hand from his. From what she had heard of Harry Potter he was a meek but magically gifted boy. He was not the kind of boy that nonchalantly talked about frequenting bordellos. Maybe he was there for the nightclub part…? Why would a boy of his age be in a nightclub?

"Consorts not prostitutes. Father always said never touch a lower woman. I don't want to be trapped with a child." Said Harry. He felt a pang of sadness. Peter may not have been his father but he had been there.

"Ok, let me sort a few things out. One: Peter Pettigrew is not your father. Two: you are fourteen years old and you have your whole life for that sort of thing." Said Tonks. Harry gave her a look that could sour milk.

"Not really. I have to find a girl and soon and I'm guessing she'll have probably been spoiled by the Diamond Dog or the Aphrodite's Palace of wherever else girls went and had fun. So if I don't I'll make a fool of not only myself but her too and in front of anyone else who turns out for our wedding night which may not happen because I'm not the Pettigrew heir and therefore it's in no one's best interest that the heir gets conceived. Not that I ever had a chance with Galatea Black anyway she's been married and has an heir already. I could always marry Portia she's not really my sister and I suppose she's pretty and smart and nice enough even if we do bicker. I'm guessing I'm some sort of society if Potter's intermarried Pettigrew's but my mother had no standing and proper name so I don't know what I'm going to do. And as for Peter Pettigrew he saved his family and later on he saved me. I was a child in a London Alley in the middle of the night or beginning of the morning or whatever! You want to bring me back to the people who abandoned me! Who locked me away and worked me like a servant! No, not you. You only listen to Dumbledore. Take me to him! Now!" yelled Harry finishing his second tirade. Tonks was staring to regret joining the Order which had only been started again because of Sirius Black who turned out to be innocent. Now he only had his trial and he'd be free.

"Fine, whatever. Just stop ranting! Ok? Good. Hold on or you'll get splinched." Said Tonks as she apparated to Hogsmeade Village. Harry fell to his knees and kissed fistfuls of the ground. He didn't like apparating and didn't care for the performance he was giving.

"I'm never doing that again." Muttered Harry as he got up. He felt for his tiny trunk and sighed with relief that it was still there. Tonks helped him up and they began to walk towards Hogwarts. They walked in silence because Harry was deep in thought. He couldn't run away, he had even less of an idea where he was now. He couldn't fight, he had no wand. He'd have to find that thing at some point. He had just had it and now it was gone much like house keys. Well, those shrunk and that was why they were unfindable but it was the same basic concept.

"We're coming up on Hogwarts now. I should have sent an owl. Well, Dumbledore will just have some unexpected visitors then. " said Tonks. Harry took in the historic castle that had been his home, be it briefly, all those years ago. All the students were gone for the summer and the castle was peaceful. Well, it was until they got inside. They had been mobbed by teachers that didn't give him a second glance except for giving words of sympathy about his father when he was a Pettigrew. They made their way to the Headmasters office but not before running into Professor Snape. He was just as sallow and greasy as Harry remembered. Harry just wanted this day to end and for him to be home with his family bickering over some crazy idea Galatea or Persephone had.

"Harry my boy, what brings you and Miss Tonks here?" asked Dumbledore his eyes perpetually twinkling. Harry wondered if it was a spell that had gone wrong and left his eyes permanently looking like they were full of glitter. Hmm…Tonks. Harry did a mental search and turned up no known Tonk's besides that one.

"I want to go home. And if you dare say to my fucking aunt and uncle I swear I will throw this chair at you. Wizrad or not you're still an old man and this will hurt you." Said Harry standing behind the chair. His eyes bore into Dumbledore's. Dumbledore get a mental projection of a happy family from the boy. He knew that Harry wanted to go back but there were rules, laws, and the greater good. He couldn't bend to the will of a child and throw that all away.

"Langue my boy." Said Dubmledore. He had just gotten an owl that Peter Pettigrew had been captured attempting to flee his home for India and was in ministry custody. Remordere was understandably outraged but Peter had committed a crime and was going to be punished. This could have some fallout for him because he had known about Peter and encouraged him to play secret agent man for the Order. He was no Severus Snape and did break when his family which were tucked away were found.

"You are not the boss of me you senile old shirt lifter!" yelled Harry kicking the desk as hard as he could. He got a sore foot and the embarrassment of throwing a tantrum like a child for his trouble. He was stressed and just wanted to go home.

"Merlin, what is wrong with you!" yelled Tonks. Dumbledore lifted a hand to silence her. He gave Harry his best grandfatherly look.

"Regardless of how you feel about Peter Pettigrew he committed a crime. He killed thirteen people and attempted to have your parents killed. By siding with him you dishonor their memory." Said Dumbledore as he wiping the angry tears from Harry's face

"He saved my life from the people you left me with and did all that to protect his family. He only got involved in all of that rubbish because his friends were. He would have inherited immediately if his one brother hadn't died and the other one turned out to have some serious mental problems. He inherited while all of that was going on and left Addie to run things while he hid from He-Whose-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated and his crazy blood purist followers." Ranted Harry. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"You sure do like to rant don't you?" asked Tonks sarcastically

"Only when I'm stressed." Said Harry catching his breath. Dumbledore looked baffled for a moment but decided that the best thing to do would be to try and reason with Harry.

"He committed a crime even if he did have a good reason. You'll only have to stay with your aunt and uncle for a short amount of time. Sirius Black's trial will be tomorrow and then you'll be living with him." Said Dumbledore. Harry wanted to knock the twinkle from that senile old man's eyes.

"I'm not a Black. He should be providing for his daughter; the Lady Galatea Black and her son Timothy Oberon Black. I'm not his son, thank Merlin. He abandoned me as a baby. He cared more about his revenge then a fifteen month old baby. He left me on a doorstep all night in the middle of November and abandoned his daughter and the woman he led on. I want nothing to do with him." Said Harry

"Actually Hagrid left you on that doorstep on my orders. Don't worry, I had the basket charmed to keep you asleep and warm throughout the night." Said Dumbledore. He hoped that if he brought Harry's opinion on Sirius up he would come to see Sirius as the father he needed and forget all about Peter Pettigrew the failed spy.

"And what if someone had decided to take me? He had just died and I'd bet old Moldy Warts' flower were pretty upset about that. I'd bet that they weren't above killing a baby either from what I was told about them." Said Harry in a challenging voice. Dumbledore hated teenagers sometimes; he really did. They were hotheaded and couldn't be reasoned with. It was amplified with Harry. He had grown up to be a spoiled big headed brat, much like his father, just as he feared.

"You were safe inside of the blood wards. Everything was fine. I didn't know that your aunt and uncle would treat you like that. I thought that her love for her sister would over look her petty jealousy and you would be raised in a loving environment, safe from everything." Said Dumbledore. Harry laughed a mocking, barking laugh.

"Well, I was raised in a loving environment no thanks to you. Did you ever speak to my relatives yourself? Ever take the time to sit them down and explain everything to them? Tell them what had happened and how they were protected? Did you take into account the financial strain that another child would cause? Did you even ask them if they had the time to raise another baby when they had one already? And what kind of ward did you lay anyway? I can't believe I'm defending them but they're just as human as you or…maybe not you…well me definitely. I felt a damned compulsion ward urging me to stay. I got away but they have no magic. What if they wanted to move to a bigger house? What then? Huh? Huh!" said Harry his face turning red

"Harry, maybe you want to lie down for a moment? Take a calming draught? Tonks, go and fetch a calming draught from Professor Snape. You're not doing well, Harry. You need to calm down." Said Dumbledore genuinely worried.

"Give me a wand of equal or greater value to my own and let me go." Said Harry darkly even scaring Dumbledore a bit. Harry was in a bad place right then and he didn't care what happened to him. He just wanted to get home.

"Harry, I'm afraid that's quite impossible. Even if you were to go home I doubt you'll be well received. You brought Sirius Black to the house and it is ultimately your fault that Peter Pettigrew was arrested. Now just calm down and talk to me like the adult you want me to see you as." Said Dumbledore diplomatically. Harry glowered at him angrily. He was an adult whether this old man knew it or not.

"I've been to places you can only dream of and done things I'd rather not say. I know the past and I've seen the future. You want proof just go and visit Galatea Black. Inquire about her son and you'll know. I'm not some stupid little boy only thinking about girls and Quiddich and whatnot. I want to enjoy the time I have before the oncoming storm. I know that you want me to fight again that Dark Lord who you are all to chicken faced to even say his name. I won't fight him; I never asked for that. All I want is to go home and find a good girl to court and a bad girl to have fun with. I want to live my life and let you all deal with your own problems." Said Harry giving a look that could kill. Dumbledore wordlessly put him to sleep and laid him on the couch. He didn't want to do that. Putting someone to sleep like that too many times wasn't safe but it had to be done. Where had he gone wrong?


	39. The Trial of Peter Pettigrew

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Peter Pettigrew was currently in a cell below the wizengamot court awaiting transport to the Ministry courtroom for his trial. The past few days seemed like a bad dream. One moment he had been feeling his newest child kick to freedom and the next he was being stabbed by Sirius Black. He had lost a lot of blood and would have died if not for Galatea. He had come home, attempted to flee the country for India, but had been arrested in his own home by a team of Ministry Aurors. He shuddered as a Dementor passed by him. He wanted to go home, he wanted this all to be over, he wanted to have never met Sirius Black or James Potter and to a lesser extent Remus Lupin. He was dragged ruffly to a metal cage by a cold faced Auror and was wheeled up to face the courts.

"This trial is called to order!" said Barty Crouch tapping his desk to quiet everyone down. Peter felt better as he was away from the dementor. He looked over and saw his family, all of them, dressed in mourning clothes. He wanted to reach out to them, to call out to them, but he couldn't find his voice. This was what he had been fearing for years. He cursed himself for getting careless and for taking in Harry. He loved the boy like a son but he had brought Sirius to the house and caused all of this.

"I move for a miss trial." Said the man next to him who he assumed was his barrister. Addie held her children close, the sickly Bertie Bott cooing as he was pressed into his mother. This was what she had feared for years. Her husband was going to Azkaban for years, possibly life. She wiped a tear from her eye and saw Albus Dumbledore enter out the back room. He was chief mugwump; surely he would help.

"On what grounds?" asked Barty Crouch angry that anyone would dare speak up like that. He was used to just sending Death Eaters to Azkaban. The ones with barristers were slippery. Peter Pettigrew was going to try and slip through his grasp. Barty didn't put it past him to have bribed their way out of this crime back in Remordere.

"I have pensive evidence that he was used as a spy for Albus Dumbledore as well as veritiserum and testimony. Peter Pettigrew was used as a pawn in a terror war. Those muggles were not your citizens and were casualties. Wars have casualties people; that is a fact." Said the barrister. He looked over to the Pettigrew family and Galatea Black nodded in approval. He eyes searched the crowd for Harry and instead found her so called father if he could so be called.

"Non-sense. He betrayed the Potters to his Dark Lord!" said Barty Crouch. There was a gasp from everyone from Remordere. It was then that Peter saw his extended family, his wife's people, and some people he barely knew.

"Are you dismissing evidence, sir?" asked the barrister incredulously. He had never wanted to practice in the Ministry; even the so called good guys were openly corrupt. Now; Remordere was corrupt too but at least they had some semblance of law and order.

"He is a Death Eater." Said Barty Crouch simply as if he were stating the time. A quill could be hear scraping. Rita Skeeter had thought that the upcoming tri wizard tournament was news. This was pure gold; lies, murder, betrayal, kidnapping, and best of all the revenge. It was almost like a fantasy book.

"Say something, Dumbledore. My husband's life is on the line here." Muttered Addie as she buried her head into Beadle Bard blonde hair. Albus Dumbledore was trying so see what he could do. It was in his best interests that Peter Pettigrew was put away. He knew that it was callous but Peter had obviously gone to the dark side and poisoned Harry too. He needed to get Harry away from these people and all of this. It was a good thing that Harry was being kept asleep in the hospital wing; he didn't know what the boy would have done.

"You are being paid to save the man so save him you over paid over educated useless sack of uselessness." Muttered Galatea darkly as she stroked her son's hair. She had been up all night arranging things for Peter. She had even summoned her husband and arranged for Peter to hide in America for a few years if worse came to worst. Before, of course, keeping the line going. Dumbledore studied Galatea Black and her son. The boy wasn't completely human; that was obvious. He was part fey which meant that either they had found a fey living amongst people, unlikely, or had gone to Avalon, damn near impossible.

"This is all my fault." Said Portia. There was more arguing but she didn't pay attention. All she could see was her father in that barbed cage filthy, tired, and worried. This wasn't Harry's fault; it was hers. If she had been at home she could have done…something. It was a terrible time for everyone but she tried to at least keep up here spirits. If not for her then for her family. She tried to will this all to end; for her father to be alright. She wished that they still had that golden compass so she could ask it what to do, or the phoenix gate so she could go back in time and save him from his fate.

"It's Harry's." whispered Persephone. She hated Harry Potter with every fiber of her being. He had done this to them. He had brought Sirius Black into their home and done all of this to their perfect family. She hoped that where ever he was he was suffering.

"He didn't know." Said Portia. She didn't know why she was defending him; maybe she harbored a strange sense of loyalty to him because they had been raised together. Maybe it was because if she hated him it would be all the more difficult to get things back to the way they used to be. Or maybe it was because he was just a little bit attractive and now it was alright to think so because he wasn't really her brother.

"I don't care, it's still his fault." Said Persephone adjusting her black parasol to better keep the light off of her. Her magic had usually protected her but now because of the stress it was wavering. She wanted her mother if only to bring some sort of stability to her life.

"Quite the both of you, I'm trying to listen." Said Addie angrily. Portia and Persephone both shut up without protest. Now Crouch was letting the evidence in. This was looking up but Addie knew how bad the courts were here. This would be smeared beyond recognition in their news media but Addie didn't care about that. Let these common bumpkins read what they wanted. Reputation meant nothing out here and no one she knew bothered with that gossip rag known as the Daily Prophet. The evidence was presented and more arguing happened. Addie bit her nails through her glove. Dumbledore had power why wasn't he at least saying that Peter was a spy for him. And where was Harry? She didn't know how to feel about him. On one hand he was the boy she had raised as another son but on the other hand he had brought this upon them. He was reckless like his real father. Everyone was dismissed for a brief recess but Addie and her family stayed.

"I love you." Mouthed Peter towards Addie. Addie cried a little and her children tried to make her feel better. They were at a loss of what to do and the younger ones didn't even know what was going on. Daddy was in a cage and some funny people were arguing. They wanted Daddy to come out and play with them. Beadle was old enough to know that Peter was in big trouble for some reason and tried to explain it to Priscilla who at four just wanted to go home with her family.

"Until my dying day." Mouthed Addie back. Bertie Bott was hungry and attempted to latch on to Addie but she didn't notice. She waited with bated breath for the trial to commence. This was the worst sort of torture for her bear. It was 1981 all over again. More arguing and then Barty rose for the verdict.

"We find the defendant guilty…" started Barty. Addie screamed and dropped Bertie to the ground. The entire family began to either sob of threaten his life. Timothy and Beadle brandished children's wands at him and screamed unintelligible words. Sparks flew and Barty tried to bring order to the courts.

"You are a vulture! You are a profiteer of death!" screamed Portia in an animalistic voice. Peter wanted to go and comfort them but he was trapped. This had to be worse than anything the Ministry of Magic could throw at him. He watched his family break down and suffer.

"When you are old you can tell your children and grandchildren how you watched your entire world crumble to pieces on the word of one man." Muttered Peter towards his oldest daughter. He remembered the day she was born. She little hand wrapped itself around his finger and she opened her pale blue eyes before wailing. It actually sounded a lot like that.

"As for the sentence we sentence that the sum of two million galleons be paid to the Potter estate for the loss of Lily and James." Said Barty Crouch. It tore him up to do it but legally he had blundered it all up. Sirius Black hadn't got a trial and the statute of limitation had run out on the killing of muggles.

"Thank God!" yelled Addie at the top of her lungs. Most people looked at her like she was crazy. Two million galleons was nothing to sneeze at. Addie didn't care about the money, as long as people drank tea there would always be more money, she was just happy to have the love of her life back.

"A further million Galleons will be paid to the house of Black as well as the transference of the guardianship of Harry Potter." Said Barty Crouch. Sirius whopped for joy and Galatea got up. She took Timothy with her and this silenced the entire room. They hadn't noticed her son before; they were too busy watching the spectacle unfold before them. Galatea crossed the room and stood in front of her father.

"Father." Said Galatea simply. Sirius was struck dumb as he saw his now grown daughter. He had seen her briefly and hadn't even realized who he was looking at. She had his hair and nose as well as height. This was undeniably his child. He stared at the creature next to her attempting to hide behind her dress.

"G-Gretchen." Said Sirius embarrassed that he couldn't even remember her name. He had been too busy having his happy memories taken from in Azkaban and then he had focused all of his mental energy on revenge. He knew that her name started with a G though. He was proud of that.

"Galatea." Said Galatea crossly. She didn't know why she had come over there. Anger? Jealousy? Curiosity? Whatever it was it also made her take her son as well.

"Timothy but you can call me Tim or Timmy." Said Timothy extending his hand to be polite. Mother was always very cross when he was impolite. He was a bit offended when the man didn't shake it but then Timothy decided that maybe they didn't shake hands where the man was from. He shook Sirius' limp hand and then went back behind his mother; dress.

"So uh…what brings you over here?" asked Sirius as people began to leave. This wasn't the grand confrontation they had wanted so they went on with their lives.

"I have custody of Harry Potter, I have the money, and you will live off the goodness of my heart. You will live somewhere but not with me or Harry. You will also not contest this. Good day." And then Galatea left with her young son in tow. Timothy decided that this Sirius wasn't someone to like. They avoided some reporter and made their way home to look into where Harry Potter was being kept.


	40. Compromising Compromises

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"You aren't legally a Black!" yelled Sirius after her. Galatea turned quickly knocking her son to the ground.

"What did you just say to me?" shouted Galatea pulling her wand from its holster. Many people turned to watch, now this was the grand confrontation they were waiting for.

"I never married Margaretta. The slag just went and got up the duff with you." Said Sirius smugly. He was hit with an impedimenta jinx by Persephone before Galatea could do anything.

"Don't ever speak that way about my mother or my sister you-you bad person!" yelled Persephone. Galatea rolled her eyes as many people began to laugh. Sirius didn't want to hurt Persephone; she may have been a Pettigrew but she was still a child. Luckily people were coming to stop this. Verbal confrontation were fine but physical confrontations were crossing the line.

"Bad person? Honestly sister, that was the best you could think of?" asked Galatea. She looked over and Addie was talking some official looking people. Sirius crashed to the ground when the curse was removed.

"I'm not good under pressure, alright?" said Persephone sarcastically. Galatea trained her wand on Sirius as he attempted to get up. With the other hand she gave Persephone her shoulder bag.

"Show him the court papers." Said Galatea simply. The rage she felt was subsiding. She had to be calm because Timothy was watching. It was difficult sometimes restraining herself but she had a son to think about. He was very impressionable.

"You carry those around with you?" asked Portia as she broke away from her mother. Addie had gone to see them let out Peter and sort things out financially. That was quite a few galleons but there was more where that came from. She was going to have to get that solid gold toothbrush next year it looked like.

"I knew they'd come in handy one day." Said Galatea. Persephone handed them to Sirius and he read them quickly. The jest of it was that he was incarcerated, his brother and father were dead, and she was the last of the main line. It also helped that her mother was a Pettigrew and he suspected that she had done some sort of bribery to get Galatea this.

"I'll disown you!" said Sirius. Galatea looked like she wanted to shake the man senseless but Portia did it for her. Lucky, childless Portia.

"Shut up and get out of here before I shove my want so far up your arse that you spit dragon heartstring and yew." Said Portia as she tried to shake Sirius and simultaneously look around for her parents. Unfortunately the crowd had gotten rather thick.

"This is a joke." Said Sirius as he easily got her off of him. Portia kicked him in the shins and he had to remind himself that she was a child. Even if she did look like Peter and act like that crazy wife of his he had to be good, not hurt her, and get Harry.

"No, I'm quite serious." Said Galatea. Portia and Persephone began to snicker but were silenced with a look from Galatea.

"He's Sirius, mummy. You're Galatea." Said Timothy helpfully. Galatea chuckled and patted his hair. Sirius stared bewildered at that child. He looked even worse up close. Not that he had anything against half breeds.

"It's funny when he says it." Muttered Portia. Galatea was about to tell her that Timothy was a child and therefore everything he said was cute and funny but then Sirius Black chose to put both feet in his mouth.

"What the bloody hell is that?" said Sirius flicking timothy's long, pointed ear. Timothy batted his hand away as a hush descended over the room. Sirius had chosen to point out the elephant in the room and now he was gonna get stomped.

"My perfectly legitimate son." Said Galatea showing him he wedding ring. It was too jewel incrusted to be real but it was. Galatea hated it now. When she had selected it she had been going through an ostentatious, even for a Pettigrew, phase. Now it looked like she was trying to hard but she had never gotten around to getting a new one.

"No, I mean what is he?" asked Sirius. Now Galatea was getting mad again. A few people decided to take a step or two back. Insulting a woman's child, no matter how strange it looked, was never a good idea.

"You stared and asked before. Hell, you saw him throughout the entire trial. He's obviously part fey and my heir." Said Galatea showing him the heirs ring that was attached to Timothy's finger. It wouldn't come off until he either had headship of the house of Black, died, or was disowned. Galatea also showed her had ring which was also almost permanently attached. Good thing it was black onyx, it went with everything.

"I'm taking Harry Potter. I was named his guardian in James and Lily's will." Said Sirius getting off the subject of her son. That was a battle for another day. Harry and the rat came first. He'd get Harry back and they'd hunt the rat together. Harry knew all of Peter's hiding places, it would be easy.

"You will not." Said Galatea in the case closed sort of voice that only a mother could perfect. Sirius looked at her for a moment. This was his daughter but he felt nothing. Well, almost nothing. What he felt was a sort of annoyance for her. He hadn't seen nor thought of her in years so as far as he was concerned this was a strange woman, barely out of childhood if she was three in 1981 as the documents said, who was taking his god son away. And she was on Peter's side too. She was just as dark as the rest of his family.

"I will and you won't stand in my way you bastard." Said Sirius. Galatea paused for a moment and then did the thing a society woman was to do and slapped Sirius Black clear across the face.

"I see Peter and Addie. Portia, Persephone take your leave and get home. School starts for you soon and you need to prepare. Take Timothy with you, I have some legalities to discuss with my…genetic donor." Said Galatea. She grabbed Sirius by the arm and went to see her barrister. She needed to sort this out now. She needed to sort out where'd he'd live and how much access to her money he'd have. She decided that he could have the million galleons, money was an object but Harry was a dear friend and an unwanted admirer.

"Where are we going." Said Sirius not hurt that Galatea had called him a genetic donor instead of a father. Galatea ignored him and blew Timothy a kiss as he left the Ministry with the Pettigrews. She was going to miss the little guy even if it was for as few hours.

"Oh yes. My Crouch, a moment?" asked Galatea as she let go of Sirius and caught up with Barty Crouch.

"Yes?" said Barty Crouch not wanting to deal with these people. A Death Eater had walked because of the meddling incompetence of Albus Dumbledore which didn't put him in the best of moods and now the bastard head of the Back family was bothering him. Blood didn't matter to him that much but it was obvious from what he had seen that bribery was probably involved. He had never seen someone from an illegitimate union gain headship of a noble and ancient house just by getting married… and to a fey in the muggle world no less.

"Where is Harry Potter I will be collecting him before the day's end." Said Galatea attempting to sound friendly and pleasant. She could see that he was upset and she didn't blame him. Form what she had read he was very tough on anything he perceived as being dark after that fiasco with his son.

"He is at the Hogwarts infirmary under the watch of Albus Dumbledore. You'll have to speak to him about getting Harry out." Said Crouch as he left without a further word. Galatea shook her head. Of course, hide him away in some unplottable place until she gave in to Sirius Black's crazy demands. If he wanted Harry Potter then he'd get Harry Potter but on her terms.

"You will send word to Albus Dumbledore that you will be collecting Harry Potter and taking him to one of our ancestral homes until I can find more suitable lodgings for us." Said Galatea getting a piece of paper and a fountain pen out from her shoulder bag. Sirius Black looked at these things. Honestly, did the man expect her to carry around quills and bottles of ink everywhere?

"You're just giving me Harry?" asked Sirius Black. He wondered if the rumors about the Pettigrew family feeblemindedness were true. Galatea shook her head.

"You get me and my son as well. Don't argue this, it's the best you will get." Said Galatea forcing the paper and pen into his hands. A brilliant invention was sweeping Remordere; the anabaric talking machine. It was a telephone that ran on the magic safe if not expensive and unstable anabaric energy and could transport your voice to another place on Remordere. It had been around for a while but it was now affordable. She wondered why these wizards didn't have such inventions. Oh well, let them live in the middle ages.

"Alright." Said Sirius after a bit of thought. If he was near them he'd be near Peter and then he'd just have to catch him off guard and kill him. He wasn't going to be convicted so death would have to do. He wanted to use a dementor but he had no idea how to get his hands on one so he'd have to settle for tortured to death. Yes, torture would work. Galatea was happy that he had agreed without putting up a fight and she didn't even care why he was being so agreeable all of a sudden. She would have liked to keep them in a Pettigrew house but she had to keep Peter safe. She was saddened to leave them but all birds must learn to fly away at some point.

Harry thrashed as he came out from an artificial sleep. He had dreamt of a house with a raggedy man who stuck his tongue out a lot, a giant snake that ate a muggle gardener, and a demon baby. Must have been an absinthe flashback. Ok, muggle absinthe from now on. He got up and found that he was dressed and cleaned. His things were tiny and stacked up on an end table and a nurse was hovering over something. His glasses were even on and cleaned. Ok, this was too strange. He tried to get up and found that his muscles hurt. He wondered how long he had been laying there.

"Harry my boy, you're up." Said Dumbledore. Harry hadn't seen him sitting in the corner, he had been too busy trying to make heads of tails of his situation. He was cleaned and his things were stacked but that was after pissing off one of the most important and powerful wizards around then being but into the awful artificial sleep. That was before the strange dream though, he's have to ask about that when he got home. If he got home.

"I want to go home." Said Harry sourly. Dumbledore sighed and came over with some pumpkin juice. Harry drank it down quickly, only then realizing how parched he was.

"You'll be happy to know that a home has been found for you." Said Dumbledore. That did nothing to erase the angry looked that seemed to permeate Harry's face. Harry didn't want to deal with this insanity, he wanted to go home to his sort of family.'

"I have a home." Said Harry. Dumbledore patted Harry on the back and Harry jerked away from his hand. Only his father was allowed to do that. Dumbledore didn't let Harry know how much that hurt him. Not as if Harry would care.

"You'll be staying with Sirius Black and his family. I'll be taking you to their home until they can, how did they say it, find a place worth someone of their social status." Said Dumbledore as he helped Harry up. The next few minutes passed Harry by like blur. He wouldn't be seeing them ever again. Ever. He felt cold, like someone had jammed an icepick into him. He couldn't even feel enough through his grief to be mad. He was led through the school and then apparated to what appeared to be a muggle street. Harry once again had to fight to keep his pumpkin juice down. This knocked him out of his angsty stupor.

"Where am !" asked Harry as he glanced around. Good thing none of the muggles seemed to notice them. Harry could have possibly blended in but Dumbledore stuck out like a peacock in a chicken coup.

"Welcome Harry, to Number Twelve Grimwald Place." Said Dumbledore as he led Harry up the steps of the seemingly disguised house. Harry's spirits were lifted when his one and only Galatea opened the door.


	41. Maybe things will be alright

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"I don't like this house." Said Timothy as he surveyed the house. It was dark, dusty, small, and the portrait on the wall wouldn't stop insulting him.

"I know, I know but it'll have to do until we can get another property u[ to living condition." Said Galatea. This was the only livable house and that was an exaggeration. She took a side step as a mover went through the floo and carried some things upstairs. For a Noble House that prided it's self on purity why would they set up so near muggles.

"I want to go home!" wailed Timothy. Galatea rubber her temples as he set that bloody portrait off. She ground her teeth and attempted to quiet down her son. She cursed all the deities as she rocked her son back and forth. If she had the time she would have hired help, had them clean, and then get new everything for this cursed house. Instead she was stuck with the second rate movers, most of the furniture that was already there, a no show Harry, and worst of all her so called father.

"Shut that brat up!" barked Sirius as he closed the curtain on Wallburga Black's portrait. Galatea shushed Timothy and ignored her father.

"Don't you have any friends? Distant family removed twenty generations back? Vagrant with a beard you shared a meal with while you were on the run?" said Galatea as she watched THE FLOO. Where was Harry?

"Don't you have a husband?" mocked Sirius. Galatea wondered if this was Azkaban's effect on him or if he was just naturally a jerk.

"Yes but I have to protect Harry." Said Galatea having finally calmed Timothy down. Timothy went off to explore and had already tripped two movers as they were coming out of the floo. There was soot everywhere. Great.

"I know what you're planning on doing." Said Sirius Black suspiciously. Galatea brushed some hair from her forehead. Double great, sweat. She felt tired, cramped, and filthy. The last thing she needed was her father being mean and hateful.

"Fixing this place up so my son can live in it?" said Galatea sarcastically

"No, you're going to pretend for a while and then take Harry back to that cursed rock." Said Sirius. Darn, that was Galatea's plan. Well, time to play it cool.

"It's not like it's about time for me to leave the nest or anything." Muttered Galatea in mock offense. Sirius couldn't tell, all he could see right then was Margaretta being her vapid, unpleasant, terrible self.

"How old are you anyway?" asked Sirius. She looked like a grown woman as she stood before him in her green dress, bustle dusting the wall, black hair escaping from her green velvet wide brimmed hat topped with flowers. He knew she wasn't that old though, being born before he was even inducted into the order.

"Sixteen. You honestly don't have any idea of how old I am?" said Galatea genuinely offended that her father didn't even know how old she was. Sirius did some quick math in his head; that was right. Wow, he had a sixteen year old maraudette. No, she was with the rat. She was just as dark and cowardly as he was.

"Mummy!" shrieked Timothy as he seemingly flew down the stars. He hit the wall and ran towards Galatea before hiding behind her dress. Sirius smiled a bit and it seemed to scare him more.

"What's wrong?" said a panicked Galatea as she pried his hands from her dress. She shouldn't have left him; this wasn't the Pettigrew hosue where there were dozens of servants to watch out for him.

"There's a mean monster upstairs! It called me bad things that the portrait called me like half breed and other stuff!" wailed Timothy. Galatea hoped that it was just a simple boggart but this place could have been infested by anything.

"Did it have pointy teeth and sharp claws?" laughed Sirius. Timothy blew his nose into Galatea's dress and she grimaced. Served her right for being dark and having a dark creature for a son. Not that there was anything wrong with having creature parentage.

"No claws but it had sharp teeth, pointy ears, and it was almost naked." Said Timothy now much calmer. Galatea carried him to a decrepit old sofa and plopped him down.

"Wait here while I find the monster." Said Galatea. Timothy nodded. She pulled the wand from her sleeve and went upstairs. Sirius looked at the child for a while and then went to find some brandy. Yes, brandy would help in this situation.

"Nasty half breed brat walking around here bold as brass. If my poor mistress was alive she'd put a stop this filth that invaded the house of Black. Oh yes she would…." Muttered Creature. Galatea rolled her eyes. A house elf; of course. She'd have to get rid of it. Human servants were better mainly because they didn't try and boil themselves every time something went wrong. Galatea sent him a quick succession of stinging hexes.

"Don't ever insult anyone in this house again in my presence or I'll…blast what was it…I'll give you clothes." Said Galatea. The elf opened its mouth to talk but nodded when Galatea sent another hex at him. He could be heard continuing his insults but Galatea had to get back to her son. She was interrupted as she heard a knock at her door. She rushed over hoping that it was just some lost muggle…who could see through the wards hiding the house. She opened the door a crack and then all the way when she saw who it was.

"May I come in?" asked Dumbledore. Galatea motioned for him to come in before anyone saw his robes. Harry looked…bad. He hadn't changed his clothes but he was clean enough she supposed. His cologne was nowhere to be found and his hair was going in all directions.

"Harry!" yelled Sirius as he rushed into the world. He tried to scoop Harry up but Harry hugged Galatea a bit too closely. He grimaced as his hand made contact with some snot on the back of her dress.

"Harry, I know we got off on the wrong foot earlier…" started Sirius. Harry glared at him and then Dumbledore. Galatea sincerely hoped that Timothy's teenage years were nothing like this.

"When are we going home?" asked Harry to Galatea. Galatea played with her glove for a moment. If she told him they were staying he'd have another fit but if she said they were leaving then she'd have to deal with her father and Dumbledore.

"We live here now." Said Timothy. Harry looked like he was ready to explode. He didn't want to live here. Now, he wasn't opposed to living with Galatea but Sirius? No, he needed to go home. But then again Galatea was here all alone no husband…hmm…comfort or attractive woman. Harry's hormones won out.

"Fine but he leaves and we hire staff to make this place livable." Said Harry. He was going to leave eventually; just not yet. Nothing was topping his family from visiting him after all.

"I'm afraid that Sirius will have to stay here for the time being. This is his home after all." Said Dumbledore. This was going better than he imagined. Now if Harry and Sirius could cultivate a relationship everything would be perfect. Harry would be the savior the light needed.

"Take your leave sir, we will sort things out." Said Galatea all but pushing him towards the fire place. Dumbledore decided that everything would be fine if he was with Sirius and left. Yes, things would be alright.


	42. Madness all around

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry closed his trunk with a click. He needed to have the essentials packed in case he had to make a hasty get away. This had been a very unpleasant two weeks for all involve. He had been trapped in the house with Galatea and Timothy, which he didn't mind, and Sirius, which he did. Normally being trapped with Galatea wouldn't have been such a horrible thing but Sirius Black could turn anything sour. He missed his family but for safety reasons nobody could visit or go visiting. This had been particularly hard on Timothy; Beadle Bard was in fact his very best friend after all. Harry left his room and decided to join Galatea for dinner; a boring affair hopefully. The help had arrived but they were new and inexperienced at just about everything having to do with serving in a proper house. At least it was cleaner and anything dark was promptly sold or hidden away. The painting remained however; it was stuck on permanently but it had been silenced. That poor, mad, woman. She had gotten to him though. He hadn't really thought of his blood status before but being called a filthy half blood was never a pleasant thing even if it was just a painting of a long dead woman.

"Filthy polluting the house of Black…f my poor mistress was alive…." Muttered Kreacher as he dusted the stuffed Elf heads that marked the partition to Sirius' part of the house. They had been kept around jut to annoy the man but they also kept Timothy away from Sirius', part of the house. The house had been partitioned between the four of them and so far it was working out alright. Except for the fact that Sirius kept bothering him of course. He continued walking until he heard retching sounds. He decided to investigate and found that they were coming from Galatea's part of the house. Worried for her he burst into her room and the her bathroom. She was hunched over and empting her stomach before she even had anything in it.

"Bloody morning sickness. Might as well have been called all day sickness. Evil child…" muttered Galatea getting up and bumping into Harry. She shrieked in surprise and Harry left and slammed the door behind him. She could be heard cleaning her mouth out with a charm and then left the bathroom. It was then that Harry noticed her emerald green robe and loose hair. She would have looked nice if she wasn't glaring daggers.

"H-Hey, Galatea." Said Harry taking a step back. She looked like she was going to yell but thought against it.

"Congratulations; you are the first to know." Said Galatea sarcastically. Harry was a bit confused until he realized what she was talking about.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Harry for lack of anything else. Galatea sat down on her bed and gave a long suffering sigh.

"At this point I just hope it's normal. Ensuring conception and making it go faster aren't the safest things in the world to do." Said Galatea regretting making this kid. She knew that she needed more heirs if nothing else to ensure her line from dying out. Timothy was arranged to marry Priscilla Pettigrew but she could always refuse him.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Said Harry sitting down next to her. He rubbed her back and surprisingly she didn't refuse him. She leaned her head into his chest and seemed to melt into him. All thoughts of dinner forgotten.

"I don't know what to do. This thing with Sirius is just another form of insanity. The stakes I'm gambling with are frighteningly high." Said Galatea. Harry noticed as he rubbed her back that she was wearing at least a corset under it. His hand crept to her collar bone.

"I'm sure that it will just blow over. He's been cooped up in a prison for over a decade he'll want to go out and do something besides make lists of enemies and plot revenge." Said Harry. Galatea shrunk into him.

"You have no perception. Think about it; our elimination because of one man." Said Galatea thinking of it all ending. Her life as the head of the house of Black. As a Black. She wasn't legitimate or supposed to inherit but the only other heir was Draco Malfoy. His mother was a Black b8t not even from the main line so he wasn't as likely a candidate as her. Hopefully the court papers would hold up and her father would be less mad soon.

"How so; he has no power and he lives off the goodness of your heart?" asked Harry his hand going to the sash of her robe.

"I gave him the money to shut him up and the public over here just loves him and hates us." Said Galatea. He undid her robe and worked on the front of her corset. He used to think ladies had to laced in and out of them. Galatea sat up suddenly.

"What?" asked Harry. She quickly retied her robe and stood up. Harry didn't notice how tall she was before. Well, tall by Pettigrew standards anyway.

"I'm married, I'm older, I'm pregnant; take your pick." Said Galatea taking him by the arm to lead him to the door. He put his hand around her waist and kissed her. There was so much in that kiss that she gave in with as much gusto as he put out. She racked her hands through his hair and he undid her robe and corset. She pushed off his over coat and unbuttoned his shirt. Maybe it was stress, loneliness, or hormones but Galatea was giving in. she pushed him towards the bed and shut the door with a wave of her hand.

"Hilda where's mother?" asked Timothy as eh was served his dinner. The table was large and empty which made him feel just a bit scared. The creepy house elf was still there. Nobody wanted it and they didn't want to put him down just because he was annoying and sour.

"I don't be knowin' little one but I'm sure she'd be wantin' you to be eatin' your dinner." Said Hilda as she served the other two places before going upstairs to serve the mad mister Black.

"If you see her tell her I'm alone and scared and running out of things to complain about." Said Timothy his legs swinging as he ate his food with his hands. It was the one good thing about no one being there; he didn't have to use manners.

"I be doin' that little sir." Said Hilda taking the stair upwards. She made her way to Sirius and left the food outside his door. She gave a quick knock and hurried away. He was dangerous and mad and everyone knew it. Everyone also knew that he hated Remordere and everyone who was from it; including his own daughter. Hilda didn't know why Galatea kept him around and didn't ask. It was probably some aristocratic thing that would go right over her head anyway.

"Finally, some dinner." Muttered Sirius as she opened his door and brought his food in. he would only eat with Harry alone; no one else. Certainly not Galatea who claimed to only want what was best. She was aligned with the rat and therefore a threat. He was the rat, never Wormtail. Wormtail was his friend once but that man was dead. He died when he took the dark mark and betrayed James and Lily. Galatea and her dark creature child were just as bad. He hated this house; he was surrounded by darkness. He had to get Harry away from this place it was poising his mind. He had to save Harry from becoming a dark wizard. Just as soon as he could get Harry alone they'd run away and hunt the rat together. He ate his dinner and made his plans all the while the night was going on for other people.

"He's too small." Said Peter as he watched his son sleep. His coloring was getting better but the baby was simply to tiny. Being dropped unfortunately didn't do much for his health. The poor almost hairless little creature let out a strangled cry and a servant rushed him away.

"What are we going to do?" asked Addie staring at the spot where her son lay. In an instant everything was destroyed. Her son was small and sick and her family was fractured. She blamed Harry for bringing Sirius Black into the house, Peter for bringing Harry into the house, herself for not instilling safety and fear into her children enough, and the Weasley's for harboring not one but two illegal animagi and not realizing it. She also blamed Remordere for letting Sirius Black into the island without giving him the standard animal disease check. A wave of a wand and they would have known that he was a man.

"We need to…to…I don't know. I just don't know." Said Peter crying. Addie held him close to her and muttered pleasant nothings to him. He didn't noticed her crying as well.

"We need to save them!" Said Portia shaking some sense into Persephone. Persephone grabbed Portia's arms and threw them off of her. She wanted them back as much as anyone else but after careful thought she realized that it was Harry who had done all of this. He was no family to her and she wasn't sure if he could be forgiven for this.

"Galatea can handle herself; she doesn't need us meddling." Said Persephone packing her trunk. Normally she would have asked a servant to do it but this had to be a secret trip.

"She's trapped in a house with a mad man. He could kidnap them to get to father then lure him to his death." Said Portia her eyes darting from side to side as if she expected Sirius Black to jump out of the shadows for kidnap her.

"She's a very good witch and Harry's there with her. No matter what he's done I'm going to admit that he is good with a wand." Said Persephone tacking a map into her coat pocket. She wished she remembered where the alethiometer was.

"But can they hold their own against Sirius Black? Now that, dear cousin, is the question." Said Portia. Persephone began counting out money and putting it into her satchel. Even though Portia was older she was an impossible child sometimes.

"Sirius Black couldn't even hold his own against your father." Said Persephone summoning clothes from her closet into her feather weight, bottomless trunk. The perks to being a Pettigrew.

"That was then he could have trained himself in wandless magic or became friends with the demenntors, or …something." Said Portia ducking as some more clothing flew from the closet. Now the wardrobe was opening. It was supposed to be the gateway into another world but they never could find it.

"In Azkaban? Really?" said Persephone with a mocking laugh. Portia turned red with rage. She liked it when people laughed with her not at her. Persephone laughed and laughed for a few more seconds before wiping a non-existent tear from her eye. Portia clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Is that really so hard to believe? I mean, we do live in a magical hidden country after all." Said Portia. Persephone rolled her eyes. Portia was going give go mad if her cousin rolled her eyes one more time.

"And that all had a logical explanation. How exactly would Sirius learn wandless magic if he was too busy have his happy thoughts sucked out. Also, how exactly does one make friends with the abomination that is a dementor?" asked Persephone talking down to Portia as if she were a small child. Portia flipped the trunk over in anger.

"If wherever you're going is more important than your own sister then fine! I don't want your help so just go wherever it is you're going!" shouted Portia slamming the door behind her. Persephone took a calming breath and started again. When this was all over everything would be back to normal. Even if she did have to make a few…sacrifices.


	43. Love or something like it

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"This place is worse than I remember." Said a voice breaking Harry from his thoughts. He was in Galatea's room wrapped up in her sheets, watching the rise and fall of her chest when he heard footsteps and muffled talking.

"Just get the stupid thing and let's go brother!" said a feminine voice. Harry glanced at the clock, it was later than he thought it was. He gave a long suffering sigh. Not only did he have to live in this dark, depressing house full of children and Sirius who was worse than a child but now any sneak thief that felt like it was robbing them. He opened the door and walked towards that noise. He saw a soft wand light glow come from the room. Galatea was in a thin shift and she looked worried. This was bad. When Galatea was worried it was time to panic.

"Will you shut up?! Sixteen or twenty six mother will be cross at us for stealing this." Said the female voice again. Harry looked at Galatea with wide eyes. She shook her head and went back into the room for a heavy robe. Of course…her children. She knew that she shouldn't have any contact with them when they traveled the time stream. It was a dangerous thing to know your own future for one thing and also the universe didn't much like what she was doing, Puck told her so, so she had laid off the time travel.

"Go back to bed." Whispered Galatea. Harry shuddered as he felt her hot breath against his ear. This was beyond strange, first he and Galatea are intimate and now they get a visit from her future children. He wanted to see them. He wanted to see his children. He had seen his son, Pietro and two of Galatea's. wow, thinking of children killed whatever mood he was in fast.

"No." said Harry adamantly. Galatea grabbed his wrist and looked his in the eye. Harry dropped his gaze and held her hand.

"Harry, we can't interact with them." said Galatea. she wanted to see them as well. She wanted to see what kind of man Timothy would grow up to be. She even wanted to see her little daughter who was still growing within her.

"Why not now? We have before." said Harry as she led Harry back to her room. She wanted to at least know what it was that they were taking and what they needed. Her original plan was to at least spy on them if not to interact with them but she was becoming more aware of Harry near her. He smelled like her and himself and intimacy and cologne and something unidentifiable. She was married to Puck but that was a combination of adolescent infatuation and simply wanting her children to exist. When she learned her future she felt as though she had to act out a script to make it happen.

"Because we shouldn't know our own future, Harry." Said Galatea sitting him down on her bed. Harry suddenly pulled away from her. She looked hurt and angry.

"Bullshit." Suddenly Harry burned from her touch. She was being a hypocrite and she knew it. He knew it too. Suddenly the wrongness of the situation hit him like a bludger to the face.

"Excuse me?" said Galatea suddenly put out. She knew what he was calling bullshit about, she had lived many years preparing for the future, acting it, afraid to act on her own for fear of derailing some sort of gospel like timeline.

"Everything you've done has been done to ensure a future, to march in lock step with one and now you tell me neither of us can know ours?" said Harry indignantly. Galatea squared her shoulders and took a calming breath.

"Aren't you tired of marching in lock step? Like some sort of a soldier marching towards the horizon? Well, let me tell you the horizon is an imaginary line which recedes as you approach it." Said Galatea in a triumphant tone of voice.

"But this line isn't receding, the end is clear." Said Harry thinking himself right. Galatea gave a laugh that turned into a snort. Harry smiled, she was cute when she did that. He reached over a played with a loose strand of her long black hair. She playfully batted her hand away.

"Is it a beginning and end like a race or is it never ending like a caucus race?" said Galatea haughtily. Harry chuckled and kissed her. She smiled and took his glasses off.

"Maybe time is like a merry go round, a series of events that repeat over and over again and the best we can do is enjoy the ride." Said Harry pushing her robe from her shoulders. He kissed her neck and she mewed. Neither of them could hear the disgusted retching from outside the door.

"You got the bloody notes?" asked fourteen year old Celeste Black. Her pointed fey like face scrunched up as she heard her mother mew like a kitten. No matter what age parents weren't allowed to shag. Not even if their children weren't born yet.

"Yeah I think these are the ones we want. Now let's go before we end up describing this to a therapist in twenty years." Said twenty year old Timothy Black. He couldn't believe that his mother had an affair with the swine known as Harry Potter. Maybe he wasn't swine yet but this was still wrong.

"So when we get back then?" said Celeste laughing at her own joke. Timothy rolled his cerulean eyes, grabbed his younger sister by the lace clad elbow, and disappeared in a puff of flame. As they disappeared a small part of Timothy wondered if the rumors about his mother and Peter Pettigrew were true. A larger and far saner part of him honestly didn't want to know.

"I'm going to bed." Said Celeste as they reappeared on second after they had left. Timothy held the notes above his head, he was going to be up all night copying them and then later returning them. Not that there was any time limit or anything he just needed to take his mind off of his life. Off of everything.

"I'll copy these and then return them tomorrow." Said Timothy. Celeste stuck out her tongue and floated up and attempted to snatch the noted. Timothy just floated higher and soon they were bumping heads on the ceiling. They got their inquisitive nature from their mother and their ability to fly from their father.

"Shall we do this outside, brother?" said Celeste making mad grabs for the notes. She wanted to study them. Timothy gave her a tiny magic infused tap and she went sailing down to the ground.

"Study the ones I transcribe now please go to bed. You have to get back to school the day after tomorrow." Said Timothy gracefully toughing the ground. Celeste gave a huff and went to her room. This wasn't really her room but she didn't tell her brothers and sisters that. She walked past the charts, notes, and alchemic arrays to the fireplace. She threw in a handful of floo powder and walked through to the other side.

"Where is it that you go and why is it that you don't take me?" asked a voice from the large double bed. Celeste kicked off her shoes and laid back into the fluffy covers.

"Important things that wouldn't interest you, Beadle." Said Celeste turning on her side to face him. He pulled her close to him and buried his face into her long platinum blonde hair, yet another gift from her father.

"Fate of the world?" said Beadle kissing the top of her head. Celeste smiled and curled into his chest feeling the cool silk of his pajamas on her face. She reached over and played with his buttons, letting them slip though her fingers teasingly.

"Something like that but let's not talk about such depressing things." Said Celeste. Beadle cupped her face in his hands and kissed her slowly and deeply as he would Timothy if he could have him. Family politics prevented that or so he tried to convince himself. Fine, if Timothy was going to cave into the antiquated arranged marriage to Priscilla than he was going to go through with his to Celeste. It wasn't him being selfish or callous in his mind, he was making her happy after all.

"I love you." Said Beadle simply as he turned out the bedside light. Celeste laced her fingers into his and she knew that he meant it. Beadle hoped he meant it and tried not to see Timothy in Celeste.


	44. Halfbaked plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"You're mad." Said Persephone as she wondered how she was roped into these things by her cousin. She wanted to do the sensible thing and stay home. She didn't mean sitting on her petticoated behind eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans while the real Bertie struggled to survive.

"I'm not now be quiet until we get out of the anti-apparation field." Said Portia as they crept off the property of their ancestral home. a fog hung over them completing the mood.

"What part of your plan makes sense exactly? The part where we escape to the continent, try and blend in with the muggles, and then rescue Harry, Galatea, and Timothy? The three of them who Galatea has told us to leave alone until she sorts things out!" said Persephone her voice rising dangerously high.

"Shut up! Do you want the guards to hear you? Or worse, mother?" said Portia. She wished that Persephone could see it her way, she really did.

"No, I want to be back in my nice warm bed and not the one in the house either! You know what I want? You really want to know?!" said Persephone in a harsh whisper.

"What? What do you want so badly?!" asked Portia holding Persephone's gaze. Grey eyes locked onto blue ones for a few seconds before Persephone's gaze dropped to her leather boot illuminated by the moon.

"I want to be a kid again." Said Persephone. Portia gave her a confused look.

"You're thirteen. You're talking as if you've got a house and a husband already." Said Portia as she continued walking. She stopped when she noticed that Persephone wasn't following.

"Am I, am I really?" said Persephone. Portia quirked a dark blonde, almost brown eyebrow. Was this some ploy to get them to be stationary long enough to be noticed or was it one of their deep talks. She was leaning towards deep talk.

"Well thirteen and a few months I suppose, cousin." Said Portia. Persephone shook her head, a few strands of her almost translucent blond hair getting free from her long hastily done braid.

"When we came back from out little Avalon World Tour Timothy was born. We're at least a year older." Said Persephone

"And then Puck set us back to our original ages more or less. We're fine." Said Portia crossing her arms, the navy cotton of her simple dress clung to her from the fog and her own nervous sweat.

"I don't feel thirteen." Said Persephone. Portia took her in her arms warm and safe.

"You're as old as it says on your birth certificate in the eyes of Remordere. That's what counts." Said Portia as she held her little cousin tight.

"Portia?" asked Persephone quietly, the dark pink of her dress mixing with the navy of Portia's. If Galatea was there to complete the hug forest green would be added to the mix. If Harry was there with them a deep blood red would join their muted rainbow.

"Yes Persephone?" said Portia breaking their hug with the intention of continuing their walk to their daring rescue of Galatea and her family.

"What would you do if you could live forever?" said Persephone her voice taking on a somber tone. This was not lost on Portia.

"Blow my brain out after two hundred years and hope that did me in." said Portia with utter seriousness and conviction. Persephone looked at her with a deep look of confusion.

"Why? Why would you squander such a gift?" asked Persephone incredulously. Now it was Portia's turn to look at her like she was mad.

"Because I'm a witch and we typically don't live past a hundred and fifty. Another fifty years would be fine but to outlive my friends, my family, even my own children and their children etcetera, etcetera…it would be maddening. We weren't designed to live forever." Said Portia her boots echoing as they walked down the servant's path in an effort not to be spotted.

"Puck isn't mad." Said Persephone quietly. Portia was about to make a joke about his marriage to Galatea bringing that into question when she turned to look at her cousin. Persephone shrank like an overcooked piece of meat under her gaze. There was guilt there.

"Fey are designed to be immortal, cousin, we are not." Said Portia in a controlled voice. She didn't like where this was going. It was in the pursuit of immortality which drove Tom Marvolo Riddle to go mad and become the Dark Lord. Or maybe he was mad before that either way immortality was never a good thing to pursue.

"But what about vampires?" said Persephone seemingly out of the blue. Portia defiantly didn't like where this was going. She knew little about vampires besides what she learned at school and the Interview with a Vampire biography some witch tried to pass off as muggle literature. The movie was pretty good though even if it did leave some things out. According to Galatea that was better, that vampire really could go on sometimes.

"What about them? From what I can gather they either go mad, kill themselves, or both." Said Portia. Persephone knew that this was the time to tell her cousin why she didn't want to leave the island and go off on some half baked plan.

"I've met one." Said Persephone quietly like she was a schoolgirl confessing a fancy. Portia hoped that she didn't fancy a vampire, hell she hoped that Persephone was mistaken and it was just some possibly perverted weirdo with a pair of fake fangs and an aversion to sunlight.

"Don't be daft, vampires only talk to people when they want to make meals of them… or book deals." Said Portia playing with her bangs. She was going the perverted weirdo route.

"Well, I sought him out." Said Persephone with mock bravado. She knew that stealing the phoenix gate and going on her own side adventure was reckless and stupid but she knew that vampire girl was her daughter. She knew that the child had to come from someplace but she couldn't ask outright. The universe and Galatea, mostly Galatea, didn't want her to do that.

"And you're sure this just isn't some perverted weirdo with fake fangs and an aversion to sunlight?" asked Portia unaware of the moonlight bouncing off the large glass butterfly clip used to hold her hair in place.

"No, it's the one who wrote the book." Said Persephone. Realization dawned on Portia as she began to play with her nails.

"And I don't supposed you told Louis and Lestat to talk to that which posing as a muggle." Said Portia in a tone that clearly said that this was not a question. Persephone suddenly looked very sheepish and continued walking down the path. Portia strode to catch up with her.

"Well, she's a near squib witch actually…" started Persephone before lights began to appear behind them.

"Run with me!" said Portia as they dashed down the path to freedom.


	45. Nothing ever goes right

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Also, please forgive my long absence.

"Did you think you were clever? Daring? That nobody would notice?" said Addie in her dressing gown pacing back and forth angrily. Peter, thankfully, was still asleep. The past events were taking their toll on him.

"Well mum, we figured that by the time morning came we'd be in London." Said Portia a bit cheekily. Persephone nudged her side repeatedly to get her to stop talking. This was no time to be cheeky.

"What?!" said Addie running her hands through her light brown hair in an attempt to calm down.

"Well mum, we couldn't exactly floo to The Noble and Most Ancient house of Black because Galatea usually blocks it on her side so we decided to take the long way." Said Portia. Addie gave her a long suffering look. Persephone looked at the indent she was making in the velvet carpet with her boot. This was turning out to be a long night.

"Why did you think that it would be alright to go in the first place? Are you mad? You could have gotten killed, or lost, or seen!" said Addie throwing her hands up in frustration. Beadle, Pricilla, the twins, and Pumpkin were all watching from the doorway unnoticed by everyone. They watched in rapt attention as their mother went onto her tirade. Even little Pumpkin who was only one didn't make a sound.

"It's not like the statute of secrecy will mean anything in few years." Muttered Portia. Persephone tugged on the back of her dress to get her to stop talking. They weren't supposed to reveal the future.

"What, exactly, does that mean daughter?" asked Addie suddenly feeling cold. Now it was Portia's turn to be sheepish.

"Nothing mum." Said Portia turning to make her exit, her dress flourishing behind her and hitting Persephone who making her much less dramatic exit. Her younger siblings scuttled farther down the hallway and were attempting to hide behind a side table. Beadle, being the oldest and the only boy there made shushing motions with his hands. The twins, Scarlett and Lavender, covered their youngest sister Pumpkin's mouth. They didn't know what a statute of secrecy was but they knew that secrets were important.

"No, you will both tell me now what you meant or so help me I'll send you away to Lady Splendora's Finishing School for Girls faster than you can say 'Quiddich'." Said Addie. Portia gritted her teeth and weighed her options. She was Portia Pettigrew, almost as brilliant as Galatea Black, she didn't need to go to some finishing school with some satin clad squib ninnies. Persephone had a look of agreement on her face, she didn't want to be finished either.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I can mum but I could get in trouble." Said Portia turning to face her mother. She looked much older than her fourteen years then.

"From who?" asked Addie

"The powers that be." Answered Portia and Persephone. Addie looked confused, had they been mucking around with the government?

"The government? The Palace of Justice?" asked Addie a million terrible things running through her mind. Portia shook her head.

"Fey things, mum. They can be rather frightening but Galatea's so called husband is alright I suppose." Said Portia

"If he can so be called." Said Persephone earning her a look from Portia. She rolled her greyish eyes to the ceiling. Honestly!

"They don't live together or sleep together and their marriage license is from the American ministry of magic, doesn't have his real name, age or anything, and I'm pretty sure that Galatea lied about her age on it." Said Persephone

"Yeah, and in a few years everybody will be too afraid of us to say anything. Besides, she has the ring and that's what counts." Said Portia smugly.

"A wedding ring means nothing if there is no license backing it up, and what exactly do you three mean by everybody will be too afraid of you?" said Addie more confused than ever. Being afraid of Galatea she could understand, Galatea Black was fast becoming one of the movers and shakers of their world but her first born daughter Portia and Margaretta's sickly daughter Persephone?

"I was referring to the ring showing that she's head of the House of Black, mum." Said Portia. Persephone nodded. Addie sensed that they were avoiding the full question.

"And why, pray tell, would people be afraid of you?" said Addie. Portia motioned for her to sit down and she did. She got the feeling that this would be a long story.

"You know that Timothy isn't one hundred percent human right? And that Galatea went to Avalon?" said Portia slowly. Addie nodded.

"And you know that Avalon isn't an easy place to get to, even for sister by herself let alone with all of us." Said Persephone. Addie nodded again.

"Mum, we're not lying about this. Please don't flip out, and I can't stress that enough. Alright, we can travel through time and space in an instant and be back again." Said Portia. Addie looked at her for a long time. The silence was weighing down on them like a shower of thick pea soup and molasses.

"How old are you?" asked Addie. Portia and Persephone gave each other bewildered looks. They were expecting to be yelled at for keeping something like this from her, punished for lying so blatantly, or even carted off to an insane asylum where they'd make their daring escape and run away to Tahiti or Bermuda, some other place tropical and warm. This was…odd.

"We don't know but Puck set us back to our original ages. Mum…are you alright?" asked Portia slowly. Persephone grabbed her arm and pulled her in close.

"Maybe she's not really your mum." Said Persephone lowly. Addie let out a barking laugh.

"Aside from the fact that one day you went upstairs and then returned with Timothy, quite the shock I might add, I've known about that. I had assumed that a fey had helped you but know that I can see you do this on your own…well this is fascinating isn't it?" laughed Addie

"Well actually we use magical artifacts to travel to parallel worlds as well as the past and future." Said Persephone. Addie stopped laughing and stared at her.

"Parallel worlds?" asked Addie in a disbelieving tone. She knew the dead and fey lived on a different plain of existence but to think that there were other worlds, other versions of her and her family in existence, it boggled the mind.

"Yes, we've been to one where people's souls walk outside their bodies in the form of animals and Galatea said that she was in a place called…something made up sounding with an 's'…"

"Shamballa, Portia. It's where she learned that Alchemy with the funny circles." Said Persephone helpfully.

"Ah yes, Shamballa. She never could get it to work here though." Said Portia with a sour expression on her face. New magics were always good, it could give her an edge above everyone else even if the circles looked needlessly complicated.

"Yes, but she said that it could do amazing things there." Said Persephone. Galatea had brought back several muggle pictures of that world and it looked amazing. The boy with the metal arm was kind of cute too. She could have sworn she had seen him on her travels to Grindelwald's time.

"And then she came back and wouldn't speak to anyone for a while." Said Portia. Addie was too stunned to speak and she could only make a small yelping sound. They had just been traversing these worlds and spoke of it like it was a simple sigh seeing trip through a distant land.

"Yes aunt Addie, it was when she told everyone she had the late baby blues. I don't know what happened but it must have been bad." Said Persephone.

"Girls….?" Said Addie quietly. Portia and Persephone looked at her with wide eyes. They thought that she'd be alright with everything because she already knew about the time and space travel. Yet another miscalculation on Portia's part.

"Yes?" they said quietly. The silence was broken only by the soft cries of one of the babies, probably Pumpkin, Bertie's cries were weaker.

"I need a moment." Said Addie. They looked at her and then each other. A short silent conversation took place before they too took their leave into the inky blackness of the hallway.

After much thought and brooding Sirius knew what he had to do. He needed to get to Dumbledore and assemble the old crowd before stopping whatever dark plan these dark people were planning darkly. He hated dark magic with a white hot fiery passion usually reserved for lovemaking. He shook his head, now was not the time for such thoughts. From his old bedroom he had managed to find his old stash of money he had saved for emergencies. Thank Merlin he had forgotten it in the flurry of activity the night his parents finally threw him out. If he could only get close enough to Hogsmeade he could apparate there and then walk the rest of the way to Hogwarts and put his plan into motion. Yes, and then Peter would pay.

"Finally free." Muttered Sirius as he thought of getting back to his old life, minus two of the Marauders but he'd avenge James by killing Peter. He crept through the hallway careful not to wake anyone, never questioning why a soft glow lit his way. He assumed that it was coming from that…boy's room. Little tykes were often afraid of the dark. It struck him as funny, a dark creature like him being afraid of the dark. Not that he had anything against half breeds, Hagrid and Flitwick were half breeds and they were perfectly nice. Fey were dark creatures though, tricksters, and therefore a half fey was a dark creature. He was so lost in his musing that he tripped over his own grandson.

"Watch where you're going!" said Timothy angrily. He had been so engrossed in his drawings that he didn't hear the strange dog man creeping around. He was pissed now through, his chalk was broken and his magic circle was smudged.

"What are you doing up at this hour? Get back to bed!" whispered Sirius. Timothy merely stuck out his tongue and continued with his work. He didn't feel tired so he went into his mother's secret study and took out one of her magic books. This one felt strange but from what he could read it was very cool magic in it. The key was these circles. He didn't feel like drawing them in his own bedroom, there were too many spaces for evil things to hide so he drew them in the hallway by gas light.

"You can't make me. Besides, I'm doing very important work." Said Timothy. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at the chalk circles on the walls.

"You shouldn't draw on the walls, at the very least your mum will be cross with you." Said Sirius. Timothy flew up closer to the ceiling to complete the drawing inside the circle. Sirius resisted the impulse to gasp, no matter how many times he witnessed it the fact that this child could fly was amazing.

"I'm doing magic. The book said that magic was destroying and then building again or something like that so I'm going to destroy this wall and bring it back again blue. See, I have some blue crayons there because the book also said that I needed something of equal value. I think that's what it said anyway, I dunno it's a grownup book and I read like a kid." Said Timothy as he finished. He put his hands to the wall and began to pour his energy into it. The circle began to glow and the energy around them crackled and fizzled. Sirius pulled Timothy away as the wall collapsed. He let Timothy go and then ran away through the rubble to make his mistake. Thank Merlin that was only the wall between the hallway and the bathroom.


	46. Galatea's plans are usually better

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: If anybody doesn't understand a reference PM me and I'll explain them. Also, if anyone finds any of this confusing please tell me.

Time passes quickly for Galatea when she is happy. Now, the escape of her father to parts unknown for the purpose of mist likely attempting to sabotage her life wasn't exactly a good thing but at least now that dark cloud was away from her. That wasn't what she had been happy about these past weeks, no, it was the fact that her son could do alchemy. Now, this wasn't the near dead and closely guarded alchemy of Nicholas Flamel, this was something far more powerful. Unfortunately, she couldn't do this magic. She figured that her magical core was set and therefore incompatible with this new magic. Timothy was young and part fey so his magic was more versatile.

Tim passed quickly for Timothy when he was happy. Being young meant that the things which made him happy were much more simple. His mother was paying lots of attention to him, he was allowed to draw on the walls, and the mean dog man was gone. He was even allowed to do grown up magic and his mum wasn't cross about the wall. Life was good.

Time passed slowly for Harry when he was upset. It was as if the clock and the calendar were conspiring together to mock him. Maybe the stove and the fireplace were involved as well with limited help from the other appliances. He gave them a strange look and for a moment was sure that he was going mad. Galatea was wrapped up around her work instead of him…and yes he was aware of how dirty that sounded. To put the cream on top of the madness pudding that mad Sirius Black had escaped and was probably doing all sorts of mad things. He might even try and kill father. Even if he wasn't his father Harry still referred to him as such. He knew that he had to do something but he was stuck going to Spellwick's school for inbred ninnies. He didn't want to be away from Galatea, he loved her and he thought that she love him. He entertained the thoughts of her divorcing that fey and marring him. Yes, and they'd have a Quiddich Pitch in their backyard…

"Why are you just sitting there looking at the calendar?" asked Timothy floating into the kitchen. Harry threw back a shot of Dragon whiskey. Now what? He had nothing against Timothy except the fact that he was a reminder that Galatea hadn't chosen him. Not that it was the kid's fault or anything.

"Because it's conspiring against me, the clock as well I'm afraid." said Harry. Timothy gave a them a long look and then took a piece of chalk from his pocket.

"Don't worry, I'll stop them!" said Timothy. Harry cocked en eyebrow. Timothy drew one of those strange circle and then put some energy into it. There was the familiar crackle of energy and the blue light. Suddenly they were replaced with a child sized broom. Timothy presented it to Harry. Harry mounted the broom and kicked off it did nothing.

"I guess it needs something more than transfiguration. " said Harry. He handed the broom to Timothy, he could fly on his own.

"Transmutation." corrected Timothy. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Said Harry. Timothy looked a bit cross as being dismissed but simply floated out of the room. Harry sighed, liquor made the time pass more quickly. Not that he had a problem or anything, he was just sad and bored and rejected. It used to always be the four of them and now they were fragmented. When school started he'd see Portia and Persephone again, Galatea was now a married woman and wouldn't be returning to school.

Time had no meaning for Addie's children. She had spent so much time trying to wrap her mind around everything that she had been told. Why couldn't she have had three normal little girls. Instead she had three terrifyingly extraordinary young women. She sighed as Bertie cooed against her, he was doing much better. She missed Peter dearly but he had moved ahead to Planter's Circle in India in an effort to avoid Siriusly Mad Black.

"I have another plan." Said Portia bursting through Persephone's door. Persephone looked up at her and gave her a long suffering look. This was a long, weary look. She wasn't in the mood for any half-baked planes for capturing Sirius Black or running away and starting a new life in some exotic tropical place.

"We let Galatea decide what's best for her?" asked Persephone dryly. Portia shook her head.

"No, we make time go faster!" said Portia. Persephone threw a boot across the room at her, almost knocking over an oil lamp.

"Are you mad!?" said Persephone. Portia put her hands out infront of herself defensively.

"No, I don't mean that…we're never trying that again." Said Portia. Persephone visibly relaxed. The last time something like that had been suggested they nearly destroyed the flow of time. time only flowed in one direction at one speed unless the powers that be said otherwise.

"Good, I don't need Oberon King of marital problems breathing down my neck again." Said Persephone. Dealing with that fey was never pleasant.

"Good. Now you know what happens in the future." Said Portia. Persephone nodded.

"Vaguely."

"Also good. Well, what if we didn't go to school?" said Portia

"Then we'd be uneducated idiots with no other choice than to marry well because we'd have no way to function in the adult world. We'd end up miserable depressed baby making trophy wives to men we hated and every night we'd look over at him, take the pillow, and imagine what it would be like to put him out of our misery." Said Persephone darkly.

"Wow…you've given this a lot of though haven't you?" said Portia in an apprehensive tone. That was a very…detailed answer.

"Just a bit." Said Persephone noticing the odd look her favorite cousin was giving her. It was terrible that Harry was out of the running but he wasn't related to her closely.

"It's always the sweetest ones." Said Portia. Persephone cocked an eyebrow.

"Why am I the sweet one?" asked Persephone genuinely curious. Was it because she was the youngest, or the blondest? Or maybe it was her sparkling personality.

"Because you usually wear pink. I wear Blue and Galatea wears greens. Harry didn't really have a color but he gravitated towards reds. Now Beadle, he's young but he seems to gravitate towards-" said Portia. Persephone made an exaggerated motion for her to stop.

"Right, I guess you don't want the fashion report. Well, anyway, I've convinced father to pool the Pettigrew fortune for half the bill." Said Portia

"Your tab at the Diamond Dog?" said Persephone. It was quite a large tab after all.

"No, for the anabarium vein! In the arctic, you dunderhead." Said Portia running a hand through her darkening hair. Persephone gasped in understanding.

"You want to buy the Aurora Borealis? The actual northern lights? Will the government even allow that?" asked Persephone

"You know they will because they did." Said Portia. Persephone shook her head in disagreement. She knew it, this was very half baked.

"But that was after our rise to power. Now we're just three socialites in training…not three witches to be reckoned with." Said Persephone. They were barely into their teens, not their twenties like before…or after maybe? In the original timeline!

"That's why I have a plan." Said Portia in a conspiratory tone.

"A good one?" said Persephone doubtfully.

"Yes, naturally." Said Portia a bit offended. Alright, so a lot of her plans didn't exactly go according to plan but that didn't mean that she was a bad planner.

"And it involves dropping out of school." Said Persephone in a tone which couldn't quite convey the sheer depth of her doubt for her cousin's latest plan. Portia got a very dark look all of a sudden. Persephone took a step back, what was coming wasn't good.

"To resurrect Voldemort."

"My esteemed colleges, members of the high court, lords and ladies. I, Lady Galatea Algoria Black present something which will boggle you minds. This will shake your very foundations of your understanding of this world." Said Galatea as she presented herself before the high council. She knew that she needed to make herself a force to be reckoned with in her plans would ever come to fruition.

"Get on with it, Lady Black." Said the high councilman. Truth be told he was a bit weary of this young women and her half fey spawn. That she would appear, at her age and in her condition, before the grand council seeking permission to purchase what was essentially the entire North Pole, showed that she was either very brilliant or very mad.

"Yes, I suppose I shall. There photographs were taken not on this earth. This one here comes from Avalon, a place we all know to exist." Said Galatea. the lights went down and photographs of Avalon transfixed the room. They were large magical projections which loped them around and around. Everybody, from Oberon to Magus to the Gargoyle clan looped infront of them.

"These photos come to us from Shamballa, a place which exists in Norse legends. " photographs of cities unlike any on earth looped in front of them as well as people doing amazing things with alchemy.

"How do we know that these aren't faked?" asked a council member breaking the silence. Timothy gave him a dirty look, they weren't liars.

"Why would I put on such an elaborate ruse just to spend most of my fortune on a hunk of rapidly melting ice?" asked Galatea. There was no reply.

"Now to my final series of photographs. This is a world unlike anything I have ever seen, in this world people's souls walk not inside of them as ours do but next to them in the form of Daemons. That's daemon, not demon. Note in this one how energy from the Aurora Borealis at the western edge of their north pole flows into this man's daemon making a portal through which the lights from this city can be seen." Said Galatea letting it all sink in. she stood tall and proud in her forest green dress. It was a simple thing but it conveyed a sense of power. Portia had informed her of a pan to drop out of school and resurrect Voldemort. She liked the whole uniting the countries against a common enemy plan and then taking him down earning everyone's respect and admiration as well as removing the statute of secrecy. She got the feeling that old Moldy-Wart didn't need much help in that direction so she had vetoed the plan. That didn't mean she didn't have any plans of her own.

"And now if any of you doubt me…son?" said Galatea. She stepped out of the center of the room and gave her wand a flick. All of the equipment was moved and a large, ornate circle was drawn on the floor. Timothy places his hands on the circle and the room was filled with a cracking sort of energy. Then suddenly bits of the floor exploded into what looked like confetti.

"Thank you for your consideration." Said Galatea giving a slight bow before she turned with a flourish and left the room. Timothy also gave a bow before flying several feet into the air and then floating off in trail of his mother. Unknown to them a strange smelling blonde man had seen everything of that semi secret meeting. A few days later she was given the land and access to whatever equipment she needed. It was good to be Galatea Black.

"Welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's voice boomed across the great hall. Not many students in Gryffindor paid much attention. They were clustering around the Weasleys. They had been there, they had seen Harry Potter. Who knew that they had Potter in class with them all those years ago. It was a shame that he was a dark wizard now. Sirius Black, their newest defense against the dark arts professor had ridden with them on the train and told anyone who would listen the story about what had happened all those years ago. How Margaretta Pettigrew had seduced him and attempted to trap him into marriage but he had left when he saw that the child was a born dark witch. How Peter had for years pretended to be their friend slowly biding his time until he could kill them all and bathe in their blood and liquefied insides. How he had falsely been convicted to Azkaban while Peter lived as the rat he was before kidnapping Harry Potter and turning him into a soldier for the dark. Sirius had tried in vein to save Harry but the darkness had permeated his very soul and he had to get out. Also, there was some sort of fey demon spawn involved. Some of the upper years wondered if that really was an appropriate story for school children. Especially the part about the steamy seduction. The school's new defense coordinator, a brand new position thought up by Dumbledore, sat in the corner with his magical eye whizzing around in his head. It didn't look like he'd be telling any stories involving steamy seduction.

"Now in addition to the start of term announcements I would like to welcome students from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Spellwick's for the first every quadri-school tournament!" said Dumbledore throwing his arms in the air. Somebody made cricket noises. How could they change the tri-wizard tournament? It was a tradition. The silence was broken when the all-female students from Beauxbatons did a graceful dance before sitting at the new table that was conjured for them. they were flowed by the students from Durmstrang who did a series of graceful but masculine acrobatics involving staffs. The students broke out into excited chatter over the arrival of Victor Crum. Finally the students from Spellwick's entered. The first thing everyone noticed was their clothes, identical black suits with white shirts on everyone with the school crest on their ties. No robes but there were long pants on everyone over twelve and progressively longer skirts for the girls until they touched the floor. Every boy had short closely cut hair and all of the girls had a section of hair on the front left side of their hair tied off with an ornate bow and the rest left in a long braid. They didn't do any dances or acrobatics, they simple sat down boys across from girls. The last thing that caught their attention was a chubby boy with black hair and a lightening bolt shaped scar upon his forehead. Then all hell broke loose.


	47. Is Dumbledore kidding himself?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

At first it was just fevered whispering as all of Hogwarts turned to see this boy who looked like Harry Potter. Harry shrank away from them and focused on the table in front of him. He knew this was going to be bad. He wanted to stay with Galatea but she had gone up to the North Pole where the aurora was thinnest or something to harvest energy. He hadn't really paid attention after the part where she said she was leaving.

"Silence!" shouted Dumbledore. He had a bad feeling as students got up from their tables and were inching their way to Harry Potter. This was his latest attempt to bring Harry back to the light, by showing him all that Hogwarts had to offer and helping him reconnect with his old Hogwarts friends.

"Let them have it him." Said Sirius. The whispering turned to yelling and Harry ran to the girls side and placed himself between Portia and Persephone. This was getting bad, people were drawing their wands. Sirius wanted to see that dark wizard, that perversion of James' legacy, get what he had coming to him.

"Leave me alone." Said Harry holding his wand in the palm of his hand. The tip facing downwards. This was done on Remordere to show that you would attack if provoked. To them it meant that this Harry Potter imposter really was a dark wizard like Sirius Black had said and he was going to hex them all into oblivion. The Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students were on the other side of the room sensing what was about to happen.

"Oi! Are you Harry Potter?" said a student. Harry locked eyes with him and nodded slowly. Then the curses started flying. An objective observer might take the time to make note of how the two different schools handled the situation. Dumbledore continuously called for silence and even allowed Sirius Black to madly cackle at the head table. Other members of staff tried to break it up but no one listened. Headmaster Spellwick on the other hand took his staff members and attempted to evacuate the children from the great hall. Attempted being the operative word there as the curses started flying. At some point all of the staff gave up and let it burn itself out. They reasoned that these were only school children and Hogwarts didn't teach many offensive spells. The only staff member trying to break this up was Moody, or rather fake Moody, his master needed Harry Potter alive. Soon the fight turned into a sort of war game as tables were turned onto their sides at opposite ends of the room and shoes were being thrown as well as curses. It was at this point that Dumbledore created a phoenix out of fire and had it fly in circles overhead before exploding. He gave his wand a flick and all of the tables and chairs went back to normal. This looked effortless but it actually took quite a bit of energy on his part, he was getting on in years.

"I demand silence! Everyone, back to your places!" said Dumbledore he looked actually quite frightening then and the students complied, half of them without shoes on.

"He's not Harry Potter!" said a young student pointing at Harry. A few students nodded in agreement. Harry groaned, life was not good. Not good at all. Half of these people hated him and the other half wanted him to be their messiah. He was just Harry. All he wanted to be was Harry Pettigrew, not Harry Potter.

"I assure that the boy you see before you is, in fact, Harry Potter." Said Dumbledore in a tone that left no room for argument. Portia wondered if he had children, that tone was one her mother used often and Galatea seemed to acquire after Timothy was born.

"I'm not a boy, I'm fourteen years old." Muttered Harry under his breath. Portia gave his foot a reassuring tap with her stocking foot. He tapped her foot back and she smiled. Odd.

"He has been…home trained…for a number of years before transferring to a magical school closer to his home. Now, I will not have this pandemonium break out again. This is a school and we will put on our best faces in front of our fellow students. Do I make myself clear?" said Albus Dumbledore in his most stern and frightening voice. Most of the students nodded quietly. They had rarely seen angry Dumbledore, he was usually such a jovial man.

"Now I'm glad I never went to school here." Said Persephone quietly. The magic/shoe fight was rather fun and nobody had gotten hurt but this man was very angry. Very ancient, but very angry. She had at first been excited to finally see Hogwarts but now she wanted to go back to school even if it meant missing this tournament. She didn't care about competing or the riches that would come with winning, she was already rich, she just wanted to be a part of something bigger than Harry, Portia, and Galatea for once.

"Now that we are all settled and calm I would like to announce some changes to the usual rules effective immediately. The first of which being that students are forbidden from walked the grounds after dark." Said Dumbledore his voice rising over the outraged protests. It was going to be winter soon and the sun would set barely after it rose.

"Think someone else had the dark lord growing out of the back of their head?" asked Portia. The students around them began to snicker until they were silenced from a glare by their headmaster.

"The second being that all students will be in bed by an appointed time and all faculty will do bed checks in same gendered dormitories." Said Dumbledore rattling off another stipulation that had been imposed onto him by the Headmaster, owner, and proprietor of Spellwick's. He felt that this basic measure greatly cut down on potential for adventure but he had to court the school to get them to agree to participate in the tournament.

"What's everyone bellyaching about?" asked Persephone. She was sued to a nightly bed check and lights out and not having one was incomprehensible to her. Sirius looked ready to spit poison, he had come up with some of his best pranking skulking around the school after curfew under James' invisibility cloak. His eyes got a far off glazed look as he remembered the good times, selectively omitting Peter. To Harry it looked like he had been hitting the green fairy a bit too hard.

"The third being that females and males will not enter each other's bathrooms, dormitories, or locker rooms. This rule will be strictly enforced and has been on the books since Hogwarts inception." Dumbledore knew that this was put there for propriety's sake but there were contraceptive magics covering the castle and the grounds. Several of the students from the other schools looked confused, Hogwarts was much more liberal than they had thought.

"And now I would like to announce that anybody above the age of fourteen who would like to participate in the tournament may enter their name in the Goblet of Fire. If you so chose to enter be warned, you stand alone. People often parish in this tournament." Said Dumbledore ominously. He had wanted the age limit to be higher but if Harry was to compete and win it might bring him back to the light. If Harry had known this he would have packed his bags and been off to the frozen north faster than he could say Quiddich.

"Finally, we shall eat!" said Dumbledore back to his jovial self. Massive plates of food appeared before them and everybody seemed to forget their table manners and began to dig in. All of life's problems could be solved by meat and gravy…and puddings. Yes, Harry loved puddings.

"He looks more like Pettigrew." Murmured Snape as he watched the boy eat with gusto. Peter ate the same way, quickly and heartily. That would explain the boy's chubbiness. His hair was cut short so he couldn't tell if his hair was as wild as his father's. He had Lily's eyes but they didn't burn as brightly as hers. His seemed darker, more bored. They only lit up when he spoke to those two girls. The dark haired one was definitely Peter's, no doubt about that. Her face round like his, her eyes were his shade of blue, and she had his sycophantic look about her. Maybe that was his own prejudice. The marauders had taken Lily away from him. If they hadn't tortured him that day and made him call Lily a mudblood none of this would have happened. He would have been married to her with a nice house and a family like she had always talked about.

"He's nothing like James." Murmured Sirius as he watched this boy who dared to call himself Harry Potter. He was talking jovially with the other students at that dark school. Dumbledore's plan was mad to him. How would having Harry risk his life in this tournament get him to the light side? He had been in that dark family practically his entire life, it was hopeless. And why had Moody, Mr. Constant Vigilance, gone alone with this plan so easily. He shook his head, he shouldn't be questioning Albus Dumbledore. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Neville Longbottom. The poor boy sat there being mercilessly bullied by the other Gryffindors. Sirius thought of him as an uncut precious stone, he just needed some work and guidance. Yes, Neville was the leader the light needed.

"Daddy, I don't like it here." Said Beadle Bard as he pulled at the collar of his linen shirt. He had sought his father out in his office and compiled a list of reasons why they needed to move back to the nice house where it wasn't so hot all the time.

"Why not?" asked Peter absently. He had been neglecting the Pettigrew tea business for far too long. He couldn't just leave it all to Addie, he was the wizard and she was the witch after all. Besides, she wouldn't be happy if she found out where a large chunk of their money had gone to. Galatea had told him that it was important and he trusted her...he also feared her just a tiny bit.

"It's hot here." Said Beadle. Peter picked his son up and held him on his lap. He hated the heat and the humidity that made his light linens cling to him.

"Oh, is that all?" said Peter. Beadle shook his head and pulled a long piece of paper from his pocket. His father would be so proud when he saw the list he made. He had used his best spelling and had it checked twice.

"No, there's nothing to do." Said Beadle. Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, you could play with your brother and sisters or maybe even Timothy. Yes, I recall someone begging me to let you go the his home and play with him." Said Peter

"Timmy makes me feel bad." Said Beadle quietly

"Did you two have a fight?" asked Peter. Beadle shook his head.

"He's smarter than me, he's better at magic than me, and he can fly." Said Beadle sulkily. Peter was hit with a wave of understanding. He knew where his son was coming from, feeling jealous and overlooked because the was dull next to someone so extraordinary. He also knew just how wrong the desire to prove yourself could go.

"He isn't human, Beadle, that's why he can do those things." Said Peter. He needed to stress that Beadle could never compete with that but he could outshine Timothy in his own way with his own talents. Or maybe he didn't need to be in competition with his best friend anyway.

"I know that but next to him nobody notices me and I feel stupid." Said Beadle. Sure he could so some of the spells in his children guide to beginning magic but Timothy could just draw a circle and make something into something else, or just blow it up. He could also fly high in the air even if it did make him tired afterwards.

"You just need to find something that you are good at and he isn't." said Peter. Beadle looked deep in thought and then it hit him.

"I dress better." Said Beadle simply. Peter nodded slowly, not exactly the type of thing he found enjoyment in as a young boy but to each his own he supposed.

"That's…something I suppose." Said Peter. Beadle nodded, he knew he had to be better at something. While Timmy let his clothes get dirty and rumpled Beadle knew spells to keep him looking spiffy and adorable.

"And when we get married everybody will be jealous of my good dressing-ness." Said Beadle with all the conviction a small child could muster. Peter's thoughts came to a screeching halt…what? What exactly did he just say?

"To other people, right Beadle Bard?" said Peter slowly like he was talking to someone mad and clutching a bloody axe.

"No, to each other. Mummy said that married people are best friends and like spending all their time together. Me and Tim are best friends and enjoy spending all f our time together…well most of the time anyway. If we were married we could play all day and have kids and play all day with them." said Beadle in an utterly adorable way that only he could manage.

"Beadle, boys have to marry girls." Said Peter. Beadle didn't know that it was a have to sort of thing. He just assumed that lots of people were best friends with girls and that was why they were married.

"But what if you're best friends with a boy?" asked Beadle. Peter did not want to have this talk to early. He briefly entertained the idea of telling the boy he could do whatever he wanted and then when he turned twelve or thirteen anonymously sending him a box of wank mags. He knew that while it was the easiest plan it wasn't right because good fathers talked things over with their sons and did not send their sons wank mags. He knew that he would have been greatly disturbed if his father had given him wank mags. Or acknowledged what he knew his son to be doing alone in his bathroom in any way, shape, or form.

"People don't get married because they're best friends Beadle Bard, they get married to have babies." Said Peter. Beadle nodded, he supposed that made sense. He had never seen a man fat with a baby inside of him so he assumed that if he and Timothy had wanted to have kids they could just pick up some orphans. Yes, and name them all after the best Quiddich players ever. And live in a house with a swimming pool in every room. And have candy for every meal.

"But what if the girl you marry isn't your best friend? What if you don't like each other?" said Beadle with childlike innocence.

"Well, that part usually comes later. If the boy and girl can't get along then they just have babies and then live in separate houses only appearing in public together for important parties and such." Said Peter. Beadle supposed that made sense.

"But why would they be married if they hated each other?" asked Beadle

"Well, remember when I told you that Celeste was going to be your wife and Priscilla was going to be Timothy's wife." Said Peter. Beadle groaned, he forgot about that. Timothy and Priscilla got along alright but he didn't want to be married to some little baby. Even when he grew up she'd always be much younger than him.

"I remember." Said Beadle looking at his bare feet. He supposed that it would be mean to his parents if he decided that he'd go against what they wanted for him in such a big way. On some level he understood that marriages were an important thing; that was why he wanted to be married to Timothy.

"Well, mummies and daddies pick who their children will marry so that these things are less likely to happen. You know, my mummy and daddy and your mum's mummy and daddy decided that we'd be married so we became best friends and then got married and decided to have lots and lots of sons and daughters." Said Peter

"Daddy, is that why I have so many more brothers and sisters than everyone else?" asked Beadle. Peter nodded, he knew that purebloods typically did the heir and a spare thing but he wanted to be surrounded by his adoring family full of strong sons and daughters.

"Yes, and you're very lucky to have so many sisters and more brothers will come soon." Said Peter. Beadle got a thoughtful look.

"Daddy, how do the babies get inside of mummy's stomach?" asked Beadle. Peter's mind started to go a mile a minute. He debated with himself between the awful truth, a little lie, and offering his son a cookie to detract from the situation.

"Magic." Said Peter simply. This answer seemed to satisfy Beadle. He hopped down from his father's lap and left the office. He found Timothy in the garden and jumped on his back. They flew like that together until Timothy got too tired and they fell into the fountain where his siblings were playing. He didn't even care that he had ruined his linen clothes. Even if he couldn't marry Timothy because he was a boy he they could still play together. Yes, the best things in life involved playing, Quiddich, and Timothy. Just so long as he never too anyone else, especially not his perfect little sister Priscilla, flying.


	48. Quadri-Wizard Champions

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"That was something." Said Portia as she changed into her standard issue uniform nightgown. She hated it; plain white didn't suit her at all. No, blue was her color.

"That was mad, wasn't it?" said Persephone in a mocking tone as she brushed out her hair. She was not happy. She wanted to be at her normal school with normal people who didn't start crazy fights for no good reason. Now, a fight over something worth wile would have been worth something. It had been fun though.

"It was fun." Said Portia letting her hair out of its braid. She sometimes wished that she could cut it but as a girl she was only allowed to trim her bangs. She played with a lock idly; it was much blonder at the ends.

"I'm not contesting that but those people are completely mad. And they made us look bad in front of the other schools." Said Persephone

"I know cousin, why is everyone so bloody obsessed with something that happened when we were babies?" said Portia as she laid down on her bed. Some unused rooms in Hufflepuff were repurposed for the students of Spellwick's. It was a small school and there were rooms to spare. She remembered her mother talking about a rapidly falling population and that being the reason why she was having so many babies. Harry had just said that they liked to shag which was disgusting, parents weren't allowed to do that ever. Galatea had thrown in her two knuts and said that it may have had something to do with his animagus form being a rat, they were notorious breeders. After that they all vowed never to discuss Addie and Peter's shagging habits again.

"I think they have nothing better to do. They haven't got any other sport besides Quiddich, no matinee, no theatre, no nothing! At least we got a weekly matinee and monthly social." Said Persephone trying to get comfortable on this unfamiliar bed. What did they do at Hogwarts, stuff the mattress with rocks? She was used to a feather mattress, only the best for her. Even when they were on their world tour she had her shrunken mattress with her. She could have sworn that she could hear Galatea's voice in her head telling her she was looking for things to complain about.

"I'll agree from what I remember it was rather dull but then again I was eleven. Lots more fun things to do now ." said Portia switching out the gas lamp. Persephone lit her wand and Portia gave her a look which she chose to ignore.

"Such as?" said Persephone facing the wall

"The tournament!" said Portia jumping a little on her bed.

"Hmm." Said Persephone turning to face her cousin

"What?" asked Portia

"I could have sworn you were going to say shagging." Said Persephone. Portia stuck her tongue out and threw her pillow at Persephone. Persephone responded in kind. They played for a bit until they head footsteps coming down the hall. The doorknob turned and they returned to their beds quick as lightening and pretended to sleep. Stupid bed checks. It was going to take forever to get out of their summer sleeping habits.

"Persephone?" said Portia beginning to wind down

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting an idea." Said Portia. Persephone sat up suddenly.

"That's never a good thing." Said Persephone speaking from lots and lots of experience. Portia gave her a dark look.

"I know this is a good one and I won't leave you out." Said Portia as she turned to drift off to sleep.

"Please do." Muttered Persephone.

It was official, everybody hated Harry Potter. It was through no fault of Harry's own, of course, but they hated him all the same. Thank Merlin Dumbledore decided that having the Spellwick's students stay in Gryffindor would have been a bad idea. That honor was reserved for the Beauxbatons students. The Durmstrang students stayed in their ship, Dumbledore didn't want any of the students to be polluted by their darkness. Harry was rooming with another boy from Spellwicks in a tiny room on a hard bed in a place he didn't want to be. He splayed himself out; he missed Galatea's warm body next to him. He missed Galatea. He missed everything about her. He wanted to badly to be with her, more than he wanted to go home to be with his false parents, and that was saying something. She was married though but he was old enough to legally marry and he was from what used to be a good family. He just needed something good, a hook, to reel her in.

"Brilliant!" said Harry and he groped around in the dark for his glasses and wand. He put them on and then scribbled his name down onto a piece of paper. If this didn't work he could always get fame and fortune by introducing the wizarding world to the concept of the ballpoint pen and standard issue paper. He crept out of his room and towards the Great Hall using all of his sneaky sneak skills. He even put on a black dressing gown to blend in. When he reached the Great Hall he saw another figure, this one wearing a white bed sheet like a ghost drop something into the goblet. This person did a little dance and muttered something about this being a great plan. He'd know Portia anywhere.

"Portia Pettigrew." Whispered Harry loudly. Portia jumped high in the air and threw her wand. Harry held up his hands defensively. She saw it was him and tried to salvage some of her dignity.

"Harry, fancy seeing you here." Said Portia in a stiff, proper voice.

"The same to you, Lady Pettigrew. May I say, you look rather dashing in your newest frock." Said Harry in the same voice. She offered her hand and he kissed it. It made her feel strange, but good strange if there was such a thing.

"Why yes Lord Potter, it the very latest from the fall collection." Said Portia draping the sheet around herself and flipping her hair in an exaggerated manner.

"Ah yes, it accents your distinctive Pettigrew eyes very well." Said Harry offering his arm. Portia linked arms with him and gave her eyelashes an exaggerated flutter.

"Only the finest pureblood inbreeding could make such a thing possible. May I say, Lord Potter, that your dressing gown certainly brings out the green of your eyes. I feel myself growing weak in your presence. Ooh!" said Portia, her knees giving out in a fake buckle. Harry caught her and she was aware of their closeness.

"Oh Lady Pettigrew I do believe that you must sit down, a Lady such as yourself must not exert herself in such a way." Said Harry leading her down to the floor. He missed this, just being able to mess around not a care in the world.

"Lord Potter so oblige me so." Said Portia leaning into his shoulder. It occurred to her then that this would have been more innocent before. Well, they were siblings before. Now they were just a boy and a girl sitting close together on the floor of a dark empty room in nothing but their pajamas. It felt both scandalous and exciting.

"What are you doing here?" said Harry having similar thoughts to Portia's. This would have been nothing if they were still siblings but now things were…different and the same at once. He looked down at her, his hand was at the curve of her waist as is flared into her hip. He always loved that about Galatea. Galatea. He loved Galatea. He stood and up she followed suit.

"Same as you I'd imagine. Don't worry I put in all of our names." Said Portia putting the bed sheet over herself like a ghost. If anyone asked her was either sleepwalking or being juvenile; whichever their minds went to first.

"All of ours?" asked Harry. Portia nodded.

"Except for Galatea of course." Said Portia. Harry got a strange look when she mentioned Galatea. she decided that it was worth pursuing.

"Harry, is anything going on between you and Galatea?" said Portia deciding to jump right in and say it. Harry looked at her with shock…that was very forward. He scrunched his face, he was staring to think of her as another lady in training, not Portia.

"I don't know. I mean yes but she left and…well she left me." Said Harry grateful for someone to talk to. If anything, he realized how alone he was aside from the three of them.

"Fate of the world?" asked Portia. On the outside she was comforting but on the inside her organs were getting all twisted up in a knot. It felt like her stomach was going to climb out of her throat. On the outside she smiled.

"As usual." Said Harry sullenly. Portia patted him on the back. Galatea had a husband, the fate of the world, and a mistress, her actual husband. Harry could never permanently be a part of that polygamist relationship.

"Well, she is married to that fey, anyway as well as to her work. Don't worry, if something is meant to happen it will." Said Portia. Harry smiled, she was smart when she thought things through. They retired to their separate dormitories with many things to contemplate.

Barty Crouch Junior smiled as he put the powerful compulsion on the cup. Now the odds were heavily in his Master's favor. His master would be reborn and purge the filth from the wizarding world ushering in a new era of pureness and prosperity! No longer would they have to skitter about the ground like cockroaches while muggles had the audacity to think that they had the upper hand.

Albus Dumbledore was very pleased with this turn of events. Harry Potter would fight in the tournament, it would all work out perfectly. He expected his old friend Moody to at least have reservations about this but for some odd reason he had been all for it and even volunteered to help. Alastor must have seen it his way finally. Yes, all the pieces were coming into play like some grand game of wizards chess. He idly flipped through an issue of the daily prophet until he got to a small article pushed in with human interest. It seemed that Galatea Black fancied herself a chess master as well. Hmm, he have to turn a night to topple a queen. That's wizard's chess by the way, she would have to be obliterated.

The next few days passed without much incident. The upcoming tournament coupled with the fact that Harry never left the protective cocoon of Spellwick's meant that there was no more opportunity for violence. He liked it that way…bodily harm was never really his thing. Currently he was filing to the great hall with his fellow school mates, the goblet was going to choose it's victims. He sat down across from Portia and Persephone, Portia looking with rapt attention at Dumbledore who was once again explaining the tournament and the cup. Soon the goblet began to glow and spit fire before a paper flew out into Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"From Beauxbaton's we have Fluer Delacore." Said Dumbledore. Fluer got up, did a curtsy, and went off to the champion's area. Harry watched her as she walked away, half vela all gorgeous. Several of the girls were giving her dirty looks, as if she could help it.

"Floozy." Muttered Portia under her breath as she flounced away in her tight, short dress. She wasn't even wearing proper pantalets and judging by the amount of jiggling she wasn't wearing a corset either. People would look at her like that if she went about without underwear on as well.

"From Durmstrang we have Victor Krum." Said Dumbledore. This time many different tables erupted in cheering. Harry finger clapped under the table, he did enjoy Quiddich.

"Boy floozy." Muttered Persephone. Portia knew when she was being mocked and gave Persephone a little kick in the shin. Persephone retaliated and stuck out her tongue. A look from a her headmaster effectively stopped the kicking game.

"From Hogwarts we have…Cedric Diggory!" said Dumbledore. And enthusiastic Hufflepuff lept onto the table and tore off his shirt to reveal the badger painted onto his chest. He was shouted at to sit down and get dressed. He quickly complied. To Durmstrang and Beauxbatons he made Hogwarts look like a bunch on uncivilized barbarians but to Spellwick's what he did was scandalous. Utterly scandalous. Not even boys ever went around shirtless, combinations were short sleeved short legged jumpsuits that buttoned up the front and acted as very modest underwear. Persephone, only thirteen, had never been to Aphrodite's Palace or the Diamond Dog so she stared. And stared. And stared even after it was over.

"Cousin, we're all going to slip in your drool." Said Portia. Persephone turned red and then looked at the floor. She had to conduct herself with more decorum when seeing shirtless boys.

"No, we're going to drown in it." Muttered Harry quietly so that only they could hear. Portia gave a little giggle and Persephone elbowed her in the side.

"And finally from Spellwick's-" started Dumbledore before he was rudely interrupted.

"Say the full name!" shouted an upper year before he was dragged out by his ear by the very irate looking Headmaster.

"Continue." Said the Headmaster as he dragged the upper year out. Portia pouted a bit, she wanted to hear him try to say the full name with a straight face.

"Our forth competitor is…Portia Pettigrew?" said Dumbledore as he read the name out loud. He read and re-read the paper. It should have been Harry Potter.

"What? Me? I'd like to thank the good people at Spellwick's for teaching me, my family for believing in me, and the good people who make the Every Flavor Beans without which I would have never had the sugar based energy to study so much. Thank you all!" said Portia giving a bow, a curtsy, and blowing kisses as she went to the competitors area.

"Portia put her name in three times." Muttered Harry quietly. Persephone shook her head.

"No, it spits out multiples of one name." said Persephone. If you could oncrease your odds like that those Weasley twins would have gotten an entire roll of parchment thrown back at them.

"No, the other night she had three pieces of paper she wrote. I think that it sensed that she had written different names but they were all by her."

"That's speculation." Said Persephone. Maybe it the goblet just liked Portia better than him for whatever reason goblets liked people.

"Well either way it's her and not me." Said Harry. Maybe this wasn't so bad…or maybe it was. He'd have to find some other way to be the kind of boy Galatea was attracted to. Besides, people had done crazier things for girls than risked their lives in crazy death tournaments.

Dumbledore stared and stared at the Goblet. Harry's name was supposed to come out, he had made sure of it. He waited and waited for what seemed like ages until the Goblet glowed purple and out popped Harry Potter's name.

"What the fu-" started Harry before all hell once again broke loose. Honestly, they needed some kind of shield charm to separate the schools.

"Harry Potter!" said Dumbledore even more loudly. Harry had a choice between a small room where most of the people hated him and the great hall where they were going to burn him at the stake like the witches of hold. He'd pick the small room anyway. He ran as fast as he could until he go to the small trophy room. Before the other competitors could say anything Harry pushed a trophy case in front of the door.

"What is the meaning of this?!" should Fleur Delacore in her thick French accent. Portia rushed to Harry's side. Hogwarts must have gone mad again.

"Apparently I'm a champion too." Said Harry. There was a slight pause before the shouting began.

"Let's run away and freeze to death with Galatea." said Portia motioning towards the window half joking.

"No, we wouldn't survive the drop." Said Harry as he sat down in the corner with Portia and decided to let this thing burn it's self out like a grease fire. Or he could always risk his life out the window, that was always an option. Eventually they stopped shouting when here was pounding on the door.

"What's going on in there? Open this door?" shouted Albus Dumbledore

"We can't." shouted Harry. This stopped the pounding,

"Why not?" asked Dumbledore, a million things going through his head none of them good things.

"We're um…" started Portia before Harry cut her off

"We're having an orgy!" said Harry. Everyone stared at him for a good long time before Cedric and Victor pushed the trophy case away from the door.

"No we're not." Said Cedric opening the door. Portia stuck her tongue out at him, they had managed to scandalize everyone and get some time to collect their thoughts. What was wrong about that? Well, except for the part where he said orgy that is. She would have gone with killing each other with all kinds of dark rituals.

"Harry Potter did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?!" said Dumbledore with fake anger.

"Obviously. Also, don't blame me if you're stupid goblet thing is broken." Said Harry with a slight drawl. What did this daft old codger think; the Goblet liked his sparkling personality and decided that he simply had to compete?

"We'll have to choose another candidate from every other school." Said the Spellwick's Headmaster. The leaders of every other school nodded in agreement and Dumbledore was silently out voted. Barty Crouch Jr. was seething. This was going to make his plans all the more difficult but in the end it would be worth it.


	49. First Task

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: there is only one Harry. Harry went to Hogwarts when he was Harry James Pettigrew, but he left and later on got discovered and now he attends Spellwick's as Harry Potter. The Hogwarts students aren't happy about Harry not being what they expected and Sirius Black didn't exactly help with his biased and exaggerated explanation of what happened.

"I'm afraid that we will have to draw names again for a second champion from the three remaining schools." Said Dumbledore emerging from the room. The tables were once again set up as barricades but the fight appeared to have turned playful. Stinging hexes and jelly leg jinxes flew instead of anything particularly harmful. Dumbledore gave his wand a flick and a large phoenix made of flame filed the ceiling of the great hall before exploding in a ball of light.

"I've got to admit that was pretty impressive." Said Persephone before she helped her fellow students push the table back the way it was. Soon the Great Hall was in something resembling order. Someone had stolen many people's shoes though and Ron Weasley had several ties around his head.

"As I was saying we will now three more names from the Goblet of Fire." Said Dumbledore. Once again the goblet began to glow and send out names from different schools.

"From Beaxbaton's we have Danielle Fromage." Said Dumbledore. Danielle, an older girl who looked like she could be family of Galatea's. There was polite clapping and everyone wondered if they would be next. Some people had put their names in only because their friends have put their names in.

"From Durmstange we have Ivan Astronominov!" said Dumbledore as a scrawny looking upper year with an unusually large head went to join the other champions.

"Finally from Hogwarts we have…Ron Weasley." Said Dumbledore. Ron whooped and then ran to the area with the other champions. Everyone eyed the Goblet suspiciously, what if it decided to throw out more and more names until everyone from every school was forced to participate.

"Now I will confer with our new champions while you all enjoy dinner." Said Dumbledore waving his arms. Plates of food appeared before them but they eyed the goblet like it would begin to spit out names at any second.

"Does anyone have any fears? Allergies? Untreated illnesses?" asked Portia as the rest of the champions filled in. Everyone gave her an odd look which she tried to shrug off.

"I'm scared of Spiders." Volunteered Ron. Ron had been too distracted staring at Harry to even think of why she'd be asking him this. The other champions knew that revealing this would hurt their chances of winning and said nothing.

"I'm not." Said Harry tracing patterns in the air with his wand. If he put just enough energy into it he could make them visible for a time without setting the air on fire.

"How do you do that?" asked Ron. Harry was his friend, years ago, then he met him again and insanity happened. He knew that Harry had been raised by dark wizards on some background mark and honestly he was expeting someone closer to a death eater or even Snape then this perfectly normal looking guy.

"I push just enough energy through my magical core and out of my wand to momentarily light the air but not enough to set it on fire." Said Harry

"What do you mean, push it out?" asked Rom taking his wand out. Harry shrugged and gave a demonstration. He said what he did, he didn't describe it in poetic couplets.

"Your wand is an extension of yourself by which you can harness and control your magical core." Said Harry writing his name in script. He waved his hand and then drew an elf riding a dragon.

"So, are you a dark wizard?" asked Ron. Harry gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"No…I'm just Harry." Said Harry. Portia sat down beside him, she didn't like this boy. She knew that Sirius Black was spreading mad rumors but it was the height of rudeness to ask if they were true.

"Oh, well Professor Black said that the guy who raised you was." Said Ron. Portia took offense to that, her father was supposed to be spy for Dumbledore but then he was given the choice between his friends and his family. If someone gave her the choice between her friends or her children she's probably pick her children…unless they were particularly bad children and her friends were particularly good people. Or were you supposed to always pick your children even if they were bad?

"My father only did what the great Albus Candy-Clucking Dumbledore said!" said Portia. She knew this story and she knew it to be true. At least all the time he was living as a rat, part penance and part to protect them from old Moldy-Shorts' followers, he never forgot who she was. Sirius had attempted to flirt with his own daughter. That was wrong, very wrong.

"Oi, don't ever insult Dumbeldore!" said Ron standing at his full height. Harry got up and put himself between Ron and Portia. This got everyone's attention but they decided not to get in the way. If they injured each other, their odds of winning would be greater. Cedric wanted to stop them but knew that he was outnumbered in that fight and by the other champions.

"Don't you ever insult my father!" said Portia jumping to her feet. He pulled out her wand and help it to his head. Harry pushed them away from each other.

"Portia, are you mad?" said Harry. Portia struggled against him. She couldn't cast anything because she might hit Harry. Harry didn't want them to fight because if Portia injured herself her chances of winning would be lower, also he really didn't want to get in trouble.

"Yeah, she's mad alright!" said Ron. Harry threw his weight into Ron knocking him down. Ron then turned his wand onto Harry.

"You can't fight girls you moron. Also, did you forget that the competition hasn't started yet? Then we can kick each other's arses!" said Harry. Portia made a lunge at him and Harry held her back. That was a low move, insulting Peter.

"You're just afraid that I'll beat you!" said Ron going to the other side of the room next to Cedric. He had to show school solidarity. They all spent the rest of the time with the other champion from their respective schools. Eventually Dumbledore came in and explained about the tasks, the rules, and how this tournament was about fostering international cooperation and friendship. Portia muttered something about how exactly a competition was supposed to foster cooperation and friendship.

"If this works we will have the potential for limitless energy." Said Galatea to herself as she threw a large circle in the ice below where the aurora would appear. She would only have one shot at this and she had to do it right, she had sent for her son to activate the circle in a few months-time when everything was perfect. She was going to have to break through the schism, a gap in the fabric of reality that was stressed by the earth's natural radiation, in order to harness the energy from within. The problem was that it would take massive amounts of energy for the initial opening. She had to time that part right, soon a man from another world would open the schism on his side which would make it much easier to open it on her side, and she wouldn't have to kill anybody. She would have to draw energy straight from the earth though and she hoped her son could handle it.

"Letter for you, Lady Black!" said one of her underlings handing her a heavy packet of parchment sealed with the emblem of the House of Potter.

"Oh Harry." Said Galatea as she went back to her massive tent to open it. He had taken the time to write it with a quill on parchment, not an easy task, and then send it through the actual mail and hope it made it to her. She opened it and skimmed over the declarations of love. She had made a rather large mess out of that one, that was for sure. She didn't know why she did it, maybe there was a part of her that loved him like that. There was also the part of her that wanted to be held, to be made love to, to be loved. Aside from Portia, Persephone, and Timothy Harry was all she had. Four people. In this world she had four people she could trust. Five soon. She put a hand to her mid-section. She could feel a small bump. Celeste. She read down to where he talked about the tournament. News of it hadn't reached her all the way at the north pole.

"What the bloody hell?!" exclaimed Galatea as she read about how there were now eight champions. Eight. All because the goblet had spat out his name as well as Portia's. Hmm… she sensed foul play. Most likely on Dumbledore's part. That man sure did like to stick himself into everyone's business. Well, this certainly changed her plans considerably. She'd have to resurrect Voldemort, but not by herself. The man had lots and lots of followers, she'd just have to pick one out and give him a nudge in the right direction. She'd also have to pen a letter to Addie, Harry and Portia would have to know exactly what was to become of them. She didn't lie to herself, she was going to miss whatever it was she had with Harry but it was for the greater good. Bloody hell, now she was starting to sound like the Light Lord himself, Albus Dumbledore.

"Peter, Harry and Portia are both entered in the tournament." Said Addie reading and rereading the letter several times. She checked the date at the top, this was from early September. It was almost November now. Where had this letter been?

"What?" asked Peter rushing over to the table holding a much stronger Bertie Bott. Peter went to take the letter from Addie and bumped into their latest unborn child. He read it and read it and read it again. This was no coincidence. Albus Bloody Dumbledore was playing chess with his the lives of his daughter and false son. This wasn't right.

"I think I should go up there and watch the first task." Said Addie. Peter shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous for a woman in your condition." Said Peter. Addie didn't care how dangerous it was she was going to be there for her daughter and pseudo son.

"I don't care, I have to be there." Said Addie. She turned around to go and get herself packed. If she left soon she might make it for the first task. Peter grabbed her hands and she stopped. He pulled her in and kissed her, Bertie Bott squished in between them.

"I'm not going to lose you again, you hear me? Never again. I love you Addie." Said Peter. They separated when Bertie Bott began to cry out in protest.

"What do you prose then? We leave them to the manipulations of that man?" said Addie. Peter shook his head.

"They're not idiots Addie, they know something's up. Look, they've decided to ask Galatea for help." Said Peter. Addie scoffed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that Galatea was that man's daughter. After all, everyone's a pawn in her chess game." Said Addie

"Yes, but she's on our side." Said Peter. Addie clasped his hand in hers.

"So was Dumbledore." Said Addie solemnly. She hated the man and all he did to her, her husband, and now her children.

"And so is Galatea." said Peter firmly. He had faith in her. She wasn't like Sirius, she was more like Margaretta. Or maybe she was just like herself. Addie began to fish through the pile of mail.

"Speak of the devil." Said Addie handing him a thick sealed envelope form Galatea. She could have sworn that it felt cold.

"Your mother?" asked Peter playfully. Addie gave him a tap on the head with the letter and then began reading.

"Peter?"

"Yes Addie, my dear wife mother of my children?" said Peter running his hand up and down her back. Addie relaxed her shoulders. She couldn't let herself be distracted, what Galatea wrote about was important.

"It seems that Harry it quite taken with Galatea." said Addie. Peter let his hand drop to his side. What did she just say?

"Taken?" asked Peter. Galatea was older than him and married with children. Married. With. Children. Maybe he wasn't the great parent he thought he was.

"Yes, and Portia is taken with him." Said Addie. That was…odd. They had an upstanding marriage contract but they had been raised as siblings. So then it wasn't odd? Her head hurt.

"What a mess." Said Peter. Addie cocked an eyebrow. First the tournament and now this? All that was left was for Lily and James Potter to not have been dead at all. Yes, that would be an interesting development in the soap opera that was their lives. They were alive and were raising Harry's twin brother who was the real boy who lived but in a dramatic twist it was Harry who truly was the boy who lived! And he had a half elf twin sister who was the heir of all the Hogwarts founders. She needed to stop reading before bed.

"We'll, we just have to tell Harry and Portia that they are to be married." Said Addie. Peter nodded in agreement. It would save them a lot of grief in the long run.

"And Galatea will help them out in the tournament." Said Peter. Addie got a pensive look.

"We could all go together. You, me, and the children." Said Addie. Peter Looked at her like she had grown another head.

"And then we could kiss some snakes." Said Peter. Addie turned away from him.

"Peter…"

"Yes, we'll hug and kiss some poisonous snakes!" said Peter. Addie threw her hands up in frustration.

"It was only a suggestion. I meant that it would a show of solidarity if we all went to support the children." Said Addie

"And so was the snake thing." Said Peter

"Alright, how much of the dragon do you think we'll get after we slay it?" asked Portia as she sat with Harry in the competitor's tent. Harry made shushing noises, they weren't supposed to know about the dragons and they might get disqualified or something for cheating.

"Quiet! You want to get in trouble or something?" said Harry pulling her close to him. He threw his arm around her and she leaned into him. Then they were momentarily blinded.

"Remember me? Rite Skeeter, here to get yet another scoop on our youngest competitors." Said Rita Skeeter, her quick quotes quill hovering in the air.

"Weasley's our age, go bother him." Said Portia still resting herself on Harry. Rita tsked.

"He lacks a certain something…" said Rita. Portia smiled.

"Well, why don't you go bother him and see what exactly it is?" said Portia making shooing motions. Rita was undeterred. These two were the most interesting champions. One, a rich socialite and heiress to a man once believed to be dead but now know to be a filthy traitor and the other Harry Bloody Potter. And they appeared to be together. Quite the juicy scoop.

"I'd rather be over here with you two; you have much more…charisma." Said Rita. Harry still looked bored and annoyed but Portia perked up. Now all Rita had to do was reel her in.

"Well, we're fine here just awaiting this task. We hope we get good marks. We don't really care who wins, as long as our school looks good. That's all I have to say to the press." Said Portia. Rita pursed her lips. Harry though it looked like she was trying to eat them.

"Surely a fine young lady such as yourself would have something else to say? About the school maybe." Said Rita

"Well, Hogwarts is just as I remember it. Lots of people marching in tandem to the great Albus Dumbledore." Said Portia. Harry nudged her, it would do no good to say bad things about Dumbledore. Everyone loved him here.

"Oh, you are against Dumbledore?" asked Rita. Harry cut in.

"No, she's saying nothing of the sort." Said Harry. Portia finally caught on and mentally kicked herself. She didn't need to bring the hammer of the god's upon herself now.

"Hmm…quite quick to defend your girlfriend aren't you?" said Rita. Harry shook his head, he got his false mum's letter and knew that he was supposed to marry her so technically her was her fiancé. Or something. He still loved Galatea but he wanted to reenter the Pettigrew family more. And so that was what he would do.

"We don't do that, all marriages are arranged. Well, for our class anyway." Said Harry. Before Rita could continue she was chased out by Barty Crouch Sr. the task was explained by everyone seemed to already know that it was dragons. Portia almost cried out in protest when it was revealed that they would be stealing an egg from a dragon and not slaying it. Well, she decided to slay the dragon anyway. One by one the champions left the tent to face their dragon, and there were all different kinds. Hers was a two headed dragon species that was quite common in the north. They were raised for their double heart strings and meat so it was alright if she slayed it. Harry got a very Vicious Horntail. He was planning on taking the egg and running away without dying. And people did die in the competition. One of the Beauxbaton's champions was eaten, not Fluer. Something with a 'D'. they both felt sacred.

"Harry, if I die-" started Portia before Harry shushed her. If she talked like that than she would anticipate death and she would die.

"Nobody's going to die." Said Harry. Portia glared at him.

"Danielle died!" said Portia. Harry held her close.

"No one else is going to die." Said Harry. Portia buried herself into him and he held her until her turn came. He kissed her chastely because people were watching and she felt like she was walking on air. He felt like he had swallowed a lizard and it was attempting to escape. Or something. He accepted that things with Galatea could never come to fruition, her last letter made that clear, so he decided to be with Portia. After all, how many people fell in love with the first person they had ever…no, he had to keep his mind sharp for this. There were a series of explosions and the tent he was in was coated with dragon guts. A very filthy Portia came in with a bloody egg. There was stunned silence.

"I hit the dragon with a bunch of reducto maximas and a few other spells to make it come apart easier and I slayed the dragon!" said Portia, the bloody egg slipping out of her grasp and rolling on the floor. He didn't have time to help her with it because he was ushered out to face his dragon. Gross. There were dragon guts and bones everywhere. The dragon was chained back but it lunged at him. He attempted to run but slipped. He got a brilliant idea blinded the dragon. There were murmurings of dark magic. He supposed that nobody had actually thought to fight the damn things. He heard enthusiastic clapping and saw Galatea and Timothy in the stands. He was momentarily distracted and felt his back burning. They were allowed only the clothes the school provided for them and their wands. Well, there goes his disguise. In pain he ran, collected the egg, blasted a chunk out of the dragon, and ran back. He and Portia sat amongst the other champions, minus Ron Weasley who was busy having his arms and legs regrown, but were given off looks. The cream on his back helped with the pain but he eagerly awaited his final scores. He and Portia were above Fleur, the girl who died, and the other combatant from Durmstrang. Well, it could have been worse, they could have died.


	50. The second task

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Well, that was truly disturbing." Muttered Galatea as she and her son left the stands. Dragons. Bloody dragons. Why on earth would they have school children face off against dragons? True, this was a tournament where people often died but that was when they had adults facing off in this thing. Poor Timothy, he seemed to be rather traumatized by all this.

"I want to go home mummy." Said Timothy. Galatea shook her head and rubbed her sons silky, long, black hair.

"We can't honey, mummy took a vacation to watch Harry and Portia compete." Said Galatea walking back to the apparition point. They had gotten a room in Hogsmeade, not a particularly posh room but she could fix that. Also, Timothy would have children his age to play with that weren't Pettigrews.

"Mummy, are Harry and Portia going to die too?" asked Timothy. At first the dragon seemed cool and he wanted to ask his mum about getting him one with a saddle so he could ride it like a giant, flying, firebreathing, lizard horse. After a while the dragon got scary and ate that French girl.

"Of course not." Said Galatea holding Timothy closer to her through the crush of people." That hand brushing against her chest had better have been an accident.

"Mummy, do French people taste like French food?" asked Timothy. He rather liked French food and maybe dragons did too. Galatea gave him a very strange look. Well, he was just a little boy after all and he didn't realize how odd that question sounded.

"No Timothy, people taste of wherever they've been." Said Galatea. Now she was earning strange looks. What? People were meat and meat tasted of wherever it had been so what that really such a strange leap of logic.

"Mrs. Black, a word?" asked Dumbledore. Galatea kept walking, she was a Lady not a Mrs.

"Mummy, the twinkly man is talking to you." Said Timothy. Galatea turned to look at Dumbledore. Now she had to acknowledge the man because Timothy had to bring him to her attention.

"My name is Lady Black. Lady Galatea Algoria Black of Remordere." Said Galatea. Timothy stared at the man, he had never seen anyone so old. He wondered what was wrong with the man's eyes, also is he had to shampoo and comb his beard.

"My apologies, Lady Black. Ah, this must be your son Timothy. Half fey, it seems." Said Dumbledore. Timothy knew that this old man mentioning what he was broke many social rules. Galatea gave him a hard look, and then a similar one to the people who were staring at her son.

"What it is, Dumbledore? We have places to be." Said Galatea. She avoided his tinkling eyes to keep him out of her head. Timothy didn't and Dumbledore got a good reading from him. He got mostly fear and apprehension as well as a longing for India of all places.

"I read about you acquisition of the cold north." Said Dumbledore. Galatea cocked a thin, sculpted eyebrow and lowered her head so that her wide brimmed at hid her eyes.

"And?" said Galatea her tone conveying how little she wanted to speak to this blarmy old codger with his fingers in far too many cakes.

"Quiet strange, you spending so much money on a useless hunk of ice like that." Said Dumbledore. Galatea began to walk away with her young son in tow.

"I'm breeding a new type of polar bear." Said Galatea walking away with a swish of her jade green dress. If bustles or crinolines were in style then it would have been much more dramatic then the slight shift of her lean bell shaped skirt.

"Polar bears?" asked Dumbledore. He had made eye contact with the child and got something about strange circles and glowing blue light. He'd have to look into that. He had seen something like that before.

The school had a cloud of gloom over it as they all mourned the passing of Danielle from Beauxbatons. Things got very real very fast after that. At least she went quickly, the dragon swallowed her almost whole. Portia and Harry didn't mourn her on a very deep level. They hardly knew her. They were trying to figure out what to do about the egg. The first time they had opened it there was a deafening screech so they had tried to open it in different places and in different ways. Finally they had their answer when Harry fell into the lake when it opened. Now all they had to do was breath under water for an hour. Yes, that wouldn't be difficult at all.

"Alright, what if we summon whatever it is they take?" asked Portia for the hundredth time. Harry smacked himself on the head with the book he was reading. So far they had found several ways to breath underwater but they seemed unnecessarily risky. There was the bubble head charm, which could burst leaving them to their watery graves and on top of that it wouldn't help them swim. They could owl order gillyweed but there was no way to tell if it would get there in time or if the quality would be good. There was always Portia's idea of taking a boat and summoning things until they got what they were supposed to be looking for. Harry got the feeling that doing that wouldn't score them any points in the suck up portion of the competition.

"For the last time no." said Harry exasperated. He wished that Galatea were there but she had taken off so quickly after the first task and then nobody had heard from her. He saw Timothy too so he assumed that they had gone up north to lose a few limbs to frostbite.

"Fine then, I'll owl order the gillyweed." Said Portia taking out a pen and paper. If whatever Galatea was doing up north didn't work out they could always knock the wizarding world over its arse with a fountain pen.

"And don't smoke it." Said Harry. In addition to making one breath underwater this hard to cultivate plant made you hallucinate wonderful things in Portia's case or being eaten alive by green unicorns in Harry's case.

"Harry, you wound me!" said Portia scribbling her note. They got some shushes from the librarian but they didn't care. Portia even stuck her tongue out when the old bat wasn't looking earning her a smile from Harry and very dark look from that Granger girl.

"Timothy, stay in Hogsmeade. Mummy has important things to do." Said Galatea putting a black cloak on over her dark green dress. She had been watching the area around Hogwarts for some time and made an interesting discovery. The defense coordinator and former auror Mad Eye Moody wasn't who he said he was. What first peaked her interest about him was the way he was glaring at Barty Crouch. Why would an auror such as himself hate the head of magical law enforcement? Truth be told she only noticed this because Harry and Portia wrote to her about his strange behavior. Drinking from that flask all the time, his odd facial ticks, following Harry around. Ok, lots of people followed Harry around because of who he was but a grown man doing it seemed rather odd. She apparated as close to Hogwart's gates as she could and laid in wait. She had seen Moody disapperating from this point many times, always every other day. Eventually he came to the gate but his magical eye spotted her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" said Moody pulling his wand from his pocket. Galatea was faster but instead of disarming him she blew up his flask. Some of the liquid splattered onto her.

"Polyjuice potion. It smells exactly like goblin piss and tastes exactly like goblin piss." Said Galatea in a bored drawl. Alright, so he was an imposter…but why? Harry was the obvious answer. He was messiah to half the population of the wizarding world after all.

"You!" barked the fake Moody as he hurled curse after curse at her. She hurled her curses back but never stayed in one place. To block she would bring up the ground like a wall in front of her to block unfriendly spells. Thank Merlin for that tactic as the wall was bathed in green light. There was no magic to stop a killing curse but plenty of solid objects.

"My name is Galatea Algoria Black and you just tried to kill me." Said a very angry Galatea. She pulled the phoenix gate from a pocket in her cloak and sent a copy of herself a minute into the past. From her vantage point behind Moody she could see that the polyjuice was wearing off. She saw him throw the killing curse and she threw a powerful stunner and confundus at him.

"W-What?" said the fake Moody. Galatea straddled him and poured a paralytic potion down his throat. She watched as he transformed into a man she had never seen before.

"You can't move anything below your neck except for you diaphragm which moves your lungs. A bit of an anatomy lesson there. Unless you ever want to move again you shall tell me exactly who you are and what you are doing here." Said Galatea levitating him to a more secluded part of the grounds. Barty Crouch Jr. began to curse and try to thrash. He was caught. He was a failure to his father and the dark lord. Hmm…Black. She was a Black and they were supporters of the Dark Lord. She herself didn't seem to be above the use of dark magic if any of the curses she threw were an indication.

"I'm a servant of the Dark Lord." Said Crouch. Galatea quickly pulled up his oversized sleeve, almost tripping on the now useless magical eye which she then pocketed, and looked at his dark mark.

"I'll show you mine now that you've showed me yours." Said Galatea pushing up her sleeves to show off the transmutation circles she had tattooed into her arms. That was much cooler that a snake coming out of a skull. It looked like something Timmy would draw on his arm.

"Impressive." Said Crouch. She looked a bit like Bellatrix only without the wild insane look, terrible hygiene, and just plain weirdness even by death eater standards. This Galatea was almost pretty in a way.

"Don't I know it. Anyway, I assume that you're here to kill, kidnap, maim, molest, or otherwise do something bad to Harry Potter." Said Galatea staring at the roguish man in front of her. He was older bur not by much. Curse this sixteen or maybe seventeen year old body!

"Not molest. I'm not like that." Said Barty. He may have done some terrible things, many of them to Mudbloods, but molestation wasn't one of them. He had standards damn it! There were some lines that weren't meant to be crossed.

"Well then I reiterate, what exactly are you going try and do to Harry Potter?" said Galatea. Barty tried to move but found he couldn't. He hoped that she didn't have some veritaserum with her.

"Why do you care?" asked Barty

"Maybe I want to do him in myself." Said Galatea. it was possible that this man didn't know her. She was always written about as Lady Black after all. Not many sixteen year old ladies out there. Besides, this man seemed addled in some way.

"I read about you, you have custody of him. You took the house of Black by force from that traitor Sirius. Why would you do him in now." Said Barty. Now it came to him. His Lord had many mixed feelings about that turn of events. She was the turncoat Peter's niece but her bloody was pure. Pure blood on her father's side and all first cousin marriages on the mother's side, very good. She had a half breed son though, very bad. But the boy could fly at least which took considerable magicial ability. That and fey were dark creatures.

"Because if I do him in while he's at home everybody will know it was me. I tricked the cup into sending out his name and now when he dies it will have just been another casualty of this mad tournament. Even better, they'll all blame that twinkling buffoon Dumbledore and demand his head on a platter." Said Galatea using her best acting skills. Now all she would have to so was wait.

"Ah ha! You're lying! I was the one who tricked the cup into sending out his name!" said Crouch before he could stop himself. Galatea smiled, time for phase two. She pulled a dagger from her cloak and proceeded to sharpen it near his groin.

"Well now you've caught me but hey, at least I know what you plan is." Said Galatea balancing the dagger on her index finger lazily.

"You know nothing! And be careful with that!" said Crouch desperately wishing that he could inch away from her. She smiled, she had him right where she wanted.

"I don't know. If I'm wrong then maybe you should enlighten me before I drop this. You are the last male of the Crouch line and it doesn't look like your father is very popular with the witches." Said Galatea tossing the dagger in the air and then catching it by the handle over Barty's groin. He desperately tried to close his legs to no avail.

"Fine! Fine! Just don't castrate me!" said Crouch. Galatea put the dagger back into her cloak and took out a small note pad.

"From the beginning please." Said Galatea shaking her pen. Crouch began to babble everything about the third task, He-Who-Is-In-Denial-About-His-Parentage, the graveyard, and the ritual. Galatea let out an internal sigh of relief. At least now she wouldn't have to investigate Tom Riddle and go through any number of dark rituals to call back his soul from the gate. This was good, she really didn't feel like having to trade and are or a leg to Truth for that bastard's soul. She knocked him out, levitated him back to where he was, got a spare flask from his pocket and poured the contents down his throat, and then poured alcohol all over him. She obliviated the memory and then returned to her room. When she got back there were crates of Honeyduke's chocolates everywhere as well as a note asking for her help in the second task. She wasn't keen on being drowned but then again it was for Harry…decisions, decisions.

"Where the bloody hell is Persephone?" asked Portia as she stood at the end of the platform in her bathing suit. It was pink sailor stripes with sleeves that reached to her elbows and knees. White stockings attached to the cuffs and there was also a pink sailor strip skirt attachment that ended at just above her knees. Harry's was similar only blue sailor striped and baggier with no skirt. Her eyes glanced over to the other people, the boys from Durmstrang and Hogwarts were just in some sort of short bottoms and Fleur was in some sort of jumpsuit with no sleeves and no legs. She hadn't ever seen so much skin on people in public before.

"No idea, she's probably further back in the stands or something." Said Harry distractedly. He handed Portia the gillyweed and ate his all the while looking at Fleur. He echoed Portia's sentiments, he had never seen so much bare flesh in public before. Some of the muggleborns were snickering at them and he almost felt foolish being so covered up. Come to think of it, he couldn't ever remember a time when he didn't have stockings on, even back when he was in short pants.

"Contestants take your marks." Said Dumbledore. The large screens by the stands were pulled down and magical projectors showed each of them. A small magical/mechanical dragon fly fish cross watched each of them and projected what it saw on the screen. This was very similar to how their cinema was done.

"If you die, I'm going to kill you." Said Portia. Harry smiled and clasped her hand.

"Deal." Said Harry getting ready to jump in.

"And go!" said Dumbledore. They both swallowed the gillyweed in their mouths and jumped in. after a few moments of terrible pain they discovered that they had gills and fins. The Durmstrang boys had transfigured themselves into sharks and Fleur Delacore had a bubble head charm and a pair of swim fins she had transfigured from sea weed. They began to swim and scoured the lake until they came upon a startling site…Persephone and Galatea were tied up under the water. Before they could react they were attacked by merpeople who were clawing and biting at them. They were dragged away and neither of them could reach their wands. They were dragged through some sort of seaweed which felt like burning razors and the water began to take on a reddish/brownish hue. A few yards away was the dead big headed Durmstrang student. The blood seemingly distracted the merpeople and Portia began to cats reducto-maximas at them. Harry did the same and felt the gillyweed begin to wear off. They swam past the dead students body and found Ron Weasley on the lake floor, his bubble head charm had burst. They had a quick hand signal debate over what to do and that Harry would take Ron and Hermione Granger up while she would take Galatea and Persephone up. They ascended to the surface and were met with silence. Another competitor died and the crowd was silent. As they were taken from the lake they could see large red patches and merpeople body parts floating to the surface. The people they saved were woken up.

"You saved my life." Said Ron looking at Harry and Portia. Sirius must have been wrong, they had saved him when they didn't have too. It wasn't like they would have gotten in trouble or anything, people died in this competition all the time. They weren't dark, they were good people and he was indebted to them both. He could feel the life debt settling in on his heart.

"Well yeah and we would have saved that other guy too if he wasn't dead when we found him." Said Harry as he and Portia were wrapped in waterproof bandaged soaked in a solution to counteract the seaweed. Fleur was getting the same treatment for her feet, it seems her transfiguration had reverted but not before she could save her little sister.

"Thank you." Said Hermione softly. She was a mixture of emotions at the moment. She was touched she meant so much to Ron, freaked out at having almost died, beyond happy that she was alive, and grateful to the Harry for bringing her to the surface. At great loss she saw. They were both bleeding and it appeared that the adrenalin was wearing off.

"You-You're welcome." Said Portia beating Harry too it. Harry simply nodded and went to go see Galatea and Persephone as they came to. Galatea had gone through with this simply for the PR. She had to look like a good sport and a supporter or their traditions. It was better to be accepted than feared after all. Portia felt strange as she looked at Hermione. Not bad but strange. A bit like how she felt about Harry. That was mad, she was a girl and so was Hermione. Such things were not done of Remordere that she knew of.

"Harry. Portia." Said Galatea. they got closer to her and she told them, in the dialect and langue of their servants in Planter's Circle, that they Portia was to only defend herself and stay away from the cup. Harry was to take the cup and just go along with whatever happened until she showed up. They both nodded and then smiled for the cameras. They both got top scores for their bravery and selflessness. As they smiled and posed for the cameras Galatea's eyes traced the crowd for her son. Ah, there he was looked once again rather traumatized. Well, at least he was eating some of the Honeydukes chocolate he bought. Honestly, to sell that much to a boy who was not even school age yet. He appeared to be muttering something under his breath and clutching his children's wand. Galatea excused herself and went to her son. She held him close and he buried himself into her. Thank Merlin she had performed a drying charm on her dress. He sobbed and demanded that she never, ever do something like that again. She rubbed the back of his head and muttered sweet nothings to him as only a mum could. She was a mum. Sometimes she forgot that. She hoped that she hadn't traumatized her son too badly. It was for the fate of the world after all.


	51. Yule Ball

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"This, everything, our situation is very bad." Said Dumbledore. He had gathered the Order for a meeting to discuss recent events. He knew something was brewing, it was almost time for the Yule Ball and he couldn't believe that it had taken this long for him to notice something was amiss.

"I still say we go to whatever backwater Peter's hiding in and drag him out!" said Sirius standing so quickly the table almost turned over. They were in a private room at the Hogshead pub, they couldn't have this meeting at Hogwarts because all travel in and out of the school was closely monitored. It only got worse as the Yule Ball approached, the entire school would be under more scrutiny than normal.

"This is not about Peter Pettigrew." Said Dumbledore. Sirius didn't sit down but looked at him challengingly. Several other Order members wondered why nothing was being done about Peter Pettigrew. The courts might have given him a slap on the wrist but he had betrayed the Potters, he deserved to die.

"Bullocks!" said Sirius loudly. Some other members gave slight nods in agreement. While Peter was out there he was still a threat. Dumbledore was a bit nervous, he needed to steer this conversation away from Peter Pettigrew. If they had known he was a failed spy, for him, they might lose all faith in him and the Order would collapse.

"Now Sirius something much more important has come to my attention." Said Dumbledore. Sirius sat down and let Dumbledore say whatever it was he had to say. If he didn't have his job at the school he'd hunt Peter down himself but now he had to train the next generation of Order members.

"What?" asked Molly Weasley apprehensively. She was starting to lose faith in Dumbledore. He should have done something about Ginny and that cursed book. It had been draining her life and driving her mad until she was admitted to ST. Mungo's for long term care. She got better when the book mysteriously disappeared. This was something she wanted to pin on Dumbledore but he would have mentioned something. Now she was back at Hogwarts but was getting privately tutored. There was no place safer for her than Hogwarts.

"Allastor Moody is not who he claims to be. His mind is very well guarded but a few weeks ago I caught him wandering the grounds disoriented and muttering about a graveyard and a plan. He was making odd facial movements and I got a glimpse of something having to do with one Lady Galatea Black and a ritual." Said Dumbledore. The room was filled with outraged mumurings and accusations that she was a Death Eater. Snape sneered. He knew something was brewing as well but that girl would not have been affiliated with the Dark Lord, he fell when she was just a small child and he knew that the Pettigrew family had no Death Eater leanings. Oh yes they were a very old and pure family, and there was always Peter Pettigrew, but they were neither dark nor light.

"So bring him here and make him tell us who he is!" said Sirius pounding the table. If there hadn't been a silencing spell on the room Aberforth would have thrown them out for abusing his furniture.

"It's not so simple, we can use this to draw Galatea and whoever else she is working for out into the open." Said Dumbledore. Sirius didn't look convinced and he was drawing more and more people to his point of view with every minute.

"Why didn't we do something about her when she was in Hogsmead with that whatever he is she calls a son?!" said Sirius. Hagrid was taking up a large corner of the room and he gave Sirius a dark look. He had seen the little tyke and could tell he was mixed with something. That didn't mean anything, he was just a boy.

"Because I didn't suspect her then. I'm now going to ask some of you to be stationed ta Hogwarts around him and to report his movements back to me." Said Dumbledore. He handed those that he picked their new contracts. They were to be a part of the Hogwarts defense system and work under this false Moody who he suspected to be a plant by Galatea.

"And why exactly aren't we doing something about the other threat under our very roof?" asked Sirius getting up and pacing the room. Dumbledore didn't like where this was going and attempted to get Sirius to sit back down.

"I don't know what you mean." Said Dumbledore. He knew what Sirius mean, Harry Potter and the Pettigrew first born. So far they had kept to their school mates and not put one toe seriously out of line in any way. In fact, they didn't seem to be up to anything at all.

"The brat that calls himself James' son and Pettigrew's little brat." Said Sirius. Snape clicked his tongue in dismissal. This made Sirius' blood boil. If he was Padfoot he'd be growling.

"The boy struts about the school as if he owns it, has no measurable talent, and certainly no respect but he is not a threat. The girl on the other hand isn't much like her contemptible father. From what I can gather she and the sickly looking girl work under Galatea and she is planning something having to do with the north and the Dark Lord. She doesn't serve under him but they wish to use him somehow." Said Snape. The was a collective silence in the room and Dumbledore's eyes lost their customary twinkle.

"How do you know this and why has it not been brought to my attention?" said Dumbledore ready to ring Snape's greasy neck. Snape was unfazed, how could anything that shared blood with that rat Pettigrew ever seek to use the Dark Lord.

"I saw it in the girl's mind. She is a hard person to find but she has a habit of looking people directly in the eye when she speaks. Also, she carries everything close to the surface. All three of them have most likely been instructed by Black's spawn not to communicate with you in any way." Said Snape. Sirius lunged at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Don't ever say that again Snivelly or I'll deny your Lord the pleasure and then kill you myself." Said Sirius. Snape smirked as Sirius was pulled off of him. This man also carried eberything close to the surface. His daughter did not. He couldn't get any kind of a reading from her in the brief time he had seen her.

"Are you denying that she is yours because that is something that you need to take up with her. Then again you were never the brightest person were you. Remember the part where you were arrested screaming about how you killed the Potters and then wonder why you were thrown into Azkaban?" said Snape his tone just begging Sirius to let him have it. Sirius on the other hand looked perplexed for a moment.

"Why was I in Azkaban anyway? You're head of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore. Surely you of all people could have gotten me a trial." Said Sirius. Dumbledore now began to feel hot under the collar. Luckily Severus had given him the perfect excuse.

"Things were crazy then Sirius and I do apologize for what happened. You were screaming about your guilt and the world was all turned in knots over the supposed Death of the Dark Lord. Then later with Harry Potter going missing and the discovery of Peter Pettigrew things simply got madder and madder." Said Dumbledore oozing sincerity from every wrinkled old pore. He couldn't let them figure anything out about Peter Pettigrew's role as his spy. He knew that Peter wasn't going to say anything, he was hiding in India on his tea and cotton plantation. Sirius saw how upset and utterly old Dumbledore looked just then and wanted take it all back. He felt terrible. The meeting was adjourned and he made his way back to Hogwarts.

"See Timmy, the rift is open. We can see the pretty lights from out boat window." Said Galatea as her son came too. The lights were much brighter and more vibrant than the aurora ever was. This was only temporary as the rift healed it's self a bit. She had to keep the statute of secrecy up until Voldemort was back. She had to admit she was worried sick about her poor baby boy. It took massive amounts of energy to open the rift but now that energy was pouring out. Step one was complete.

"Mummy, that hurt." Said Timothy as he sat up. He was on a transport ship back to India. Mummy was coming too and then going up to Scotland for some fancy party. He had been asleep for most the time going from the north down.

"You'll never have to do that again. I'm sorry baby." Said Galatea pulling him close. He bumped into her stomach and then looked very pensive.

"The baby doesn't want to go back to the cold place." Said Timothy. He could feel something like feelings from it, not thoughts. Mummy said that it still very little but he knew what he felt. Galatea smiled, she thought he was just playing a game.

"Well I think we're all glad about that." Said Galatea running her hands through Timothy's hair. Timmy was happy that he was going back to Beadle's house, it was warm there. Galatea leaned back on the bed and held her son. She never wanted to get so close to losing him again. Even if it was for the fate of the world.

"Harry, are you worried?" asked Portia. She and Harry were curled up under a blanket in the astronomy tower just the two of them. It felt like they were the only two people in the world. Harry pulled her onto him so that she was curled up on his chest.

"About the ball? A bit but we've practiced dancing and such before so I'll get through it." Said Harry running his hands though her hair. It was completely down and almost to her waist. It was darker at the roots and blonde at the bottom. He wasn't upset about Galatea anymore, it would have never worked out with her. This was his wife…in time. Yes, he had to be with her. And hopefully tonight would be the night they were together. Physically.

"About the tournament, Harry. Two people died." Said Portia. Harry kissed her deeply. Portia felt like she was floating on air. She hoped that this would be their night. They had escaped to the tower after bed check and knew that they would be alone for hours.

"I won't. I promise." Said Harry kissing her again, they kissed deeply until her hair became knotted in the clasp of her necklace. This layered her in some person protective wards but cancelled out any other wards on her person. She knew that it was cancelling out the contraceptive wards around her so she had taken some anti pregnancy potion she brewed herself in secret. She couldn't purchase it because the owls always made such a spectacle out of delivering the mail and Lady was not seen with such things.

"I love you." Said Portia sliding her hands under his shirt. Harry rolled over so that he was on top of her and cast a cushioning charm on the hard stone floor.

"I love you too." Said Harry. And then two became a very sweaty and uncomfortable one. They walked back to their area hand in hand. He thought he loved Galatea but now he knew he loved Portia. Portia wanted nothing more than to be in his arms forever but she knew that she had to get back quickly. What they had done broke about fifty school rules and warranted academic suspension as well as a very awkward conference with her parents. And for the rest of their lives they would be known as the perverts who shagged in school.

"Night." Said Harry as they reached Hufflepuff. Portia stuttered out something and then kissed him. Little did they know that they were being watched. Ginny Weasley stayed I he shadows and watched her beloved enter Hufflepuff. She stayed in the private quarters reserved for married students and got all of her lesson in private so she didn't have a chance to get acquainted with Harry Potter. She loved him though. Oh yes, he was Harry Potter of course she loved him. He saved her from Tom. She didn't know how he did it but he did. Because that was what he did, saving people. He had even saved her brother and that annoying Granger girl. She knew that the rumors weren't true, he couldn't be a dark wizard. His soul was so pure he rebounded a killing curse. He was pure and perfect and he belonged with her. So what if he was chubby and spotty, it wasn't the box that matter but the present inside. It hurt her physically to see him with that slag but she could win him back. Yes, a plan formed in her mind. She would get him and then everything would be perfect. She quickly went back to her room to plan. Once she had Harry everything would be alright.

The Yule Ball had come at last. All of the students had stayed behind this year to attend and several important people had come as well. Harry and Portia entered arm in arm, stopping only to see if Persephone was alright. She looked a little peaked and said it was just nerves. She then took a page out of fake Moody's book and drank something from a flask. They hoped she wasn't becoming some sort of thirteen, almost fourteen, year old lush.

"Are none of you going to at least give me a hello?" asked Galatea appearing from the crowd. She wasn't wearing dress robes like the pure blood crowd but a long green dressed that shimmered when she walked. Galatea thanked Merlin that moving patterns had finally gone out of style, those were simply obnoxious.

"Galatea!" they all said at once and hugged her. Harry stayed towards the edges, he didn't want to wrinkle his new evening suit. He searched the crowd for Peter and Addie but didn't find them. He sighed; it was safer for them in India after all.

"We're all essentially wearing the same dress." Said Persephone as they broke the hug. It was eerie how similar their dressed looked except for the colors. Galatea was in green as usual, Portia in blue, and Persephone in pink. They all had different rare bird feathers in their hair which was piled high atop their heads. Even their evening gloves were identical white with lace at the top and lace connecting to their sleeveless dresses. Did they always dress like that?

"In our customary colors." Said Portia unable to meet Galatea's eyes. She now felt guilty about what she had done with Harry. She felt as though she had stolen him from Galatea even though she had written to Galatea about it. Galatea seemed alright and hadn't gone back in time and sawed her legs off as a child or anything so things were alright. If someone stole Harry from her she'd saw their legs off without anesthetic. Like that odd red haired girl who seemed to be staking them.

"I know what this is about and I'm alright with it. It would have never worked and besides, I have bigger fish to fry." Said Galatea coming in close to Portia so nobody could hear. He had received many startling things in letters from both everyone. She had cared for Harry but had to be an adult about this. An adult who was craving lots and lots of greasy fish and chips. Yes, with tomato sauce and olives.

"Good, I was feeling terrible." Said Portia giving her hand a little squeeze. They all walked into the great hall together. It looked like winter threw up on it. The fairies flying around were a nice touch but Galatea only saw them and missed Timothy. He would have loved this. Unfortunately no small children were allowed.

"I bet you all of my chocolate frog cards that Dumbledore himself decorated this." Said Harry. There was fake snow raining down upon them, the floor had been spelled to look like ice as were all the tables and chairs. Fairies flew above their heads and into unbearably tacky decorations. Wow, Harry never realized how snobbish he could sound inside his own head.

"I don't take bets I can't win." Said Persephone. Portia and Galatea nodded in agreement. They chose a table near the dance floor. Portia and Harry went to the middle of the floor and took their starting positions. People looked a bit baffled, they were in competition with each other after all. Rita Skeeter felt a new article brewing. Yes, people loved star crossed lovers.

"Nervous?" asked Portia. She knew she was. All of these people were watching her, waiting for her to mess up. Harry's hands suddenly felt very heavy on her. He was making her nervous. What if she couldn't dance as well under pressure as she had in the past and he wanted a real lady who could.

"Never." Said Harry as he pulled her a bit closer. He lied of course, this was terrifying. Almost everyone important was there and those who were could always read about it in the papers or get it from the gossip grape vine. He wondered which would reach Planter's Circle first.

"Is that possible?" asked Portia as the other champions joined them. She locked eyes with Hermione Granger, she looked good in her purple ball gown. Purple was the color of royalty, why couldn't she have been purple instead of blue. Yes, she just had to focus on trivial things like how she felt out of place in powder blue at this event and not on bigger things like how good Harry felt against her or the strange feeling she got when she looked over at Hermione.

"I just pretend that they're something friendly…like an executioners block." Said Harry. Portia gave a little giggle and the music started up. They danced so gracefully, in Portia's mind at least, that everyone else was jealous. Harry wasn't sure about everyone being jealous but they sure did look good out there together. They danced and danced, taking small punch breaks occasionally. Portia noticed that every time she came back her glass was full but thought that it was Harry doing it. She felt very drowsy while Harry felt wilder and more fearless. Several other people were also staring to loosen up and Harry assumed that there was something alcoholic in the drinks. All in all everyone had a good time, a wizard rock band even came to play and a small part goblin teacher was carried above everyone's heads in the mosh pit. At midnight Galatea took her leave like Cinderella at the ball, much like many of the other non-school related people. The Ball was over at one because they were still students even if they were on break. Persephone took a sleeping Portia back to the girls dorms and Harry stayed behind to spend some time with lads for once. He was joking with Ron Weasley and getting progressively drunker until the Ball was over. By that time he was having trouble walking and was helped by why he thought was Portia.

"Steady Harry." Said Ginny Weasley. She had managed to put her plan into action. She arrived at the Yule Ball with fellow outcast Neville Longbottom and had gotten a table near Harry's. She had put a slow acting sleeping potion into Portia drink and had made the punch the students drank alcoholic. She made sure that Harry was good and drunk before getting back to her room and Polyjuicing herself into Portia. If he wanted her to be that girl then she'd be that girl.

"Where we goin'?" slurred Harry as he was lead to an unused classroom. Ginny threw open the door and led him to an area with incense and candles burning. This was the more difficult part of the plan. She had made sure that this classroom was out of the way and secluded but still utterly perfect for what she had planned.

"Somewhere special." Said Ginny as she threw open the classroom door. If Harry hadn't been seevn sheets to the wind he would have wondered why they weren't in the astronomy tower, that was there place.

"It's dark." Said Harry as he sat down. The ground was moving too fast for him. Ginny had put a little something in his drink to make him more susceptible to alcohol. She was unfortunately limited by what she was capable of brewing. She had barely gotten the Polyjuice potion right. She drank a special potion she had brewed herself and pulled Harry onto her. Afterwards she had sent Harry to his room, couldn't have people discovering him here after all and she to hers very pleased with herself. She laid down in her plush bed and wondered if she had done the right thing, something felt wrong about that but she knew Harry wanted that girl and not her. Tom's voice in her head told her that this was the perfect thing to do and soon everyone would know her as Ginny Potter. Sometimes Tom had good ideas like that. She was happy that he was going away though, he wasn't nearly as loud as we was before and couldn't make her mind all hazy where she's wake up outside covered in blood and feathers. Later on Harry would wonder what exactly he did last night and why he had such an ach in his spine.


	52. The Third Task

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Auntie, how old am I?" asked Timothy as he played on the floor with the Pettigrew children.

"The same age as Beadle Bard." Said Addie as she held a fussy Bertie Bott in her arms. Her other children paid her no mind as they played a game involving toy muggle soldiers and dragons charmed to move.

"Are you sure?" asked Timothy as he floated over to his aunt, Addie. Addie looked into his large, deep, blue eyes.

"I'm sure." Said Addie. Timothy could feel her lying to him, her eyes said so.

"I don't feel the same age as Beadle." Said Timothy wishing his mum was there. She'd tell him the truth. She was busy though, cutting holes in the fabric of the universe or something along those lines.

"Some people mature faster than others." Said Addie. The truth of it was she had no idea how old this little feyling really was. Her twin girls, Caroline and Coraline looked over at their mother.

"I just feel…different. Not different because of who my daddy is, just different. Sometimes I feel like the world is…off somehow." Said Timothy looking at the twins. He remembered, somewhat hazily, a time when it was just him and Beadle.

"You're a very small boy with a very big vocabulary, that's all. Any difference that you may feel can be explained by who and what you are. Now, go play with the family." Said Addie in a tone which left no room for discussion.

"Yes, ma'am" said Timothy as he returned to his game.

XXXXX

"Are you mad?" asked a voice from outside her bed. Galatea drew the curtains away in annoyance. Who dared to disturb her?!

"Don't bother, it's safer if you can't see me." Said a disillusioned blur. Galatea pulled the wand from the sleeve of her nightgown. She recognized that voice…

"Mum!" said Galatea jumping up, her belly protesting at that.

"Shush!" said the voice. Galatea took the golden compass from around her neck and opened it. She could feel her magic interacting with its' in an internal dance.

"Mum, what are you doing here? I thought you were in South Africa." asked Galatea. this was indeed her mother, but also not her mother.

"Stay out of the time stream." Said the voice simply in a tone that left no room for argument. Yes, that was, in fact, her mum.

"You still haven't answered my question." Said Galatea defiantly. The voice exhaled loudly in frustration.

"How is it possible that you are in two places at once." Said the voice. Galatea felt the phoenix gate in the secret pocket of her nightgown. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm only here right now." Said Galatea. She had to stay put as long as possible with this new person growing within her.

"This incarnation of you, anyway." Said the voice. Galatea gasped. How had-?

"Please, don't insult my intelligence. I know very well how you make more time in the day, the year. I know that thirteen year old Galatea is cavorting about somewhere and I'm here to tell you to stop." Said the voice in an even harsher tone.

"I know what I'm doing." Said Galatea in a tone only a teenager could pull off.

"Do you, do you really?" asked the voice. This was her daughter…in a way. This was her fault.

"I know what I must do." Said Galatea

"For your own good or the good of the world?" asked the voice

"They're one in the same." Said Galatea now standing up at her full height. Her stomach bulged out in front of her.

"You can't really believe that." Scoffed the voice

"It doesn't matter what I believe, it only matters what is true." Said Galatea, her wand in her hand throwing green sparks.

"What is truth? It's not an easy thing to define, now is it? Especially not when you can go and change it at a whim."

"You don't need to be a witch to do that." Said Galatea. Now the baby was throwing off its own magic. Timothy sometimes did that but not when she was this early. It was big enough to be noticeable but small enough that it couldn't survive outside of her body.

"I'm going to repeat myself; stay out of the time stream. You're playing with forced beyond your control." Said the voice

"There is nothing in this world outside of my control. I'm Galatea Black." Said Galatea. The voice scoffed and began to pace the floor, heels clicking as it walked.

"Galatea Black, Superstar. Lady Galatea Black. Dark Lady Galatea Black. Galatea the Ageless. Queen Galatea Black. I've heard them all." Said the voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Galatea with forced nonchalance as she threw on her dressing gown.

"You are working towards something, that much is obvious. What you are working towards is beyond me." Said the voice still unhappy.

"I am working towards the advancement of me and my family." Said Galatea

"At what cost?" said the voice. The green of her dress was staring to become visible.

"Just tell me what you're getting at, and don't you dare tell me something about staying out of the bloody time stream without telling me why." Said Galatea running a brush through her long black hair. She had to make her mum feel less important than her. it hurt her, to treat her mum like everyone else but it had to be done. She was Galatea Black, nothing shocked, fazed, or even slightly bothered her unless she decided it did.

"You're making changes." Said the voice. Galatea dropped her brush. It clattered to the floor, the mirror on the back cracking.

"Time is like a river, correcting it's course against all change." Said Galatea, her hand still hovering in mid air as if the brush was still clasped in her long, bony fingers.

"No it's not." Said the voice. It then disappearing in a burst of green flame. Galatea stared at where the voice was. She clutched the phoenix gate to her chest.

XXX

"Four tasks!" said Harry loudly as he plopped himself down hard onto the boy's side of the Spellwick's table. Portia and Persephone gave him confused looks.

"We know." They both said at once. They had worked through the stages of disbelief from anger, to bargaining, to acceptance.

"Well I had assumed that we would get through the third task and then get on with our lives." Said Harry as he spooned himself some porridge.

"Don't assume; it makes a fool out of you and me." Said Persephone as she drank down her foul tasting potion.

"You and I." said Portia absently. That purple Granger girl was sitting at the Gryffindor table, laughing with a group of red heads. She'd look better if she did something with her hair…her nose was cute though.

"Thank you professor grammar." Said Persephone sourly

"You're welcome, cousin." Said Portia pleasantly. Harry threw his arms down on the table in a huff.

"I'm having a problem here!" said Harry getting up. Everyone looked at him and he heard mutters about gillyweed addiction. The matron shushed him and he sat back down, sourly.

"We all have problems." Muttered Portia. Harry looked very concerned and held her hand from across the table.

"I promise you, you won't die in this tournament." Said Harry looking into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"You're right, I'm just being silly. We've been to Avalon after all. This logic puzzle obstacle course or whatever won't be a bother at all." Said Portia

"I have complete faith in you." Said Persephone looking at her cousins with suspicion. Persephone knew for a fact that Portia's mind was far from this tournament.

"See, even Persephone has faith in us, for once. We'll meet in the library later and look up obscure creatures and traps so we'll know what to do." Said Harry. Portia looked into Harry's eyes and she was immediately brought back to their night in the astronomy tower.

"Sure thing." Said Portia absentmindedly touching her chubby belly.

XXX

"I hate the snow…I hate the cold…and most of all I hate the snow." Said Persephone as she walked back to the castle in the unusually deep snow. This was a form of self punishment for the unkind way she acted towards her family. As she walked down the path a snowball hit her in the back.

"Who was that?!" yelled Persephone. She turned around and looked for her invisible assailant. When no one presented themselves she turned around and went back to walking. Soon another snowball hit her in the back of the head, knocking her hat off. She turned around and drew her wand. Whoever it was, they were crazy determined. She huffed and turned around to collect her hat, she was in no mood for this.

"Here." Said a slightly lispy voice. Persephone turned around and jumped back a full foot into the unusually deep snow. She landed on her bottom in the snow.

"Get away!" yelled Persephone as she held her wand out in front of herself defensively. There was a vampire in front of her.

"I don't bite humans, that's a form of cannibalism." Said the girl as she put her hands on her hips indignantly. Her dirty blonde hair was in a mess of curls; just peaking out from under her navy blue hood embroidered in a family crest she was unfamiliar with. Her cloak was clasped together with a family insignia she had never seen before. Small fangs poked out from her mouth, just past her lower lip; but not in a threatening way. In fact, she seemed to be a girl just like her. very similar looking too.

"You're only half vampire?" asked Persephone. She was fascinated, truly fascinated. She knew, academically, that such things were possible if the vampire was either an incubus or succubus. Even then the vampire had to be a specific type of incubus or succubus and find a human to mate with.

"What is this, twenty questions? Listen, I'm breaking almost every rule just speaking to you." Said the vampire. Persephone attempted to retain some amount of her inborn decorum.

"My name is Persephone, Persephone Pettigrew. You are?" asked Persephone holding out her dainty, gloved hand. The vampire looked unsure for a moment before extending her own hand.

"Claudine Estelle DeLioncourt. Listen. I haven't much time." Said Claudine as she took Persephone's gloved hand in her pale, thin one. Persephone didn't know if this girl was naturally cold or if it was the weather. Upon further inspection she could see familiar features in the girl such as the shape of her mouth and eyes. Almost the same color, even.

"Time for what?" asked Persephone. Claudine reached into her cloak and came out with a blueish, greenish liquid suspended in a vile.

"Drink this, it's not poisonous. Trust me, it's for the good of all of us." Said Caludine. Persephone eyes it suspiciously. She wasn't born yesterday.

"I'm not stupid. I don't just go around drinking strange potions from strange strangers, even though I suspect you're a Pettigrew." Said Persephone. Claudine clicked her tongue and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Then have Aunt Galatea take a look at it and then drink the bloody potion!" said Claudine. Her fangs growing in anger as if she were going to feed on Persephone.

"What do you mean, Aunt Galatea?" asked Persephone. Claudine gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"I've said too much!" said Claudine. She began to fiddle with the pendant around her neck. A cyclone of pure white snow engulfed Persephone's vision. When it dissipated Claudine was gone.

XXX

Valentine's Day came with much fanfare for Harry and Portia. More so Harry than Portia, when one thought about it. They shared a table together at the Three Broomsticks with Persephone acting as the third wheel.

"Are you sure you don't want something else, I'm buying?" asked Harry as Portia ordered a second butter beer. Because he was still technically a citizen of Remodere he could order strong, adult like alcoholic drinks. Or spark bombs, those were good too.

"I'm fine." Said Portia. She had never done anything like this before, courting not eating in a restaurant.

"Are you sure? I wish I could have taken you to a more posh place but this was the nicest I could get." Said Harry cursing the fact that he wasn't allowed to venture past Hogsmeade Village, their only all wizarding town in their Ministry's jurisdiction.

"It's all fine, really." Said Portia sipping her butter beer. It was almost like drinking liquid butterscotch.

"And so are you." Said Harry. This was nice, much nicer than being with Galatea. They didn't have to hide and Portia didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"No, I think you're describing yourself." Said Harry lacing his fingers within hers. Persephone made childish gagging motions unbecoming of a young woman in her station, but perfectly acceptable for a regular young girl.

"I'm going back to the castle." Said Persephone sourly. She liked butter beer, she liked rare roast beef, but she didn't like this. Couples, everywhere. Beautiful girls with handsome guys sitting together in this refuge from the cold.

"No, don't." said Harry half-heartedly. Persephone put her long, white, fur lined coat on. She'd rather be in the cold library researching anything and everything having to do with this tournament.

"No, I really must be going. Good day, ta-ta for now." Said Persephone as she went out the door waving a white muffed hand behind her. Her pink and white outfit almost blending in with the unusual amount of February snow, snowflakes getting caught in the long sausage curls peaking out from under her warm hat.

"She's just jealous." Said Portia as she moved the half eaten food from Persephone's plate towards hers. Harry made a face like he had just eaten an entire sour lemon in one bite.

"What happened to your manners, Lady Pettigrew? Too much time away from home?" asked Harry. Portia turned red and looked down at her soft, kid skin boots charmed to keep her feet warm and nice smelling.

"Probably." Said Portia as she shoveled some vegetables into her mouth. Harry shook his head.

"You shouldn't eat so much, you're starting to get fat." Said Harry giving her belly a little poke. It didn't concave inwards, like normal fat. She jumped back.

"Well, that makes two of us." Said Portia with forced lightness as she too, poked Harry in the belly.

XXX

"Molly, Arthur. I wish I was calling upon you on lighter circumstances." Said Dumbledore as he entered the Weasley house. He had waited until the day after Valentine's day to have a very serious discussion with the Weasley's.

"What's wrong Albus?" Said Arthur Weasley. Whatever it was, it must have been order business. That was the only thing which he could think of which warranted a person visit from the notoriously overworked Albus Dumbledore.

"It's your daughter." Said Dumbledore, looking his age. He exhaled and made himself look even more pathetic. Arthur and Molly were some of his first supporters and he couldn't afford to lose them.

"Ginny!" said Molly turning white as a sheet. She glared daggers at Albus. She knew it was a mistake to let Ginny return to Hogwarts even if it was under private tutelage.

"What happened!" yelled Arthur drawing his wand as if to look for invisible assailants. He was picturing his baby girl strapped down to the bed at St. Mungo's again, screaming in that deep demonic voice.

"Sit down…what I'm about to say will shock you." Said Albus Dumbledore in his most serious voice. Arthur and Molly sat down clutching each other for dear life, and then in extreme anger.

XXX

The Third Task came with much fanfare. An obstacle course was erected all around Hogwarts with high up stands and screens charmed to show the various champions as they made their way through the course so that people wouldn't be sitting there bored doing nothing.

"Think Galatea will watch this one?" asked Portia as she smoothed down her dress. It was a short thing, just below her knees, made of the finest acromantula silk and dragon hide. The crest of the house of Pettigrew shined on her back along with the school crest. Harry had a similar outfit only with breaches and the crest of the house of Potter.

"I'm not sure, she's been really busy." Said Harry as he tied his shoes tightly. He discretely cast a charm to keep his feet warm, dry, and comfortable.

"Saving the world?" asked Portia. Persephone cracked a small smile. She knew that she shouldn't have been back there, not being a champion and all, but Hermione Granger was there and neither was she.

"Or taking it over, depends on who you ask." Said Persephone sarcastically. She knew things now…great things. Terrible, but great. Shouting was heard from outside their tent, followed by flapping. Then silence a pregnant silence followed by clapping.

"I guess Frenchie made it out alright." Said Portia as she began to pace, her petticoats rusting with each step she took.

"Too bad about the others…" said Harry his voice trailing off. There was a heavy silence as they remembered their fallen champions.

"If we die, I'm going to kill you." Muttered Portia as she coated herself in a very greasy salve. It was designed to protect her from cold, poisons, and fire as well as act as an anti-acne cream.

"We're not going to die…I think." Said Harry as he took some from the pot which clearly said 'Very Expensive Acne Cram' on the front in fancy script.

"You're both going to slip on that girly cream of yours. Honestly, we face our deaths and these two want to be photo ready." Said Ron. Hermione giggled a little bit before looking down. Portia thought she had a nice smile.

"I don't believe we were speaking to you." Said Portia in the voice her mum used when speaking to the help. Hermione glared at her.

"People have died and all you two can think about is how you look." said Hermione with a huff. Harry, Portia, and Persephone had a silent conversation. Through a system of looks they all made the decision to ignore her.

"We'll save it for the final battle." Said Portia. Everyone in the tent looked at her. Battle? None of their teachers had even hinted at a possibility of a battle.

"What battle?" asked Victor in his heavily accented English. Everyone was looking at Portia now. Portia carried herself like Galatea did whenever she needed people to know how important she was.

"In the end there's going to be a final battle where we'll all fight each other to the death. The winner will be the last one standing. The bodies of the losers will be paraded around for everyone to laugh at. Then they will be reanimated and used as opponents in the next tournament; hovering in a state between life and death from which there is no escape. Their souls in agony for all eternity." Said Persephone darkly before Portia could get a word out.

"Macabre, Persephone, very macabre. Oh, look, it's my turn. Wish me luck?" said Harry breaking the silence. Everyone just continue to stare at Persephone.

"Oh very well, then, pray for my imminent demise. Be warned, I will haunt you." Said Harry as he threw the ten flap back with a flourish. He waved at the crowd and attempted to pick out anyone he knew. Plenty of people he knew socially, parties and such, but no family false or otherwise. He waved to his adoring public and set off into the maze.

"Bloody hell!" muttered Harry vines came up from the ground and attempted to pull him down into the ground. Thorns pierced his legs deeply; his blood ran down in rivets. He exploded the vines and was covered in a green and white liquid. It burnt holes into his clothes, he was grateful for the potion now. He heard a high pitched whine.

"What now?" asked Harry. A shadow crossed the sun and bathed him in darkness. He didn't know what that thing was but he saw teeth and claws and that was enough for him. He held his wand in his slippery hand, small smoking holes coming from it. He as the thing came closer to him he cut it in half.

"Well then, I shall have to send Hogwarts my cleaning bills." Said Harry with a smile. He wasn't sure if they could hear him but he knew they could see him. He walked like a gentleman, with his head held up high. It had become abundantly clear to him from the articles by a Rita Skeeter than the public opinion portion of the tournament also mattered. He didn't really want to win but he did care about Galatea. Being publically allied with her group made him a reflection of her.

"Great…" muttered Harry as he saw the deep pits he'd have to make his way across. The walls trapped him in…hmm…he had an idea. He cast something onto himself to make his hands and feet adhere to the walls of the obstacle course. Instead of an undignified climb he walked along the tops of the walls. He technically wasn't leaving the course…not really. He made his way across the pits, under the spikes, through the fire, over the ice, and around the unidentifiable ooze. He finished the course and scored lower than he thought he deserved. Oh well, Portia was next and she would most likely score some points for their school. She and Galatea did swim in the same gene pool after all.

"I'm sure you did wonderfully." Said Portia as Harry walked past her. He grasped her hand in his quickly. Portia beamed as entered the maze. She got a wicked idea…too wicked for words. She had to go through the obstacle course but the obstacle course didn't have to be there…

"What is she doing!" yelled someone as the entire course, all of it, caught fire. She scored lower than anyone else on that round…and her family had to pay to have it hastily rebuilt. Apparently they didn't value independent thought in this competition. She'd play more by the book in the fourth task.


	53. The Fourth and Final Task

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"We've been sitting on the fence for far too long." Said Dumbledore gravely as he addressed his dwindling Order. Some people hadn't come and some people just plain weren't coming at all. Only his most loyal remained.

"You mean you have." Said Sirius, fire whiskey on his breath as he paced the parlor of his childhood some. Generic landscape portraits turned stormy as he passed them. He hated this house, he hated his daughter, and he hated his life. How had everything gone so wrong?

"You now doubt the great, Albus Dumbledore? Sirius, I see where your daughter gets it from." Drawled Snape as he sipped his tea. He was the calmest one in the room. Having the children of a known betrayer wandering around free, along with an imposter and a very mad teenage girl, were stretching their belief in Albus Dumbledore. There had even been rumors of his mind slipping as he was getting along in years.

"She is not my daughter!" yelled Sirius. Snape smirked.

"The great courts of not only our Nation but the Nation of Remordere seem to disagree." Said Snape. Sirus lunged at him but was stopped by Tonks and Remus.

"I'd like to remind everyone that we are not here to debate the paternity of Galatea Black." Said Dumbledore. Arthur and Molly Weasley glared at him.

"Speaking of paternity…" trailed Arthur Weasley dangerous. Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth and offered one to Arthur and Molly. They put their hands up in refusal. Good thing he also had calming droughts in the tea.

"I have spoken to the Head of Spellwick's school, who swears up and down that Harry Potter has never had contact with Ginny Weasley. You should take this up with their courts." Said Dumbledore. Tom's followers were on the move and they had a teenager who fancied herself God but the Weasley's chose to focus on some teenage indiscretion.

"I want justice for this! He took advantage of my daughter!" yelled Molly Weasley. She got nods and murmurs of approval. Albus could feel his control slipping, fast.

"Justice will be done, Molly, but right now we have bigger problems. We've got to worry about the possibility of death, not the guarantee of new life." Said Dumbledore. He could feel the group swaying towards him again.

"Can't she just…you know…" said Tonks trailing off. Arthur and Molly shook their heads.

"She refuses to even consider it. We're delaying the inevitable for as long as possible but even that can have its problems." Said Molly not being able to meet the eyes of the Order. Much the very same thing had happened to Molly at seventeen and she had been able to delay Bill's arrival until after graduation. Ginny was only thirteen and still not well after the diary incident.

"That bastard, Galatea, is behind this." Growled Sirius. If he had been Padfoot right then he'd have been pacing the floor with his ears pressed down.

"She can't be behind every unfortunate circumstance to befall us, Sirius." Said Remus diplomatically. Dumbledore could feel the groups anger directing its self at Remus now.

"We can't rule that out. She is building towards something, that I know. She had already managed to harvest massive amounts of energy from the north." Said Dumbledore

"Why let her upset us? She's a little girl playing with forces beyond her control. Let her blow herself up or freeze to death or whatever…and her little half feyling too." Said Sirius dismissively. What did they need energy for? They weren't muggles. Let the girl try some dark spell and turn herself into a monster if she managed to survive. He had to worry about little Ginny Weasley now and what that bastard who dared to call himself Harry Potter did to her.

"Sirius…" trailed Remus. Galatea was his daughter. While he didn't like the girl at all she was still a part of Sirius. If Remus had children, even possibly evil children, he'd at least not wish them any specific harm or the same to their children.

"Because he exists, Black?" asked Snape. Remus felt his blood run cold in his veins. When Sirius had joked, after the fact, about setting him on Snape that night on the full moon he had written it off as typical Padfoot not thinking things through. Now…she wasn't even twenty years old yet and her by was just a child.

"Severus, we're going to leave the past in the past. Now, do we know anything new about the Pettigrew girls and Harry Potter?" asked Dumbledore. Tonks stood up to speak.

"Harry and Portia were seen…expressing themselves physically, in the astronomy tower, on many separate occasions. Portia and Galatea as corresponding with Galatea but their notes are coded. I know it has something to do with the tournament and some things called transmutation and equivalent exchange were talked about. As far as I can tell they're planning something massive up north." Said Tonks before she was cut off.

"Yes, Dumbledore mentioned that. Has Harry given any indication of what he plans to do about Ginny?" said Arthur as he sipped his tea. It was very good, he'd have to have Molly make some for now on.

"None of us have ever seen Harry interact with her. He spends most, if not all, of his time with Portia and Persephone." Said Tonks. She had done extensive stalking of Harry Potter and aside from numerous physical expressions between him and a much chubbier Portia Pettigrew he didn't do much. He went to class, did his research, and then not much of anything.

"What about Galatea?" slurred Sirius as he finished off the bottle of fire whiskey. He'd stop her himself and then move onto Peter. So if Peter wasn't going to leave India then he'd go to India…and then the cold up North…and then he'd get Harry back.

"He seems to have outgrown her in favor of Portia. We can't ascertain, what exactly, it is she's planning right now." Said Tonks

"He has shown his loyalties are to the house of Pettigrew but I feel that steps can be taken to bring him back to the light. He is Lily and James' son after all." Said Dumbledor. Sirius snorted loudly at that.

"How can he possibly be brought back to the light? He's dark…as dark as Wormtail." Said Sirius. Many members of the Order nodded in agreement.

"He is only a child. I feel that we can, in fact, ally him to our cause. I feel that the first step will be talking with him, and possibly Galatea." said Dumbledore, his voice rising over the cries of outrage.

"We should stop her while we have the chance. Who knows what she's planning!" cried Sirius. That girl was dark and she had to be stopped before she destroyed everything good in the world. He had already lost everything but Remus in the first war, he couldn't stand another.

"We need to first find out what she is doing and may be premature to assume that she is doing something actively malevolent." Said Dumbledore. He was going to talk to her alright…and find out how, exactly, she did what she did.

"Less talk, action!" said Sirius amid cheers of approval. Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh, looking every bit his hundred plus years.

"Isn't that what started this mess in the first place?" Sighed Dumbledore. Instantly an air of approval for his swept the room. He could feel the guilt coming from Sirius. Everything was back in his favor.

"What should we do?" asked Remus quietly. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes met everyone's.

"We talk, that's all. No weapons, simply words."

XXX

Galatea Black hated being back at the North Pole. No matter the amount of heavy clothing or warming charms she couldn't reach a comfortable temperature. She poured over alchemic equations whilst shifting her weight from foot to foot, her thick socks sliding against the polar bear skins inside her boots. A message flew into her tent and landed in front of her on the table.

"So, the Great Manipulator himself requests my presence?" muttered Galatea as she read the annoyingly looping script. So the old man was done spying, huh?

"If I go I risk putting myself in danger but if I don't I risk bringing him down upon me. I don't need an open conflict with the man right now; at least not any more so than there is now." Muttered Galatea as she glared at the parchment in her thickly gloved hand.

"If I do go who do I go as? Or is it whom? Well, whom gives a damn?" chuckled Galatea at the cold, empty expanse of her living quarters. She had left Timothy back in India for his own good and made a quick stop off in London before returning to her work.

"I could go as Lady Black here, in the present, and make a big production. You know, servants trailing after me, a massively opulent dress covered in jewels and silks so that I disappear into it, that sort of thing?" asked Galatea looking down at the bulge of her stomach. She had put the development of her offspring on hold for the moment, she didn't need an infant wailing and soiling its self while she was so very far from home.

"I could always simply go as myself. I could hide in his office or his quarters dressed in my battle mage outfit with my various tools and treasures at my sides and my compass around my neck…no that would make him defensive…" said Galatea sitting down on the self-warming chair. She put a hand over her bulging belly.

"Perhaps I could make nothing resembling a scene. I could just…slip in quietly at some point and have formal words with him…yes that would work. What do you think?" asked Galatea. She focused on her belly and could swear the baby wanted her to shut up already.

"Timothy's better company than you are, that's for sure." Said Galatea. she was rewarded with s swift kick to her insides.

"Never kicked me intentionally like that, either." Said Galatea as she went back to work. She could contain the energy she harvested, now all she needed to do was figure out how to use it without blowing people up…or she could turn it into a weapon and purposely blow people up.

XXX

Rumors about Ginny Weasley flew through the school like wildfire. Miraculously, none of it came back to Harry Potter. He was adamant that he had never touched Ginny Weasley, in that way or otherwise. It wasn't believed by the Hogwarts students because they didn't want to think of one of their own cavorting with the likes of this so called boy who lived. It was believed by the students of Spellwick's that Ginny had used some sort of a potion. Not that Harry and the others cared, they had an important meeting with Galatea that night.

XXX

Harry sat in a dark rented room between Portia and Persephone. Galatea had sent them a coded message telling them to meet her in a room above some dingy pub. Seeing as how it was the night before the fourth and final task it must have been important.

"I guess that you're all wondering why I've called you here." Said Galatea appearing in front of them from a ball of flame.

"We're going to be traveling the time stream again?" said Portia hopefully

"No, your place is here." Said Galatea, the green silk of her dress brushing the floor as she took a seat across from her friends and allies.

"Bringing glory to our school and country." Said Persephone sarcastically

"From what I've heard it's Hogwarts that needs the glory, what with Ginny Weasley being in a family way and all." Said Portia

"Oh you're one to talk." Said Persephone poking her in her hard belly. Portia scooted away from Persephone as if she was a plague carrier.

"Portia…?" said a very nervous Harry. The candle light illuminated his pale face making it almost as if he was glowing.

"We're all with child, Harry. This was supposed to happen. Lots of things which were supposed to happen are." Said Galatea calmly folding her hands onto her own swollen belly. Harry jumped up from his seat, the chair clattering to the floor.

"Y-You…you planned this?" said Harry. This was too much for him to take in. He had assumed that Galatea was going to tell them about the fourth task not…he was going to be someone's father…he was only fourteen!

"I planned nothing. I am but the vessel through which the rightful order will come about. I had nothing to do with you and Portia's intimacies. I did; however, insure the conception of one Claudine Estelle Pettigrew De-Lion Courte. Only because we've all seen the little vampire girl and are well aware of her existence, of course." Said Galatea calmly. Inhumanly calmly. She had gotten all of her worries out long ago.

"Dragon dung! You-you can't just…just…ugh!" said Harry. Portia was torn. On the one hand she loved Harry but on the other Galatea knew what she was doing. She always did. She was Galatea Black after all.

"I trust you, sister." Said Persephone. She didn't want this. She wanted to be…well not the mother to a half breed before she was finished with school. She was scared too, what would happen to her socially?

"As you should." Said Galatea. She fished a tiny tea pot and some cups from her shoulder bag and enlarged them. She wasn't worried or scared or anything. After tomorrow all of her planning, or mum's planning, or the universe's planning, or whatever would come together.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Harry pacing the room now. He…he didn't want to be a father. He hadn't even known his own parents and now he was expected to be one…and to marry Portia.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…why shouldn't I be? Tomorrow everything will change in our favor." Said Galatea. She poured everyone a cup of purple smoking tea.

"What do you mean?" asked Portia. She wasn't planning on telling Harry until…well maybe not even ever. She knew about the children she had been seeing for most of her life and she knew one of more of them came from her. She just…she was too young to be a mum.

"Tomorrow we will rise, never to fall." Said Galatea idly stirring her tea. She reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a few shrunken items.

"Stop being poetic and just tell us!" said Harry kicking the chair across the room. He was tired, stressed, and couldn't take any more news.

"I agree." Said Persephone staring at the items on the table. They were miniature weapons and everyday objects. A sword and shield, a mirror, a knife, a necklace, a spyglass, and a golden compass. Curiouser and curiouser.

"First of all I apologize for my absence this year. I have been extremely busy and not just up north. I've been traveling, a bit of a working holiday really. You see, I went to a few very curious places and found some very curious things." Said Galatea enlarging the objects on the table.

"The Alethiometer? Sister, we're all well aware of these objects and where they come from." Said Persephone playing with the golden compass, idly tossing it from dainty hand to dainty hand. It's wrongness felt comforting to her, like an old friend.

"Didn't your future children steal it from you?" asked Harry remembering that night. It felt so very long ago even if it had only been a few months.

"And I stole it back. All of these objects will be of great use to us in the coming years as we cement our power base." Said Galatea handing each of them an object.

"Why do I get the spyglass?" said Harry inspecting it. It was made of the most beautiful amber he had ever seen.

"Because you just do, Harry. It can let you see the ambient magic around us, also known as dust." Said Galatea. He had better like it, it had been murder making one.

"That's alright I guess. Can I see the alethiometer too?" asked Harry reaching for it. They were obviously going on another adventure and he was looking forward to it. Yes, adventuring would take his mind off of his impending parenthood.

"How quickly you change your tune, Harry. You can see it but good luck reading it. It's been very finicky lately." Said Galatea

"So we're going adventuring again after the fourth task?" said Portia looking at herself in the silver mirror. This was new.

"Don't take these with you for the task. Persephone I need you to slip away from the crowd and meet me when the task begins. You two will go to the center of the maze, I repeat the center. You will take either Ronald Weasley or Cedric Diggory with you, both if you can manage it, and you will all grab the portkey at once. The portkey is located in the Tri-Wizard cup" Said Galatea

"And then we resurrect the Dark Lord?" asked Persephone putting on the necklace. Magical power radiated from the small pink stone in the middle.

"Of course. Be careful with that, it holds the beginnings of a philosopher's stone." Said Galatea. Persephone clasped the small stone between her hands.

"You're planning on forging your own philosopher's stone as well? Before or after you find a cure for dragon pox?" said Persephone sarcastically

"Before, naturally." Said Galatea cheekily

"Do you remember what I said before on the night when your children stole the golden compass?" asked Harry as he stared at the world through the spyglass. The dust, or ambient magic, swirled around them like they were each in the middle of a hurricane.

"That we are marching in lockstep with time? Of course we are but it will benefit us." Said Galatea. she was digging at something from within her shoulder bag and pulled out five platinum pocket watches.

"By providing us with impractical accessories?" said Harry sarcastically

"No, by making us the five most important people in the world." Said Galatea handing them each a watch with one being left as extra.

"Five?" asked Portia feeling her belly, was Galatea counting one of their children? With the secret being out it felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She'd have to marry Harry now but since they were betrothed they would have to marry eventually.

"It is best if one, Ronald Weasley, was out of the picture. The fourth task would be the perfect time to do it." Said Galatea. The amber spyglass clattered to the table.

"We-we-we…that's murder." Said Harry. Persephone shrugged.

"If it's for the greater good then fine, I mean you kill creatures in the tournament all the time. Some of those creatures had near human intelligence, as does Ronald Weasley. Sister wouldn't ask us to do this if she didn't have a good reason." Said Persephone

"I-If it's for the greater good. It's not people we know haven't died in the tournament already." Said Portia. She could see where Harry was coming from with them directly plotting to kill him and all but Galatea never told them to do things if it wouldn't benefit them all greatly.

"We need to get him and his sister Ginny out of the picture somehow; murder would be best but if you two find a better method feel free to use it. The two of them cause a lot of problems for us in the future. Besides, we need Hermione Granger-Crouch on our side." Said Galatea

"Crouch…?" said Harry. She was one hundred percent muggle born, he was sure of that.

"These people keep true, non-marriage, birthing records as we do. Lots of these so called muggle borns are really half-bloods. Polygenic inheritance doesn't happen nearly as often as these people would like us all to believe. In fact, your mother was a Prewett, Harry. Oh and Persephone, Templeton is mother's half-brother. I'm not really sure if they know or even want to know...I know I wouldn't." Said Galatea. Persephone shrugged her shoulders.

"I did some digging a few years ago back when my light allergy wasn't treatable. Don't worry, I did all my vomiting back then." said Persephone sipping her tea like they were discussing the weather.

"If Hermione is so important then why didn't you have us befriend her in the beginning?" asked Portia getting as far away from the incest topic as she could. It was a well-known and accepted fact of life that they were all closely related but anything closer than first cousin was just wrong.

"I wasn't aware of the role she would play until quite recently." Said Galatea guardedly. They knew when to drop it and they did.

"So we get rid of her boyfriend, the Dark Lord rises, and she just joins us?" asked Persephone in a disbelieving tone

"No, it takes time. Portia, this is going to be mostly on you." Said Galatea

"Why me?" asked Portia

"Reasons." Said Galatea losing the calmness she had come into there with

"So we take the cup, you resurrect the Dark Lord, and then we just let him run wild?" asked Persephone with a cocked blonde eyebrow.

"Pretty much. We let their death toll rise, humiliate Dumbledore, and towards the end when it starts to spill into the muggle world we destroy the statute of secrecy, make ourselves into heroes by both saving them and providing them with unlimited, clean, and renewable energy." Said Galatea

"And if all else fails we can start the first colony on the moon." Laughed Persephone

"In due time, sister, in due time. You understand what you must do?" said Galatea

"Where will the portkey take us?" asked Harry

"To a graveyard. Just go with whatever happens and when I give you the signal return with a living witness, a corpse, or both. Good bye, my friends." Said Galatea getting up and spinning the pocket watch at her side until it seemed to be engulfed in platinum flames. She spunk it above her and the flames engulfed her until she was gone.

"Say what you want about my sister but she sure knows how to make an exit." Said Persephone. They all nodded in agreement.

"The things I do." Said Galatea as she reappeared in her bedroom one second in time after she departed. She saw her time duplicate disappear as she reappeared and was mentally flooded with all the seconds of life that she experience separate from herself. That was never pleasant.

"See, I told you, didn't I?" asked a voice. Galatea turned and saw that same person, now in a black cloak trimmed with gold, lounging in a chair across from her. The hood was once again obscuring her face.

"How do I know if I changed something? How do I know if what you made happen wouldn't have already happened without your intervention?" said Galatea. She was in no mood for this. She felt inside her shoulder bag. Good, they had their items which she had stuck a sly little compulsion charm to. They would never let these things leave their sights. She fixed the sword and shield to herself. Her work wasn't done with yet.

"You don't, that's the problem. Either way what's done is done and unless you want to kill your time duplicate it can't be un-done." Said the voice

"No thank you. I could live a long time without knowing what death feels like." Said Galatea

"It's not so bad. Quicker than falling asleep." Said the voice, a lock of hair escaping from her hood

"I went to South Africa and spoke to my mum. You aren't her." said Galatea

"And yet you still listened to me?" said the voice

"Because I have a theory on the subject of your identity." Said Galatea

"Oh? And who am I?" asked the voice childishly

"Someone quite unexpected." Said Galatea before exiting the time stream yet again

The fourth task was upon them. It came with little fanfare from the contestants due to the deaths that had come from this. Large stands and screens had been erected to see the progress the contestants would be making. Persephone, true to the plan, had left the group and met Galatea. They were both at the graveyard now waiting for the beginning of their lives.

"…and now without further ado we will begin!" said Dumbledore happily. Harry grabbed Portia's hand and led her into the maze.

"Bloody hell!" said Portia startled as the walls behind them closed off the entrance. She could feel the ground under her begin to shift as the maze attempted to separate them.

"Stick together!" yelled Harry as he grabbed Cedric and Ron. He pulled them closet to him and Portia as wide walls began to form the labyrinth.

"Thanks, I guess." Said Ron. He didn't like Harry Potter or Portia Pettigrew but they had saved his arse back there and he supposed he owed them.

"Don't mention it." Said Harry putting some distance between himself and the other boys. One would have to die and the other would have to be a witness. He didn't like this plan but Galatea said it had to be done so he'd just have to go and do it.

"Let's keep moving towards the center, wherever that is." Said Portia. She felt around in her secret pocket and pulled out the silver mirror. She enlarged it and watched it as they walked. Maybe it was like a sneakoscope and show her any dangers around her.

"Look out!" said Cedric as a mass of acromantulas climbed over the walls of the maze. It was beautiful in a terrifying and disgusting sort of way.

"Spiders! Why did it have to be spiders!" yelled Ron as they began to run. Portia resisted the urge to slap him in the back of the head.

"Aren't you a wizard?!" yelled Portia as she began set the spiders on fire. They just kept running. Right…acromantulas had thick skins and webs which were used to make protective gear…

"Just brilliant, Portia!" said Harry. They were now running from flaming deadly man eating spiders. Acromantulas…they were tough but not invulnerable…they could be stunned but there were a lot of them…

"Help us!" said Cedric he was trying to stun the spiders individually and run at the same time. predictably, he fell.

"Here!" said Portia. She pulled the ground up above them into a wall and then transfigured it into metal. She sloped the walls towards the spiders. All in all it was impressive…and exhausting…

"That was wicked." Said Ron. Portia struggled to her feet and smiled.

"I'm related to Galatea Black, wicked is in my blood." Said Portia as she reached into her secret pocket. She knew what she was doing was cheating and she knew she'd be disqualified. She didn't care.

"Send up red sparks, you can't go on." Said Cedric. The chubby brown haired girl in front of him looked like she was about ready to pass out from the sheer exhaustion.

"What part of I'm related to Galatea Black didn't you understand?" said Portia. She enlarged a bottle of something smoking and red. She drank some and resisted the urge to spit it out.

"Oi, that's cheating!" said Ron. Portia spat some of the foul smelling liquid into his face.

"I don't care. I just want to get to the end." Said Portia. She was standing up straighter now. That might have been the foulest thing she had ever had the misfortune of putting into her body but it worked like a charm.

"But you'll be disqualified." Said Cedric

"Then we'll all have to take the cup at once and see what happens." Said Harry walking away from the wall. Transfigured items didn't last forever.

"They can't just declare us all to be winners, can they?" asked Ron hopefully. Even a quarter of that money would do wonders for his family.

"Ronald, with the six competitors in the TRI! Emphasis on tri which means three! Wizard tournament, which excludes witches on principal of vernacular, I don't think it'll matter." Said Portia as they kept their eyes peeled for any more surprises.

"Oh, alright then, I guess." Said Ron not quite sure what to say to her outburst. Maybe she was on the rag; girls got scary then.

"Hmm…I wonder…" said Harry looking through the spyglass. There was the dust again, swirling around all of them. He looked up and saw that it was drawn to them from the heavens. Maybe if he had more leverage.

"Now's not the time for astronomy, mate." Said Ron. Maybe Harry was alright if he was a bit odd…he had saved Ron's life twice now and all. Yeah, he was a good guy but everyone said he was a dark wizard and he had spent the entire tournament killing and hurting things.

"I'm going to climb the hedges and get a better look." said Harry as he pulled himself up. It was a bit of a struggle with him not being in the best shape and all but he was managing.

"I'll help you." Said Portia as she attempted to give him some more leverage by using herself as a step

"Not in your condition." Said Harry. If he got hurt then fine but she was two people now; herself and Pietro.

"What are you trying to see?" asked Cedric giving the heavy boy a hand manually before remembering he had a wand.

"Dust." Said Harry as he felt himself being lifted into the air with magic. There was a reason he hadn't used magic; this would only hold so long as the caster was sufficiently focused.

"What?" asked Ron and Cedric at the same time. Harry could feel himself wavering as Cedric began to lose his concentration. He could see a massive amount of dust going in…the direction of the portkey!

"Ambient magic. It's drawn to us and things we've added our magic too, you know, like charms and hexes and portkeys and stuff." Explained Portia. Several high pitched screams were heard and then silence. Poor, poor, girl…

"I found it! This way!" yelled Harry. Cedric let him down and he began to run towards the center. With the help of the spyglass, which also let him see far in addition to letting him see dust, they could see any creatures far ahead and then blow them up from the inside. Well, he and Portia could, Ron and Cedric refused to do more than stun because they felt forcing something's internal organs t swell and explode was dark magic. It wasn't like they were going around doing that to people…unless Galatea told them to…but she wouldn't…

"What now!" yelled Portia and the walls of the maze began to constrict them as they got closer and closer to the cup. It was within their field of natural vision now!

"The walls are trying to crush us and the ground is trying to catch us! Do try and pay attention!" said Harry sarcastically. He tried to blow up the vines but that just made holes in the ground. Portia had tried to set it on fire but that was just causing more problems. On top of all that Ron and Cedric went and got themselves all tangled up.

"Just go!" yelled Cedric as he tried to free himself from the vines with a cutting charm. The only problem with that was the fact that the vine was regenerating…quite annoying in Harry's not so humble opinion.

"Don't leave me!" yelled Ron, his wand now away from him. Harry and Portia exchanged a look before going to help. Galatea needed these two at the graveyard.

"I've got the knife!" yelled Harry as he fished around in his not so secret anymore pocket. He enlarged the strange knife Galatea had given him and cut through the vines which held Ron in place like tentacles. Portia had managed to use one of Galatea's new transmutation arrays to turn the vines into some sort of jelly.

"How did you do that?" asked Cedric. Portia pointed to the strange design on her fingerless gloves.

"Alchemy: the marriage of science and magic." Said Portia as if that cleared anything up. She was amazed that even worked. This sort of alchemy came from Shamballa but someone Galatea had worked it so they could at least do small things with it. The problem was that it exhausted the magical core through which the ambient magic was processed. Portia drank some more of that blasted potion before her body tried to draw magic from her unborn child. It was not part fey and therefore couldn't stand up to the punishment Galatea put hers through.

"What…?" said Cedric. He had always thought that alchemy was more like potions with the thirteen uses of dragons blood and all that.

"I'm throwing out the sparks, we're walled in." said Ron. It was true; several high walls held in them so very near to their prize.

"No, I have an idea." Said Harry. He took out the knife Galatea gave him and began to cut a hole in the hedge. It actually worked. Harry knew there was something special about this; it felt like it came from the Daemon world.

"You two are possibly the most brilliant people I've ever met. Hermione would love you guys." Said Ron as Harry used some sort of dark artifact to cut their way back to the cup.

"Good to know." said Portia conspiratorially. Harry gave her a look. He didn't want to do what Galatea asked of him…but he had to. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"Let's all grab the cup together…now!" said Cedric. They all grabbed the cup and felt a pulling in their navels as they went through space and time to their destination. At least it wasn't a ball of fire.

"Where are we?" asked Cedric as he and his comrades shook off the vertigo of portkey travel. This wasn't anywhere at Hogwarts.

"I dunno, a graveyard I guess." Said Ron looking at the headstones. They were all for the Riddle family…why was that surname familiar? Merlin!

"We've got to get back to the cup!" yelled Ron. A door opened in the distance and a man who they had never seen before walked towards them. It looked like he was carrying a baby…a severely deformed vaguely demonic looking baby.

"Who are you? What do you want?" said Cedric pulling his wand and throwing himself in front of the younger students. Harry and Portia ran and hid back behind some large gravestones wondering where Galatea was. Was this whole thing going according to plan?

"Kill the spare." Came a raspy voice. It was the baby!

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted the mysterious thin brown haired man

"No! Cedric!" yelled Ron as Cedric's body fell to the ground in front of him. Ron ran away, it was the only thing he could do, and he found himself next to Harry.

"Get out there, Harry. Face him." Came a small voice from behind Ron. He jumped back as he saw that girl they were always with…Persephone or whatever…what was she doing there? Well, she must have been on their side if she was telling Harry to go out and try and stop that man.

"Right." Said Harry getting out of his hiding place. His eyes pierced the darkness but found no sign of Galatea. As he emerged a fire exploded to life from under the big cauldron. He could see some sort of transmutation circle underneath it in chalk.

"Harry Potter! We meet at last!" said the man. He paralyzed Harry who made no move to block it. Galatea had a plan…Galatea wouldn't sacrifice him! …Right? The man began to do some kind of a ritual involving chopping off his own hand and slicing Harry's arm for some of his blood. Harry laughed inside of his own head as he found himself caring about the loss of his shirt.

"Stay here! No sense in you dying as well!" whispered Persephone as she cast something on Ron so that he was stuck in that spot but not totally petrified. He could only watch what happened next.

"…And the Dark Lord shall rise again." Said the man rushing away from the cauldron. It was engulfed in multi-colored flames before melting and reforming its self around a humanoid figure. Soon the cauldron turned into some sort of unreal fabric around the inhuman, snake like form of Lord Voldemort.

"My wand, Barty." Said Voldemort in a hissing, snake like voice. Barty handed him his wand and then bowed submissively to his Lord and Master.

"Your arm, Barty." Said Voldemort again. Harry was hit with something and he felt his paralysis wear off. Ah yes, there was Galatea dressed in all black. Harry knew she would never sacrifice him.

"Thank you, master, thank you." Said Barty as he held out his bleeding stump towards Lord Voldemort

"The other arm, Barty." Said Voldemort. Harry took advantage of this and scampered back to his hiding place. A cloud which looked like a skull spitting out a snake formed and suddenly black trails of some came out of it and formed people. Wow. And he thought Galatea knew how to make an entrance.

"Get up! Ron, you stay here and if something happens grab the cup again and return to Hogwarts. Tell everyone what happened." whispered Persephone to Rona as she took the spell off of him. They quickly went over and flanked Galatea at either side as she just strolled right up to the Death Eaters that made up the Dark Lord's inner circle. As they walked green flames engulfed them and they found themselves wearing completely different outfits. They had on black cloaks that had side clasps in their respective family crests as well as dresses in their respective colors of pink, green, blue, and red for Harry's simple shirt. It was un-ostentatious but it seemed to command power. Everyone was staring at them now.

"I assume we need no introduction."


End file.
